New Eyes
by gt2012
Summary: Two years after Lauren made the most painful sacrifice of her life, she is seeing the world through new eyes and moving on. A strange turn of events forces Lauren to face the past she had to give up and the people she had to leave behind. Takes off at the end of season three / eventual Doccubus / T for most / M for chapter 16
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: So this is my first Lost Girl fic. Love the show and this story has been rattling around in my mind since the season three finale. They left it really open as to what happened to Lauren, so I put my own spin on it. Occasionally I take a few liberties with the show original story line, please forgive. This story centers on Lauren and of course will end up as a doccubus but not for several chapters. Please be patient ;). Hope you like it. Let me know. **

"Lauren I can't thank you enough," Taft rejoiced and stretched his arms above his head. The man flexed his hands and swore he could feel his body growing in strength. Lauren was washing up from the procedure and doing her best to control her feelings. She could not look at the man directly, instead choosing to view the man's reflection in the metal cabinets. The doctor was disgusted by the look on his face. Lauren prayed silently for her plan to work and for Bo to survive. Lauren swallowed hard knowing that she had given everything up to give Bo a chance to live. She smiled and thought she would do it again in a heartbeat.

Taft pulled his hands down to his bare chest and then reached for his shirt. Looking up Taft caught Lauren watching him. "I see you." he licked his lips as if he were the predator for the first time finding prey. He raised an eyebrow, "Are you admiring your work?" he twirled around. "Are you proud of your accomplishment?" When she stuttered unable to answer directly he laughed in triumph at his successful plan. Grinning wickedly, Taft walked towards Lauren, "You should be." Lauren had nowhere to move so she turned to face the man as he approached. Grabbing her roughly by the arm, he pulled her into a brutal embrace, pressing hard lips to her mouth.

Lauren pushed the man off her and slid to the side wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Keep the hell away from me." she growled through clenched teeth. She fought to swallow the bile that had jumped to her mouth.

Taft shook his head. He knew that the doctor had only helped him as a way to get back at the wolf. He had played her petty feelings of jealousy to his advantage. He had video of her techniques to repeat the procedure as needed. Lauren's research had already been confiscated and Taft, himself, was proof that the woman was a genius. The good doctor was nothing more than a loose end to be easily dealt with. With his newly acquired strength he seized the beautiful doctor's arm and pulled her with him towards a tall locked cabinet. Laughing as the woman struggled in his grip he pressed the numbered code for the lock and easily opened the doors.

Lauren let out a smothered cry at the sight of two large syringes similar to the type one would use to take bone marrow. She fought him kicking and swinging her arm anything she could do to get away. It was no use. Taft bent Lauren over the counter holding her in place by putting all his weight across her shoulders. She screamed again as he yanked her scrub top high on her back. Taft sighed, "You changed my life with science. It is only fair that I return the favor." He ran his finger along Lauren's spine stopping and holding a finger on his selected target.

He held one syringe in front of Lauren's face then pulled it out of sight. Whispering in Lauren's ear he said, "It's a concoction of ten to fifteen different types of fae DNA." Lauren cried out and fought harder to get away. Taft calmly presented the second syringe to the doctor, "This little baby is phase two. Little something I whipped up to make the body more receptive to DNA replacement, just another giant step forward on our little journey. You should be pleased that you going to be test subject one of a multiple DNA replacement therapy. You won't survive but your body will allow my other scientist to continue our research. Again I can't thank you enough for your assistance. It would be best if you remained as still as possible." Lauren froze then screamed as the first needle pierced her skin and embedded itself into her spinal cord.

TWO YEARS LATER

The sun had finally decided to show its face after two days of light rain. There was so much to catch up on that Lauren found herself working well into the evening. She had been out in the field all day and finally had made it back to the barn to finish some maintenance she had started on the older of the two tractors. "Damn it!" she howled as once again her knuckles had slammed up into the heavy metal side. There was a tinkling of laughter and Lauren had to smile, "If you're going to be here the least you could do is help." There was a flurry of soft wings and then there was nothing. "I thought as much." She giggled to herself. With a final crank she secured the gasket and then it was simple to finish the job.

Sliding out from under the old motor, Lauren placed her tools back in their assigned spot. Wiping her hands on an old rag, she tossed the old part and unneeded packaging in the trash. Dragging the back of her hand against her forehead, Lauren walked out of the barn and pulled the big doors shut. At their size they might have posed a problem for her once but now it was barely an effort. In the darkness Lauren walked towards the house ready for some wine and a sit down on the porch.

Half way their four tiny lights zoomed to her side. "Go ahead," she said feeling agreeable this evening and tiny shouts of joy sounded as two tiny sprites landed on each shoulder. They stood on her shoulders and enjoyed the ride as Lauren walked to the porch. "Coming in or going home?" Three jumped off but one was holding tight. She pulled the screen door open and right as she went to step in the last of her passengers made a jump for it. "Teenagers," she chucked to herself as she watched the foursome fly away slapping hands in congratulations of their survival of that night's deadly escapade.

Walking to the large swinging bench she sat with a fluid motion. Spreading her arms across the back she kicked off lightly with her legs and enjoyed the gentle sway. "So what's the featured beverage of the evening?" A crackling laugh sounded from a small stool to the side and a weathered hand held out a beat up tin cup. Lauren lifted it to her nose and sniffed cautiously then with a moan of satisfaction drained the cup.

"Wild Chokecherry wine," Lauren appreciation traveled along the tone of her voice, "Hilde you are a doll and the world's foremost vintner." She raised her cup in salute and then held it out for a refill.

More crackling laughter was followed by, "Vintner ha!" came the harsh yell, "You say the sweetest things." There was the scrape of the stool and Lauren was joined on the swing by a gnarled looking old woman. Weathered skin covering a frail frame could not hide the sparkle in the woman's eyes. Hilde the Hag held the large jug out and poured Lauren another cup. "I have twenty jugs set in the cellar. I know it's my girl's favorite." The woman let out a low chuckle and a pleased mumble, "Vintner, you and your fancy words child."

"Thanks," Lauren dropped her arm around the old woman and gave her a squeeze. It never failed to amaze the doctor the illusion that shrouded her friend. The older woman was solid muscle and oozed magic. Hilde was smart too; perhaps one of the smartest beings Lauren had ever met. She was also the reason Lauren was alive and doing as well as she was. The two sat and sipped the powerful brew in silence as the breeze whistled through the screen on the porch. It was a pleasant way to spend the hours after a hard day of work. The jug clunked empty on the floor as the last of the beverage was shared between the friends. The sound was usually the signal to end the evening, but tonight it was more like a starter's pistol.

Lauren stood and held her hand out to her friend. The hag was pleasantly buzzed but Lauren was completely sober. She metabolized food and alcohol at a fantastic rate. On the good side she would never again have a hangover on the bad side she could not drink away any memories. The hag was humming a familiar tune as Lauren's strong arm provided a sturdy perch for her arm as the twosome made for the front door. They were about to enter the house when Lauren came to an abrupt halt. Quickly but gently she placed Hilde's hand on the door frame. When the old woman was steady she moved off the porch through the screen door to stand in the clearing in front of the barn.

Lauren forced herself to relax and then she focused her senses. She cast out and caught the sound that had pulled her attention. Turning her mind towards the sound she adjusted the rest of her senses in that direction. There it was again. The tiniest of screams, the faintest smell of fear and then the hint of blood touched her lips. Lauren growled low and turned towards the house. Hilde eyes flashed red, "Go save them child." A primal scream sprang from Lauren's lips and she ran for the forest followed by the sound of the harsh cackle of the old hag.

The shift was easy now and Lauren allowed her stride to increase as the bones and tissues of her body rippled then flowed into their new position. Her clothing ripped apart as the mass of her being increased. The coat of fur that blanketed her body was thick and protected her from the elements. If there had been something to flash Lauren's reflection she would be looking at brilliant golden eyes splitting the darkness. Fresh from her shift she released another scream. It was a warning to everything in her territory. This area belonged to her and her rule was absolute. The creatures that dwelled on her land were under her protection. Whoever was causing harm was now warned of her approach. It would be best for all involved if they took the message to heart.

Lauren forced herself to speed up. There was someone or something on her land using magic. It was strong enough to tickle her nose. The energy was being tainted through the intent of the user. Lauren growled long and low. One of her revelations in coming to terms with her new life was that energy, magic and spirit for that matter, were neither good or bad, light or dark. No, the natures of these things were only defined by how someone put them to use. The magic she was detecting was being twisted into a dark, evil thing. It only slightly bothered her that she was salivating at the thought of putting an end to it.

A slightly stronger breeze wafted a blast of new information to Lauren as she plowed through the underbrush. She was very close. She eased her body to a stop and then checked her surroundings. Her nose told her she that she was virtually on top of the attack sight. Breathing in through her mouth, Lauren tasted the air and the blood that had been a hint before was now strong to the left. Turning with care as to not disturb the scene she let her glowing golden eyes do their job. She saw it and her heart hurt at the sight.

There was a body of one of the young sprites she had encountered earlier in the evening. It was the brave one that had held on longer than his friends. His body was dull and lifeless. Bending down, Lauren picked up the tiny body in her paw. She whimpered softly as she examined the remains and saw that his wings had been ripped from his back. For a human it would be the equivalent of having in your arms or legs torn from your body. The black magic was so strong it interfered with all other information the body might give her.

There was nothing Lauren could do for him now. Moving to the nearest tree she found an outcropping of new branches. With a silent prayer she set him where the new wood had diverged from the trunk. As she watched the tree's bark opened and accepted the small body, pulling it into the wood itself returning the body to nature. Lauren roared with fury and sadness. A small click sounded and Lauren lunged in that direction. The hunter was not gone and had just made another capture.

With silent grace Lauren's agile body twisted and moved through the undergrowth. Her ears picked up the squealing chorus of tiny panicked screams. A small clearing was nearby with a drainage pipe that ran with water most of the year. A group of sprites made their home around this water supply. The sounds were coming from that direction. Lauren surmised that the young victim was from this area. If the magic that had caught him followed his trail, Lauren shuttered at the thought of the whole community being tortured in the same way as that poor child.

Lauren took to the trees to gain a better position. The stench of the black magic was almost too overpowering for her. Fighting the urge to vomit she peered down to see the whole area coated in a web of the vile essence. She could see the sprites twisted and caught up in the mess. Their movements were as if they had been covered in molasses or tar. Lauren made to jump down when she was caught by a scent so familiar that she almost fell out of the tree. Ignoring the magic for a moment, she focused on the underlying scent refusing to believe what her nose was telling her. There was no way that Kenzi of all people was on her land and hunting sprites.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: WOW! Hey thanks readers and reviewers. I appreciate the interest expressed in the story and enjoyed reading your comments. There were several questions and I hope to answer them as the story progresses. I will be updating every two or three days unless life gets in the way. **

Lauren's mind reeled at the thought of someone from her past invading her territory. She fought so hard to not let her old life enter her mind. The pain was just too bad. For two years Lauren had avoided everything that would be a reminder of home. The scent that made her mind scream, the one that smelled like Kenzi, had shaken her more than she would admit. The cries of the sprites drifted to her perch snapping her back to the here and now. With a snarl, Lauren jumped from the tree and moved to the side of the dark webbing.

The eyes of the little creatures were wide with terror. Sprites were very independent and Lauren did her best to allow them to live without her interference. They did not know enough of her to trust her fully and her current form would be less than reassuring as she loomed over them. Lauren made a grumbling huffing sound and the little bodies froze in place. Searching carefully Lauren finally located the source of the trap. A powdered charge had been set with a snap trigger. A ripe pear slice had been placed on the snap and when the sprites had moved the unexpected treat the released snap blew the magic infused powder over the entire area. Feeding off of the motion the powder sprouted to threads that expanded to the webbing that held its captives tight upon impact. The more the sprites moved the worst the web became sprouting more and more of the sticky threads.

Knowing better than to touch the sticky mess herself, Lauren found a branch to brush across the entire web. The leaves and smaller twigs tangled in the web and when Lauren lifted the branch she was holding the whole of the trap, sprites and all, in her hands. The sprites were not happy that she had not freed them completely and were buzzing in complaint. Lauren rolled her eyes at their antics. Breaking spells was not Lauren forte she would leave this to Hilde. It would be nothing to take the branch back to the house then return to find the hunter. She turned to move back into the brush when she heard tromping footsteps nearing her location. It was too late the hunter was back and he was not alone. By the sound of the steps there had to be more than one individual heading her way.

Holding the branch tightly in her teeth, Lauren leapt into the tree, using her sharp claws to climb easy back into the tree top. Lauren searched until she found a safe location to stow her charges. With a second jump, Lauren moved back to the ground and then disappeared into the underbrush. Whoever these hunters were, they relied only on traps and trickery. The amount of noise the footsteps produced was deafening to a true predator. Opening her mouth, Lauren tasted the air. It was bitter and there was something but it was too faint for her to pinpoint. Looking for more information she inhaled deeply and then truly wished she hadn't. Quickly Lauren grabbed a handful of leaves and pulled them to her face breathing in and out to clear the stench. A mixture of body odor, urine, rotten food and strong aftershave amongst other things had her gagging. She also had picked out what she had tasted earlier. It was despair mixed with that so familiar scent from her past.

Through the brush they came. The first was a huge man well over six feet. With a tentative sniff she determined he was an ogre. Lauren figured he had once been in excellent shape but now he was a shell of his former self. Dress in filthy rags and stumbling as if he was about to pass out, the big man made it through the brush breaking the trail for his partners. The next man was smartly dressed and the source of the god-awful aftershave. He was a handsome man and looked to be the one in charge. Lauren held her breath, she knew what was coming. Fighting not to call out Lauren watched Kenzi follow the leader into the clearing.

"Dear God," Lauren thought to herself, "Kenzi what has happened to you." Lauren would not have known the girl if she had not verified it by scent. Her head was drooped and she was unkempt in general. Tattered clothing on an emaciated frame, she walked like a pet at the handsome man's side. The fur along Lauren's spine stood up and she bared her teeth in a silent snarl at the condition of her one time friend. Something was terribly wrong here.

The handsome well-dressed man was the druid Massimo. Lauren realized this after a moment of racking her brain. She had only met the man a few times but remembered that she had been unimpressed. The druids were humans who specialized in the manipulation of the natural world to create spells, potions and talismans of power. A master druid could even create elixirs to extend their lives or the lives of others. It was only natural that druids and the fae would have common history. Most of the transactions between druids and the fae were of the unsavory sort. Druids had no problems using material from any source in their creations. Druids, Lauren also recalled, were also trained warriors and incredibly dangerous.

"Where the hell is it?" snapped Massimo loudly pulling Lauren out of her thoughts. She watched as the druid slapped the big man on the back of the head, "Stupid, where did you put the trap?" The big man stumbled and lost his footing for a moment, dropping to a knee before he could regain his balance. Lauren saw his eyes were dull and slow to respond but she could feel his determination. The druid had the ogre trapped in this state. It made Lauren shutter.

"Don't hit him," came a whisper from Kenzi. The voice was soft and broken. Lauren breath caught in her chest at the weakness in the girl voice. Kenzi had been confident to a fault before but now she sounded defeated.

"Come again my little apprentice. Don't? Don't what?" Massimo snapped and then slapped the big man again. "Don't hit the big stupid man? Oh okay." He turned and slapped Kenzi across the face hard. "Better now? Anymore to add?" The druid growled. "How about you find my trap little apprentice, find it now. We have an order to fill. Those little beasties will make us a fortune."

Tossing her head back and shooting the man a look worthy of her old self, Kenzi appeared as if she would fight back for a moment then the look faded. "Yes sir." She hurried by the man and grabbed the big man's hand. "Bruce, come on." The big guy smiled blankly and nodded. Lauren watched as they moved to the drainage area. Looking for the trap they became more and more agitated searching the pipe and then expanding to the whole area.

"I'm waiting," drawled the druid.

Kenzi swallowed as she turned. "It's…it's gone."

The druid growled, "Let me get this straight. I use one of my most powerful location charms to find us a good source of sprites. I trap one of the little bastards and use his wings to create a tracking spell that directed us straight to the nesting site. I do all of that and you two idiots can't even set up a simple snap trap." The druid was now pacing back and forth. Spinning around he, was grinning thinly, "You know what I think? I think it's time for more medicine." Lauren watched as the man reach into his pocket and pull out a pouch. Kenzi started to shake her head and stepped in front of Bruce.

"No, this is not our fault. We set the trap. It was right there." she licked her lips nervously. "Maybe it didn't work."

The druid barked a harsh laugh, "That would be the first time in four hundred years, little apprentice. No, here is what I think happened. You had one of your bouts of conscience. I saw the tears when I showed you the wings from that insect. You wouldn't even touch them. Pathetic girl, the only way I can count on you and your stupid friend is to numb your mind enough for me to do the thinking for you." He waved the pouch in her face.

"Bruce will not survive another round of that crap." said Kenzi with panic in her voice but trying to stand up to the druid and as always trying to protect a friend.

"Too bad, so sad," said the man and he opened the pouch and pouring a small amount of powder into his hand. Kenzi stood strong but tears were running down her face. Lauren knew that Kenzi would never leave a friend in need and she was definitely protecting the ogre. Lauren's feline instincts were starting to take over as she watched the druid and timed her next move. Turning his head and taking a deep breath, the druid then aligned his hand in front of his mouth to blow the powder towards his two underlings.

Lauren let out a roar as she charged from her spot in the underbrush. The druid sprang backwards sending the powder flying everywhere but in its intended direction. Kenzi turned and knocked Bruce to the ground. Lauren landed between Massimo and the girl. Kenzi let out a little scream but quickly covered it as she made every attempt to pull Bruce away to safety. Looking back to check on Kenzi, Lauren huffed a warning and bared her teeth. As expected the dark haired girl worked even harder to push the big man to safety.

The Druid quickly regained his footing and his wits. "What the hell are you? I have never seen your kind and that is saying something. " He was looking at a tall sleek feline shifter. There were human aspects but it was like nothing he had ever seen before. The muscular frame was covered in dark blonde fur with muted stripes and spots of darker brown down the back and along the hind legs. The hands were human-like but stronger looking with thick sharp claws. The feet were more animal like resembling a cougars or lions in shape but longer. The head was a stunning mixture of cat and human. The snarl from this lovely face showed vicious looking teeth. Making the assumption that this was a female, through the fur nothing was showing to indicate male. "She would be a prize," thought Massimo who then said, "Are you a shifter that did not complete the dawning and became under fae?" He gazed at the wild beauty and considered for a moment he really had not expected an answer. Who knew how intelligent this thing was. It was an under fae so there was not much to work with.

"Move Bruce," Kenzi whispered hiss echoed and it caught Massimo's attention. The druid chuckled, "You stay close now, little apprentice. You are going to learn a thing or two right now on why it is so good to be a druid." Massimo flashed a ruthless smile at Lauren.

Lauren had been holding her ground and not attacking in hopes that Kenzi and the big man would make a run for it. No such luck. They had moved back but did not make any attempt to get away. Massimo spoke again snapping his fingers as if to get Lauren's attention, "I think you are very powerful and your blood will be useful in so many ways. I believe I will need all of it. Let's make this an even battle." He started chanting and then poured the pouch he held over his head. Lauren growled and huffed as she listened to the man. She was in for a fight and her heart sang at the challenge.

A strong gust of wind blew and leaves and other loose material flew in the air causing Lauren to turn for just a moment. When she looked back a huge bear like creature stood in Massimo's spot. Lauren let out her tell-tale scream and attacked. With a huge leap she vaulted over Massimo's head slashing with her claws. The creature the druid had turned into was quicker than it appeared and bent low avoiding the sharp claws and struck out as Lauren landed with vicious slashes to her back. She felt the blood start to trickle down her body.

Snarling in pain, Lauren did not stop moving instead she ran and bounced off the nearest tree. Springing off that solid surface of the trunk she rocketed back at her burly opponent and was able to get two good swipes across his chest. The bear bellowed in pain but was lucky enough to catch Lauren's leg with a flailing arm. The blow sent Lauren skidding along the ground. With brutal efficiency, the druid pursued the agile feline slamming crushing blows at her legs and body as she scrambled along the ground. Each strike just missing the mark as Lauren weaved and dodged his blows in her attempt to get away.

The druid had made a mistake when he chose his warrior form. The bear was powerful and deadly but it was not fast or nimble. Lauren's shifter form was both of those things and more. As she twisted her way across the small clearing she saw her chance. Waiting for the next powerful fist to hit the ground, Lauren grabbed on to the meaty appendage digging her claws in deep.

Another roar of pain came from the druid and she held on as the man flung his arm in an attempt to detach the claws. Lauren felt herself being lifted. She pushed with her legs allowing her to climb up the bear's arm and use the momentum of the beast's own movement to send her over the druid's massive shoulder. Making a soft landing on the ground behind the bear, Lauren slashed her razor-sharp claws across the back of trunk-like legs. Her target was the back of the knee. The shriek of pain as the big body crumpled to the ground told Lauren she had hit her mark.

As the druid fell he started to shift back to the form of a man. If one did not know better you would think this was a sign that the battle had been won but Lauren knew better. She sprang up and dealt a crushing blow to the man's jaw, breaking it easily. Moaning in anger more than pain the druid had lost his ability to move his mouth and curse his opponent. The words of a curse had to flow over the druid's lips to activate. With the blow to the jaw, Lauren had more than affectively taken away that option.

The druid's hands flew up and grabbed a talisman at his throat before Lauren could stop him he broke it. Thick black acrid smoke billowed from the man and Lauren dove backwards not knowing what was happening. The druid shifted shape again but this time it was demonic in nature. The huge ugly form was reptilian looking with massive icy black eyes. Lauren hissed at the abomination. It roared and held its hands out to its side with eerie blue flames appearing in each upturned palm.

Lauren inhaled deeply and caught the essence of the flames and smiled to herself. The druid hissed and spoke with a leathery tongue, "You have fought well under fae but now it is time to die." He roared and the blue flames glowed brighter in his palms. Laughing Lauren calmed her mind and heart and she felt the shift come over her. In the blink of an eye she was standing in human form in front of the monstrosity.

There was a gasp behind Lauren. Had Kenzi had recognized her? Lauren could not worry about it now. "I think I liked your bear form better." said Lauren with a calmness that only added to the sarcasm of the comment. The druid was still as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Lauren held her hands out to the side, "Well aren't you going to kill me or something. I have all this really powerful blood you want." She smirked at the creature, "But you see I really have had a long day and I want…." The demon screamed and attacked.

Throwing its scaly arms in front of its body, the druid shot blue flame directly at Lauren. Closing her eyes for a moment then reopening them flashing a piercing glow, Lauren felt the chi flame hit her body. Reaching her hands out Lauren grabbed the flames and pulled. The demon squealed in anger but Lauren kept pulling, drawing more and more blue energy from the beast. She directed it in a spiral around her body. Weakening, the beast could not stop the flow of power out of its body dropped to its knees. As the small stream of chi became smaller, Lauren directed it to her mouth and began to feed. The druid's human body returned but it was too late as the last of his chi flowed from him. Massimo fell dead at Lauren's feet. Eyes blazing brilliant blue, Lauren stood in a whirl of blue chi energy.

"Lauren is that you. What the hell are you?" Kenzi said voice shaking.

"Too much chi." whispered Lauren. Her body was burning with the extra energy inside her body and swirling around the outside. She bent down and picked up the only thing close enough to grab, a small leaf from off of the ground. Lauren staggered then dropped to her knees. With a yell she punched her fist into the ground. In deep concentration, Lauren released the energy from her body into the earth. The earth rippled with the offering. Pulling her hand back quickly she turned her head. Kenzi gasp as now Lauren's eyes were a penetrating green. Lauren took hold of the swirl of blue around her body and directed it into the hole left by her fist. As the last of the energy burrowed its way down into the earth, Lauren dove to the side. A crunching snapping noise filled the air and from the hole where Lauren's fist had been an enormous cottonwood tree sprang from the earth.

Kenzi opened her mouth but nothing would come out. The girl was in shock at what had she had just seen. Bruce on the other hand said, "Cool." That pretty much summed it up.

"Show's over," came a sharp voice and everyone looked up to see Hilde in a tree hold in a branch full of buzzing angry sprites, "Time to go home child." Lauren laughed as she rolled over and flattened herself against the ground. Kenzi too overwhelmed promptly passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: Again I can't thank all the readers and reviewers enough for checking out the story. Your comments and follows are greatly appreciated. Many of you have asked about different characters from the show and pretty much all the majors will be making an appearance at some point but not for a while. Not so much action for the next few chapters as I need to fill in some backstory and provide a few answers. Again thanks for the comments, I enjoy reading them and getting your point of view. **

* * *

Something was different. Yep, something was really different. Kenzi stretched out feeling the comfortable bed she had been sleeping on. Grabbing a hand full of soft sheets, she pulled them to her face. They smelled good and were clean. She smelled good and was clean. God how long had it been since she slept somewhere nice. Peeking under the covers Kenzi found that she was wearing an old Runaways t-shirt, boxers and socks. "Okay so you're not naked. That's a good thing." she thought to herself. Snuggling back into the warmth of the bed to bask in what had to be a dream for as long as she could make it last. As her mind relaxed that is when the events leading to Massimo's death rushed through her mind. With a jerk she was out of bed yelling. "Lauren!"

"Easy child," scratched a harsh voice from a rocking chair across the room. Kenzi vaulted across the bed and picked up a pillow holding it as a weapon. Cackling laughter rang off the walls as Hilde's eyes danced at the actions of the strange girl. "Calm yourself. Old Hilde is not going to hurt you."

"Okay, you have no idea how creepy that just sounded. Do you?" Kenzi adjusted her pillow and looked around wildly for a place to escape.

With a sigh Hilde called out, "Bruce can you come in here for a moment." There was the sound of heavy footsteps and then a bright eyed lucid Bruce poked his head in the door. He looked better than he had in over a year.

"You called Hilde?" He walked over to the older woman in the chair. Hilde pointed towards the bed. Bruce saw Kenzi standing with her pillow at the ready. "Kenzi you're awake. It's been over a week. I was so worried about you." Kenzi's mind was a bit fuzzy but she did recall moments of stirring in the room before. The big man smiled broadly and held out a muffin that he had just taken a bite out of then thought better of it. "They made us breakfast come have some." pulling the muffin back and taking another bite.

Kenzi groaned, "Bruce don't eat that you don't know what…." She gave a quick look at Hilde, "They might have…" Hilde was smiling broadly and giggling at the girl's discomfort.

A familiar voice sounded from the door way, "I believe you always liked my cooking Kenzi." Lauren was leaning against the door jam. Kenzi's eyes went wide with recognition and then disbelief. Lauren tossed her a muffin causing Kenzi to drop the pillow to grab the food. Lauren said feigning calmness, "I have work to do so eat something and then rest some more." Tilting her head towards the rocking chair, "Hilde's a friend so be nice to her. She lives here and knows how to get in touch with me if you need something."

"Lauren what the hell…" Kenzi said holding the muffin.

Lauren's eyes flashed yellow and Kenzi let out an 'eep' of alarm. Lauren dropped her eyes and shook her head. She was tired and freaked out at coming face to face with her past. It was playing havoc with her control. "Sorry, look I need some time, work will settle me down. We will talk when I return. Please don't call or contact anyone, just take this time and recover." Lauren gave a look to Hilde who nodded in response then she turned and left the room. Kenzi threw her hands out in exasperation and then rolled her eyes and took a bite of the warm blueberry goodness in her hand. She moaned loudly at the familiar buttery taste then jumped as Hilde started laughing again.

First on Lauren's agenda was checking on the sprite colony. Hilde had removed the webbing before they left for the house after the battle. The sprites had darted off in all directions and Lauren couldn't really blame them. Lost in her thoughts she reached the clearing sooner than she expected. Moving to sit down at the base of the new tree that had emerged from the syphoned druid's chi, Lauren waited for any sign of the tiny beings. It did not take long. The three friends of the young one that had been killed by Massimo emerged from the woods and flew directly to her. They lit on her shoulder and sat with her for a short time. Lauren could feel their gratitude and their grief. One even walked over and gave her cheek a tiny pat. It was thanks enough. She shifted slightly and the three tiny figures zoomed away.

Making a quick run through the gardens and fields, Lauren was left with no excuse to stay away from the house. It didn't mean she had to go inside yet. Making it back to the main house, Lauren moved into the barn and was just about to open the door to her truck. She could drive to town and grab something for dinner to further delay facing Kenzi. "You're out of muffins Hotpants." Kenzi was standing in the open barn door. Lauren stopped her motion. "Ya, Hilde told me to wait for you on the porch. Thought you might make a break for it. She's ahh….nice." said Kenzi

Dropping her hand away from the door handle, Lauren took a deep breath and turned towards the barn doors. To her shock she was hit full on by Kenzi giving her a tight emotion filled bear hug. Tears were falling from both women's eyes as Lauren hugged her friend back. "We tell no one of this." Kenzi said in a shaky voice and it made Lauren laugh. At times their relationship had been less than accepting and hugging would have been out of the question.

Kenzi grabbed Lauren's arm and started to pull. "Girl you have some 'splaining to do." It was Kenzi's best Desi Arnaz impression saved for special occasions. The women crossed from the barn to the porch. Moving to a small table, they were taking their seats when Hilde and Bruce came out of the house. It was obvious that they had been watching for Lauren too. They took a seat in the swing off to the side but were definitely going to be part of this conversation.

There was an awkward silence as neither party knew how to begin. Finally Hilde bumped Bruce with her elbow, he cleared his throat, "Kenzi tell her about Massimo." Kenzi rolled her eyes at Bruce, who gave her a small smile and the moved his hand urging her to get started.

"Oh alright already, that bastard Massimo made me an offer I couldn't refuse." Kenzi twisted in her seat. "I was always the weak one. When Tamsin and Bo were all out playing hero and finding Dyson and fighting Taft. You know saving the fae once again from total destruction. I was playing the part of the victim. Again! The weak human, you know." she over exaggerated the last part.

"Hale had to put himself, and the light fae for that matter, at risk when he slipped me his family's magic twig." Bruce raised an eyebrow and was about to interject that it was more than a twig but Hilde patted his arm to quiet him. "Evony and the dark far had me captive in the Dahl after things went south at Hale's coronation ceremony. The twig worked to protect me allowing me to escape. I vowed to find a way to be more than the puny one in our group. Bruce and I became buddies in the process and he came with me." She gave a sheepish look to the big man but he only smiled back. "Anywho, long story short Massimo promised to make me as good as fae."

"Oh Kenzi," said Lauren understanding the girls feelings more than she would ever know. As with all of Kenzi's stories when she got wound up Lauren had a hard time following the details but she really didn't need them to understand what had made her friend take such a risk. It was easy to feel unneeded as a human around fae.

"Yeah, well Bruce tried to warn me, but I got it in my head that this was what I wanted." Kenzi sighed. "It didn't take long to find the man and the asshole showed me all the things he could do as a druid. Massimo promised to teach me, make me a druid too."

"So you agreed to become his apprentice." said Hilde in her scratchy voice. They all turned to look at the hag. She shrugged her shoulders, "It's not that uncommon of a ruse. Didn't tell you about the fine print in the contract now did he child." She grumbled as if thinking about something in her own past.

"You mean the part where you become enslaved to him for the first one hundred years. Yeah kinda missed that part." answered Kenzi with a bitter tone. "Bruce did not sign the contract but being the guy he is, would not leave my side. He made sure I wasn't alone. That rat bastard Massimo caught us both." Lauren reached out and grabbed Kenzi's hand and held it. She had not been enslaved to a druid but she had been considered property of the Ash. She could feel the anger growing inside her and had to remind herself that she had already killed the man.

Clearing her throat Kenzi slowly pulled her hand out of Lauren's grip. She had seen the yellow flash in Lauren's eyes and remembered the claws of her shifter form. "I never made it back to the shack or saw anyone I just took off with the guy. The first week wasn't so bad, but then he showed his true colors and we fought back. Bruce is some kinda strong." Kenzi smiled and the two friends did a fist pound

"We almost were able to overtake Massimo but then he started using spells on us." Swallowing hard Kenzi continued, "Like the worst type drug. For two year we mostly did what he said without a thought. Luckily he was into power and not other things…" the words died on her lips as if that statement was not completely true. "The spell would last about a month and towards the end we would become more self-aware. He would let us straighten out for a while then hit us again."

They were all quiet for a while allowing the information to settle in. Bruce spoke next, "The spell was harder on me than Kenzi, she has quite a tolerance for …" he smiled at the girl and then continued, "His spells were pure but he tainted them with his dark intent and extra ingredients. Sadistic doesn't begin to describe him. He was always trying to strengthen his creations with under fae additives. That's why his upper fae customers liked him so much. Blood, bones, skins or whatever, he would hunt under fae like animals and then infuse them into whatever he was creating."

Bruce cringed and Hilde patted his hand. The big man continued, "Even in our worst states we would not kill for him. He tried and tried to get us to do his dirty work but it is not in our natures to hurt the innocent and he could not force that. We could be forced to set his traps and do collections afterward and that is how you found us."

Taking over, Kenzi said, "I do know by killing him you have saved both our lives. The contract is broken now."

"Not so fast child," said Hilde with a serious tone to her voice. "Fine print works both ways. Massimo's part of the bargain was that he would transfer all his knowledge to you at the end of the contract. At least that is how most of these contracts go. It's worded that way so the master can keep you in servitude forever as long as he withholds something from his teachings. Dirty little trick." Hilde stood and pulled a thick knotted leather cord from her pocket. It had been around the druid's neck the last time Kenzi remembered seeing it. Evidently Hilde had removed it from Massimo's body. The old hag's eyes flashed red for a moment. "I don't like unfulfilled contracts. They make me nervous, like things are out of balance. There could be hidden agreements that you don't even know about.

Kenzi groaned loudly, but Hilde waved a hand. "I knew of an apprentice contract with a clause that promised the apprentice to one of the master's kin to complete the training if he was not up to the task. With Massimo being dead he can't teach you anything now. If the contract you signed has a clause like that built in you are still in danger. Another druid could come and claim you. We must fix that right now child." She motioned to Kenzi to come to her. With a gulp and look at Lauren, Kenzi stood and approached the hag.

"Arm, throat or thigh?" the hag asked with an amused smile. Kenzi's eyes went wide and she didn't answer. "Come now girl, answer the simple question. Where do you want this? Or do I get to pick." The hag licked her lips and it probably meant nothing but Kenzi gave a little shutter. There was something about the hag that told Kenzi she would not hurt her but still it was hard to be at ease around the woman.

Bruce spoke up, "The cord is pretty long, how about the back?" Hilde raised her eyebrows and smiled at the big man then nodded her approval. Seeing Kenzi shoot him a look, the ogre said, "I want you safe," then he smiled at her. Kenzi gave him a quick return smile and nodded in agreement. Still in the dark, Kenzi had to trust the big guy's judgment.

Holding out a gnarled hand, Hilde spun her finger motioning for Kenzi to turn around. Kenzi did not argue but she was not happy about this at all. Bruce stood and gently pulled up the back of Kenzi's shirt and held up her hair. The hag shuffled over and placed the thick leather cord at the base of the young girl's neck with one hand and then pulled it tight with the other hand, straight down the spine. The cord started to grow hot against Kenzi's skin and she opened her mouth to say something but the hag snapped, "Easy child, hush now." Hilde released her hold on the cord and it stayed in place along the girl's back. Running a finger down the leather strip, Bruce and Lauren gasp as the cord sank, knot by knot, into the Kenzi's back.

"What's going on?" said a worried Kenzi who was quickly shushed again by the now red eyed hag. "Lauren…." said Kenzi softly. Lauren held the girl by her arms to assure her things would be okay. At least she hoped they would be okay, she hid her uncertainty as best she could with a forced smile.

"This might sting a bit." said Hilde as she observed the bright angry red line that now shown where the druid's cord had been. "I suggest you take a deep breath." Kenzi cussed out a line of Russian expletives that made the hag laugh. Then there was a small breeze that ran through the room and a thunder clap sounded. Everyone but Kenzi could see black lines dance out in all directions from the middle of Kenzi's back. Beautiful Celtic knots and other symbols formed as the dark lines crawled across the girl's skin as if drawn by an invisible artist. A lightning bolt struck the ground outside the porch and the lines settled creating an amazing tattoo.

Hilde bent and examined her work. With a satisfied humph and a pat on Kenzi's shoulder the hag said, "Nice touch with the thunder and lightning child. You do your gypsy heritage proud, always with the extra show." The hag laughed. Holding a hand out to Bruce and he helped the old hag back to the swing. She was obviously was tired from the event.

Kenzi sagged in Lauren's arms, more from stress than pain. The whole event had felt like hot wax being dripped on her skin, a fast burn followed by lingering heat. Unable to put what had happened into words, Lauren walked Kenzi inside and to a set of mirrors so she could use to check out the new ink work. "Holy shit," said Kenzi as she moved back and forth trying to take in stunning pattern. When they returned to the porch Kenzi held up her hand and gave the hag a huge smile and a high five. "Don't know what you just did to me but the tat is more than righteous." The hag giggled but was pleased to be thanked. She still looked fatigued from what she had done and yawned.

"What did you do to her?" asked Lauren no longer able to contain her curiosity and free to ask questions now that Kenzi did not need to be reassured.

Hilde smiled and put her head on Bruce's shoulder. Kenzi raised her eyebrows at the sweet yet disturbing scene before her. Bruce answered for sleepy hag, "The druid's cord was his spelled book, a record of Massimo's life work." Kenzi and Lauren both started to complain at once. Bruce held up a hand to quiet both of them. "Not his deeds, his knowledge only. Like him or not the guy was excellent at his job. When I was getting my PhD in medieval favors, I studied druid cords and ..." Again Lauren and Kenzi started talking at once. Bruce put his finger to his mouth to quiet them, Hilde had started to snore.

In a calm quiet tone Bruce continued, "Kenzi you have the knowledge of a four hundred year old druid etched in your skin. It's not like formal training but Hilde has given you the awareness of a full fledge druid. All you have to do is learn to access the knowledge to meet your needs. Massimo's knowledge has been transferred to you in full completing the contract and making you safe. It was the only way. Hilde did you a real favor or in Kenzi speak a true solid." With a sloppy smile Bruce gently picked up Hilde and took her inside to put her to bed.

Both Lauren and Kenzi sat in silence thinking about what the big man had said. In typical Kenzi fashion, Lauren could see that she was making the best of what had just happened. Lord knew what this young woman had lived through in her short life, but it had taught her to live in the here and now. It was a lesson that had served her well. Lauren knew the girl was shaken but was not all that surprised that Kenzi set aside her own problems to learn what had happened to her. Kenzi stood and pulled her shirt up and was looking at the faint reflection of her tattoo in the window, "Okay so I'm a druid and you are Catwoman with a chi powered green thumb. Let's see if your story ends in a cool as hell tattoo."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: BIG thank you goes out to the readers and reviewers. Okay so we finally get a little peek into Lauren's past, not everything but enough to give you something. Little more action towards the end of the chapter. Lots of questions about Bo, please be patient, I miss her too. **

**To reviewer chris: Lots of chapters left for Lauren to do some ass kicking don't despair. **

* * *

"_Okay so I'm a druid and you are Catwoman with a chi powered green thumb. Let's see if your story ends in a cool as hell tattoo." said Kenzi. Lauren laughed and she knew that she was not going get out of sharing her story. _

"Our stories are really not that different." said Lauren with a sigh, Kenzi looked doubtful so she continued. "We both fell for promises that crumbled beneath us. My, how did you say it? Oh yeah, rat bastard was named Taft. Like you, I was tired of being less than everyone else." Kenzi started to protest but Lauren held up her hand. "You wanted to hear this. So just let me tell it."

They were both quiet for a while then Lauren continued, "Even with Bo I was not enough for her. She loved me I know and I loved her but it was destroying me that I could not be enough for her. I felt that I was holding Bo back and I had to let her go for her own sake. Taft stepped in when I was at such a low point. For lack of a better word he wooed me, complementing my accomplishments, showing interest in my research, he treated me with such respect unlike the fae who owned me. With him I finally felt I was good enough, even better than that, I was exceptional in his eyes. At that time I needed to hear all of that and I like you it was enough to make me sign my life away."

"Lauren, you had no way of knowing he was the freak killing the fae." said Kenzi. The man's actions had the fae on edge and plotting against humans. He had been one of the reasons Kenzi was being held captive by the dark fae.

"I should have known something was going on but I never saw it. I was in over my head so fast." Lauren's sad tone made Kenzi wince. With a deep breath the doctor continued, "It wasn't until I joined Taft at his compound that I learned of the one on one battles to weed out the weaker species of fae and how Taft planned to use my research. The way I had left the fae and my friends made it look like I had turned against the fae. My life as I knew it was over so I fought Taft refusing to participate in his grand plan. I figured he would end up killing me and that would be that. Then Taft captured Dyson. I couldn't let that psycho hurt him. I knew that Bo would be coming to his rescue. Taft would use them both, hurting them with my research. I had put everyone in danger. There was only one way out."

"What was that?" asked Kenzi softly. She could see the pain in the doctor's eyes.

"I gave the man what he wanted, I made Taft fae. I manipulated my work that had protected Bo as she prepared for the dawning and used it on human DNA and damned if it didn't work." Lauren said with a cracking laugh. Then with a bite of anger to her tone, "I got the bastard in my own way. Instead of Dyson's wolf shifter DNA Taft was expecting, I used a sample taken from a cabbit."

Kenzi furrowed her brow. "A cabbit?"

"Fae species that gained its origins from a cat and rabbit hybrid. Japan is generally thought of as…." Lauren stopped sounding nerdy even to herself. "Anyway he would be fae but not powerful. Bo, Dyson or Tamsin could defeat him easily. The procedure had to be done by me and no one else. To make sure that happened…." Tears came to Lauren's eyes and her words faltered, "I caused Dyson intense pain, corrupt my life's work, and…" the tears flowed freely down the doctor's beautiful face now. "I had to convince Bo I didn't love her anymore. I had to be cold and heartless as she tried to help me. Make her think that I would be callous enough to kill Dyson because he stood in the way of my relationship with her." Wiping the tears away, Lauren got control of her emotions. "My actions saved the people I loved but officially made me the number one enemy of the Fae."

"Holy Moly Doc." said Kenzi quietly but then quickly added, "Now tell me the rest. How did you become… what you are now?"

Lauren rolled her eyes and thought of the wild chokecherry wine in the cellar, "You want a drink?" Kenzi pursed her lips and lowered her eyebrows, ignoring Lauren attempt to sidetrack the conversation. "Just asking," said Lauren. "Okay, after the procedure Taft recovered almost immediately. It was something I hadn't planned on. I knew I was of no use to him anymore and it was just a matter of time before he tried to kill me. My hopes to escape during his recovery were dashed as he trapped me in the exam room." Lauren shuttered at the memory, "Being fae he was much stronger than I was and he attacked. Injecting me with a modification he had made from my serum and a mixture of various DNA samples from his fae captives. I was the first test subject in his new plan, human hybrids of multiple species of fae. It was terribly painful, but then again I was supposed to die."

"But you didn't," smiled Kenzi.

"No I didn't," Lauren smiled back. "I woke up alone on the floor of the exam room and feeling like my body was at war with itself. Taft's new serum was not working. Despite the pain, I forced myself to move to my lab and found the last of my original serum. I injected it all into my body knowing it had worked for Taft and was my only hope to save myself. Then I destroyed the syringe." Kenzi grimaced.

Lauren continued, "Like Taft, I began recovering at an astonishing rate. Well enough to move without pain, I quickly destroyed all the information regarding my research. Moving to Taft's office, I looked for him but found only a dead fae woman. The man had left in a hurry. Taft's computer was wide open. Being the control freak that he was, Taft's computer had access to his entire system. I could completely destroy any digital records of the hybrid procedure and my research he had worldwide. I downloaded a nasty little computer virus and set it to activate with the press of the escape key. I did some interesting things with his finances, then hit the button and ran. " Lauren blushed at the illegal activity.

Kenzi's eyebrows shot up, "How did you end up here and furry?"

"I ran and kept on running. With my betrayal of the fae I knew I was in real trouble. After about two weeks of nonstop travel, walking or hitching rides. I doubled back often to check to see if anyone was on my trail. My body finally began reacting to the massive changes I was going through. Needing to rest, I aimed for the middle of nowhere."

"You found it." said Kenzi with a laugh and a wave of her hand to the surroundings.

"Yea I did," agreed Lauren with chuckle, "I was dropped off from a ride I hitched at a truck stop. As I was waiting in line to buy some fast food I saw a local real estate flier. I looked it over and found this place. Catching a ride out to the property, I found it totally run down. My new senses were not happy. The place felt dead. All the fields had been over farmed and spoiled by tons of artificial fertilizers and harsh pesticides. No birds were singing, nothing but the hardiest of weeds were growing. Some commercial farming group had pretty much ruined the place. With all the contamination, I felt the fae would never come close to this area. It was a perfect hiding place. I didn't even go in the house. I just knew this was my new home."

"Spent a little of Taft's relocated fundage?" said Kenzi

Lauren laughed and raised an eyebrow with her broad smile. "When the purchase was made in full by LauLew incorporated." Kenzi laughed, Lauren continued, "The locals just figured another company farm was moving in. They left well enough alone."

Kenzi stood up and stretched her legs, "Want to walk while you tell me the rest?" The newly minted druid's back was tingling. She didn't want to say anything to Lauren but for some reason thought movement might help.

The women stood and moved out the door. "I spent a couple of weeks in a hotel about twenty five miles away and got electricity set up, got some basic furniture ordered and had someone go out and check the wells on the property. I bought a used truck from a local and loaded it up with food and other essentials for basic repairs, grabbed the keys from the real estate lady and came home."

"What about the furriness doc?" said Kenzi kicking a rock down the path.

"Patience." said Lauren. "I settled myself into the house. Took a day or two cleaning the place up," Kenzi started to giggle and Lauren said in a mock stern tone. "No, all my transformations did not limit my need for order." Kenzi giggled harder. "Anyway, I moved from the house to the barn and soon everything was shipshape. I decided to start exploring my property. Waking along some of the barren fields, I remember being so angry at the mistreatment of the land. At one point I reached down and dug both hands in the soil. Upon the contact with the earth, my body started to burn from the inside and I heard myself making this growling noise. Not knowing what was happening, I yanked my hands out of the dirt. From behind me I heard a crackly voice laughing. I spun around and Hilde was standing there.

Kenzi thought of her first reaction to the hag and sympathized. "Did you freak out?"

"Yep, she scared me so badly. I thought the fae had found me. The need to protect myself was overwhelming and that brought on my first shift." Lauren cringed. "It was fast, awkward and painful, like my body exploded into this fury being then quickly shifted back to human. I was so weak after the changes Hilde could have killed me easily. Instead she shuffled over to help. Still not in control, I grabbed her and by instinct started to feed off her chi. Thank goodness hags are strong. Hilde was able to break away before I had taken too much of her energy. My new abilities appeared in such a short time. The stress was too much and I passed out."

"Damn Girl," said Kenzi. "It's like your body decided to try all its superpowers at once. What did Hilde do?"

Laruen laughed, "Well, she was in her rights to kill me. I had attempted to attack her as a shifter then as a succubus. I had no control at the time but still I was in the wrong by fae law." Shaking her head, Lauren continued, "Instead of terminating me on the spot, I caught her interest." Lauren laughed, "Hilde said I was the most out of balance being she had ever come across. I represented a challenge she had not had in sometime." Lauren paused thinking to herself for a moment.

"I was so afraid of her because she was fae. I would not let her help me. My fear was keeping me from thinking things through. Hilde saw that and used my fear to her advantage." There was a touch of admiration in Lauren's voice.

"How?" asked Kenzi. She had only known the hag for a short time but there was no doubt of the woman's power.

"I know now she was just helping but she went right for my panic button. Hilde said that as retribution for attacking her and showing such poor manners I had to perform a long list of tasks to be forgiven or she would kill me." Kenzi's eyes widened. Lauren chuckled, "The tasks required me to use my new abilities. The tasks started by working with the soil and plants to repair the fields then moving on to things that required me to shift. The last thing she assigned me to do was work with chi. It was awful at first and Hilde almost gave up on me but I would not give up on myself and that earned her respect. The more tasks I checked off the more control of my life I regained. I also grew to trust Hilde and accept her friendship. Soon we were working side by side, completing the task together. The land we live on was totally renewed thanks to our efforts. "

"Would Hilde really have killed you?" ask Kenzi.

Lauren laughed, "No, but she wouldn't have had to, she knew the manifestation of my fae abilities was killing me slowly. My inability to use these new gifts was literally burning my life force away. The tasks she gave me saved my life. It took almost a year but I eventually recovered. I didn't get a great tattoo, but I earned a lifelong friend."

Kenzi frowned, "She trained you, is she your master?" There was some fear in Kenzi's statement. Perhaps the girl was thinking that she had jumped from the frying pan to the fire and was now under the hag's control.

"Yes, she trained me and no, she is not my master." said Lauren with a calmness trying to reassure Kenzi. "I would call her my teacher, even more so my friend." Kenzi still didn't look happy. Lauren smiled and said, "She's my Yoda." That brought a relieved smile to the girl's face.

"I didn't know what I was, human, fae or what. Hilde helped me work through it and master control over my new life. I am not pure fae, I am considered under fae now. Hilde taught me that titles don't mean a thing." Lauren waited for the predictable reaction and watched as her friend paled. "My eyes have been opened. It's not what we think Kenzi. There is so much that the upper fae has taught us that is just wrong."

"But all the attacks on us, on Bo…" said Kenzi questioning what Lauren had told her.

"Kenzi it's all ignorance or prejudice. Most of the under fae we have come across have been told they can be no other way, or they are being held under the control of an upper fae. Another big thing I've learned is that there is really no dark or light fae. Just like a person is initially neither good nor bad, the character of a fae is shaped by simply intention. Fae is Fae no matter what anyone thinks."

The women walked in silence, Kenzi was uncomfortable but she couldn't figure out why. "Lauren I just don't know about all of this." She was fidgeting around unable to stay still. "Trick has always been straight with us and as the blood king said the under fae…" Kenzi rolled her shoulders

Lauren watched her friend, "Kenzi what's wrong? It took me some time to deal with this new knowledge too."

"No, it's not that. Crap, my back is tingling and driving me crazy." said Kenzi as she moved to scratch her back against a tree.

Lauren went on alert, "Kenzi did Massimo have some type of warning spell he used?"

Freezing mid-scratch, "When we were on the run this one time, he cast a spell to let him know if this fae tracking us was nearby." The tingle in Kenzi's back stopped as if with her words triggered the end of the spell. Kenzi went wide-eyed, "Lauren, do I have spidey senses now?

"I think so," a growl was on the edge of Lauren's voice. "Follow the path back to the house. Let Bruce and Hilde know we have company." The doctor's eyes flashed yellow and Kenzi took off on the run. Lauren took a moment to calm her mind and released her senses. She didn't detect anything. Trying again there was the same result. If Kenzi's warning hadn't focused her attention Lauren would have missed it. It was not what she could find. It was what she couldn't. The area directly in front of her was void of any scent, taste or sound. Taking two hopping steps, Lauren was on the move. She sprang forward and let the familiar changes flow. Within three steps she had fully shifted and was running full out.

It was unnerving to be running into an area so void of information. Visually everything looked normal but that had to be an illusion too. The deadened space was more intense the farther Lauren ran into the hollowness. Just to have something to focus on Lauren let out a scream. To the doctor's surprise the sound echoed. Bouncing vocals meant there was something for the sound waves to hit. She screamed again and heard the repeated sound clash immediately with the original. Throwing her claws out in front of her, Lauren launched herself at the invisible barrier. The illusion shattered like glass as her sleek feline form crashed into and through the obstacle. Landing on all fours, Lauren found herself in the midst of bloody chaos.

Two redcaps were in a fierce battle with a large grey and white wolf. A man was standing to the side with a wooded staff. He was chanting and the ground was opening in and around the battle scene. The wolf was slipping into the holes and having to jump out quickly before the ground would slam shut trapping his legs. The redcaps where making the most of the beast's divided attention landing heavy blows easily. The wolf was not long for this world.

Lauren had never seen a shaman before but she knew of them. Bo had broken Nadia's curse when she confronted one to help Lauren what seemed so long ago. When Hale had been made acting Ash he shared that hidden piece of information with her. Lauren had researched shaman thoroughly and knew she was looking at one now. The ground below her feet started to crumble. The magician was aware of her presence. Snarling Lauren sprang out of the pit and into the battle, knocking one of the redcaps to the ground as she moved by. The blood capped thugs were not her prey, she wanted the magic man. As if reading her mind, the man turned to focus on Lauren. The shaman leaned hard on his staff, digging it into the ground, as he swung his free hand at his attacker. This time a much larger depression started to form at Lauren's feet.

Not moving Lauren allowed herself to start to sink into the soil. Reaching out she dug her claws into the dirt and willed the change to come. In seconds she was in her human form again. Lauren was almost waist deep into the Earth. That was just fine with her as contact with her land is what she wanted. A growling sound was followed by a flash of green eyes as Lauren used her powers to find the wood of the shaman's staff. She commanded the staff to twist to life, smashing roots into the ground and splintering new branches out of the old wood. The reborn plant wrapped tightly around the man's hand at first and then began to incase every part of his body. The ground stopped shifting as the magician's focus now became saving his own life. Lauren concentrated then felt roots position beneath her feet and push her out of the ground.

With a quick look to the wolf, who was now holding his own against the redcaps she approached the shaman. Seeing her prey held tight in the wooden trap Lauren shot energy into the earth and the green faded from her eyes replaced by brilliant blue. The shaman was chanting a curse when she got to him but was not fast enough to finish it before Lauren had begun feeding on his chi. The fight was won in seconds, the man's eyes milked over his life's energy gone. Eyes flashing green again she willed the earth to reclaim the shaman body and watched as the new growth fully enclosed the corpse. There was a vicious howl and Lauren spun around. The wolf needed help and with little effort she had shifted back to her feline form.

The wolf had put up a good fight but one of the redcaps had the canine pinned down and the other held a knife ready to slit the animal's throat. With ease Lauren dove into the fray and slammed into the attackers knocking them aside and freeing the wolf. The one with the knife attacked, slashing at her with wild strokes. With all the extra energy from the shaman's chi, Lauren batted the object aside like a toy. Slicing with her claws, the redcap's throat was opened easily and he bled out in a matter of seconds. Whipping around she found the wolf at the throat of the second cap, biting down hard crushing the windpipe. It was a fatal wound. After its victory the wolf whimpered and collapsed, too tired and hurt to do anything else.

Slowly Lauren approached she shifted quickly to human. Again reaching to find her connection to the earth, she touched the ground and bade it open and accept the bodies of the two redcaps. The ground rippled and pulled the bodies under leaving no hint that they had ever been there. Shifting to her feline form, Lauren picked up the wolf shifter. She was careful not to cause any more harm. As she ran for home with the wolf draped over her shoulders, Lauren thought to herself, "Dyson don't you dare die on me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: I can't thank you all enough for the reads, reviews and follows. Love reading your comments. On with the story...**

* * *

Just clearing the woods near the barn, Lauren met up with Bruce and Kenzi running to help her. Lauren never slowed but she huffed a soft growl as she moved by the welcoming party. Hilde was waiting on the porch. "Put him on the ground child," she instructed as Lauren came closer. As gently as possible, Lauren placed Dyson, in wolf form, on the dirt in front of the porch steps. Lauren stepped back giving the hag room to work. She calmed herself and returned to her human form. There was no more threat and she might be needed as a doctor if Dyson shifted back to his human form.

As Kenzi and Bruce approached the two women, they both recognized the patient. "Dyson!" yelled Kenzi and she ran to the big wolf's side. She started to tear up as she dropped to the ground and began running her hands through the thick fur.

Hilde grumbled, "Child your tears won't help him. Up, up, up." Hilde held out her hand and helped Kenzi to her feet. "Druid it's time to use your skills." Kenzi blanched. The hag was not fazed, "Trust in yourself, that's the key child. Go to the kitchen and open the cabinets with the glass front, grab the containers one by one and hold them in your hand, concentrate on creating something to heal from a beating. Listen to your instincts and pick the herbs you will need. Create a tea from the ingredients when you are through. Be quick your wolf needs you, now go." Kenzi bolted to the kitchen with a determined look on her face.

"What are you doing?" asked Lauren quietly.

Giggling softly the old hag said, "She needed something to do and it gets her out of my way. Who knows she might even come back with something interesting." The hag bent down over the unmoving animal after a moment she said, "Bah… he's okay just beaten up and weak from hunger. He's been too long in wolf form without eating." She poked the wolf, "Time to shift back before you're stuck that way child." A red glow filled the hag's eyes and she said again with a power laced voice. "Time to shift child." and with those words Dyson made a slow, and Lauren was pretty sure, painful shift back to human.

When the shift was complete Hilde removed her shawl and covered Dyson's naked body. No more than a minute later Kenzi came running back with a small cup of murky liquid. She presented the cup to Hilde who held it to her nose. Lauren winced as she could smell the concoction from where she stood and it was enough to make her stomach turn. "Well done druid," said Hilde with a large toothy smile. Motioning to Bruce to prop Dyson up, they forced the liquid down his throat as he cussed and fought them weakly. Bruce please take him to a guest room." said the hag grinning at the big man he nodded beaming back at her. He picked up the man at his feet as if he was nothing. As Bruce carried the shifter to bed, Kenzi followed close behind.

Watching the small group move away, Lauren asked, "Not that I doubt you or anything but was that stuff Kenzi made useful?"

Hilde cackled a laugh and replied, "It really was. A simple remedy with druid and gypsy aspects, but a good solid cure-all for the child's first try, curiously strong mix. Hilde laughed, "As a side benefit that wolf will also be regular for quite some time." Both women let out a laugh. The hag shuffled towards the swing on the porch, she said over her shoulder, "The child has a real fire in her. I think the girl will make a fine druid and be an excellent healer." The hag let out a chuckle and Lauren looked to her mentor, who had flopped down and was starting to enjoy the sway of the swing, "Child, go get us some wine. I think I need a drink." turning Lauren smiled on the way to the cellar. They sat quietly for a few glasses. Hilde was a good enough friend to let matters alone. Lauren would talk to her if she needed to. A little more than an hour later they found their way upstairs to end a crazy day.

Yelling broke the dawn and had Lauren running down the hall towards Dyson's room. "Hag, Agent of the Dark." yelled a pompous voice. "What the hell did you do to me? I should kill you. What have you done with Kenzi? If you have hurt her…." Lauren broke into the room to find Dyson set to attack Hilde. The hag's eyes were bright red and Dyson was in a modified shift, teeth and claws at the ready. Lauren felt her own shift coming on when she was knocked aside by Bruce and Kenzi bursting into the room. Bruce grabbed Hilde and placed her behind him. A gallant gesture as Hilde was easily three times as dangerous as Bruce. Kenzi ran to Dyson to calm him.

"Dyson, no stop, it's not what you think." Kenzi said reaching out to touch the shifter. He registered his friend's presence by grabbing and pulling her roughly to his side.

"Damn it, Kenzi, a hag and an ogre. How do you get into these situations? They tried to poison me with this horrid liquid." On the floor near the bed was a broken mug with Kenzi's remedy puddled beside it. "I could smell the evil behind that swill." Kenzi let out a small cry and pulled away from Dyson. There were tears in her eyes as she ran from the room. It was enough to break the man's righteous outrage and quiet him for a moment.

Lauren had pulled herself off the floor, "So much for cat like reflexes." she thought to herself as she moved to the side to let Kenzi out the door. She walked between Dyson and the others in the room. "You finished with your tantrum now." Lauren said coldly. Dyson growled and Lauren's eyes flashed gold, "You are in my house and you do not threaten my friends. They are under my protection." There was a large amount of power laced in the growling statement. Dyson growled like he may be thinking of taking on the woman standing before him, the fae that had taken Lauren's shape.

She intensified her glare and snarled something she rarely did in human form. Dyson's mind flashed to the creature that had saved him last night. It had the same call. A look of confusion crossed his face, then he took in Lauren's scent, he raised his eyebrows in recognition. It was the same as the cat that had joined him in battle. Seeing Dyson come to some understanding of the situation, Lauren said in a calm but firm voice, "Do you smell the shifter that saved your life? Yeah it was me, Lauren. I was the one who came to your rescue last night. We will be in the kitchen when you have control of yourself." She motioned to Hilde and Bruce who walked towards the door. As Lauren followed them she turned, "By the way, Kenzi is the one that made that remedy. It helped save your life last night and she was trying to help you again this morning. Think you might want to apologize for calling her work evil." She took a step and turned again, "Oh yeah, clean up that mess."

It was a good hour before Dyson made it to the kitchen. He had left the house within minutes of Lauren and company leaving his room. He was after Kenzi and he found her walking down the path she had travelled the night before. "Kenzi wait," Dyson called to her when he saw her. She didn't stop she was beyond hurt and now was angry. Catching her he grabbed her arm and spun her to face him.

Immediately Kenzi started hitting his chest, "You are an asshole!" she yelled as she hit him again. "Those are good people in there." She landed one last blow and then pointed back down the path towards the house. "They did nothing but try to help you." She pulled away trying to get free of his grasp. "And Lauren…" Kenzi's words never got out as Dyson pulled her into a tight hug and held her. She squirmed in his grip but he did not loosen his hold. In fact, he pulled her even closer. Kenzi was helpless and could do nothing but return the hug. She mumbled, "You're still an asshole."

"I'm sorry. I have just been so worried about you. No one knew where you had gone." said Dyson when he finally loosened his grip and put some space between their two bodies. "I was confused and the hag and then that ogre that worked for Evony…."

"Bruce, his name is Bruce. The hag is named Hilde and they have both done so much for me." said Kenzi. "Then there's Lauren, Dyson you would not believe what has happened to Lauren. There is so much to tell you. But you," Kenzi worked a hand up to shifters chest and pressed against the skin of his open shirt. "You have to be willing to listen with an open mind." Her words stumbled for a moment then she said with more strength, "I have changed too. I made that drink they were trying to get you to drink and…"

"Lauren told me, I'm sorry I was…." Dyson never good with apologies but he was trying.

Kenzi gave him a lopsided smile, "It did smell foul, but it wasn't evil Dyson." she paused and then in a more serious tone continued, "I've changed but I'm not evil and I would never try to hurt you. You have to believe me."

"I know you are not evil Kenzi." The truth to Dyson's words rang in the quiet woods. Kenzi had a way with Dyson that he had never understood. She had always been there for him even when he didn't really deserve it. He grabbed her hand and said, "It sounds like you have a lot to tell me." said Dyson. "I need to hear it." Walking back towards the house Kenzi shared all that she knew with Dyson. How Massimo had tricked her, Bruce's friendship and protection, Lauren coming to her rescue and Hilde's work to make her safe, even stopping their walk to show off her tattoo. Kenzi was careful not to overshare the information she had learned about Lauren. It was not her place to reveal certain things. By the time the twosome reached the house, Kenzi had shared enough that Dyson's head was swimming. He growled and steeled himself for all the apologies he would have to be making.

Kenzi and Dyson entered the house to the smell of meat cooking. The rumble in Dyson's stomach made Kenzi laugh. Now that she looked at him he did look skinny, thin beyond his normally cut anatomy. "Smells like heaven in here." said Kenzi as they entered the kitchen, trying to hide how nervous she was about how everyone was going to act. Bruce was the one cooking, he was frying the steaks as no one was in the mood to fire up the grill. At the sight of the wolf shifter, Hilde's eyes flashed red but with a sniff and a, "Humph," they faded.

"I am sorry for my hurtful words and actions. Thank you for your assistance last night with the fight and my recovery." Dyson said clearly as he took a moment to look each person in the room in the eye. At the end of his statement he dropped his head in a show of submission. As dominant a creature as Dyson was his actions were worth almost more than his words. No one said anything for a long moment then Hilde reached over and tapped Bruce's leg. The big man cleared his throat, "I figured yours for rare and over easy." He slid a plate containing a large steak with three fried eggs on to the table and Lauren passed it over. The smile on Dyson's face conveyed that Bruce had guessed right.

The late breakfast of steak and eggs was peppered with careful small talk. What was it like to live on the farm? What was Lauren growing in the large garden and fields on the property? Before they could start swapping recipes Hilde interrupted the mind numbing babble. "Enough of this, child why are you here?" she directed the statement at Dyson. Everyone stopped and looked from the hag and to the wolf. Dyson looked as relieved as Hilde to finally get to the point and gave her a nod of thanks.

Clearing his throat, "I have been searching for Kenzi for months now." Dyson said with a smile as he refilled his coffee. Kenzi's cheeks flushed just slightly and she smiled, no one noticed but Lauren. "She is the best person I know when it comes to dealing with Bo." Lauren winced a little as Kenzi's sweet smile faltered. Dyson missed Kenzi's reaction entirely as he realized he had just made another mistake, "Lauren I had no idea where you were and Bo …."

Lauren let him off the hook. There was unfinished business when it came to Lauren and Dyson and their relationships with Bo, but the wolf had meant no offence in his statement. "Don't worry about it Dyson. After our time dealing with Taft, I am very sure that Bo doesn't ever want to see me again." Rushing the next statement to hide the hurt, "Besides you really couldn't have found me if you wanted too. Hilde has warded my location. You were looking for Kenzi, not me, and that's what led you here."

"Taft," Dyson bit out the man's name. "I need to thank you again for saving the fae from him and saving me in the compound. Exchanging my DNA for a cabbit was a stroke of brilliance doctor. I thank you for the snack. He will never be bothering anyone again."

Lauren smiled in spite of herself. The relief that Taft was dead and unable to hurt anyone else lifted a weight off her shoulders she had grown far to use to carrying. "You're welcome. I kinda hoped that you would be the one to find him." She bit her lip she shouldn't ask but she had to, "What's up with Bo? Why do you need Kenzi?"

Sighing heavily, Dyson said, "As many changes as you have all been through, there have been changes at home as well. Not all of them good either. Hale stepped down as Ash and Trick was called back from Scotland, he took over as the acting Ash at the request of the light fae elders," he looked to Kenzi and smiled. "Hale thanks you for returning his family heirloom. I'm assuming that Massimo didn't know you did that." Kenzi shrugged. "Hale took over as keep of the Dahl. I think the man has found his calling."

Dyson continued more seriously, "All hell broke loose after that and Trick used every bit of his influence just short of his blood to sort it out and get everything back to normal. Vex took over as leader of the Dark. Tamsin ended her lifecycle with me along for the ride." Kenzi let out an alarmed squeak. "She had it planned, something about a Valkyrie's power to protect a chosen warrior. Anyway I made it out unharmed, only suffering a slight headache and she did the Valkyrie thing and died then was awarded a new lifecycle. Only thing was she made Odin mad and he slowed the return of her powers. She won't be at full strength for seven hundred years. Man is she pissed." Dyson started laughing and the rest of the table just stared at him.

"Focus wolf," growled Hilde. "Tell us what you're hiding."

Shifting in his seat, "Ah yeah Bo…." Dyson's expression was sad as he thought of how to continue.  
"When Bo returned from Taft's compound she ran to the Dahl to find you," he nodded to Kenzi, "and Trick. Instead her dad was waiting for her." Both Kenzi and Lauren gasped and started talking at once.

"Quiet!" yelled Hilde silencing everyone in a heartbeat. The hag rolled her eyes. They were never going to get out of the kitchen at this rate.

Continuing Dyson said, "The man's a piece of work, powerful and dark. Somehow he got to Bo and took her away for several months. When they returned, Bo was in bad shape. She wasn't the girl we all know. Quiet and introverted, she will not leave her father's side. She is living with him at his estate. Worst of all she is weak, I think that she has stopped feeding or she had stopped feeding normally anyway." The kitchen was silent.

Kenzi was the first to speak, "Has any one tried to help her, you or Trick? Trick's her grandfather for god's sake, can't he talk to her?"

"That is just it," growled Dyson, "She refuses to talk to any of us. If we try to approach her on our own we are turned away by her father's people. Over a year ago I broke into Bo's father's estate. I got to Bo and tried to snatch her. She fought me, telling me the whole time that she was better off where she was. It wasn't genuine, it sounded almost scripted. I made her good and mad but she didn't have the energy to tap her real power. Her eyes couldn't even fully flare. The scuffle brought daddy's goons running. After that a price was set on my head. The trio you saved me from was just the last in a very long line of attacks."

Pausing Dyson rolled his neck on his shoulders as if remembering the toll all of this had taken on his body. "Kenzi you are the one that Bo listens to no matter what. I have been trying to find you for months now but I always was just a step behind. From what you shared I think Massimo had something to do with that because within the last week your trail flared and I was able find you. " After a moment he continued, "I have pressed my search even harder lately because there are rumors that Bo is going to give up being unaligned and join the dark fae with her father. Once that happens…"

Lauren stood up so abruptly the rest of the room jumped in surprise. She walked out of the kitchen and was through the front door and off the porch in a matter of seconds. The shift was on her and she was running flat out. Lauren didn't know if she could out run the pain in her heart but she was sure as hell going to try.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: Had some good comments, hopefully the next few chapters will provide some answers. Thanks again for all the reads, reviews and follows.**

**To Reviewer A. W. doccubus: Good luck on the exams – You'll do great!**

It was full dark when Lauren returned to the house. Her muscles were aching from what she had poured into her run. The physical pain was so much better than the anger and heartache she had felt upon learning that the love of her life was hurting so badly. The worst part was that Lauren felt that she couldn't go to Bo. She was an enemy of the fae now and in exile. To show her face in the city was a death sentence. Bo would not want her there anyway. Lauren had hurt her in a way the succubus would never forgive.

She moved towards the porch, following the smell of the wine. There was conversation happening but she didn't focus on the words. Knowing it was too much to hope her friends would be sympathetic and let her go straight to bed, she opened the screen door and moved to the swing. Picking up Kenzi's legs, as the girl was stretched out across the bench, Lauren sat down and then replaced the girl's appendages across her own legs. Reaching to the overturned crate next to her, she picked up a random cup and held it out to Hilde who always manned the jug. Receiving her cup full of the rich liquid she was ready to listen to the conversation she had interrupted. Of course by then everyone had stopped talking.

Dyson was looking at her with curiosity. Lauren said, "What?" steeling herself for some type of reprimand for running out on everyone.

"You have clothes on." the wolf shifter said.

Lauren laughed, of everything she thought she would hear that was not it. "Yeah?" wondering where this was going.

"You shifted, I saw it. Your clothes were ripped to pieces and yet here you are in the same outfit. How do you do that?" he said with a slightly buzzed smile.

Lauren went to answer but Hilde spoke up, "Do you think I would let this child run around naked, I taught her better than that. She's a lady and therefore modest." The prissy mothering tone made Lauren chuckle. The hag continued, "I could teach you to cover yourself wolf, but I don't think you have a modest bone in your body." Dyson laughed and pulled his shirt up showing his perfect abs. The hag and Kenzi whistled at the same time. Lauren wondered just how much wine they had been drinking.

Bruce opened the front door to the house and came onto the porch. He had a couple of bags in his arms including a duffel that belonged to Lauren. "What's this all about?" she said with curiosity. The big guy just shrugged and moved out the screen door towards the barn.

"Hotpants, we're going Bo hunting." said Kenzi. Lauren stiffened. Kenzi laughed, "Okay that sounded weird, we are on a hunt for Bo, not hunting with a bow. Crap, I have been away from civilization too long." Kenzi took another swig of wine.

"When do you leave?" asked Lauren.

"We, when do we leave?" corrected Dyson. A look shot from the wolf shifter to Hilde to Kenzi and back again. It was the signal to get ready for the argument to come. It had not been a surprise to anyone when Lauren bolted from the room. It had been a testament to her character that she had not broken down sooner. Being a logical being, Lauren could handle just about anything thrown at her. But they all realized just how much the last week had tipped her world on end.

The events two years had ripped apart her whole world. Lauren was not a quitter and she had convinced herself to move on with her life. Learn to accept what she was now and build a new life with new friends never looking back. But her past had found her and dredged every insecurity and heartache up that she had fought so hard to bury. What if she went back and her worst fears were realized. It was one thing to think that the woman you loved didn't want you. It was another thing entirely to have that harsh rejection happen face to face.

Lauren's eyes flashed yellow for an instant, angry that they were playing with her. She thought better of it, even drunk they weren't that cruel. "I can't go with you. I am an enemy of the fae and Bo wouldn't want to…."

"Bullshit," said Kenzi pulling herself to a sitting position. "Lauren, Bo loves you. She has to know by now the reasons behind your actions in Taft's compound." Tag to Dyson.

"You saved my life. You saved so many fae. We need you to continue that and help us save Bo." Dyson said reaching out to touch Lauren's knee. There was no hesitation in Dyson's voice that Lauren could detect. He truly wanted her to join them. Tag to Hilde

"Child, by the sounds of it your Bo is being influenced by something intent on her destruction. I only know of this Bo through what little you have shared. From what I have heard, your Bo would never align with a side; she seemed to know right from the start that it was wrong." The hag pretended to think for a moment. "Why did you bother to save her before if you are not willing to save her now?" the hag asked between sips of wine. "Maybe you are the one that doesn't care anymore?" Lauren bristled and her eyes flashed yellow again. "Of course I could be wrong about that." cackled Hilde seeing she had hit a sore spot.

"Even if I went back with you, I am a fugitive." Lauren snapped.

"Doc, I have been on the run most of my life," said Kenzi, "It's not like we're going somewhere that we don't know and have to learn the ropes. Even if there has been a shakeup we know what to look for and can avoid trouble. Trust in my skills. They are now druid enhanced." she flexed a bicep and then gave Dyson a high five and Hilde giggled.

Dyson focused hard on Lauren, "You are also enhanced Lauren. I did not recognize your scent, no one else will either. To your core you have evolved to a unique being. By the gods woman you are powerful too. Not that there was anything weak about your before." Lauren knew he was being nice. He had disapproved of the pairing of Bo and Lauren from the start. Not just because he loved Bo but as a human Lauren was not enough for the succubus. Dyson had pointed that out more than once. He had, however, never doubted the strength of her feelings for Bo or her courage.

Wishing once again that alcohol had some effect on her so she could blame this decision on impaired judgment, Lauren drained the cup. "When do we leave?" she said softly knowing that there really had never been a choice. The conspirators all smiled and held out cups in salute and then held them there for refills.

The small party had lasted long into the evening. Bruce had helped Lauren put everyone to bed and then joined her in the kitchen. After Massimo's spells the big guy swore off anything at would affect his mind, drugs and alcohol topped the list. Luckily both were strong enough to handle the rest easily. Lauren could tell that Bruce was worried but not saying anything. The ogre had impeccable manners. It just reinforced Hilde's teachings about the fae. Lauren had an idea of what was going on. "Bruce, you are staying here with Hilde aren't you? I would never leave her alone, and the city can be overwhelming for her." He nodded that he was going to remain on the farm, but still seemed concerned. Lauren worried that he felt she did not trust him, she continued, "You belong here you know. I would not want you to be anywhere else. I think that Hilde is sweet on you and maybe you feel the same?" The ogre actually blushed and thanked her for the kind words.

"It's Kenzi," he said quietly as he accepted half of the sandwich Lauren was making. "I vowed to protect her. She is going off alone and I feel I am breaking my promise to her." Lauren got it; she should have figured it out much earlier. With all the changes everyone had forgotten that Bruce and Kenzi had been through two years of pure hell.

"Well, I give you my promise to watch over her in your stead," said Lauren, "besides she has her own powers now. She can protect herself better than before." They both avoided each other's eyes on that one. Kenzi with all that druid knowledge was a little scary for everyone.

He coughed softly and then said, "Do you think Dyson will ever wise up?" The big man gave a sly smile that made Lauren chuckle softly. Who knew that ogres could be such romantics? Lauren thought she was the only one who had caught on to Kenzi's feelings for the wolf.

She sighed, "Who knows Bruce, there is so much history between are little group and our romantic escapades. For Kenzi's sake I hope it will all work out. Stranger things have happened. So who knows?" Lauren saw Bruce fighting to ask about Lauren and Bo's relationship, but he left alone for which she was very grateful.

They both cleaned up and headed for bed. Before they turned to their respective rooms Bruce said quietly, "Lauren, you know about Bo and you…. as you said, stranger things have happened. Who knows?" he patted her arm and walked away letting her own words float in the quiet night air.

The next morning Lauren was going over some last minute farm business information with Hilde as Kenzi was standing in front of the glass front herb cabinet, Lauren had to try not to laugh as she heard the girl mumbling about how it was useless to be a druid if she couldn't even cure a hangover. Dyson was bringing the truck around. He was also mumbling this morning, insisted that he be the one to drive and saying something about crazy women drivers and how the last time he was in a pick-up it didn't turn out so well.

"Child don't worry, I was here ages before you came along. Things will be just fine." cackled the hag as she finally had to touch Lauren's arm to get her to be quiet. "I have Bruce to protect me in case anyone causes trouble. That's what you are truly worried about, isn't it?" Lauren rolled her eyes then gave the old woman a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Humph…" the hag returned but was touched by the sentiment.

"Druid come here," Hilde said a little louder than necessary and giggled as Kenzi winced. "Hold out both hands." Kenzi did as ordered. Hilde placed a pouch in one hand and then wrote a series of numbers on the other hand. "These are for you." said the hag.

Staring at her hands, Kenzi said wide eyed, "What do they do?"

The old hag said low and mysterious, "This pouch contains what you seek to take away your pain. Take only two small amounts at a time. The other allows you to find help at any time. Child you are new to your powers but you must trust in yourself for them to work. Practice on small things first, but you are not without training. A sharp one you are," Lauren, who had been listening in, laughed silently as the old hag threw in a good Yoda laced phrase, "for two years you watched Massimo, he taught you more than you realize. Go and be safe." Kenzi beamed as she gave Hilde a quick hug and ran to the truck.

"Take care master Yoda," whispered Lauren to the hag giving her a quick hug as she followed Kenzi out the door.

Bruce had been watching form the table as he read the paper. He was quiet until the truck pulled away. "You just gave her a pouch of crushed aspirin and your cell phone number didn't you." The hag kissed the man's bald head then let her laugh cackle loudly as her eyes flashed red. Bruce shook his head and went back to reading the paper. If Kenzi and Hilde only knew how much they were alike.

Avoiding a fight over the radio for the next fourteen hours, Lauren sat in the middle of the old truck's bench seat and growled forcefully if anyone reached to change the station. Hitting the city limits as the sun was setting Lauren told Dyson to pull over. As she got out of the car she said, "I will meet you at Kenzi's place in an hour." They all had agreed that it would be best if they used caution approaching their old haunts. The crack shack would be the first place they would try. Being Bo's old home they had hopes it would be largely ignored now that she was living with her father. Dyson would be jumping out a little further down the road and checking on his apartment first then join them at the appointed time. Kenzi would be picking up food and supplies before she drove to the house. Lauren had provided the LauLew incorporated credit card much to the druid's delight.

Kenzi had made them all pinkie swear that they would not try to contact Bo tonight. Her spidey senses were tingling, her presence in town had caught someone's interest. The feeling was really mild and therefore she declared that the threat was not close enough to worry about. Lauren watched the truck pull way then made a short walk to a vacant lot. She needed some time to herself.

This feeling of dread had been growing in Lauren as they approached the city. She had never been fae in a place like this. Everything Lauren had been taught had been on the open land of her farm. The city was closed off and artificial. Would she be limited even as a fae here? Her old insecurities of not being enough haunted her mind. Forcing herself to relax, Lauren let her body do its thing.

The fae that Lauren had become was the perfection of Taft's insane dream. She was a melding of multiple types of fae and human. As close as Lauren could figure the strains of DNA had battled it out in her body and settled into three basic constructs. The shifter had been the most disturbing of all the traits to her at first. She felt the least human when she changed form. Where the cat form had come from was debatable but Lauren had figured the cabbit DNA was behind it.

Unlike Dyson she did not shift into a true version of a cat. Lauren's form was feline human, otherworldly, beautiful and deadly. As she trained with Hilde she discovered that her human side was closely tied to all her forms but most strongly felt as the shifter. This form always came with heightened aggression, but her human reasoning was always in charge. As she trained in this form, she discovered aspects of the shifter were always available in any of her constructs. The use of her powerful senses was part of that. Standing in the lot, Lauren held off on the full shift and instead cast out with her senses and found the taste of the city was sour and so was the smell.

Dyson had warned her that she could need time to adjust to this aspect of the city. After a moment, she found she could dismiss the layers of pollution and filth and focus on the natural world underneath. The longer she cast out the more she could utilize. Although Lauren knew the city from living in its boarders for years, being able to make out the nuances of various locations would give her an advantage if she had to move through the areas quickly.

Satisfied with the results, Lauren bent low and ran her hand along the bare hard earth of the lot and winced at its feel. It was so angry at being unused and covered up it shot a jolt of energy into her body. With very little plant life, there was no way for the soil to renew itself. In a way, this small part of earth was dying. The jolt of energy Lauren had felt was a plea for help.

Another construct of Lauren's fae life was her ability to transfer energy within biotic materials. She could speed or resurrect the growth of trees, plants or even things manufactured from the two by redirecting energy from within the ground. This was a rare ability because it required the earth's cooperation. Hilde had taught Lauren how to return energy into the ground as well as take it. The science behind the cycle was obvious to Lauren and had made it easy for her remember the purpose for sharing energy was the renewal process. As for her training, Lauren used this power to cycle the land of her farm removing the pollutants. The task had been huge but by the end she had honed her skills to perfection. This had been the part of her nonhuman life she had mastered first and was the true power behind Lauren life as a fae.

Right now she recognized she had to shut her eyes because she knew they were burning bright green with the land's power. She wanted to redirect the power she was being given into the few scruffy patches of weeds she saw. It would fill the lot with some type of plant life but it would only be a Band-Aid to the problem. Instead she pulsed the ground with some of her own energy. It was an offering from her, something new for the land work with, and a promise that she would return to answer its call in full. The ground eased under her touch then pulsed back a thank you. It was a welcome from the land of the city and an assurance that her calls for assistance would be answered if she needed it. Standing she felt the buzz from what she had been given. This was a gift she didn't expect; there was amazing power all around her. She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

There was one more construct to Lauren's fae life and that was her modified succubus powers. They were basic in comparison to the other traits. Lauren had Hilde train her to use this part of herself as a weapon at first, and then they worked to vary her skills to things more subtle. Like when working with the earth, Lauren found she could pull and push energy, but with this power the energy was the chi in living beings. She did not need to feed like Bo but she could to a point then she would have to transfer the chi somewhere else. With a quick scan of the area she found no one around for miles for her to test herself with, but she had no doubt when she needed to touch that power it would be there.

With a quick look around Lauren growled low, it was time to run. With two steps she had fully shifted. She let out her cat's scream in triumph. The insecurities from before melted away allowing Lauren to recognize the powerful under fae she was. It was time to find the others and go get Bo.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: Loved the comments on Lauren's powers. Again, many thanks to all the reviewers and readers for stopping by and checking out the story.**

Lauren followed the river and then moved quickly through the train yards where the shadows were the thickest. The hardest part of the whole run had been approaching the house. The shack sat in the middle of a very open space. Keeping low, she watched for the others to arrive. Hilde had shared with the group how important it would be to have base of operations. Bo would need a place to recover. The beat up old shack that Bo and Kenzi called home was the first place that popped into everyone's mind. Everyone had good memories of the place. As Lauren waited, she somehow knew reclaiming the place would be harder than it looked.

Dyson got there first; approaching in human form he still was able to use Lauren's scent to find her. Knowing that she could not talk in her feline form he said quietly. "My place is being watched as we thought it would be. I couldn't spot all of them but there were at least two trolls watching the place. Someone else was there but I could not place what type of fae they were. It was strange. It felt muted somehow." Lauren huffed her understanding. Her ears perked up heard the telltale sounds of a motor approaching. Moments later Kenzi rolled up in the truck slowing down to allow Lauren and Dyson to jump in.

"You guys my back is crawling. I have to shut it off now or I am going to go crazy." Kenzi was literally squirming behind the wheel. Lauren gave a huff letting Kenzi know as best she could that it was alright. Kenzi said out loud, "Okay Hell's Bells, I get the message. Thanks for letting me know that whoever is looking for me is very close." She stilled then moaned in satisfied relief and rolled her shoulders. "Check my skills," the girl said and winked at her passengers. She stopped the truck just down the street from the front door of the shack.

"Okay, I am tired of running. Let's find out what we are dealing with." Dyson said in a taking charge tone of voice and he jumped from the car followed by Lauren. They paused reevaluating the area and found there was nothing to indicate any problems. Dyson said, "I'm going to try to look inside. Watch for my signal and then follow me."

Kenzi rounded the truck and gave a thumb's up than a salute. Dyson was going to say something but Lauren huffed and bared her teeth, telling the wolf to leave her alone. Kenzi was part of the team and needed to do her part. Dyson growled softly and then turned shifted to his man wolf form, claws and teeth but no fur. As the women watched, Dyson moved quickly towards the shack. They both jumped as Dyson's form went fuzzy and then disappeared before their eyes. Lauren's snarl was vicious; she went still and cast out to gather information. It was the same as before a void or hollowness, Dyson's presence had activated the trap. Lauren began to pace as she tasted the air trying to find the best angle for her attack.

After grabbing a handful of rocks and counting carefully Kenzi said, "I've got this, saw Massimo use this one while Bruce and I were retrieving traps for him." She held the gravel to her mouth and began to mumble under her breath then she tossed the rocks as hard as she could at the house. Lauren growled low at the girl's actions. She had just blown any element of surprise they might have had. Spinning Lauren readied for whatever was going to react to the noise and coming running in their direction. Instead of banging into the house, the rocks hit the trap and froze in midair. Glowing lines shot out from each stone until the entire barrier was edged in light.

Knowing she could thank Kenzi later Lauren dashed to the trap. Unlike last time where she shattered the void with a violent impact, this time it was all finesse. Moving to a glowing edge, Lauren flashed a razor sharp claw and sliced down the edge. She found the magic hung like light fabric. She dug in her other claw pulling a gap wide enough for her to enter. Once inside the barrier she wasted no time. Moving to the back of the house, Lauren worked her way to the roof. The shack was still in disrepair and the hand holds were easy. Finding the window she was looking for she gave it a wiggle and it swung easily. Bo's bedroom was just inside.

Momentarily Lauren was overcome with the memories she had of this place. It was as if nothing had changed. She could smell Bo everywhere, even after all this time. Shaking her head free of the distractions she focused on the here and now. Moving to doorway she crouched low and cast out. There were three distinct smells. Lauren rubbed a paw across her nose, "a dark witch and two goblins." The witch and goblins together were no surprise. Goblins were traditionally indentured to a witch as babies and worked for them through their life. Goblins as a species were generally simple creatures would never question taking the servants role. Lauren attention was caught when she heard them talking.

"What a catch," giggled one of the goblins. "We were assigned to wait for the human girl and look what we caught. No one thought the wolf would come here. The man will be so happy." He sounded like a bad knockoff of a cartoon villain's dopey sidekick. "It was good that he gave us that spell."

With a hissing voice, the witch replied, "I could have caught this wolf without the Wanderer's help." Lauren knew that was a lie. Witches were just slightly above humans on the food chain. They were part of a genius called magical fae. Most were not strong like shifters or succubi, but they could work spells and use their bodies to mimic more powerful creatures. Witches could also act as carriers for more powerful being, holding the magic of others within their blood.

Older witches could gain power over time but this witch was not strong at all. The witch spoke again, "The human has to be close by. I felt her break the Wanderer's ward as she entered the city hours ago. The wolf showing up here is a sign that she is on the way. This was her home she will return here. Kill the wolf and we will wait for the little human to arrive."

"The blood king won't be happy if we do that." said the second goblin sounding slightly more intelligent. "The Wanderer doesn't know him like we do. The wolf is his friend and more than that Trick is the light fae Ash …"

"Hush Ed, you fool," hissed the witch again. "We will just say the shifter attacked us. By law we can protect ourselves. It was self-defense. It's the Wanderer we are working for anyway, and he is more than powerful enough to protect us from Trick."

Lauren growled softly and made her way to the edge of the stairs. They were near the kitchen. Dyson was flat on the floor out cold. Lauren focused and listened hard. She was very relieved to hear his heartbeat was strong. They had just knocked him out somehow. A frying pan on the kitchen floor gave her a hint. As the small group was looking over Dyson, Lauren jumped from the stairs landing softly behind the couch that had been thrown to the side of the main room. Holding still she waited for some type of reaction.

The goblin named Ed sniffed loudly and then released a horrendous sneeze. "Damn," he said after he wiped his nose. "They must have had cats in here. I'm allergic you know."

"Here take my hanky," said the other one, handing over a bright red checked cloth with a badly embroidered "Ted" on it.

"When you two are done, will you kill him already. I am having a feeling we are about to have some company." giggled the witch. She pointed to the utensil block on the counter top full of knifes. "Pick one and use it." she cooed.

As if by magic, Kenzi came flying in the front door with a baseball bat in hand, "Okay Bitches you are mine." She ran at Ed and Ted swinging the weapon with all her might. She had followed Lauren's lead and made her way past the spell and been waiting at the front of the house.

Everything happened at once, the two goblins jumped and spun around. Screaming in unison when they saw Kenzi and realized they were under attack. In their panic they ran right into the witch knocking her to the ground and sending the hex she had been ready to cast bouncing around the room until it finally blew a hole in the floor. Heading towards the stairs, the goblins had another fright as Lauren stood in shifter form and growled loudly. The goblins swung around and then froze being caught in the middle two threats. They sank to the ground, holding their hands up in defeat.

Kenzi smiled as she placed her bat on her shoulder, "That's right boys. I'm back in town so you better…"

Lauren snarled loudly and made a diving leap directly at Kenzi. Screaming Kenzi hit the ground as Lauren crashed into the witch that was running at Kenzi back. With a quick stroke of a claw the witch's throat was taken out and the knife she was holding, ready to stab through Kenzi's body, fell harmlessly to the ground with the rest to the witch.

Lauren snarled loudly again at Kenzi who still was on the floor and then at the Ed and Ted pile causing them to huddled closer together. Grabbing the witch's body, Lauren hauled it outside. In a fast shift, she touched the ground and bade it open to receive the witch's remains. The earth rolled and the body was pulled under in moments. The ground rolled again and it was as if the witch had never been there. Shifting once again, Lauren returned to the house and quickly checked Dyson. He was coming around; she could see the knot forming on his head. She huffed in agitation and turned to find three sets of wide eyes looking at her.

Rolling her eyes, she motioned for Kenzi to stand and follow her. The brothers went to move but she growled long and low at them and they settled back down. In the bedroom, Lauren shifted back to her human form, holding her hand up when Kenzi tried to speak. "Kenzi get some salt and pour it around and in the witch's blood. Find every drop. You must hurry. Then help Dyson up and tell him what happened. I can't let them see me so I will be waiting up here if you need anything yell." She pushed the girl out the door and then got in position to listen. The fast shifting and long trip had Lauren's energy levels running low.

Kenzi still shook up by the attack followed Lauren's words. Grabbing the salt she started running around the house. Ted and Ed watched her with interest, seeing what she was doing they pointed out a few areas she had missed. When she thanked them, they just smiled back. Moving to Dyson, she was relieved to see he had regained his senses but had to be convinced not to kill the two goblins sitting on the floor. Again they just smiled back and thanked Dyson for his restraint. As Lauren watched the others she decided that the goblins weren't bad guys at all. In fact they seemed to have pretty gentle dispositions. They were just following the orders of the dark witch. It was typical of how some under fae lived their lives.

Kenzi must have figured this out too because she said, "Hey you two, make yourselves useful and go to the pickup truck outside and unload the groceries and supplies for me please. Bring them in the house and put them on the counter." The two goblins got up and nodded then walked outside to return moments later with the first load of bags. After Kenzi cleaned up Dyson and the brothers unloaded the truck. Dyson was finally up to asking the twosome a few questions. Kenzi handed out sodas to everyone as she took a seat on the arm of Dyson's chair.

"Why were you here?" Dyson ask the goblins as Kenzi handed him an instant ice pack for his head.

"Our witch was hired by the Wanderer to find this one." Ed pointed at Kenzi. "The witch was to kill her or bring her straight to the man so he could do it. We go where our witch goes." He took a long swig of his soda and nodded his thanks to the girl.

"Why me?" said Kenzi with alarm.

"Influence on his prize I guess." said Ted then after seeing the confusion their faces he said, "You know his daughter, Bo the succubus. She will be pledging to the dark side soon. He doesn't want anything to disrupt that. He has teams of dark fae working to keep anyone she knows away from her. He won't let her out of his sight. Powerfully strong he is."

Ed sighed, "It's sad you know. She was always a good egg. Mean but fair." The two brothers shared a look like this was the highest of complements. "After the fae go dark or light there are all these rules and expectations. They are never the same." finished Ed.

Dyson said, "Can you tell us anything else about this wanderer?"

"Nope." the brothers said together. The looked around with small grins and wide eyes. They both finished their drinks and were now looking around like they might enjoy a bite to eat.

"Okay then you can go," said Kenzi not wanting Dyson to hurt them but not wanting them to stay either. They smiled and thanked her and then just stayed on the couch. Kenzi repeated herself a little louder, "I said you can go, so beat it, scram and all that." Again they thanked her and remained seated.

Finally Ted said, "We don't have our witch anymore. Didn't like her one bit but she was ours. With her gone we have nowhere to go. Best if we stay here till something comes up."

"Oh hell no!" said Kenzi at the thought of goblin roommates. They were nice little guys but no. Seeing the girl's dismay, Dyson smiled and made a phone call. He turned to the brothers who were watching Kenzi pace back and forth across the living room, "Okay you have new employment and a place to stay. Go to the Dahl and talk to Hale, the keep. He is waiting for you."

The brothers stood up and gave slight bows of thanks to Dyson and Kenzi and headed for the door. Ed said with a smile. "I like the Dahl."

"Yep," said Ted. "Told you something would come up." Pulling the door shut behind him.

Casting out with all her sense, Lauren could not feel anything out of sorts. When the witch died so did the outside spell, the magic was slowly fading. Taking a deep breath Lauren moved down the stairs to join the other two. Giving Dyson a quick once over to ensure that he was alright, Lauren helped Kenzi clean up the blood from the floor. The salt had destroyed any curse or residual magic that might have been released. It was just a matter of old fashioned housework now. That finished Lauren took a steading breath and turned to Kenzi, "Do you think you could create a druid's spell to protect this place?"

Kenzi beamed at the request, "I am on it. Stand back and observe the greatness which is me." Almost running she moved to the kitchen and started passing her hands over every item she had purchased. This was going to take some time. By the looks of the amount of items set around the kitchen Lauren's credit card had taken a big hit when Kenzi picked up the supplies. Lauren and Dyson moved outside and check out the area for any signs of danger. After an hour it was clear that there were no other threats.

Returning to the shack, Dyson growled as he sat on the couch. He gingerly placed the ice pack back on his head, "I think I better get over to see Trick and learn what he knows. I will stop by and talk to Hale too. Even the goblins know that there is something up with Bo, we're going to have to move soon." the big guy stood and handed the ice pack back to Lauren. "Welcome back to the city Doc." He smiled and then moved towards the door but not before Kenzi grabbed him and pulled out a few of his hairs and kissed him on the cheek. He watched as she dashed to the kitchen with a determined look on her face. Shaking his head as he opened the door, Dyson was please Kenzi looked so happy, but really hoped that he would not be killed by some spell when he returned home tonight.

"This is going to take some work." said Kenzi as she began chopping up something bright yellow. "You take the bedroom, I've got the couch." Lauren made to argue but Kenzi was having none of it. "Wait," Kenzi yelled and ran over plucking some of Lauren's hair. She gave her a tight hug and then said, "Thanks for saving my life again. You are one awesome puddycat! Damn scary but awesome." Kenzi gave her arms a last squeeze and ran back to the kitchen.

Picking up her duffel, Lauren walked up the stairs to the bedroom. This was exactly where she did not want to be. Entering the room without anything else to concentrate on was heartbreaking. Nothing had changed; it was as if the room was waiting for Bo to walk through the door. Lauren busied herself with cleaning up. There was dust on everything and after a good twenty minutes she had the place looking shipshape.

Ready to put her few belongings from the duffel away Lauren threw open what had been her old drawer. She stopped mid-motion. The drawer was neatly packed with some of Lauren's belongings from her old apartment. Things important to her that she had been forced to leave behind and thought she would never see again. Bo had to have been the one to do this. Most of the items would look like junk to anyone else, but Bo knew what they meant to Lauren. What drew a shuttering breath from Lauren was the paper around on particular item. It was folded neatly but had been opened and replaced many times as if someone had looked at the contents many times. Lauren opened it to find a picture frame holding a photo of her and Bo. Lauren remembered they had been out just enjoying life, arms around each other looking to be care free. It was a lifetime ago.

There was a soft knock at the door and Lauren wiped her eyes to see Kenzi at the entryway. "Sorry forgot to warn you." Kenzi said quietly, "When you left with Taft, Bo insisted that we go to your place. She couldn't find you and it hurt her you know. Bo said these were important to you and we brought them back for safe keeping. It was like she had a little something of you."

"Oh Kenzi," said Lauren with a crack in her voice. "I have made such a mess of things…." The tears welling in her eyes.

Kenzi dropped down to sit beside her, "You were wrong to leave Lauren but I for sure understand why you had to do it. When it came down to it you saved Bo's life Lauren. It cost you everything to do it. It cost you your humanity. Now it is what you have become, the Plant whisperer or Pussy Galore or…" Lauren had to laugh at the last one. Kenzi giggled "Come on you knew I couldn't miss that one. Whatever you are now and I will think of a good name for you, you are going to save Bo again, with my help of course."

"Of course." said Lauren with a smile

"Bo needs you Hotpants. She always has." The girl gave Lauren's shoulder a squeeze and grabbed a brush from the counter. Shaking off the warm fuzzies, Kenzi said I her normal tone, "Think that we better add Bo's hair to the mix. Hope this old stuff will work." She was pulled a few strands from the brush as she left the room.

After Kenzi left Lauren sat still for some time lost in her thoughts then put everything back and shut the drawer. Throwing her duffle on the dresser she pulled out something to sleep in then slammed the clothes back into the bag. She needed to get out of the room and do something, anything to make herself useful. Almost at a run she was down the stairs, "Kenzi I'm going out." The druid looked up in time to see the door slam shut.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: You are just the greatest bunch of reviewers! Love the comments. Thanks to all you readers out there too! Okay had to do it, here is a little history on Bo. There must be a reason our girl has left her friends high and dry. Not pretty - mental abuse - even got mad when I wrote it….Lauren will be in the next chapter. **

As Dyson left the shack he changed his mind and headed to the Dahl first. He wanted to check in with Hale before he returned to the shack and he might be able to catch a down time before the late night crowd arrived. As the wolf shifter entered the pub he heard a familiar voice, "My man," said the bar keep with a big smile on his face. Hale reached over and pulled a bottle from shelves behind the bar and had the shot ready before his old partner could get seated. "I owe you one for the two little guys you sent over, best dishwashers I have ever seen."

"Did you make the deal we talked about?" asked Dyson as held the shot glass out for another hit.

Hale poured the shot and laughed, "Yep good to go. They agreed not to mention there little run in with you in exchange for room and board for a month. I tell you they keep up the good work and they are on the books for good. What I want to know is who's the hot babe you brought with you and why didn't you send her of with the goblins? Then there's something about a large cat person, but I think I lost some important information along the way to understand that one?"

Dyson shot his old partner a sharp look. Hale held up his hands, "Whoa Dyson, the deal was that the goblins couldn't tell anyone else what happened, but I am not just anyone now am I. I am figuring the hot babe who carries a baseball bat was Kenzi? I am glad you found her."

Dyson growled his irritation and looked around to see who might be taking in their conversation. No one was nearby but the place was far from empty. Dyson rumbled, "No comment here, come by the shack tomorrow. Call me first. Trust me you don't want to just walk in the place. Thanks for the drink, but I am off to see the Ash. I'm out Trick's back door."

"Okay partner, I don't know what's up but I will be talking to you." Hale mumbled to himself as he watched Dyson head to the backroom.

"I know that she is my granddaughter, Dyson." Trick was sounding more blood king than friend to Dyson and that did not make him happy. He had headed straight for the light fae compound after he left the Dahl. The plan was to tell Trick everything but Dyson was blindsided by the man's attitude. "I have responsibilities beyond my family now, you know that. I can't just go charging into the man's home and demand to see someone who so clearly does not want to see me." Trick said with a very authoritarian tone. As late as it was, the man was still working, sitting at his desk signing papers and directing assistants to and from the office on various tasks.

"She is not well, I tell you. That…man… as you call him has done something to Bo. Give me one good reason why she wouldn't agree to see you. Think about it Trick. For two years she had been held captive by him and you have done nothing to…." Dyson growled harshly.

"You remember your place wolf!" Trick barked back. The former bar keep looked around quickly and said more quietly, "I am working on something and have people within the dark camp working with me, but it must be within the laws of our people. My hands are tied as the Ash. You cannot press me anymore on this Dyson. I have already given you leave to find Kenzi."

Trick looked hopefully at his friend and caught the grin that touched Dyson's lips. Before anything was shared aloud an assistant rushed up with an arm full of papers. Trick sat up straight and hardened his featured, "I want a full report when and if you ever have something useful to share." he said in a demanding tone. Dyson watched Trick's eyes quickly flick to the assistant who was obviously listening in. With a slight bow to Trick, Dyson turned to leave and froze on the spot. A low rumbling growl left his lips and he backed up to stand in front of his Ash.

"Oh unclamp the cheeks and let the knickers loose Dyson. I am here on business." Vex snorted. "You know Ash to Morrigan stuff. Important stuff." He waved his hand as to dismiss the man.

"My court Vex, I do the dismissing." said Trick with a shake of his head. "What can I do for the leader of the dark fae?" Vex looked at Dyson. With a sigh Trick said, "Dyson please stand down." With a snarl Dyson took a more relaxed pose.

Vex laughed, "There you go. Now move your hips a bit and let some air circulate around the …."

"Vex!" said Trick in warning.

"Alright just having a bit of fun," Vex's eyes twinkled. The goth leader of the dark fae then cleared his throat and did his best to become serious. "Ash of the Light, I extend an invitation to you and your court to celebrate La Shoshain at Carpe Noctem. An olive branch, if you will, between our two sides on a day to honor your little treaty establishing peace between all types of fae in the setting of my extraordinary club." Dyson growled low and Vex said, "What? The cover charge will be significantly lower than normal for the event."

"I will accept Morrigan of the Dark." said Trick formally pulling Vex's attention away from Dyson. "If you assure me that your court will be well represented. It is only two days away. La Shoshain is a day for all fae it would look bad if there was not representation from both sides."

"Everyone who is anyone will be there Pops." Tamsin's drawl drifted in from the door to the hall. She gave small nod to the men in the room. "I have it on good authority that even the Wanderer and his daughter will be attending as guests of honor. I believe it is a little show for the masses before your little granddaughter goes all dark."

"Pumpkin, I told you to stay in the car and let me handle this." Vex said through a grimace of a smile. She raised an eyebrow and then rolled her eyes at him as he marched towards her and the door. Dyson had to bite his lip not to laugh. Right before Vex got to Tamsin he turned. "Oh yeah, it's a costume theme thing, leather theme of course, and besides it goes with that damn song the bastard plays all the time. "_I'm a wanderer and I wander around_" what the hell kinda lyrics are…." Tamsin smacked him in the back of the head. He snarled at her and then smiled back to the front of the room, "Laters Ashy and Pup."

Trick watched as the dark fae couple left, then acknowledged Dyson who was smiling broadly. The man bowed again to Trick and left in a hurry. The acting Ash sighed to himself. Who would have ever thought that he would be plotting with the Morrigan of the Dark to stop a rebellion on the side of the dark fae and at the same time trying to save his granddaughter whether she wanted it or not.

He had agreed to take over as acting Ash in part to help Bo, but she had flat out refused to even acknowledge him or his offer of help. If he could have he would done as Dyson suggested, taken her back by force, but it would have played right into this Wanderer's hands. He was a devious being and had tied both his and Vex's hands with fae law. Bo seemed to be with the man willingly and she was allowing herself to be used as a pawn in the Wanderer's plot to take over the fae. "Why won't she fight back?" he thought for thousandth time.

TWO YEARS AGO

Tamsin had finally played her cards and the fight Bo knew was coming was on. Whatever druid spell Tamsin had tried to use on her failed and it was purely valkyrie verses succubus. The fight really didn't take all that long, Tamsin was too weak to even come close to taking Bo one on one, and let's face it the valkyrie's heart was not in it. They had split up to try to find their friends and Taft. Mostly Bo needed to try to find Lauren.

Bo ran through the compound but it was deserted. She searched everywhere for Lauren, but she had seen it in her lover's eyes the last time they talked. The woman had the look of utter defeat and panic, she was going to run. Bo, herself, had a history with that same set of emotions and how running felt like the only option.

Making it to Taft's office she expected to find her mother in the care of a capture fae but instead the woman was dead on the ground and her mother was gone. Rolling the woman over Bo cringed at the telltale signs of her mother's kill. "Damn it!" she cried. Jumping to her feet she made one last pass through the lab. It had been destroyed; someone had done a fine job of wrecking the place. Medical equipment was strewn everywhere, some of it even looked used. The computer screens were all flashing blue screens or error messages. "Lauren!" she yelled more from frustration than anything. The woman's "I loved you," seemed to hang in the air. Bo knew that Lauren still had feelings for her no matter what she had said. "I will find you, Lauren Lewis, I swear it." said Bo with a biting growl and blue eyes. There was such conviction to the words they almost etched the air around her. Bo forced herself to be calm. She left her thoughts of Lauren and ran to find Kenzi and Trick.

Making it to the Dahl, she found the place deserted. She called for Kenzi but there was no response. The radio kicked on, "_Yeah I'm the wanderer, Yeah, the wanderer, I roam around, around, around_." sounded from the speaker. Bo readied for a fight, a card floated down from the ceiling. Her enemy's calling card. "Is that all you've got, music and card tricks." she snapped. That's when the pub's glassware exploded. Bo ducked down to avoid getting struck by the flying shards. A hand was placed on her shoulder. There was a huge drain of her energy. It felt as if she was being fed off of, she moved to turn and found that she was surrounded by black smoke. The last thing she saw was a handsome man smiling broadly. "Daughter, I have finally found you." then the world went black.

The next time Bo was fully awake, she had been jarred from her sleep by an odd chirping bark. She rolled to her side and found what looked like a fox peeking over the edge of her bed. "Did you just bark at me?" she asked the mischievous eyes. She heard the clicking of claws as her red furred visitor backed up and then spun in a circle. Bo's eyes widened as she saw that the animal's front legs were shaped like the talons of a raptor, like an eagle or a hawk. There were also small wings that jutted out from the shoulder area and lay flat along the creatures back. "Okay not truly awake yet." Bo said to herself and she moved to lay down again. The chirping bark rang out again and Bo knew that when she opened her eyes the foxlike creature would be looking over the edge of the bed again. She was right. Reaching out she scratched its head and laughed as the creature seemed to smile at her.

"Enfield," came a deep rich voice from down the hall. Bo bolted up out of bed and found she was wearing a long flannel night gown with lace trim. "Enfield," came the voice again, the little foxlike creature moved behind Bo's legs and then peeked back towards the sound of the voice. Bo looked up to see an older handsome man looking through her doorway. "Oh my dear, you're awake." He smiled but it didn't touch his eyes. "Enfield did you wake my daughter? If so I will have to punish you." he said it as if it was supposed to be a light hearted comment but instead it had the feeling of a real threat.

Feeling less than her normal badass self in flannel and lace, Bo attempted to look menacing. "Who are you and where am I?" she growled.

"Well daughter I am called by many names but the easiest one by far is the Wanderer. To you, well please address me as Father." he said with the same guarded smile. "You are in my home and safe at last. I have been searching for you sense your birth." Enfield nudged Bo's hand positioned himself for another scratch. She saw the man's face darken; snapping his fingers the animal dropped its head and walked out of the room. "I apologize for my familiar; the silly little beast can be a terrible pest."

"He's not a pest, he's cute. What is he?" Bo asked.

The man laughed, it was both a beautiful and dangerous sound. "He is an Enfield, I don't give beasts names my dear. This just speaks to how under educated and untrained you are." Bo gave him a hard look, but the man just kept speaking, "My dear it is not your fault. Like anyone who has been raised amongst the lower fae and humans, you are ignorant because of your neglect." he face showed such pity for her.

"Well, I think I will be taking my ignorant little self out of here" she snapped she felt her eyes turn blue. She felt fear for the first time. She also felt the man was lying. "Do you have any proof that you are my father?"

"Of course I'm your father." he laughed. Bo didn't like the answer and started walking towards the door. "I don't think that it will be possible to let you go quite yet." said the Wanderer. The man clapped and several other people entered the room. "You are the strongest source of chi I have ever been around. Like you, I have a need for chi energy too." The people around him started to chant. Bo went on the attack but it was too late. The hexes hit her from all directions and she was dropped to her knees.

As Bo struggled to remain conscious she heard the tap of high heels on the tile then the sound of a familiar female voice, "I told you she would not just fall under your control because you claim to be her father. Drain her and be done with it. From experience I can tell you she is nothing but trouble."

The Wanderer laughed, "You have no idea of my power. When it is enhanced by this being's chi I will be unstoppable. If I keep her under control and in my power she will live for five or more years before she is completely drained and incapable of feeding. You youngsters have no patience for the way true magic can work." The man paused, "But you, my dear, have done me a great favor stepping in where others have failed me. I will remember it when I am leader over all fae." He moved and touched the back of Bo's head. She felt the chi start to drain from her body.

The female voice snapped again. "Always happy to help and I do appreciate you keeping me in mind, but I still say kill her now." The sound of high heels on tile drifted away.

Bo drifted into blackness on the Wanderer's words, "Oh silly little succubus your life is now mine. Your training will begin tomorrow so sleep well, little daughter."

"You can eat shit and die," snarled Bo and she fought the four men around her with all her might. She was so weak, but she was still more than a match for the warlocks' one on one. She matched them blow for blow and was almost free when she was struck down with a hex to the back she never saw coming. She fell to the floor in a heap.

"Wanderer," huffed one of the bruised and beaten warlocks. "It has been a month and still she fights. I am beginning to believe we should just kill her. She has too much spunk, heart or whatever." Those were the last words the man ever uttered as a hex struck him in the chest and blew up his heart.

"Heart!" an angry voice yelled, "Is there anyone else that wishes to second guess my plan?" the Wanderer asked. He was as exasperated with the uncooperative woman as the rest but he had siphoned her chi and felt the power it gave him. Took the weak mimicking powers of his magic fae heritage and allowed them to blossom to full-fledged fae powers.

"Heart," he hissed, and then he went very still, "Heart," he said again but this time with a smile on his face.

The next time Bo woke she was in bed in that same stupid nightgown. There was no friendly enfield blinking bright eyes to greet her. She only got to see the little guy when it snuck in on the sly. Instead a surly looking redcap had taken to being her normal morning companion. He was on the door again today. Seeing her raise her head, he turned and left the room. Bo stood and winced at the beating her body had taken. She dressed in one of the simple cotton dresses that were given to her. They were plain and practical as with everything she had encountered since her captivity. No one touched her except the man claiming to be her father and then it was only a hand on her head or upper back to syphon off her chi. Nothing more. There was a void of feelings of any type. She was getting so she loved the fighting just so she could have contact with another living thing. Bo knew that she would be in serious trouble if this continued. As a succubus she could literally starve to death.

"Good morning daughter," she recognized the voice but it was somehow different. "Face me," he said with a cruel tone. Bo swung around as if she had no control. The only time she had felt anything like this was with Vex and his mesmer skills, but this had a darker feel. He laughed at the look on her face, then the Wanderer started walking towards Bo. "You have been nothing but trouble daughter." His voice sounded as if it had an echo. The echo was different than the spoken words, "You are nothing. You are trouble." Bo shook her head. She had been deprived of feelings and now her mind was being filled with these hurtful words. "You will do better daughter." the man said but the echo was, "be better or die." Bo's eyes flashed with a burst of energy ran at the man in a desperate attack.

"I am your father and the only one who cares for you." said the man. The echo said, "I own you, no one cares for you because you are a monster." He slapped Bo to the ground as the last of her energy ran low. The man bent over her, "Your friends have left you. Your lover is most likely dead. I am all that you have." The echo pounded Bo's brain and try as she might the words touched home, "You have no one, you are completely alone."

For the first time, there was no fight to the succubus; she just sat on the ground. The Wanderer placed a hand on Bo's head and patted her like one would a dog. He said in a normal voice, "I believe we have found a way to work together my daughter. As your manners improve I will allow you to regain some of your strength. You will learn to share with me willingly." He walked off in triumph. The mighty succubus was going to be putty in his hands. All he had to do was break her heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay in posting, should be back on schedule now. Thanks to all for checking in on the story.**

Lauren didn't exactly know where she was headed when she left the shack, but anything was better than a room full of memories. Knowing it was not the most intelligent move to leave out the front door, Lauren double checked and was thankful that her senses did not detect anyone around for miles. The witch's body and blood had been taken care of before any alarm could be sent out. She moved directly into the darkest shadow and then shifted.

If she had been at home, she would have been following one of several of her running paths. Over the last two years, Lauren had found that long runs were her salvation. The first month after Taft's injections Lauren had been fully focused on saving her life and avoiding the fae. Her adrenaline levels masked the growing pain in her body. When her inner doctor took over, Lauren recognized her need to find a place to recover. By dumb luck she had found the farm, and for the next few weeks things were manageable because she spent every waking moment on creating a home for herself. Only when she was finally safe, secure and able to relax did Lauren truly allow herself to accept the pain she was in. Her muscles were aching on a constant basis. With no lab to diagnose the problem, Lauren focused on trial and error to manage her condition.

Being still was not an option for Lauren anymore. She found that keeping active was the only real cure for the pain. With the vast space of the farm, Lauren took to running and it soothed more than her aching body. Running allowed her to still her mind and focus on the now and not what could have been. After meeting Hilde, Lauren had learned other techniques to manage her pain by using her fae powers to drain the buildup of energy in her body. The runs weren't a daily requirement but they still served as the backbone of her routine.

Lauren did not want a still mind tonight. No she needed to have a focus. Lauren chose Dyson's apartment as her destination. The wolf had said he could spot the trolls on patrol but there was something else that he could not make out. Dyson had called the being muted. Thinking through the best path to the location, Lauren took off into the shadows.

After what was more of an urban workout than a run, Lauren reached Dyson's place. Dyson lived in the light fae section of town but Lauren was still hyperaware of her surroundings. When the streets were too well lit she took the roof tops. Climbing and leaping from building to building, fire escape to fence and then back to street level, she approached Dyson's apartment. Slowing to allow her senses to focus she scanned the area. There were trolls present but they were down and out of sight in an empty store front across the street.

Like the goblins at the shack and the redcaps that had follow Dyson to the farm. They seemed to be the muscle to assist someone or something else. Lauren stayed deep in the darkness of the shadows and was mindful of the wind so her scent did not drift to the sentry's sensitive nostrils. The industrial location of the apartment did not make it easy to look inside. Moving around the back of the building Lauren found old metal piping and utility poles near to but not touching the building itself. They must have been left over bits from the business that first utilized the building before it was converted to apartments. Lauren used the pipes to move to the roof. She was in luck, there were wires strung across the expanse of the building. Pulling herself to a thick bundle of black fibers she moved hand over fist across the wires until she was just above the skylight. Adjusting her body, she peered in and was not surprised to find another fae with magical abilities in Dyson's home. This time is was a warlock, the male version of a witch.

Lauren recognized this one as a dark fae named Rondo; she had watched Bo deal with him a time or two. Unlike the witch at the shack, Rondo was a truly evil piece of work and fairly high up in the dark fae hierarchy. By the looks of it he had been there awhile enjoying Dyson's beer, food and television. The beer bottles were stacked in unique configurations around the place while wrappers and half full plates of food piled near the couch. Lauren watched as the man flip the channels and grab for another bottle of beer. There had to be a spell on the building for him to sit there so calmly. The warlock would be warned long before any one got near him and it would also explain the muted sensation Dyson felt.

Obviously the pipes where not include in the in the spell but the building itself must be the trigger, with that in mind, Lauren planned her next move. Looking around she found what must be the main power to the buildings. Working her way across the wires she took a calming breath and then smashed the metal door in and flipped the breakers with her claws off then on again. The lights and television flickered, went out and then the power came back on. Lauren also noticed that the view of her surroundings had wavered just slightly. The all too familiar void charm had been activated. From the outside any one passing by would see nothing out of the ordinary while all hell could be breaking loose on the inside.

No longer needing to stay off the building, Lauren dropped to the roof and ran to the skylight. The warlock was running to the door. He held a carved bone wand at the ready. She cut a tiny circle in the glass and inserted a claw then cut a larger circle around it, popping the glass out she reached and opened the latch. As the warlock ran for the outside to find the intruder, Lauren dropped down into the apartment. The smell of old beer and rotting food was overpowering and more than enough to mask her scent for a short time. Dyson's décor was sparse to say the least but he did have a large bed for her to hide behind. Moving quickly she had ducked down just as the dark fae returned.

"Nobody came anywhere near the place," said one of the trolls. "There was no reason for the spell to activate. The glitch with the power must have set the thing off."

"Something had to trigger it, and if you were smart you would not question the Wanderer's abilities so loudly. You need to search the whole area. The orders were to watch the building not just the door." commanded the warlock."

"I don't care one way or another. No one or thing came through the front door or around the building we're watching the whole time. We would have smelled it." growled the second troll. "We have been holed up here for weeks now it's pointless. Did you see or feel anything sitting on the couch with the wolf's beer and TV?

The warlock clinched his jaw, "Look we need to complete this part of the plan. The wolf and his human friend must be killed. The Wanderer has too much riding on this." The trolls looked bored and began to walk outside obvious getting fed up with the little warlocks whining. Seeing he was losing face with the hired help, the warlock continued, "Look, I overheard that when that Bo character goes dark, our man gets a huge amount of power from the dark elders and we loyal ones will reap the benefits, understand. Total switch in power, he will rule the dark fae and then take out the light in one swoop." The warlock was leaning in and used a tone like he was sharing a big secret.

"Right, so you told us. Just how is that supposed to work anyway." grumbled the taller troll.

Pleased to have the two large men's attention, Rondo continued, "Well the blood king will fold when his granddaughter is forced to do battle with him, now won't he. The Wanderer has it all planned out, invoking some ancient law of some sort that everyone has forgotten. Something about members of the same family in power positions on both sides of fae, it's illegal. It could force the light and dark to come under the rule of one family name, so anyway there has to be this battle to kill one of them off. There hasn't been a need for eons because most families are either all light or all dark." The warlock was smiling broadly at the chance to share. "Trick won't kill her and as the Blood King will be forced open a vein to rewrite the law and then…" The warlock stopped talking abruptly and sniffed. "Do you smell that?"

Lauren steadied herself for battle. The stale beer and food stench could only cover her for so long. Assessing the situation, her goal was to escape. She did not need to take anyone out, she just need to get back to the shack to share what she had learned. Lauren then smelled something out of place too. An earthy fragrance, it took her a moment she recognized the subtle smell, it was the plant heather. When she had pledged her loyalty to the Ash, he had taken her to Scotland and she had the opportunity to walk in hillsides of the stuff. The smell was growing strong. Flatting out Lauren slid under the bed and made her way to the side for a better view.

The trolls and the warlock were looking around in panic and that is when it appeared. A black misty shape flowed through the open door. Lauren watched as it thickened to pitch black smoke which formed a shape. The smoke like mist twisted and billowed into the shape of an Enfield, a foxlike creature with the talons of eagle and small wings. Lauren's brain flashed to what she knew about Enfield, they were found on the banners of Northern European Royalty around the sixteenth century. The older fae used to keep them as pets as they were excellent hunters. Magical fae kept them as familiars.

A masculine voice, deep, rich, and lush came from the smoke creature, not as if the animal was speaking but more of a transmitter of the voice, "I felt the ward break in this location. Rondo do you have anything to report? Is the wolf finally dead?"

Swallowing and wiping the sweat from his brow the warlock stammered, "No my lord. It was a false alarm or something. There was a power surge and that tripped the spell. We have checked everywhere for an intruder. It was nothing, I assure you." As the creature of smoke stared at him the man added, "Sire." with a low bow.

"Pity, that wolf has been unusually hard to find." rolled the silky voice. The animal raised a talon to its muzzle and gave it a lick. The talons did not look to be made of smoke; instead they looked solid and very dangerous. The voice sounded again from the enfield, "I heard you sharing with the under fae all that you know of our plans? How nice of you let everyone in on the plans of the future Morrigan, there must be more to share." The warlock froze in place. A white spark snapped in the misty fox creature eyes and it spoke again, "Come now man, speak up." The warlock's eyes bulged as he opened his mouth, clutching at his throat; black mist came pouring from the opening. The smoke drifted from the warlock, Lauren looked harder and saw a thin line of blue chi traveling within the dark tendril. The smoke drifted towards the enfield, the new smoke and blue chi joining the makeup of creature's body. Squealing in pain, Rondo fell to the floor as the last of the smoke drifted away. Lauren swallowed hard and tried to steady herself, the warlock died an excruciating death.

The enfield turned its attention to the trolls who were fixated on the dead man on the ground. With two strikes of its talons the creature had sliced opened the trolls bodies and had them bleeding out on the floor. The creature stood up and moved away from the advancing pool of red. It walked around the room as it looking for something. Lauren was surprised by the jerkiness of its movements. As smoke it flowed but walking it was choppy almost, sight and sound seemed to be the creature's only usable senses. Lauren watched the creature search its surrounding and readied for the coming fight.

Lauren made sure to stay perfectly still and silent. Peering into the bathroom and returning to the doorway, the creature of mist sat for a moment then turned and walked out the door. Lauren did not move, she knew the creature was not gone. The dark magic was still tickling her nose. She was correct as within ten seconds the mist returned and reformed into the same creature. It checked around again this time moving towards the bed. It jumped on the bed itself then moved to the floor on the other side. It was about to look under the bed when a different voice sounded from around the creature. A female voice said, "Father, I've brought you some tea."

Lauren's heart stopped. That was Bo's voice, she would know it anywhere. The mist creature lost some of its form followed quickly by the male voice whispering, "Return to me." The creature padded towards the door without a second look at the bed. Lauren had to follow it. Bo's voice had come from the mist and where ever the enfield was headed Bo would be there. Waiting until it had cleared the door and was out of the apartment. Lauren was on the move. Bounding off the couch she leaped to the skylight and slammed it open. With the warlock's death the void charm was broken and she could see clearly. Just catching a glimpse of the creature rounding a corner, Lauren sprinted after it, in the back of her mind she wondered why the thing did not just vanish but she didn't really want to curse her good luck.

From roof top to roof top, Lauren leaped in her effort to stay with the enfield as it drifted down alleys and through empty lots. Lauren felt herself tiring as the chase went on but would not give up. Running out of buildings, she moved to the ground. She used the heather scent to follow at a safe distance. Finally the creature arrived at an old but distinguished mansion deep in dark fae territory. Upon reaching the gate the creature of smoke solidified forming a flesh and blood animal. In this form not larger than a regular fox, the enfield shook its fur as if trying to rid itself of the smoke it had been. The beast then ran around the house towards the back.

Stopping outside the walls of the estate in a safe location, Lauren slowed to catch her breath and shifted form. The area was surrounded by trees and Lauren placed her hand on the ground. She pulsed a bit of her energy into the ground and was welcomed with a more than generous pulse back. She walked among the trees placing her hand on the large trunks. Most of the trees had that pleasant content feeling that radiated from the old wood but one was unhappy. In fact Lauren would have called one big oak downright grumpy. Looking it over she saw several of its limbs had been cut back. After offering her condolences first, Lauren shifted back to her feline form and climbed the big tree. Reaching the heavily trimmed area, she crawled out to the edge and found the removed branches were directly across from a window in the old house.

She was about to turn away when the light in the room clicked on. Pulling back so not to be seen Lauren looked into the space. Bo was standing not twenty feet away from her. She moved through the room and picked up a wrap then walked towards a set of French doors, Bo opened them and moved onto a small balcony. It had been a warm day and the cool night air would drop the temperature in the room nicely. Lauren knew that the sound of her heartbeat was going to give away her position as it rang like thunder in her ears, but she did not move. The moonlight caught Bo's face. She looked beautiful of course, but drawn, tired and sad. Dyson was right she did not look like she was feeding as she should. There was a chirp like bark and Bo looked down and smiled. Walking back through the doors, she left them open and turned leaving the room as she shut off the lights.

Lauren shuffled to another branch and stilled as the back door opened and Bo came out into the back yard. The enfield ran to greet her and Lauren had to bite her lip not to laugh as Bo set about playing with the thing as if it were a puppy. Lauren thought of dropping into the backyard but with the way all the buildings had been charmed she decided against it. Bo tired quickly with the activity and took a seat and wrapped her shoulders in the thick cloth. The enfield curled at her feet. The garden had been cleared of anything but grass leaving it looking like a prison yard. Large plots that might have been full of flowers had been emptied, but even in the plain space Bo seemed to be relaxing. Lauren thought that the setting left no places for anyone to hide. Perhaps Dyson's attempt to grab Bo had spurred the plant removal.

"Daughter," rolled that thick voice that Lauren had heard at Dyson's place. Bo flinched at the sound. Lauren watched with concern as Bo sat up quickly and fixed her hair and straightened her clothing after removing the wrap. A handsome older man walked out into the yard, and an environment of arrogance followed him. He was the masculine version of Bo and Lauren almost yelled out loud as Bo curtsied to the man. "What on earth are you doing out of the house my dear." he said, his voice so deep and seductive you could eat it with a spoon. Lauren shook her head to clear it. To hear the words with normal hearing they sounded like the sentiments of a loving father. Lauren's feline ears picked up something else moving within the words the man spoke. A drifting second message, "You are weak, you are dying." Lauren watched as words struck home. Bo's head dropped just slightly.

"You slimy bastard," She growled to herself. The magic lacing his words hit her nose and itched something terrible. The man was using some twisted power to beat Bo down mentally. Lauren raged inside at the realization that Bo had been abused like this for up to two years.

Bo smiled, "Dad…I mean Father… I just was playing with Enfield and needed some fresh…." she was interrupted. The man did not like the fact that Bo had tried to response in her defense. It was subtle but Lauren heart sang as she saw that Bo had in just a small way defied the Wanderer.

Shaking his head in disappointment, Bo visible shrank from his expression, "The enfield is not a dog, I have told you this over and over. A woman of your stature should not behave as such." This time the secondary words where even harsher, "you are no better than a beast yourself and should behave as I tell you too." He made a tsking sound that brought a snarl to Lauren's lips as she listened to the man continue, "It is not safe for you my Bo; my people tell me your life is in danger. You must stay in the house until you can be accompanied by someone. I took me so long to find you and I will not lose you again my dear." The hidden message, "you are a monster that has to be watched, you have no friends or family that care about you. I own you." Lauren tasted blood as he was grinding her teeth so hard together. The Wanderer watched as the woman in front of him dropped her head low in shame. He smiled a heartless grin. "You don't want to miss the La Shoshain ball do you?" he said in a normal voice. Secure that he had his daughter thoroughly under his control.

"I can go?" said Bo with the eagerness of a teenager.

"Why yes my daughter the Morrigan has insisted at my presence but I would like you to come too. A celebration of your decision to align with the dark fae." said the man. Lauren watched as he draped a hand over Bo's shoulder and directed her back into the house. The hand on Bo's back was emitting black smoke and Lauren could see the blue chi drifting from Bo's body. "But you must follow my rules. I am the one you can depend on. There is no one else looking out for you like your father." The secondary message rang very clearly, "I will kill anyone who takes you from my side." The man oozed a confidence that disgusted Lauren, she would be happy when the time came to claw the smug look right off his face.

"Yes Father." said Bo in a whisper of a voice. The Enfield led the way as the Bo and her father entered the house. After the door shut Lauren mind was in a whirlwind. Looking around for anything, she scanned the fence. There on the ground was what looked like the clippings of the garden. Whoever had cleared the yard just tossed the unwanted material over the fence. Scampering to the ground Lauren ran her hand through the discarded clippings to find some flowers from the cleared beds that had seen better days. Grabbing as many as she could find she ran to the tree. Climbing fast she moved to where the limbs had been trimmed.

She shifted form and then placed her hand on the tree trunk. She willed energy into the tree and the severed limbs sprouted anew. Gathering her clippings in her hand, Lauren placed her back against the tree she pulled more energy into herself and to the bundle she held. Within moments she had a handful of beautiful flowers, she shifted form again and moved as far out on the limb as she dared. She wanted so badly to make that leap and take Bo away from all of this but she didn't dare. The man had too much control right now, she would have to wait. Instead she tossed the flowers to the balcony and retreated. It was a rash and silly thing, but Lauren had to do something. She needed Bo to feel something beyond her father's influence.

Climbing down the tree, Lauren stood in the shadows and waited. The light came on and Bo moved through the room to shut the doors to the balcony. Lauren watched as Bo paused looking around as she reached the opening and noticed the flowers. For a moment Lauren through she might call for help, but then she saw the smile. Bo move around the small space and picked up every pretty bloom. Setting them on her small table, she picked up a red rose last and breathed in its wonderful scent. The succubus stilled and held the rose close to her nose again. If Lauren had not been looking for it she would have missed it but Bo's eyes flashed blue for just a moment. A small smile touched Bo's lips as she looked out into the darkness there were was the shine of tears in her eyes.

Lauren was on the move as she had seen what she need to. She had a plan in mind but needed to think it through. Bo was still fighting with what she had left but they had to get her away from this bastard soon. As Lauren ran away her big cat's scream pierced the night in warning. She would be taking back what was hers.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: Once again thanks to all the reviewers and readers. The story moves on and I had to throw in a planning session before the party, so here it is. Poke a bit of fun at Tamsin, don't be mad, I do like the character and she will be helping out in later chapters. Thanks again, appreciate your comments. **

Lauren was running out of darkness as she approached the shack. The things she had seen and heard had Lauren so upset she stayed out and remained moving until she could calm down and think things through. At first she was frantic to get home and share what she had learned. As she considered the situation Lauren knew there was nothing she could do for Bo right now so she focused on planning her next move. More than anything she wanted to rescue Bo the minute she saw her but it would have been futile. Lauren would have to wait one more day to hold Bo in her arms. Checking the surroundings, she sensed there were more people around and she could no longer chance her shifter form. Once in human form, Lauren pulled the collar of her jacket up to hide her features.

Approaching the wide open lot of the shack she looked for anything out of the ordinary. There was nothing strange. She was having a twinge of guilt at having left Kenzi alone last night and hoped everything was alright. Stepping onto the lot she saw the scene shift just slightly and she felt as if she stepped through the void charm again, but this time there was a faint odor that accompanied it. "Pizza?" Lauren thought but didn't take the time to truly identify it. Running flat out Lauren charged into the run down house. This was her enemy's signature and her friends were in trouble.

Shifting the minute she opened the door. Lauren let out her cat's scream and sprang into the house. With an answering scream, Kenzi rolled and fell off the couch where she had been sleeping. She landed on Dyson who was sleeping on the floor. He jumped and tossed Kenzi into the air and scrambled to his feet ready for a fight. Lauren had to move fast as she dove and caught Kenzi before she crashed into the wall. Blocking and holding the girl tight she rolled and had them both upright in seconds.

"Holy Crap Lauren!" said a shaking Kenzi through gasps for breath. "I think I peed myself. What the hell is wrong with you? "

Dyson was equally agitated. He was breathing deep trying to pull himself together. Lauren could tell he was fighting the shift.

Lauren shifted to human and could not keep the relief off her face. "I am so sorry," said the doctor, "I felt the void charm activate and I thought you had been attacked."

The anger left Kenzi's face to be replaced with one of pure joy. "YESSSSS!" she cried and then did a provocative dance of joy around the living room. With a little more control she said, "I'm going to shower, then I will explain everything." She ran down the hall then stopped turning and yelled, "For that little stunt, you owe us waffles Hotpants."

Turning to look at Dyson, the wolf shifter growled and then fell back onto the couch and pulled a blanket over his head, "And sausage too, cat." Lauren laughed as she turned to the kitchen. She then hung her head low at the mess that Kenzi had left behind. She made a mental note to get Kenzi a new work space.

A good hour later, Lauren was finally able to begin cooking the waffles and sausage. The aroma from the food brought Kenzi running and stirred Dyson on the couch. They all filled their plates and dug in. Lauren was hungry and ate almost as much as Dyson and Kenzi combined. With full bellies, everyone was in a much happier mood even through it was way too early for any normal person to be up. Good thing no one at the table could be considered normal anymore.

Lauren cleared her throat to talk about what she had seen but Kenzi interrupted, "Me first," downing the last of her coffee and then holding the cup out to Dyson for a refill. "So I did my druid thing with my hands and all." Kenzi held her hands above and table palms down and gave a quick example, "and was coming up with exactly zero. So I thought back to how Hilde kept talking about my gypsy roots. That got me thinking how gypsies don't waste anything. There had been a perfectly good charm on this house so why not work with it I say to myself. Learn by taking it apart and putting my own spin on it." Lauren and Dyson both shifted uncomfortably and shared a look.

"I saw that," said Kenzi with a stern look, "I used the same spell I used before to find the edges of the charm in the first place." She looked a Lauren and made a throwing motion. "I was able to locate the lingering parts of the spell that were still around. There was one pretty good size chunk floating near the front door so I reached out and grabbed the sucker."

"Kenzi!" both Dyson and Lauren said at the same time. Each was envisioning the horrible things that could have gone wrong.

"Easy now, happy ending on the way people, remember intent is everything, nothing bad about the magic itself." said Kenzi with a sniff sounding every bit the confident druid.

Lauren could almost hear Hilde saying the same thing. "Go master Yoda," she thought and smiled to herself, "Credit yourself another successful student."

"The second my hand hit the charm, I knew how to make it." grinned Kenzi, "Just popped into my mind, it might have even been something Massimo made up himself. I pulled my hand away and ran to the house to make up a batch but what good would it do for us. So I thought what if we reverse this puppy, put the illusion on all the time instead of only when someone enters the place. Allow us to hide in plain sight. I used that to go on and 'Bam!' if I didn't have the thing figured out in a matter of minutes. Just two extra ingredients, foxtail and oregano, who would think that oregano would be so powerful." The girl sounded so much like Lauren in geek speak mode that her tablemates had to hide their chuckles.

"Today I'm going to add everyone's hair and stuff to see if we can tighten up the spell and get some type of alert." She finished and looked to the two shifters, "Add your applause here." said Kenzi eye's flashing with excitement as the girl finally took a breath. She bowed as Lauren and Dyson sounded their appreciation for Kenzi's efforts. "There is a problem. I don't know how long it will last. The thing sucks energy and I am not so good with that part yet but," said the determined druid, "I'll figure it out. Hilde showed me a trick or two."

Lauren opened her mouth to tell her tale but Dyson broke in, "Talked to Trick and Hale and learned next to nothing. Trick is following the letter of the law as the Ash and will not interfere with this Wanderer guy. Thought the night was going to be a bust but then Vex came in."

"How's my little goth buddy?" asked Kenzi.

"Well if you mean the Morrigan of the Dark Fae, he's still a jerk." said Dyson with a growl. "But he did do something interesting. He invited the light fae to join the dark fae at his club to celebrate La Shoshain, and Tamsin verified that Bo is going to be there with her father.

"What was Tamsin doing there?" said Lauren. She was looking down but she knew her eyes flashed gold for just a moment at the valkyrie's name.

Dyson broke into a huge grin, "Oh yeah you don't know. Vex and Tamsin have hooked up. They are the dark fae 'it' couple. The Morrigan and the Valkyrie have been on for about a year."

Lauren's head snapped up and she stared at Kenzi. The women were speechless and then they both spoke at the same time. "Poor Vex!" The women looked at each other then laughed until they cried. Dyson didn't really see what was so amusing and sat quietly shaking his head until the two settled down.

When Lauren and Kenzi were both quiet, gasping for air and clutching their sides in pain, Dyson continued, "It's a costume event and we are all going to be there. It could be are only chance to get close to Bo. We have one day to prepare." He was quiet for a moment and then added, "Oh yeah, Hale is on his way over sometime today. It would be good to get his input and help."

"Okay Lauren," said Kenzi taking a deep breath still in a state of recovery, "You've tried twice to tell us about your night. Out with it, did your kitty-self rummage through some trash cans for fish bones and yowl on some fences?" said the girl with a smile and a little tease to her voice. Lauren took no offence to the comments.

"I saw Bo." said Lauren quietly. The room went silent then exploded in, "Why didn't you say something? Where was she? Is she okay? Did she see you?" taking a sip of coffee she waited for the two tablemates to calm down. Lauren then continued when the other two quieted and were listening intently. "I would have told you immediately if there was anything we could do now, but as Dyson said our in is tomorrow night at the celebration."

Lauren settled in and told of what she seen at Dyson's apartment. How the mist creature had appeared and carried the voice of Bo's father, the trip to the estate where Bo was staying and how strangely the succubus was acting. Lauren then shared how Bo's was being treated by her father.

When she mentioned the cruel messages and then the curtsey that Bo made to her father, Kenzi exploded in Russian and had to be stopped from running out of the house to find her friend. "For two years I was forced to bow down to the bastard Massimo and I just can't sit back and …" Dyson pulled the little druid into a careful embrace.

"It gets worse." said the doctor, "As I watched the man walk Bo into the house and he was pulling chi from Bo's back. I think that is why she is so weak. He is draining her energy. To calm myself down I ran for hours trying to figure out just what I was seeing." Lauren got quiet.

The room went silent for a short time, "What type of fae is Bo's father?" asked Dyson. The history the doctor had working with the fae made her the best person to ask after Trick.

Lauren cleared her throat, "Well at first I thought he was like me, a hybrid of fae.

"But I thought you were ahh…..unique." said Kenzi. "I mean Taft injected you with all that junk and everything. You don't think he made this guy do you?"

"For a moment I have to say it crossed my mind. I freaked out thinking that I might be the cause of Bo's imprisonment. But the timeline doesn't fit and I know I destroyed the research to replicate my techniques and there isn't any of my original formula left to begin to form another being like me." said Lauren.

"Then what is this guy?" ask Dyson with a growl, "and how can we kill him?"

"The hit teams we have encountered and the man's various powers gave it away." said Lauren with a smile letting her inner geek out to play, "With that voice, I would assume he is using the powers of a mesmer, something like Vex. I was not the target of his speech and I still could feel the effects. Then there's the enfield creature. A smoke demon can use a surrogate or proxy of smoke to attack." Lauren smiled and said, "then there's his succubus traits." She looked at her friends in triumph. "A succubus." she said again as if it would clear up the blank looks around the table. Rolling her eyes she continued, "Succubi are all women. An Incubus is the male version of the species. But what I detected was specifically succubus."

"Well we know that you have done your research on a certain succubus, Doc." Laughed Kenzi, "So are you telling us that Bo's dad is undergoing a sex change? Which I am okay with, no judgment here." said Kenzi holding her hands up.

"No what she is saying is that Bo's father is a magical fae, like a witch or a warlock" said Dyson with a growl. "Some magical fae can store the powers of other creatures in their blood. The powers can be from males or females it doesn't matter. Like a safety deposit box for valuables or an ammo box to be tapped as needed. You just have to hope they won't sell you out to the highest bidder. At times the more powerful magical fae can mimic the power they store. Like a harmless snake mimics the coloring of a more dangerous relative. The hit teams we have come across have all had some type of magical fae involved. Good detective work Doc."

"But magical fae are generally weak, almost human-like aren't they?" said Kenzi. "You listed three different fae. Someone would have to be pretty strong to hold on to three different powers."

Lauren said seriously, "I believe Bo's father is a dark mage." Dyson sat back placing his coffee mug down with a thump and whistled.

"What is it? What's a dark mage?" said Kenzi.

"A mage is an ancient type of magician. For magic fae with age comes power. To be considered a mage you have to be at least two thousand years old." said Dyson. This time it was Kenzi's turn to sit back.

"Somehow this mage has found a way to more than mimic the powers he has stored, he has found a way to utilize them. It would also explain the want for Trick to use his blood. If the mage could get a drop of Trick's power flowing through his veins and actually use it. Well that's just too scary of a thought. He killed Rondo and the Trolls because if the plan gets out it will be all out war before the Wanderer is ready." said Lauren.

"Okay then we tell Vex and Trick. They can do a beat down on this guy's ass and it's over." said Kenzi.

Dyson growled, "But Bo would never survive it. The man would drain her chi to energize his other powers. She is too weak at this point to fight him off. He would just drink her energy dry."

"Okay how do we stop the bastard and get Bo back?" said Kenzi. The blank looks around the table were not reassuring. The room was silent as everyone considering what could be done.

Kenzi finally spoke up making the others' jump, "Okay I'm focusing on something else so I don't freak out. Dyson you said we're going to a costume party, what's the theme?"

Dyson snorted, "Leather, what else would a party at Vex's club require?"

"No worries," said an altogether too happy Kenzi, "I have this one handled," her grin was one of pure joy.

Lauren had not really been listening, she was thinking of Kenzi's first question. "We need to attack each of his powers individually. That's how we beat him." she said more to herself than anyone else. Her tablemates turned to face her. "I have an idea for a plan," Lauren said and then asked Dyson, "You said Hale was coming over right?" Dyson nodded that the bar keep would be stopping by. "That's good we are going to need him." Lauren had a set to her jaw. "Kenzi after you finish your work altering the void charm. I have some ideas for your next project." Lauren yawned, "I need to get some sleep. Can we pick this up in a few hours?"

"Sounds like a plan, I have some shopping to do." said Kenzi starting to dial her phone. Dyson grabbed the last waffle and hit the couch for a nap too. All of them had the feeling that things were just about to get very interesting.

Lauren woke to the sounds of yelling, laughing and the smell of burning hair. Walking to the stairs Lauren saw Dyson rolling on the floor in hysterics. Kenzi was standing with a bucket in her hand next to Hale who was soaking wet with burnt spots on his clothing and holding the brim of his hat. The rest of the stylish topper had been burned away.

"Hale?" said Lauren and he looked up and then shook his head.

"Oh hell no! I have been set on fire, nearly drowned and now am face to face with fae enemy number one. I need to just back up out of here right now and pretend none of this happened." The man said in exasperation.

"Hale, I am so sorry," said Kenzi looking apologetic and pleased as the same time. "You were supposed to call first and not just come walking in the door. You have got to knock first, dude. You do not want to mess with my mad skills." Hale looked totally confused.

Lauren couldn't hide the smile that touched her lips, "Got the alarm installed Kenzi?"

"Yep, from the looks of it I nailed the sucker too." said the druid with pride. She worked most of the morning and into the afternoon until her spell had the right feel. She had applied her work to the frame of the house. If you entered the shack in anyway without being invited it was going to be a painful experience. One Hale had learned the hard way. She had also add sunflower powder and found a way to sustain the energy of the spell. Like a solar alarm system with badass consequences.

"Is the illusion still set on the place?" ask Lauren.

Kenzi nodded, "Sort of, the alarm is a separate spell and only on the house. The illusion spell is starting to fade. Do you want me try to redo it?" With a look to Dyson who had returned from getting his friend a towel, they agreed that it would be okay to lose that spell with this new one in place.

Hale looked at them all, "What the hell is going on here?" he asked catching the towel that Dyson tossed him.

"Changes, my man, lots and lots of changes." Said Dyson and motioned for the entire group to take a seat. They had one day to plan Bo's rescue and how to take down of her father.

After many hours and four pizzas the majority of the plan was set. Each of the participants adding what they could to help out. Hale had been able to informed the group of some of the rules they would have to play by on a legal level. The toughest piece of information was the fact that no obvious action could be taken in the club itself. The former Ash explained, "The location of the official La Shoshain celebration is considered sacred ground. All types of fae are supposed to be able to gather without fear, goes with the whole peace treaty thing. You create a big ruckus and the elders with end you on the spot."

Lauren cleared her throat, she had forced herself to think objectively early on in this process. She gave her doctor's perspective of the situation, "To defeat the Wanderer we have to get Bo away from him. I think that is how he is gathering enough power to force his mimic abilities beyond their normal limits. Bo is one of the most powerful fae in existence. Although it is not well known, Bo has…had a vast amount of chi stored in her body. She still needs to feed regularly but her body has developed defenses so that she will not lose control between feeds or if the feeds are not full scale. It keeps her from losing control if her fresh chi levels drop. Only the most powerful of the species have this ability, survival of the fittest and what not."

Rushing on, Lauren continued, "With the mental aspect of the Wanderer's control of Bo," the whole table saw how hard Lauren was fighting to keep her emotions under control. "He has somehow blocked Bo's ability to call her succubus nature fully or she has been weakened to a level where her full succubus powers have gone dormant in an effort to keep her alive." Lauren said with the tone of a scientist needing to block some of the other feelings so she would not be overwhelmed. "We need to stir the succubus and get Bo to feed and have some energy to fight back. Seeing how weak she is, he has pulled an enormous amount of power from her." said Lauren sadly.

"So Lauren, your part in stirring up the succubus will be…." said Kenzi with smile, trying desperately to break the tension in Lauren's eyes. The girl was cut off by a more serious Hale.

"How do you figure that Doc? Do you have any evidence that Bo is the key to his guy's strength?" asked Hale. "What if we get her away and the man still possesses all his powers?"

"Well the voice that he is using to convey his mesmer power is pure sex appeal for one thing." Lauren gave a laugh and blushed a bit. "Bo's power is tainted by her personality and well Bo's is….." Lauren just kinda smiled at the rest.

"Sex on wheels," said Kenzi with a laugh. "We know."

Thankful for not having to explain more Lauren moved on, "Then there is the fact that I saw him use succubus traits mixed with the use of his framiliar. That has to be a side benefit of her chi, a smoke demon could never do that. I think we get Bo away from him and force him to use his abilities. It will drain him and his true nature will be revealed."

"How do we get Bo away from him?" ask Kenzi

Lauren put her arm around the girl and gave her a smile. "Do you still have Vex's number?" she asked then shifted to look at Hale. The man was uneasy under her gaze. "How's that wonderful whistle of yours?" the doctor asked. Looking to Dyson, she said, "Think we need to talk to Trick too."

The plan was set and it was later in the evening. Kenzi was forcing Dyson and Hale to take her back to the health food store to replenish her druid supplies. Lauren walked to her room and found a pink box with a black lace ribbon tied around it. Not touching it Lauren yelled down the stairs, "What's this box?"

Kenzi yelled back, "It's your costume for the party." Kenzi grabbed Dyson and Hale's arms and started pushing them out the door.

Lauren opened the box and as she held up the dark brown leather she yelled, "KENZI!" The three figures outside the house were laughing as they ran.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: You guys are the greatest bunch of reviewers. You have me a bit nervous to publish this chapter. Your comments were pretty funny, looks like we all had the same idea for Lauren's outfit. Hope you enjoy it. Let's go dancing….**

As Trick's limo pulled up outside Carpe Noctem, Vex's night club and the location of the official La Shoshain celebration, he wondered for the hundredth time why he had agreed to this. His worries of no one showing up were unfounded. This was the hottest fae ticket in town. The line to get in was around the block. Trick looked across at his body guards for the evening. "You know the rules. There cannot be any trouble in the club tonight. Do not do anything to embarrass me or the light fae." Stella reached out patted his leg. Trick looked at his lovely date and then rolled his eyes. "What am I talking about embarrassment? I am sitting here looking like I'm going to a BDSM convention." Dyson and Hale had to fight not to laugh as Trick shifted slightly and grabbed to give his leather pants a tug.

"You should have never told Vex that you didn't own any appropriate leather." Dyson was openly laughing now.

"How was I to know he would send me an outfit? It would be an insult if I didn't accept his kind gesture." said an exasperated Ash. "Get out already and let's get this over with."

Hale was the first out of the car and Dyson followed. They were more for show than anything else but they were an intimidating looking pair. Kenzi had done herself proud picking their outfits, the sleek black leather pants sitting low on the hips to show the two of best sets of abs in the city. Trick and Stella were next out of the car, as Trick walked he clinked with the number of chains and metal studs that adorned his person.

"Sharp looking outfit Ash of the Light," Vex called as he waited at the door. To Trick's dismay Vex had on the exact same outfit. The Morrigan looked legitimately pleased that Trick was wearing his gift. "We are going to be the talk of the evening." Stella placed her hand on Trick's shoulder to keep him from saying very inappropriate things. Tamsin join Vex to welcome the first couple of the light. She looked both powerful and beautiful, her worn black leather jacket over a blood red silk top and low cut leather pants looked to be less of a costume and more of a go to outfit for a special evening. Her hair was down and she was the perfect match to Vex's goth black and silver.

Vex led the way, arm and arm, walking between Stella and Trick. He proudly pointed out the various parts of his club. Tamsin joined Hale and Dyson. The sexy valkyrie spoke in a low voice, "Okay so Trick told us just enough to keep tonight's little caper fae legal. We are looking to take this Wanderer down ourselves." She directed the men through the crowd as she continued, "Bo and her father are already here. He tried to place his group in the back but we had the VIP section moved up front, right off the dance floor as Trick requested. Its right below the head table area. We should have a good view of his table all night." She nodded to some of the fae they were passing, she flashed them a beautiful cold smile.

Tamsin refocused her attention on Hale and Dyson, "I didn't trust the Wanderer when I took the job to bring Bo to him. I sure as hell don't trust him now. When I moved through my lifecycle, my ties to him were broken. He has no hold over me. I will help you if I can, but I have to watch out for Vex tonight. Rumor has it the Wanderer is after the job of Morrigan and Vex is not the most politically savvy individual. I have to keep him from doing something to break any fae laws and getting himself killed. She faced the two men and gave them a hard look, with a harsh sound to her voice she said, "Vex and I both owe Bo. When the time comes for your little plan to roll we will do our part and then join in on the fight."

The group reached the head table and Tamsin release the men's arms. She kissed Hale on the cheek and turned to Dyson, as she leaned in she kissed him lightly on the lips and then whispered, "I don't know the whole plan for tonight but Bo is the key to this guy's power. Get her away from him if you can."

"Hey!" yelled Vex from the far end of the table, "No nibbling on the help Pumpkin." Tamsin rolled her eyes and then moved to Vex's side.

It was nothing for Lauren to reach the window that Kenzi had pointed out, even with Kenzi clinging to her back, arms tight around her neck. The second story room was one of the private rooms that Vex's customers used for interactions that required more privacy than a dance floor could provide. The goth had once shared with Kenzi how the window was always left open for quick getaways. Once they made it into the room beyond the window, Lauren shifted back to her human form and caught a look at herself in the mirror, "I should have dropped you on the way up for making me wear this outfit."

Kenzi gave the doctor a stern look, "I will have you know that this Catwoman outfit was custom designed by me. I had to call in some big favors for this. Boy were they surprised, most of them thought I was dead." Kenzi circled Lauren as if explaining a work of art, "Mixing various movie and television renditions of the famous feline, your costume is made with the Halle Berry style bra top with belts across the bare midriff to Anne Hathaway style pants, belt slung low with killer boots, and is topped off with Julie Newmar style ears and mask. The leather is soft and a dark brown not black." Lauren rolled her eyes and laughed. Kenzi grinned totally satisfied with her creation.

On a roll Kenzi continued, "I, on the other hand, am wearing a backless number with insanely tight leather pants and ridiculously cool thigh boots. I've got a druid's spell shielding my tattoo so others can look but not really see all my secrets. The whole outfit allows no one to discover my secret identity of Superdruid." Kenzi smirked and held a thick strap of black leather to her face, "All of this topped off with a matching leather mask with faux diamonds."

Lauren gave a golf clap of acknowledgement and thanked Kenzi for all her hard work but still looked doubtful, Kenzi sighed, "Doc, you have no idea how hot you look and this is a straight girl talking here." Kenzi grabbed Lauren's hand and directed her to the door. "Just try to be sexy okay. Go stir up that succubus Hotpants." She slapped Lauren's butt as she pushed her towards that hall.

Right as the women were almost out the door, Lauren turned and grabbed Kenzi's wrist. The taller woman pushed the little druid up against the door frame. Lauren let her eyes flash blue and said with a low growl to her voice, "You see," she ran a finger down the side of the Kenzi's face slowly. "I don't think you know how good you look either." Kenzi froze, eyes going wide. Lauren tilted her head and leaned in close, her lips just about brushing the lips of the other woman, "What cat got your tongue?" she purred again and then said, "Sexy enough for you?" Then Lauren couldn't stop her laughter. She let Kenzi go and moved down the hall.

"Oh that was so not funny Doc." sputtered Kenzi. "That was payback for the costume right, nothing else right?" Kenzi was flustered and red, "I….. that really was not funny." Lauren was still laughing as the girl ran to catch up.

The two women entered the main area of the club, masks secure. There were so many costumes, most sporting some type of mask, that no one gave them a second look. Moving to the bar, Kenzi and Lauren picked up drinks and then located Dyson and Hale. They were still at Trick's side in the balcony area that looked over the whole place. Kenzi grabbed Lauren's hand and moved them on to the dance floor. The music was an interesting mix of Vex's regular electronica. The set being played had great beats and a fast rhythm which made it easy for the women to blend and move through the crowd.

Lauren was pleased to find that getting in touch with her feline side had done wonders for her dancing skills, but she was still way behind Kenzi as the girl dazzled on the dance floor. It made it easy for Dyson and Hale to spot them. The two men adjusted their position on the balcony and Dyson nodded to the dance floor as Kenzi blew him a kiss. The wolf laughed as he casually pointed down and to the side. Right below Hales position was the VIP area. The Wanderer and his entourage were just off the dance floor.

It was most impressive how the wanderer presented himself. He had two sets of large mean looking redcap body guards. A striking witch and warlock couple sat close as his guests. Members of the dark fae were stopping by to pay their respects. Lauren frowned as she watched them hover around him like he was holding court. The man was still full of that confidence that turned her stomach. Vex had forced the Wanderer's hand in naming him as the evening's VIP. By his actions he had no fear of any problems keeping his daughter in check, even if it was the first time Bo had been in a situation this open.

The Wanderer and his compatriots were decked out in 60's style biker jackets and hats to match. As if an afterthought, the Wanderer's daughter was seated alone at a small side table. Beside the heavily costumed group Bo looked painfully out of place. She wore a black t-shirt and black leather pants with heavy boots, her hair was pulled back so tightly it looked painful. Her simple make-up set off her beautiful eyes. Her lips were lined with a muted red lipstick and served as the only hint of a care to her appearance. The Wanderer had dressed Bo as to not draw attention to his daughter. It didn't work. The woman could rock a gunny sack.

Kenzi and Lauren positioned themselves to the side of the dancers and then flowed with the crowd till they moved in front of the VIP area. With a nod from Lauren, Kenzi pulled her mask down for just a second and spun around to look directly into Bo's eyes. The girl smiled and gave her bestie a wink then moved back into the crowd. Bo visibly jumped at seeing her friend's face. She tensed looking like she might stand for a moment to follow after Kenzi. As if thinking better of it Bo stopped her movement. She began searching the crowd from her seat. It was almost like she was hiding her discovery from her father. Lauren knew that was exactly what she was doing. It didn't work, the Wanderer was on it. He motioned to the redcaps and one moved several steps closer to his daughter. He had not seen what had caught her interest, but it was obvious that he was watching her more closely than Lauren had thought.

Letting it go for a good ten minutes, Bo had seemed to stop her search as she relaxed back into her seat. Her friends knew better, Lauren and Kenzi made their way towards the front again. For a second time Kenzi dropped her mask and met her friend's eyes. This time Bo did not jump but instead she raised an eyebrow and cracked a smile. To which Kenzi gave a laughed and yelled, "Viva La Bo Bo," as she danced into the crowd again.

The redcap, hearing the yell, placed a hand on Bo's shoulder and she jerked away from it. A sure sign that whatever had caught the attention of the Wanderer's daughter had given her the energy to slip his control just little bit. Not being a true succubus, the Wanderer did not feel the energy of the party itself. A byproduct of her limited feeding opportunities, Bo had learned to pick up on any residual energy in her environment. The party atmosphere had been providing a small but steady energy flow to the chi starved fae. It didn't hurt that the shock of seeing Kenzi's face had also caused Bo's adrenaline to shoot up.

Lauren watched as The Wanderer stood with an unhappy look on his face. Trying to appear unconcerned he began moving towards his daughter. Lauren figured he was going to lower Bo's chi energy and whisper some type of command in her ear. Lauren almost ran forward to stop him. Her mind racing and thinking that someone had missed their cue. The plan was going to fail before it even got stated. That is when the music abruptly stopped and all lights focused on Vex. The huge bright beams were pointed directly at the head table, but at the same time illuminated the whole VIP area. The Wanderer froze like a deer caught in the headlights as the whole room turned in his direction.

"Hello my Lovelies." sounded Vex's voice, "May I wish you, on the behalf of myself and the Ash of the Light fae, the best La Shoshain ever." yelled Vex, putting his all into being the all-powerful dark fae leader. The crowd was now all facing the front and cheering madly. The Wanderer was forced to turn away from Bo and look to the Morrigan as not to appear to offend the dark fae leader. Vex was nothing if not the best fae club owner in the city, tonight's party had been incredible and the energy of the room was so high it almost crackled. Playing the good host, Vex swung his hand and motioned to the side, "Let's all give a little welcome our VIPs for the evening" he motioned to the area below and everyone clapped and gawked at the mysterious fae they had been hearing about. Talking directly to the Wanderer and his party Vex said, "In celebration of the day let have a dance. What do you say, let's see those VIP moves."

The Wanderer, feeling everyone's eyes upon him, did the predictable thing and held up a hand in polite refusal. His politician's grin firmly in place playing to the crowd. Vex pounced on the man's error with a cheeky grin, "No problem, I am sure your daughter would be more than happy to be your stand in. Bo sweetie how about a spin around the floor. Come on everyone cheer her on." The crowd gave a loud cheer and the music started softly in the background. People started to move with the returning rhythm wanting to get back to their party. The Wanderer frowned deeply, turning to face Bo he said in that lust laced hypnotic voice, "She does not want to dance."

Hale part in the plan kicked in. He had been watching for it and used his whistle to disrupt the sound waves of the man's voice. The sounds that touched Bo's ears were so refracted they didn't even register as words any more. Bo seemed distracted as if she was confused, "I could dance," she stammered softly visibly shaken at the chance to make her own decision.

Dyson leapt from the balcony and landed in front of the VIP area. He pulled Bo to the dance floor well away from the approaching redcap guards. The Wanderer stood and yelled, "You will not dance with him." Hale's siren abilities again broke the command but the statement had caught so many people's attention, they were staring at the man's reaction. The Wanderer straightened and tried desperately regain his composure. His politician's cool facade was cracking.

Dyson gave a shrug and smiled at Bo who was looking at him with wide eyes. This was the second familiar face she had seen tonight. Bowing his head to the man's request, Dyson stepped back and Lauren's masked figure moved up and took Bo's hand. The music started in earnest with heavy beats rolling through the crowd, the entire floor filled with celebrating fae closing around the women in a protective wall of moving bodies. The Wanderer and his people lost sight of their prize in a matter of seconds.

Moving deep on to the floor, there was little room to move but that did not matter. Lauren grabbed Bo and pulled her so close. Bo stiffened with the contact and Lauren could have sworn she felt Bo's breathing stop for several long moments. She had no way of knowing how long it had been since Bo had felt such contact with another living thing. The body to body connection was quite literally a lifesaving action for the starving succubus.

The music pulsed and both women moved with the rhythm. Lauren made sure to keep from making direct eye contact. She had no idea what Bo would do if she recognized her. The lack of eye contact did not stop Lauren from making contact just about everywhere else. Lauren knew how to turn Bo on, plain and simple. Sex had never been an issue. In fact it was almost too good sometimes. Lauren could tell Bo was tentative with her motions and she didn't respond as she normally would have. Bo's succubus nature had been so beat down, Lauren would have to press all of Bo's buttons to get her going and willing to feed.

They were dancing so close Lauren was able to lean in and press into Bo's oh so familiar frame. Pulling back never letting the contact last too long, she alternated the close contact with soft caresses. Letting her hands drift down Bo's arm and across or around her breasts. It was a teasing game, offering just a taste of what could be. Not only did it feel good but the predatory nature of the succubus would enjoy the building temptation. Bo did not move away but she did not add to the game and it worried Lauren. She would have to try something more.

Circling an arm around Bo's waist, Lauren pulled their bodies together and she held Bo tight. Nudging Bo's head to the side, Lauren placed hot, thick wet kisses down Bo's neck. At the same time she dropped her hands and pulled Bo's shirt up just enough to reveal soft skin. Lauren gently raked fingernail across Bo's stomach and lower back, she fought not to cry out as she felt Bo tremble and moan softly under her touch. Lauren caught a glimpse of Bo's skin and it was becoming flushed.

The movement of the dancing mob had shifted their position from the middle of the dance floor and the couple now found themselves against the far wall. Lauren lifted Bo slightly and then slid her thigh between Bo's legs making a more intimate contact with her old lover. Allowing Bo to grind slowly down her body to return to the floor, Lauren pulled away to lead the couple back to the dance floor. A harsh growl came from Bo's mouth. Grabbing Lauren's arms Bo crushed her close. To Lauren's great relief, the succubus was stirring now. Bo's eyes sparked with flecks of blue, Lauren rejoiced as she was pulled into a scorching embrace. Bo had a chance now and so did she.

The kiss was everything Lauren remembered and more. Heated, passionate and oh so luscious, the feel of Bo's lips was like heaven. To Lauren's surprise Bo stopped the kiss and began to push away before feeding. Lauren forced the issue and gripped Bo hard. She began to push her chi into Bo. The succubus was startled to say the least. Bo's body shuttered at the feel of the energy. For a minute she lost control and began to feed eagerly. Lauren fought not to get lost in the sensation because Bo could kill her as depleted as she was. But again Bo fought her need to feed and pushed away from Lauren.

Finally making eye contact, a look of anger, then sadness and then passion crossed Bo's face. In a savage move Bo grabbed Lauren by the hips and slammed their bodies together. "Thank you for the flowers." she growled, her voice a strange mix of succubus and human, she then kissed Lauren with such heat, Lauren's knees almost buckled. Bo pulled back, "Did you think I would not know you? Your scent is different but still undeniable you." Bo tilted her head into Lauren's neck and drew in a deep breath. It was intimate gesture and Lauren felt her body tense with growing want. Bo growled again, "Your touch." she held Lauren's hand, slowly drawing it to her mouth. One by one she kissed each fingertip then Lauren's palm with her full lips. "Your taste." Lauren sucked in her breath as Bo bowed her head and used her tongue to trace the edge of the leather top that held Lauren's breasts. The doctor swayed on her feet as Bo kissed and licked a line from her chest to right below her ear. "Lauren I would know you anywhere." said Bo in a husky whisper. There were tears in her eyes and the look was so intense that Lauren tried to pull away just long enough to catch her breath. Whether it was the chi or just the presence of her old lover, Bo was now fully aware of herself and the woman she held in her arms.

With steel in her voice Bo said between clinched teeth, "Don't you dare pull away from me. Walking away is not an option, do you understand me? Not… an… option." It was a growling statement full of pure want. The music matched the mood as the beats were throbbing. "Kiss me." Bo demand and Lauren could do nothing but oblige. The kiss they shared was almost violent at first then turned to an embrace of pure heat. Lauren finally broke away. Bo's eyes were brilliant blue. "Your aura is on fire, blue, green and yellow." she said sounding confused. As if watching the effect on Lauren, Bo began running her hands over the doctor's body. It was her turn to do the touching and the exploring of intimate places. Shuttering moans were escaping Lauren's lips as Bo's hands explored her body then circled around to grab her leather clad ass. They kissed deeply and the chi flowed.

"Daughter!" The voice echoed as the music was silenced. Bo's hands stopping and fell from Lauren's body. Moving quickly, Lauren tried to place herself between Bo and her father fearing the man had just regained control over the succubus. But Bo reached up and held her still, her eyes locked with Laurens. There were no words but the grip on Lauren's hips said that Bo would not be letting her go if she could help it.

"What!" snapped the blue eyed succubus. She was still weak but not at all sounding like a daughter who would curtsey to her father. She rounded on the man but kept a hand on Lauren's body. Silence filled the room, this was dangerously close to a deadly breach of etiquette. If Bo tried to kill him she was as good as dead.

"Bo help me!" screamed Kenzi from the door of the club. Swinging around fast all Bo could see was Kenzi being held over the shoulder of someone who was running out the door. Lauren remember to breathe as the next part of the plan began.

"Save her Bo. Kenzi needs you." said Lauren over her shoulder. Bo turned and gave her a piercing look, the pain of choosing between the woman standing before her and her best friend was too much. "Please go Bo. It's Kenzi, only you can save her." Lauren began stepping back into the crowd. Kenzi began yelling again and Bo cursed violently. With a last hard look at Lauren, "I will see you again soon." said Bo as she turned and ran for the door. She pulled several bystanders into the path of the advancing redcaps.

"Stop," the wanderer yelled, he was not even trying to hide the mesmer quality of his voice, but it was too late. Bo was out the door and well out of earshot. The Wanderer screamed in anger and ordered his people to follow her. Lauren let them pass and then trailed them towards the door. Hearing footsteps behind her she swung around ready to fight. Instead of enemies she found Dyson, Vex and Tamsin close behind her and very much on her side.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: I think I should take you all dancing more often. Thanks for the fun comments. As always thanks to the readers and reviewers. So we carry on... Enjoy :) **

* * *

"Get out of the club! Get out of the club!" Vex was yelling and giggling at the same time. He had a huge smile on his face. "Rules, remember the rules." He pushed everyone outside then turned at the main doors to face the stunned crowd inside. He yelled, "Now it's a party. Play some music." With a huge cheer the music began thumping and the crowd was back to its celebration. It was just another thing to add to their incredible night of partying. Vex slammed the door with satisfaction. He truly was the fae party king.

The group had exited the building in time to see Lauren's old pick-up truck round the corner and move out of sight. The good doctor pushed her breath out in relief. Hale had been the one with Kenzi over his shoulder as she screamed for help. The plan was to use Bo's protective nature as motivation. It had worked like a charm. The team had counted on Bo's need to help her friends, especially Kenzi, to overcome any hesitation to stay with her father. Vex's men had the truck waiting outside and when Bo burst through the doors Hale stunned the succubus with his siren's whistle. Kenzi took the wheel as Hale pulled Bo into the cab for their getaway. They were rounding the corner just as the rest of the group cleared the doors.

As she stood on the sidewalk, Lauren could feel the others move around her. She could not have predicted the intensity of her encounter with Bo. For two years Lauren had known that Bo hated her. She didn't. Bo did not hate her, in fact Bo was more torn about leaving her than the dark mage. The feel of Bo's touch and the sound of her words rang in Lauren's mind and body. She had known Lauren even after all she had been through. The doctor in her wanted to know how. The lover in her was too overwhelmed to think at all.

With a shutter Lauren focused on the here and now, she ran to the street looking for the Wanderer. There was the roar of engines and two black sedans pulled out in pursuit of the truck. One swerved violently aiming to run over the doctor and all the others. Lauren had to dive to the side to avoid getting hit. Rage hit her hard, they were going after Bo. Lauren took off running and shifted in seconds. She was in time to leap and latch onto the roof of the second car. Slamming her fist through the driver's side window, Lauren located the steering wheel and cranked it hard to the side. The motion was enough to slam the front of the car into rear side of the sedan in front. The impact was just enough to send both cars out of control. As the spinning cars collided with other vehicles lining the road, the feline shifter sprang away to safety.

The vehicles screeched and stopped moving, the Wanderer and his entourage crawled out of the twisted metal. Being fae they were barely scratch, if they had been humans they would have been on their way to the hospital. With a scream Lauren was on the attack. To her surprise she was not alone, the snarl of Dyson in manwolf form sounded next to her, Vex's insane giggle was just to the other side and Tamsin was right on her shoulder. Their advances were met with a more than effective defense.

The first set of hexes flew from the magical fae. The Wanderer, witch and warlock had lost their party garb and looked more than ready for a fight. Lauren's feline eyes caught sight of the distorted air as the magical attacks flew in their direction. Like invisible masses of razor wire, they cut like throwing knives as they passed by even if they didn't hit full on. Lauren jumped and twisted in the air as she detected the attacks heading her way. Two were close enough to slice into her fur and draw blood. Dyson let out a hiss of pain but keep moving at her side. Vex was the one taken down. A powerful hex caught him full on and dropped him to the ground. Blood covered his face and it was obvious that his nose was broken and one of his legs was setting at an odd angle. It was as if the air solidified when Vex was hit by the hex. The mesmer slammed backwards like he had hit a solid wall. The Morrigan was in pain as he rolled on the ground finding a way to get to a seated position. The goth was good and pissed.

"You want to be the Morrigan, you stupid wanker." Vex wiped at the blood that was flowing freely from his nose. "It takes more than a broken nose and busted leg to take my job." Throwing an arm out, Vex took aim at the Wanderer, and in a distorted voice he yelled, "Stop breathing." The Wanderer's eyes opened wide and a hand flew to his throat. He placed his second hand up and in a pushing motion used his power to back Vex's command away from his mind. The two men were now locked in a battle of wills unable to concentrate on anything else.

Lauren made to circle around to protect the mesmer, but Tamsin stepped up and was standing over Vex's body with her weapons drawn. A redcap charged her and was cut down and tossed to the side in seconds. Dyson had shared that Tamsin's powers as a Valkyrie were limited, but her talents as a fighter had not been touched. Vex would be okay but Tamsin would have to remain to protect him. Lauren just had to hope that Vex could overcome his injuries long enough keep the powerful dark mage from joining the fray.

Lauren turned back to the fight just in time to see two hulking forms rushing her position. She ducked and rolled underneath the arms of the closest redcap. Pushing out with powerful legs, Lauren sprang to a light pole and used it as a pivot. Grabbing it with her hands and spinning quickly around the cool metal. She landed directly behind the two redcaps. They spun to regain a fighting position. It was too late. The first one was met with razor sharp slashing claws. Clasping his neck he dropped to the ground as blood ran freely from deep cuts on either side of his neck. They looked small but the cuts across the arteries were deadly.

The second of the redcaps had better luck and grabbed a hold of Lauren's leg. Jerking it violently, the pain was sharp and Lauren snarled as she was slammed to the ground. She rotated to fight the man off as he struck at her with a knife. The blade stuck home in her upper arm and she kicked out causing the attacker to fall back pulling the metal out fast. Lauren scrambled to get away, but the man's big hand caught her again. Twisting in his grip, she caught sight of the warlock near the Wanderer aiming a hex at her. Cranking her body to the side, the redcap's grip on Lauren's leg forced him to change potion as she moved. He grinned a dark smile raising his knife to stab her again. The warlock's hex hit the redcap square in the back and the man froze, literally, and then exploded in a shower of bloody ice. The knife dropped to towards the ground as the scarlet crystals rained down. Lauren caught it and with a quick throw redirected it deep into the warlock's chest. Scrambling to her feet Lauren looked to the side to see Dyson taking out the last of the redcap body guards.

Looking for their main target, Lauren and Dyson found the Wanderer standing behind the witch who looked to be out of hexing power. Lauren and Dyson ran at the pair. There was a battle scream and the shifter pair whirled in time to see four fae running at Tamsin's position with swords drawn. Neither Dyson nor Lauren were in a position to help fast enough. "Tamsin, NO!" roared Vex and he swung his arm from the Wanderer to hit two of the approaching hit men with his mesmer powers. "Kill one another," he directed them into their fellow attackers causing them to fight each other. Lauren and Dyson began running at the dark mage again. Vex had the situation totally in control.

The Wanderer's laugh sang in the night air. A swirl of smoke appeared between the shifters. Vex pulling his powers to help Tamsin had freed the dark mage. He was now open to attack with his powers. The magician's familiar, the enfield smoke creature, formed and immediately stretched to lash out with its talons. Lauren steeled herself as she was too close and a talon was headed right for her midsection. The clawed foot struck her middle and immediately lost its form, the smoke distorting upon hitting solid flesh. Lauren was stunned but not as much as the Wanderer. Vex's attack had drained the dark mage's power. Lauren let out a primal scream. She had been right, without Bo's chi he was nothing more than a power magician.

There was alarm on the dark mage's face. He refocused on the smoke, it reformed but when Dyson jumped to attack the beast he moved through the dark mist destroying the shape of the animal. The mage could only mimic a smoke demons power now. The Wanderer screamed in frustration and launched a series of lightning fast hexes in Lauren and Dyson's direction. The shifters dove to the side easily avoiding the attack. They smiled at each other and then stood charging the pair of magic fae, but came up short as they saw the wanderer holding the witch in a deadly embrace. Her eyes were milking over in that all too familiar signature of a succubus kill. He had used his remaining power as a succubus to feed on the witch's chi.

Dropping the woman to the ground the man smiled, he turned and looked at Dyson who was closest to his position. "Protect me, kill the feline shifter!" he yelled with so much power that Dyson staggered and fell to his knees. Lauren, not a victim of the vocal attack, did not stop running at the man and reached the Wanderer before he could turn in her direction. She had landed two slashing blows to his chest and throat. The mage fell to the ground with a sick gurgling sound as if his life was oozing away through the deep cuts. Standing over the man who had held Bo captive, Lauren bent to end his life when a howling scream echoed across the battle zone. Lauren whipped around in time to see Dyson running in her direction. She looked back down at the Wanderer, he smiled an evil grin and dissolved into smoke escaping her final blow.

Death was in his eyes as Dyson launched a vicious attack at Lauren who had only turned around in time to dive to the side. She threw herself away from where the Wanderer's body had been and rolled to flatten herself against the wall of a nearby building. She watched the wolf's body fly by her and caught the black magic scent of the hex. Dyson landed and stilled on the ground. He rolled looking straight at Lauren. Her breath caught as she watched an inky blackness over take her friend's eyes. It had been more than a mesmer voice to hit Dyson. The black mage had wrapped the command around a hex worthy of an ancient magic fae.

Dyson roared in rage and pounded his fists into the ground. Gathering his wits, Dyson rolled his head on his neck as he stood and stared at his target. He snarled and bared his teeth. The man was swaying back and forth in an eerie sort of way as if waiting for feline shifter to make a move. Lauren was quite sure that he was not seeing reality, but instead an illusion created from the spell.

"Cat!" yelled Tamsin still standing over the injured Vex who had now passed out due to his injuries, "You need to run or kill him. That was a mesmer command with a huge amount of power behind it. We all felt a piece of it. From what I know of a mesmer's powers, Dyson will not stop until he had fulfilled his charge. That means you dead." Lauren bared her teeth and bent low; she inhaled and picked her path. With a snarl she was off. Dyson took two steps and shifted fully to his wolf form and was after his prey.

Lauren was fast but Dyson was just below flying speed. A flat out race would be out of the question. Moving totally out of Dyson's reach was also out of the question. Lauren could lose the wolf easily by going to the roof tops but she wanted to keep him on the trail. A wolf could track forever and never lose focus. She had no want to live her life running from Dyson. No, she would be ending this tonight.

Counting her blessings that it was very late and she had little human factor to deal with. Lauren began weaving her way towards the shack using cars and other objects to interfere with Dyson's pursuit. She needed to get to the shack where she could shift and use her contact with the soil to trap Dyson. Kenzi or Hilde could do something to break the magic spell. She dodged a close lunge by the big wolf. Lauren snarled she would try not to hurt Dyson if she could help it but there was no guarantee.

As they ran, Dyson was not without his instincts and picked out Lauren's final destination within a couple of minutes. He used that information to predict Lauren's path. Dyson would pace her and then when a turn was necessary he would press his attack. Those were the times when the shifters truly did battle. It was claws against teeth at those times. Several times Dyson had caught Lauren's legs in his jaws. She had the power to break free by raking his face with her claws. With each encounter they increased the damage they did to one another.

As they left the city scape and moved into the industrial part of town, there were more and more open areas. Lauren growled in dismay as they all were covered in concrete or asphalt giving Dyson the advantage. On a particularly long stretch, he charged and leapt slamming his body into Lauren. She tumbled to the hard surface and rolled just in time to escape his snapping jaws. She made him pay for it. She slashed with her claws and cut deep gashes into his chest area. She could smell the blood she had drawn and was shaken to think that she had hurt the wolf badly. As she watched, Dyson stood on shaky legs. Lauren fought the urge to go to him, to help him somehow. The thought died as the wolf growled coldly. He crouched down and sprang at her stubbornly continuing his attack.

They were only a few blocks away from the shack. Lauren had no choice but to make a straight out run for it. She felt weak from blood loss and needed to make contact with the Earth soon. Dyson was in bad shape himself. He would need medical attention as soon as they had him under control. They rounded the corner and Lauren saw her destination. The shack was directly in front of her. Hitting the open ground of the lot, Lauren let go her cat's scream as she slid to the side. Dyson tried to stop but skidded then tumbled in his attempt to adjust to the cat's quick change in direction. He could not get himself into fighting position fast enough. Lauren was on him. She attacked the wolf, ramming his body and causing him to roll over several times. Before he could regain his feet she had jumped on top of him to land a flurry of solid blows. She needed him to stay down for several seconds to allow her to change form. The strikes she landed were such that Dyson was stunned. Jumping back she focused her mind and felt the shift come upon her. In moments she was standing over the wolf in her human form. She jumped back and prepared to capture the wolf with help from the plants and soil.

The wolf stood shaking its head and roaring in fury. Dyson bared his massive teeth. She felt the power grow around her and she readied for the springing attack of the wolf. "Don't do it Dyson. You have no reason to attack me. It's a spell. You have to fight it!" she said calmly.

"Lauren? Dyson? What's going on?" yelled Kenzi from the porch and it was just enough catch Lauren's attention.

With a vicious snarl Dyson jumped, Lauren moved to counter when a gunshot rang out. Lauren dove to the side with the sound. In the back of Lauren's mind she knew that she would be dead if the shooter was after her. She also knew that she should be looking for the source of the gunfire. Instead Lauren was much more concerned with Dyson. He had fallen to the ground with a terrible thud. The wolf rolled to a stop and lay very still. Lauren dashed forward and Kenzi ran from the porch. "Dyson!" they both yelled each reaching the big wolf with seconds of one another. Hale ran from the house, he stood on alert as the women worked on his injured friend.

"I can't help him while he's in wolf form." cried Lauren in despair.

"Move," came a familiar voice. Bo knelt down between the two women. She grabbed the wolf by his scruff and pulled the muzzle close to her face. Holding her face close she pulled hard and Dyson's chi began to flow into her. It was delicate work, if she took too much he would die. Kenzi went to protest but Lauren held up her hand. She knew from their exchanges on the dance floor that the succubus had control of her feeding even as starved as she was.

Slowly the wolf form began to fade and Dyson's human form returned. The blood was flowing freely down his chest. There were marks where Lauren's claws had cut him, but that was not the source of the massive flow. The bullet had not made it through Dyson's body. It had lodged in his shoulder area near his heart.

Lauren wasted no time she yelled at Hale, "I need you."

"Doc that's not a good idea," said Hale doing his best to be a good lookout. He could not see where the shot had come from but with the group out in the open they were sitting ducks if someone started shooting again.

"Don't argue damn it. When I slice in and remove the bullet you need to cauterize the wound fast, or Dyson will die." Lauren's tone was that of the practiced doctor. "Kenzi you need get inside and make up your cure all and get it in him quick. Then someone needs to call Trick." That was all she had to say as she shifted and used a claw she cut deep into Dyson's chest. Pulling the wound wider she found the bullet and as she had suspected it had nicked an artery. She picked the bullet out and then leaned to the side holding Dyson's flesh to allow Hale to cauterize the wound, sealing it closed.

Within seconds the wound had been closed. Lauren then pinched the slice she had made in Dyson's body closed and held it tight as Hale's whistle again cauterizing and closing the opening. She had not even seen Kenzi leave but the girl was at her side with the now familiar tea. They forced it down Dyson's throat and then they all sat back and watched their friend.

Lauren changed back to human and accepted the mug Kenzi offered her. The doctor drank the foul mixture down in one gulp. There was nothing, Dyson showed no signs of life. Bo leaned over and pushed a small amount of chi back into Dyson. What seemed to be an eternity later, the man's chest began to rise and fall in a steady rhythm. Hale pulled out his phone while everyone else was sitting in stunned silence as they caught their breath.

"Nice work doctor," Bo said in a terribly weak voice. Lauren didn't move as the succubus reached over and pulled the mask from her eyes. Bo adjusted her hand and traced the doctor's face with a gentle touch. Lauren opened her mouth to say something but the sound of clapping broke the tense silence.

"Doctor Lewis you never cease to amaze me. By the way you're welcome, mad dogs like that one should always be put down before they do any serious harm." snapped a snarly female voice. Lauren turned and watched a sexy brunette hand a rifle off to one of the men standing behind her. Evony, the former dark fae Morrigan and an overall pain in the ass, was standing with a group of dark fae enforcers. Lauren recognized most of them as bounty hunters. The group surrounding Dyson saw that at more than one of men had a gun trained on them. "I like the little cat outfit by the way," Evony wiggled her fingers towards Lauren, "but your nasty mutant blood is getting all over it. Pity." Bo stood and her eyes flashed blue as she struggled trying to place herself in front of her friends. Mostly she was trying to protect Lauren.

Evony laughed, "Succubitch welcome back. Did you know your girlfriend here tried to kill your daddy?" Bo glanced back at Lauren and saw that she could not deny it. Evony saw the shared look and laughed, "That's could be a real deal breaker, that and the fact that she betrayed all fae kind by making human hybrids." The former Morrigan chuckled low, "Nice little show on the dance floor." Evony licked her lips suggestively, "We all saw the good doctor push chi into you Bo. Then she shifted into a half cat thing. Just look at the freak she has become." The former dark fae leader shivered in disgust. "Time to trade up and find someone a little more upper fae, don't you think?"

Lauren sat quietly. As powerful as she was there were too many variables here for her to risk an open attack on Evony and her group. No one had seen her nature fae powers yet and Lauren reasoned it was better for her to keep those under wraps for now. She did close her eyes to hide the green flash as she pulled some energy from the ground to help her recovery. Kenzi's tonic was also doing its thing. Health wise she would be okay very shortly. As far as her freedom, Lauren knew coming to the city she risked being captured for her crimes. Looking across and seeing Bo free, she figured it had been well worth it.

There were screeching tires and multiple vehicles pulled up. Trick and several of the elders from the dark and the light fae moved out of the cars. Out of two vans, fae Lauren recognized from the light fae hospital also arrived. Trick was livid, "What is going on here?" He motioned his people to Dyson's side. Many of them went wide eyed as they saw and recognized Lauren. Trick only had eyes for the guns and the fact that they were point at his granddaughter.

Evony smiled as she turned to the gathered assembly, "Elders of the light and dark fae, I present to you Lauren Lewis, enemy of all the fae. I claim credit for her capture. I petition for my position of Morrigan to be reinstated when this…disgusting mutation of our blood is found guilty at her trial." With a motion of her hands the men behind Evony rushed forward and grabbed Lauren ripping her from her friends and pulling her away. As they threw her into the back of an SUV, the fae elders all began taking at once, some crying out in fear, others crying out in anger. None of them were on Lauren's side. Trick was yelling for order for all the good it did.

"NO!" screamed Bo. That quieted the crowd. Her eyes flashed but she faltered in her weakened state. Trick had to step in front of his granddaughter. With gentle hands he held her steady. Quickly he grabbed her hand and she looked at him. It was the first time in two years those eyes held any amount of feeling towards the man. He realized just how wrong he had been in not doing more to get her away from the Wanderer.

"Bo please, I will do what I can, do not attack. I have to go now if I am going to be able to do anything to save Lauren." said Trick. "Kenzi take her inside and Hale stay with them. You are not safe, but I am in no position to help here." He motioned to the others to follow him. "Take Dyson to the light compound and care for him." One of the medics mumbled something about how the wolf was almost fully recovered, but with the look on Trick's face no one was stupid enough to argue with him.

Fighting Kenzi to follow after the men that had Lauren, Bo soon collapsed due to weakness. She allowed Kenzi to take her into the shack to wait for Trick's call. Hale and Kenzi had both noticed that not all the cars on the street were driving away. The look they shared communicated that they both knew they were in for a fight.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: Huge hugs to you all - Reviewers, Readers and Followers - you are the best! Your comments make this story so much fun to write. Enjoy!**

The cell was deep underground but completely enclosed in metal. Evony's escort had been less than gentle with Lauren as she was transported. As they tossed her into the small metal box, she was barely conscious. Lauren's body slammed to the hard floor and the chill of the metal felt good on her bruised flesh. If Lauren had not pulled in some energy before she left she might have been close to death. Kenzi's cure all and the earth's energy pulse had given her body some protection. Lauren winced as the door slammed shut with a deafening clang, she rolled over and groaned.

"Oh Dr. Lewis you do disappoint," clucked Evony through the barred window opening in the door. "I have been watching that pompous ass, the Wanderer, for years. I was beginning to think you were just going to let your girlfriend rot away as that man used her. It took you two years to ride in to the rescue. That's cold even by my standards," the woman chuckled softly. "Anyway I just had to sit and watch that buffoon Vex acting like the Morrigan, but I knew that Bo being brought to the celebration was just too much for you to…."

The woman's voice was grating and Lauren was tired of listening to it. Mustering her energy she shifted and slammed into the door with such speed and force that Evony let out a shriek and flailed backwards knocking down the three men that had carried Lauren in. Lauren watched as the bitch floundered around and then landed flat on her haute coutured ass. Lauren let out a low growl of satisfaction and then moved to the far end of the cell.

"Get me up!" the former Morrigan demanded in a shrill angry voice. Somehow Evony got herself up right and then looked through the window again. Lauren huffed at the woman's disheveled hair and startled look. "You vile thing," Evony hissed. "Think that was funny? Well enjoy the little things mutant. You will be going to trial and then you will be found guilty and killed, but until that time you're mine to play with as I wish. It is going to be a long painful time for you." Lauren snarled viciously and the woman at the window jumped back in spite of herself. "Close it up," Evony yelled and the window slammed shut. Lauren's world fell into darkness.

"Crap, Crap Crap," Kenzi whispered harshly as she walked in tight circles around the living room of the shack. Hale was sitting on the couch watching the girl virtually fly around the room. They had helped Bo into the house, just in time for her to collapse. The plan to get Bo away from her father had been successful as far as Kenzi and Hale had known. It was only later they got hit head on with the events that had transpired after they left.

When Bo came charging out of the club, Hale had hit her with a siren attack just strong enough to disorient her. They pulled Bo into the truck and made it to the shack with no problems. It wasn't for another hour or so when they heard Lauren and Dyson fighting in front of the house, that they had any clue something had gone wrong. Then there was a gunshot and all the chaos that followed. Lauren working to saved Dyson after he had tried to kill her. Bo in her weakened condition stepped in and pushed chi into Dyson that she just didn't have to offer. Hale and Kenzi had used their skills to help where they could. It was surprising that it was only Bo that fainted as soon they got back in the house.

On Kenzi's hundredth lap, Hale reached out and grabbed his friend. "You are going to make me throw up watching you walk like that." He pulled the girl to sit next to him. "Trick is going to call soon."

"Hale, what are we going to do?" Kenzi's eyes were wide, "I know you saw the cars outside. Only about half of them drove off when Trick and the fae senior citizens left. Do you really think they are going to stop coming after Bo? If her creep of a father wanted her to gain favor with the dark fae elders, what is to stop others from coming after her. Not to mention, Bo is going to be starving when she wakes up. She hasn't fed fully for two years. We are both going to be succusnacks if she can't control herself. We need Lauren back. Hale she is the one we need."

There was the sound of car doors slamming outside the house. Hale jumped up and ran to the window and looked outside. "Crap, Crap, Crap," said Hale as he spun from the window and started pacing. He had watched as car doors opened and unfriendly looking fae began unloading from their vehicles. A large group was now gathering out in front of the shack. Kenzi pushed the siren out of the way attempting to look outside. "Kenzi what are you doing girl?" asked the siren in dismay

The druid pulled away from the window, "Hale you just aged ten years. I had to see what the problem was." said Kenzi looking slightly older herself.

"Do you feel better?" Hale asked and got his answer when Kenzi shot him a withering look. Hale snapped his fingers. "Will the spell that caught me on fire help?"

Kenzi slapped her head, "I'm a freaking druid. What am I doing standing around?" She ran to the kitchen. She rubbed her hands together, "Come on, baby needs a spell to save her well-shaped ass." She held her hands out and focused. Hale snorted but then blinked as Kenzi started smiling and grabbing jars and containers from everywhere. The now incredibly forced woman yelled, "Hale find any bottles and plastic bags you can. We are going to need a bunch of them." Hale turned to begin the search, Kenzi yelled again, "Hey string or yarn too" as she grabbed for a large spoon.

The siren went on a supply hunt while the druid worked her magic. Kenzi was almost a blur in the kitchen as she threw together three different mixtures. Hale brought what he could find. There was not really a lot around the shack. Hale was going to make a crack about the lack of alcohol bottles since Kenzi had not been around but thought better of it.

"Fill each contain with four heaping tablespoons." She tossed him a spoon. "Then fill the containers holding the white and yellow powers up with water from the sink. No need to stir it. Leave the black one dry." He went to scoop up a portion. "Hale," Kenzi said as if having an afterthought, "Don't mix the different powders. They will explode if they touch." The metal spoon stopped right before it hit the first mixture. He looked from the bowls to Kenzi and back again. Thinking of his poor clothes and hat, Hale started to take his job much more seriously. Kenzi fought to hide her smile and not to laugh.

As the team worked to prepare their defenses, they would pause to check on the groups outside. The mob had grown and that had bought them time. The various groups of invaders had turned on each other and were fighting over the right to storm the house and grab the helpless succubus. None of them seemed to be worried about anyone else in the shack. That meant Kenzi and Hale were expendable. As the pair prepared for battle, they had to wonder if it was Evony or the Wanderer behind all this. It didn't really matter as no one was going to get near Bo on their watch.

Hale also kept checking his phone. Trick had not been in touch and that was concerning. Hale, being the former Ash, knew delays meant trouble. There had to be problems helping Lauren. Hale would never say anything, but he figured that it was a lost cause when it came to the doctor. He had seen the fear and how easily the fae were swayed at his coronation when it came to a human threat. The doctor would need a miracle to get out of this mess.

_BOOM_, a blast rocked the shack, and Kenzi and Hale raced to the windows in time to see three men standing outside the house. Each had their hands in front of their bodies, wrist to wrist and open palms, classic magic fae stance. They had to be warlocks. Glowing spheres formed in front of each set of hands and then they fired the orbs at the house. _BOOM_! the blast rang out. The glowing residue of the attack hit the side of the house but slid off like oil. Kenzi's ward was doing its part to protect the home.

"Damn girl, you do have skills." said Hale in surprise.

Kenzi was happy then looked worried, "The spell only will work if it remains energized and the ward is solar driven. The power source would normally have enough absorbed energy to last till dawn. Then the sun comes back out and the spell renews, making everything good to go. How long till dawn?" Looking at his watch, Hale sighed and held up two fingers. Kenzi frowned, "Two hours is going to be a stretch, one or two people set it off fine, but it wasn't built for fireball attacks."

_BOOM!_ the attack hit again, "Shitballs, we have to slow them down. Grab the bottles and bags. We have to fight back." The pair moved up the stairs. There was a small flat part of the roof that Kenzi and Bo used as a little deck area. Making sure not to draw any early attention, they crawled on to the space. Hale saw Kenzi had grabbed what looked like a handful of rubber tubing when she joined him.

"Exercise cords, bunch fell off a truck and my cousin grabbed me couple dozen." Kenzi smiled and looped the ends around two sturdy pieces of wood. They fit perfectly and Hale knew this was not the first time they had been used on the roof. Moving Hale back, Kenzi held her hand out for a bottle. Hale handed one to Kenzi and she positioned it in the middle of the cords. "Use your whistle to heat the string." Hale raised an eyebrow. "Do it Hale." growled Kenzi. The siren hit the string and soon the string was smoking.

"Wouldn't a lighter be easier?" Hale asked. "I can heat the string up but not to the point of fire."

"A lighter would be easier but the flash of light would give away our position." Kenzi mused as she leaned back, stretching out the cords with the bottle. "We don't need fire just a little heat to get the reaction started. Watch." She let the bottle go and the cording acted like a huge sling shot. The bottle flew off the roof towards the three magicians. About half way through its flight the heat from the string tipped off some type of reaction and the bottle started to glow bright white.

Hale and Kenzi scurried to the edge of the deck and watched as the bottle smashed into the ground not five feet in front of the warlock trio. The liquid and broken glass showered out with the impact. The men were soon engulfed in sparks. Bright white sparks were snapping brilliantly in the darkness, like socks on carpet building up a static charge and then discharging with a bright snap. The difference was that amount of tiny bright snaps was enormous. This was sparks on a megascale. The men were howling in pain. The more they tried to brush it off the more the sparks flared. They were hopping around and the others around them were laughing at their discomfort. Hale tipped his imaginary hat to the druid.

Kenzi smiled, "Spark trap, not going to kill them but they won't be able to focus to shoot their hexy fireballs for a while." Hale nodded in agreement as he watched one of the warlocks go still and then try to move again setting off a lovely ripple of little snapping sparks that had to sting like hell.

There was a pause in the barrage of hexes as the members of the mob seemed to consider their options. Kenzi and Hale held their fire. It was getting to the point where they thought that the group might go away, but no such luck. This time the whole group spread out. It was the worst case scenario. Not waiting for the crowd to get more organized. Kenzi held her hand out for another object to shoot. Hale grabbed a bag this time. There was no string. Kenzi smiled and positioned the bag. Leaning back she fired.

The bag flew farther and landed with a heavy splat in a group of witches who were hanging out in the back. The liquid splattered in all directions. Hale watched as yellow foam began to flow from every droplet of the liquid. The foam then morphed into runny slime, pooling at the feet of the victim. The women wiped the greasy mess away from their body and shook their shoes in attempts to rid themselves of the gunk. The more they flipped and flung the offending material the worse the trap became. New area struck by the liquid flare resulting in more foam and more slime. "Let me guess, slime trap?" said Hale and Kenzi grinned. The watched as whole areas were covered in slime and people were sliding and falling. Again not deadly but totally annoying. The slime was so thick in areas it was running over the ground and into groups of other fae. The minute it touched someone new, bam, more foam and slime.

Sudden movement caught the twosome's attention as a group split from the larger mass and began running at the house in rapid attack. Quickly grabbing a bottle with grey black powder, Kenzi pulled the cords back hard and let it fly. The bottle smashed to the ground and the glass and powder flew through the air. The powder sprouted into threads and then the threads into webbing. This was a jumbo amount of the web spell she and Bruce had used to trap the sprites right before Lauren had rescued her. This time instead of a web to hold tiny delicate beings, this was industrial strength. There was a lump in her throat as she watched the black fibers incased four human size fae, the more they struggled the worse it got.

There was a roar of anger and all of the intruders rushed the house at once. The battle was on and Kenzi and Hale fired and toss bottles and bags into the horde in response. The duet worked like a well-oiled machine and did a great deal of damage. Problem was that the enemy just kept coming.

More and more fae flocked to the area. "Did some asshole tweet about this or what?" yelled Kenzi sending a foam trap into a set of new arrivals. Hale didn't have time to answer as he tossed a bag of the web powder behind the house catching a group of redcaps unaware. Hale had to laugh as they struggled so hard they ended up cocooned in the stick mess. Kenzi and Hale reached down to grab the next bottle and found they were holding the same trap. "Last one," said Kenzi. Hale let it go allowing the druid to shoot it into the largest group she could see. They had no choice but to retreat into the house. It did not take long for the mob outside to realize they were no longer being shelled from above. The assault on the house accelerated and it was only a matter of time before the protection ward caved. Kenzi checked on Bo but she was still passed out cold. They shut her back in her room and barricaded the stairs.

"This is bad," said Kenzi, her voice almost a squeak with the stress of the situation. _BOOM!_ the side of the house rattled. Hale was on the phone calling everyone he knew but no one would pick up, even his family. He slammed the phone on the sofa. Then picked it up and tossed it to Kenzi, who held it up, "Who am I going to call for help with an invading fae army?" She said now pissed instead of stressed. Her hand flared with a soft burn and numbers appeared on her palm.

"FRICKEN YES!" she yelled and then quieted herself. "Yes!" she hissed excitedly as she looked at her hand understanding dawning. Hale eyes went wide as he saw Kenzi's hand glowing with the series of numbers and watched as she hit the buttons of the phone frantically.

"Hello child, I think you need my help. Tell me what went wrong?" Hilde's voice crackled. The hag did not sound happy.

Kenzi almost burst into tears at the woman's voice. "Just about everything." said Kenzi in a small voice that comes with the relief of talking to someone you truly feel is powerful enough to make everything better.

"Bah, I doubt that." chuckled the hag. Before the druid could answer there was the roar of engines outside the shack. _BOOM, BOOM, BOOM_, sounded loud and clear, there was now dust falling from the ceiling. A horrible cracking splintering sound split the air.

"Kenzi, we have problems!" yelled Hale. He had been looking out the window at four black SUV's that had pulled up close. Two men jumped out and launched long chains through the walls. There were spring loaded grappling hooks on the ends and the claws popped open to grip the structure like evil fingers. The metal was glowing hot with the interaction with Kenzi's ward but it would not melt before the damage was done. The ward was failing. Hale started whistling attacks at the tires of the SUV's but as soon as he deflated one tire the magic of the enemy would fix the damage. In short order the front of the house would be ripped away.

"Child, go and place your hand with the glowing numbers on the wall. Do it quickly." Hilde said with a snap to her voice. Kenzi stood and ran to one of the only complete walls in the shack. There was a roaring of engines. Kenzi felt the shaking of the walls as her hand touched the wooden structure.

"I think it's too late." whispered Kenzi to herself as she placed her hand on the wall.

Light radiated out of Kenzi's hand and the numbers from her palm sprang to life and crawled from her skin to the wall. With wide eyes Kenzi watched as the individual characters straightened themselves out, growing and connecting into a large rectangle etched in glowing white. "You should step back now." said Hilde with a gentle but firm tone. She had heard how scared the little druid was and knew the girl needed a push to keep her moving. Kenzi stepped backwards as there was a humming sound and then she watched as the zero reformed and then inched its way to the side and half was down the shape. There was the sound reminiscent of a soda can being opened and then the lines flashed brightly and faded to black. The round shape left by the zero began spinning.

Hale said, "What the hell?" as he watched the area on the wall swing open as if a door had always existed in that spot. His mouth fell open as a hag and an ogre walked through the opening and entered the house.

"Hello child," said Hilde who gently patted Kenzi's cheek, "Excuse me while I take care of some business." She smiled that toothy smile. She winked at Hale who was still speechless but was mindful enough to step back as Hilde walked to the front door. Hale raised a hand in warning but she shook her finger at him and flashed red eyes. The man's eyebrows almost shot off his head with the wave of power he was hit with.

Kenzi started to walk to the door with the idea of moving outside to help Hilde, but Bruce got to the opening first. He shook his head and pulled the door shut with a smile at the hag who was starting to chuckle and was rubbing her hands together. Bruce moved to the couch and patted the cushions beside him. "This really shouldn't take very long. Have a seat okay." the big ogre was smiling as he spoke. Seeing that Kenzi did not look less worried, he continued, "Hilde would feel terrible if you got hurt by accident."

Hilde had opened the door to a cacophony of sound. She stood on the step for a moment and waited till the door shut behind her. The motors of the SUV's were being gunned again. Fae were screaming and yelling as they fired hexes and various power assaults at the old building. The shack gave a groan like it was about to collapse. Hilde patted the nearest post as if letting the structure know that it would be okay.

She moved to the edge of the steps, allowing herself to be seen for the first time. In a thundering voice yelled, "ENOUGH!" and the world went silent. Every mechanical device failed and went quiet. A pulse of energy rocked the fae using their powers off balance enough to disrupt their attacks. She flashed red eyes bright enough to catch the attention of the invaders. Walking to the chains attached to the house she tapped the metal causing them to blow apart link by link. She turned and growled a challenge at the mob then held out a hand and motioned for them to bring it on.

The men in the SUV's reacted first, jumping to the side and shooting hexes directly into the hag's body. She reached out and grabbed the glowing orbs from the air and smashed them into a single shape. Tossing the orb into the air, she pulsed it with a bit of her own power causing the size to triple. "I think you should run" she said in a quiet voice but it echoed in the ears of all the fae gathered near the shack. There were gasps and screams, the invaders were in shock, this was nothing like they had ever felt before. "Do you doubt me?" She pulled her arm back and threw the glowing mass at the nearest SUV. The vehicle erupted in a violent explosion.

As if energized by the size of the eruption, the attacking fae did one of two things. They either ran at the hag or fled for their lives. Running away was definitely the better choice. Seeing the challengers rush at her, Hilde jumped to the plant her feet firmly on the ground. She dropped to one knee then slammed her fist into the ground. It rolled with her power, the ground rose and fell like water away from her position. Fae men and women were tossed into the air; vehicles were flipped on their sides in the earthquake's wake.

Hilde started walking out into the lot. Never attacking first, she waited and gathered the hexes and power attacks launched at her. Collecting them like they were toys being offered for her to play with, she gathered them together and shot them back where they came from releasing their power back on their creators with a vengeance. Twice she was shot at but the bullets melted before they could get anywhere close to the hag. The use of guns only served to piss off the older woman and she moved with such speed towards the shooters they had no chance for escape. Grabbing the guns and twisting the metal into useless shapes she then superheated the steel with her touch and pressed the molten mass into the chest of the user branding them forever for their stupidity.

Hilde could not help but laugh at the slime, webbing and sparks she was seeing amongst the attackers, the little druid had done well. She swung her arm in an "S" shape and gathered the remains of the trap spells littering the ground. The hag reenergized the mixtures pulsing them with a bit of her power to give an extra kick. Strains of the spells swam in the air before her. Planting a foot and holding her arms out wide, Hilde spun around quickly; the renewed traps flew in the air then showered down over anyone standing nearby. She giggled at the howls of pain and disgust of the newest victims of Kenzi's attacks as they snapped, oozed or simply fell over in sticky bondage.

The whole mob was now on the run. Some fae invaders pulling friends across the ground in retreat. Others leaving the trap stricken to their fate as they ran for cover. Hilde gathered herself and then slammed her fist into the ground one last time. The wave like motion of the earth pitched any one not fast enough for a final violent tumble. She stood in the darkness and watched the tail lights of the retreating cars and the last of the mob drag themselves away. As silence fell, the hag heard the door behind her open and knew Bruce had held Kenzi back as long as he could. Hilde smiled feeling the young one running towards her. The hag stiffened as she also saw a set of car headlights approaching the shack.

Leaving Kenzi to her back she faced the car that pulled to a stop a few yards away from her. She raised an eyebrow as Dyson threw open the back door and then gingerly got out of the back seat. The wolf stood to the side and allowed Trick to exit. The Ash of the Light took two steps towards the hag then his eyes went wide with shock. The gathered group watched in confusion as Trick dropped to a knee in a show of deep respect. "My Lady," he said in a whisper. Hilde let out a quiet, "Humph," and turned back to the shack.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: My apologies for not posting sooner. Life interferes with fun once again and I am afraid my posting schedule will be slowed to once a week. Thanks for all the comments about Hilde and the last battle. This chapter just kept growing; it is my hope that it sets up the push to the end still several chapters away. Thanks so much for all the interest in this story. From the initial readers and reviewers to those who have just joined us, I send you my sincere appreciation for your kind words. **

Bruce held his hand out and waited for Hilde to get closer. She had made short work of the mob that was attacking the shack. As she approached the ogre, her eyes began to fade back to normal losing the ruby glow that accompanied the calling of her power. She grasped the hand he offered in support with a smile. The big man pulled her into his side and directed her into the house without a second look at the others who were still trying to figure out what they had just witnessed.

Dyson, Kenzi and Hale were shooting looks to one another as they stood in front of the shack. It was safe to say they were all shaken by what had taken place. Dyson, who had return despite his injuries, looked at the overturned cars, scorch marks, puddles of slime and dying flames that dotted the landscape and couldn't imagine what had caused such damage. Hale and Kenzi had been a major part of the battle and done their part but Hilde had…., well there just weren't words for some of the things the hag had done in their defense. But when Trick, the Blood King, knelt in front of Hilde in homage it had blown everyone's mind.

They were watching Trick who was still kneeling on the ground. The man looked to have too many thoughts running though his head to move. Kenzi finally whispered not so quietly and to no one in particular, "Is he stuck?" The strangeness was broken with her words and Hale started to laugh in relief. He moved off the steps and placed a hand on Trick's shoulder. "Need some help up?" he offered. Dyson shook his head and then placed a tired, heavy arm around Kenzi and leaned over kissing the top of her head. They walked over to Trick and Hale to get some type of explanation.

Hale's hand on his shoulder brought Trick back to the here and now, but he still could not believe his own eyes. The hag who had been standing in front of him just moments ago was Hildegard the Sorrow, daughter of Abelard the Grand. Trick's mind swam with history. She was the rebel daughter of a First Fae. The woman was a being of mythic status. Once to his feet he looked to the others in utter confusion. "Trick do you know Hilde?" asked Kenzi. Trick eyes widened at the very casual way Kenzi addressed the fae.

"Do I know her? Do I know her? Normal fae do not know Hildegard the Sorrow. She is…..she is…. That was Hildegard the Sorrow, daughter of Abelard the Grand." Trick was stammering and half way yelling. Kenzi raised an eyebrow. Hale and Dyson heads snapped up and they looked almost as shook up as Trick now. The Ash of the Light got control of himself and then began talking in that, 'don't you people know anything about fae history' voice totally forgetting that Kenzi was a human. This time instead of the slow, nurturing lecture voice, it was like he was on fast forward.

"Hildegard the Just, as she was called, betrayed her Father Abelard who wished her to embrace his warlike nature and his fae against fae beliefs. She had refused to stand by as he and the some of the other First Fae..."

Seeing Kenzi's questioning eyes Trick added, "Oldest fae recorded." She smiled and nodded her thanks for the explanation.

Trick continued, "She refused to stand by quietly as her father and the some of the other First Fae began organizing less powerful or younger fae into classes like upper and under fae. As time went by the First Fae started to speak out against humans too. Emphasizing their inferiority and how we should separate ourselves from this weaker species. Hildegard then openly rebelled and began speaking her mind freely against what she called monstrous crimes to a balanced way of life." Trick took a quick breath.

"There was a huge scandal," he said in a whisper, "and the First Fae elders punished her for standing against them. They stripped Hildegard of her powers in a public reprimand. Think torture session, I was very young and still remember it vividly. She was sentenced to wander the world alone and powerless. She was used as an example to all that might speak up in opposition to the elders. When her name was brought up at court she was only referred to as Her Father's Sorrow for failing to live up to his expectations and shaming her family. Over time her name was permanently altered, dropping the Just, and changing to it Hildegard the Sorrow." Trick got quiet then continued at his rapid pace.

"Instead of fading away and dying, the woman overcame the limitations the elders had placed on her and flourished. She returned, her powers renewed, after only ten years as strong as or stronger than before. Having survived their punishment, Hildegard became a thorn in the side of all fae authority, especially her father. She became a hero to those who found themselves oppressed by the class structure. Hildegard fought to change the tiered system of life the fae had fallen into. She worked to create a more accepting society. The First Fae were too powerful and over time most fae began to embrace the divided way of life." Trick swallowed as if thinking back on a memory. The group knew that he became a leader of the fae heavily influenced by the class system of thinking. Did he regret it?

Trick continued, "As time moved on we, the various leaders of fae, fought her interference calling her ideals unrealistic. One day she just allowed fae society to move on without her. She stepped away saying it was too painful to see how we all treated one another and how we had weakened our race with our prejudice. The rumors and the stories of her exploits lived on but all most fae know of her nowadays is that she stood up to authority and won, a successful underdog of epic proportions. Those of us older fae, we look back and know we should have been more attentive to her teachings."

Hale and Dyson were standing opened mouthed. The hag seated in Bo and Kenzi's living room was the ultimate fae badgirl of all time. Kenzi opened her mouth then closed it and then finally said, "Okay, good to know." Turning and running into the house, the little druid yelled, "Hey Hilde, didn't know you were a flipping rock star." The hag looked up from the couch and just smiled, the two women high fived as Kenzi moved to sit on the other side of Bruce. The girl had an uncanny ability to process information and then focus on what was currently most important. Right now that was Lauren and Bo. The others stumbled in behind Kenzi and looked totally ill at ease as they stared at the Hag on the couch.

Hilde let out a soft growl as she took in the three men. Finally she said, "Fitzpatrick McCorrigan, Blood Sage of the Clan Finarvin, I'm going to call you Trick and you are going to call me Hilde, understand child?" Trick bowed and Hilde rolled her eyes. "Wolf and…." She looked to the bar keep.

"Hale" he said.

"Wolf and Hale, as Kenzi would say 'we all good'?" Hilde asked. Dyson grinned and leaned over and kissed her cheek. She let out a humph but smiled, "Cheeky devil." Bruce straightened and pulled her closer to him. That made Hilde giggle and she patted his arm. Turning to Hale, he just nodded in response wondering how the hell he kept getting into these situations.

"Okay," there was finality to Hilde's word that let everyone know they were moving forward. Hilde's voice crackled, "I assume the sick and hurting child in the bed upstairs is Bo. Now I want to know where Lauren is." The zealous recounts of the night's adventures hit Bruce and Hilde like a wave. Hilde's eyes flared bright red and silence filled the room, she pointed at Hale. "Please continue."

"Evony took her as a bounty and is holding her until she can be brought to trial." said the siren.

"Thank you," said Hilde appreciating the quick, short yet informative response. Hale went to tip is hat forgetting for the hundredth time it had been burned to a crisp. The hag adjusted herself to stand but Bruce stopped her keeping her seated on the couch.

Bruce cleared his throat and stood, "I've got this one, if you all will excuse me. I will go retrieve Lauren before Evony does something stupid." The people in the room shifted making to join him. He paused and motioned them to sit, "Thank you but your help is really not necessary, I worked for the woman for years and have an idea where Lauren is being kept. You all look a bit too…. light fae to get through the door." he smiled.

"Baby you can't go in there alone." said Hilde sounding very much the worried girlfriend instead of the uberfae that had just defeated a mob of attackers. The others in the room stopped breathing for just a second. "Baby? Did she just call him Baby?" passed through just about everyone's mind.

"Sweetheart, I would need someone who will follow instruction to the letter and I just…" Bruce was saying.

Hale raised a hand catching the eye of the couple, "If it is just instruction followers you need, I have a couple of guys who can meet you. They are good workers, but not really fighters. They follow instructions to the letter as long as you explain what you need in detail." Hale held up his phone in an offer to start dialing.

"It would make me feel better," said Hilde and Bruce nodded to Hale to make the call and gave him the address of Evony's estate. Dyson led Hilde and Trick to the kitchen for a bite and Kenzi followed her buddy Bruce to the door and held it open, she popped him on the butt as he walked by, "Later Baby and be safe." He blushed and she laughed as she watched him go. There was no question in the house that Bruce would bring the doctor home safely.

Bruce waited only about five minutes before he saw the two little goblins making their way up the walk. He grinned Bruce loved working with goblins. They were very genuine, down to earth folk. He held out a big hand and the two men took and shook it vigorously in turn. "I'm Ed and this is Ted my brother. We work at the Dal and like it very much."

"Glad to hear it, I'm Bruce. Thanks for your assistance and don't worry you will be returning to your work at the Dal at the end of the evening." The ogre saw the look of relief on the two little guys' faces. He knew that they had mentioned the Dal in hopes that the ogre was not taking them away on a permanent basis. Hale's offer to have them help was most likely perceived as an order to obey instead of a request they could have refused. Most light fae didn't really understand what life as a under fae was like. The big man continued, "We are going to rescue a friend of mine being held against her will. Dr. Lauren Lewis. Do you still want to help?"

The two little goblins considered this for a moment. "Oh, that would be the nice cat lady we met when she killed our witch. I heard people talking about what happened outside the treaty celebration party before Hale called." The small goblin was quiet for a moment and then added, "Lauren's a nice name for a cat lady." said Ed to Ted who nodded in agreement.

"Well she did scare us a bit but didn't try to kill us and she got us away from our witch," Ted replied. After another moment of thought they both decided it would be a splendid idea to help out with the rescue. "What would you like us to do?" the brothers responded in harmony. Bruce grinned and started to share his plan.

Bruce knew that Evony would be treating herself to a nice pampering session after her successful capture of Lauren. The former Morrigan was a creature of habit and would be celebrating in her spa. Bruce counted on it. The three men entered the estate through the staff entrance and moved with purpose through the hallways. With the ogre in the lead, their presence did not turn any heads. Various fae came and went in Evony's service so the fact Bruce had been gone for a while was not a problem.

On the third floor they ducked into a service room filled with towels, bottles of every shape and size, white uniforms that looked like medical scrubs, and shelving full of pouches of Evony's supply of powerful beauty products.

Bruce went through the clothing and found two uniforms that would fit his helpers. He handed them over and then turned to allow the goblins to change. "These are very nice." said Ed giving himself a once over in the mirror. "Do you think Evony would mind if we kept them?"

Bruce smiled, "I think she would be happy to let you have them." The little guys were very pleased as the folded their clothes and placed them in a bag the ogre found on the shelves. Bruce continued, "Okay Evony is going to be in the spa about three doors down. You need to keep her happy until I can get Lauren out of here. If she leaves she will want to play with her newest distraction, Lauren, and that won't be good." Bruce started piling towels into the arms of Ed. "You two will be taking the place of her regular servants. You will not have to do anything but hand her items and serve tea. You should not talk because she will not recognize your voices and she prefers for spa assistants to remain silent." The two little guys nodded happy to follow the guidelines.

"She will be wearing an herbal mask that covers her eyes. If she takes off the mask don't let her see your faces. That is very important. If she does see you, secure her in the room as best you can. Then run away from this house as fast as you can and return to the Dal." Again they processed and nodded their understanding.

Bruce pulled a few small pouches from the shelves. "Make sure you listen to her requests, pour her hot tea when she holds out her mug and prepare her spa treatments with these bags. The blue one goes in her shampoo, the green one is for her facial mask, and the purple is for her soaking water. Pour the pouches into each item as she asks for them." Bruce was so glad he didn't have to explain how he knew all this information about Evony's spa treatments. The ogre's embarrassment made him miss the look of concern that shot between the two brothers.

Bruce continued, "She will want some time alone before she finishes. That is when you leave. Get out of the house fast. Use the same door we entered and then return to the Dal straight away." The goblins shared a look again and Ted tried to ask a question but Bruce held up a hand for quiet.

Hearing footsteps they waited for the doors to open. After a moment, the two spa assistants walked in right on time. They had been called in for a special session, good ol' Evony, nothing had changed. Bruce made short work of them, dosing them with a sleeping powder he pulled from another area of shelving. The ogre made sure they were fully asleep before pulling them to the side to keep them out of sight. Bruce thanked the goblins quickly while finishing up filling Ted's arms with more towels. He wished the two men good luck, checked the hallway he then pushed his helpers towards the spa room and ran the opposite direction to find Lauren.

Ted and Ed walk down the hallway with their handfuls of towels, Ed said, "Do you understand what to do?"

"I do. He was very clear." answered Ted nodding. As they readied to enter the spa he said to his brother, "Do you think Bruce knows that goblins are color blind?"

Bruce really needed Evony to stay happy and in the spa. If she called for a session with Lauren more and more guards would move into the dungeon making his job much more difficult. Bruce worked his way to a back staircase and followed the stairs down. His time as an employee had allowed him learn every passage way running through this place. Entering the lowest level, he looked for and found a utility closet he remembered. It was still full of tools, Bruce smiled as he picked up a big sledge hammer from the corner. He held it out and found it was well balanced. There was also a large pry bar. It would be needed if Lauren was where he thought she would be, a small metal cell to which Evony had the only key. Bruce removed his shirt and tucked it in his waistband. He used his belt to strap the metal bar to his back.

Leaving the small room he walked to the main hall way and started for the first guard station. There were two trolls on duty. One was seated at a table playing the knife game, stabbing a large dagger between his fingers as fast as he could. The other was leaning again the wall watching and looking bored. Bruce approached, the bored man turned to eye him with suspicion. "What are you doing here ogre?" rumbled the troll against the wall. The man at the table kept up the rapid stabbing motion never losing focus on his game. The repetitive thumping was getting annoying.

"I'm here to break out the prisoner." Bruce said with a sarcastic tone.

The troll grumbled an expletive back in his direction and looked back at his partners continued progress with the knife. "Don't be an asshole ogre, what do you want?"

Bruce had sped up as the troll looked down so when the ogre spoke again he was within swinging distance. "Told you once and I don't like to repeat myself." The troll looked up in time to meet the business end of Bruce's sledge hammer. As he sank to the ground in a heap, the seated troll made to move but Bruce knocked him back in his chair. Taking advantage of the troll's shock, Bruce grabbed the hand holding the knife and forced the troll to stab the blade through the back of his other hand, hilt deep. The troll went to scream but Bruce shoved his shirt into his mouth. "Keys now," the ogre rumbled and pushed the knife down making the troll squirm in pain. With a flapping motion the injured man directed Bruce towards his fellow troll. The one Bruce had knocked out. "Thank you," said Bruce and he slammed he troll's head into the table. Finding the key ring in a pocket, Bruce positioned the trolls in a dark corner somewhat hidden from view. He retrieved his shirt and made short work of the lock. Breaking the key off in the keyhole, Bruce jammed the mechanism open and ran down the hallway.

He could hear the deep voices before he could see them. Redcaps were the ultimate hired thugs. They lived for violence and money in that order. There were three voices that Bruce could make out. This was going to be a tough one. If he could somehow get Lauren's door open she could help but that was a big if. Bruce started running, they would scent him if he tried any type of stealth in this small area. This was going to be a pure brawl. The ogre erupted into the guard area in front of the metal box and the redcaps were already turning in his direction.

Bruce spun the sledge hammer as if it were a Japanese bo staff. He hit two of the big thugs in the forehead then twirled the heavy tool in his hands and let the metal head mass fly out smashing into the ribs of the third guard. Shaking off Bruce's initial strike, two very angry redcaps dove in the ogre's direction. In the nick of time, Bruce dropped to his knees allowing the men to miss with their punches. Bruce drove the big sledge up and a crunching sound accompanied by a groan of pain echoed as the metal struck home breaking someone jaw.

As Bruce stood, a redcap fell at his feet out cold. There was a roar of anger and the two remaining redcaps were on top of him. Fighting back as he could, they still drove Bruce backwards. He struck out, but they were inside his swing radius. He used the thick wood of the handle defensively holding his own with quick jabs to their midsections and faces. He was rushed backwards and his back slammed into metal. It had to be the door of, what he hoped was, Lauren's cell. The pry bar dug into his back and Bruce had to accept a great deal of punishment as he worked to free it. Swinging the pry bar free and he then stabbing out violently. Bruce fought with great skill giving himself some room to work. He had to turn to wedge the bar in the proper area. The redcaps pounced landing massive kidney blows as he turned.

With an enormous shove backwards, Bruce rammed into his attackers knocking them back on their heels. Jumping to the side Bruce kicked out with all his might striking the bar wedged in the door frame and bending the metal near the locking mechanize. There was a clang and the bar fell away without the door moving. Bruce cussed inwardly as he would not get another chance at the door. The caps were back again with a vengeance. They piled on top of the ogre in a frenzy of blows.

Bruce felt a rib crack and frowned at the thought that he had failed Hilde and Lauren. It was only a few seconds later when Bruce saw the men attacking him go air-borne. There was a snapping and scrunching sound that followed and then silence. Trying his best to stand with the pain in his side he felt a gentle hand on his arm and turned to look into Lauren's tired but smiling face. "Thanks for loosening the lock." she said and then positioned him for the least painful transition from prone to standing with damaged ribs. Once standing Lauren went to hug him but stopped in fear of hurting the big guy, instead she squeezed his hand and said "It is very good to see you." He just smiled and squeezed her hand back.

Turning around Bruce's eyes went wide as he saw that a wooden table in the middle of the room had, with Lauren's help, sunk roots into the ground and then sprouted twisted limbs that had enveloped the redcaps in hundreds of twisted tiny branches. All Bruce could see of the men were wide wild blinking eyes through the tangled foliage. Lauren placed a hand on his arm. He looked at her with a 'how did you do that look'. She pointed down and he saw the dirt floor and then looked up into emerald green eyes. "Apparently these men had a habit of carving into the table top with their knives." The branches seemed to move and tighten just a little. Smiling and giving a little laugh, Bruce nodded towards the door and they left the room. "Do I want to know why you are dressed like Catwoman?" he said and Lauren growled.

They passed the trolls who were still out cold and then used the back passages up to the main floor. Bruce found a closet and pulled a long coat out for Lauren to wear. They moved with purpose, hiding their battle wounds as best they could. Quicker than expected they were out the door and off on a side street. Bruce was the only one that could have free Lauren so quickly. Still they were looking for trouble. Movement caught their eyes and then they saw two little figures moving swiftly ahead of them. "Ed, Ted," Bruce half yelled and the two figures froze.

Turning they saw Bruce and smiled in relief. Seeing Lauren they did a little bow of hello not really recognizing her in human form. They had on their white scrubs and their eyes were just a little too wide. "Are you guys okay? Evony didn't see you, did she?" asked Bruce.

"We are fine." said Ed. There was a serious look on the little goblins face. "We did as you said. She had a mask on and never took it off. We served her tea and…."

"She wore a robe and sat in a chair most of the time. She told us to go as she went to get in the bath." There was some hesitation, then the goblin continued, "There might have been a problem with the pouches." said Ted. He was holding something in his hand. When he saw Lauren looking he quickly put it behind his back.

Lauren held out her hand, the little goblin blushed and then brought is hand around. He was holding a fist full of long brunette hair. "What happened?" She then saw his hands were bright blue. "Are you hurt?"

The little goblin said, "No, you see goblins have troubles with colors. We tried to tell you." There was trepidation in his eyes as he turned towards the ogre, "Mr. Bruce we wanted to make sure that at least some of the right color got to where it was supposed to go." said Ted.

Ed took over, "So I said we should mix all the pouches together. When her hair began to fall to fall to the ground after her shampoo," he held up the hair to make his point, "and when her face turn vivid blue after she wiped that cream on. Well we just hope we didn't cause too much damage." There was a shrill scream that split the quiet of the night and they all jumped. Somehow Lauren knew it had nothing to do with her escape. The goblins looked to the building in concern.

Lauren had to look at the ground to hide the pain she was in from holding in her laughter. Bruce cleared his throat, "Not a problem, Evony has people who can help her with any mishap, my apologies for not addressing your concerns before I left." The goblins looked relieved. Bruce thanking them again for their help, and told them that Hale would be giving them two more months of room and board if they would keep the activities of the evening to themselves. The goblins were very pleased as they moved off to return to the Dal. Neither Bruce or Lauren spoke for several blocks as they drove away then the laughter that sang through the truck cab could be heard four cars away.

Finally getting a hold of herself, Lauren thanked Bruce for the rescue. "I had a feeling I would not be held captive for long." She smiled she continued. "Hilde has to be here too. What going on at the shack?"

Bruce was about to tell Lauren all about it but his phone rang. Picking up he didn't say a word just listened and hung up about thirty seconds later. "What's going on?" asked Lauren as he flipped the blinker and took a right.

"Hilde wants us to meet her at her place." He was more serious now and he was definitely driving faster.

"Bruce, you're scaring me." said Lauren and he gave her an apologetic smile. "What's wrong?" she asked with a flash of yellow in her eyes.

"Bo is showing signs of waking up and the shack might not be a safest place for you two to get reacquainted." the ogre said quietly. The truck had turned into a neglected city park and was entering a small side parking lot. "We're here."

Lauren got out of the truck and looked at the rather run down sign over a fenced off area. "Old Town Botanical Gardens," the doctor said with a question. There was a rather large, "Closed for Renovations" sign on a ticket booth nearby.

"It's just a little home away from home I keep child." The crackly voice drifted over the early morning air. Lauren found the source and walked over for a big hug. The hag grumbled, "Yeah, I missed you too." The older woman pulled away. "I know you have questions but your girl needs your help now. I won't lie she has seen better days, but there is nothing that can't be fixed. I will keep the world away for a while but you, good doctor, are going to have your hands full." The hag closed Lauren's fingers around a key and then gave the hand a reassuring squeeze.

Lauren stood at the gate and watched as her friends drove away. She felt her heart begin to race as she turned, placed the key in the lock and stepped inside.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: Thanks so much for the comments…. I will just have to wait to see what you think… I'm nervous again. Some triggery stuff, nightmares, abuse, a little use of restraint.**

Lauren stood at the gate and watched as her friends drove away. Turning she eyed the small metal entry with unease. She felt her heart begin to race as she turned the key in the lock and stepped inside. Lauren knew that this was a hidden place set aside to exist on its own. She had lived in the city for many years and would have at some time stopped by the botanical garden, even one as small as this, if she had known it was there. She took a step forward and there it was the telltale feel of fae.

The shimmer of the spell danced along Lauren's skin as she walked through the gate. She had experienced so many of these types of illusion spells recently that the reality that appeared before her was half way expected. It was an expanse of untouched nature in the middle of a sprawling city. Instead of manicured plots and informational signs, there was a wild flowing mass of plants, flowers, and trees of all types. Simple beauty filled every inch of this secreted space.

Lauren's scientific eye caught sight of several species that never would normally survive the climate in this region, but she knew Hilde had a liking for them and it was her place after all. Reaching down and picked a daisy near the walkway, Lauren followed the path made of well-worn rock to a small house. It was plain and charming at the same time. There were grape vines crawling along the side of the cabin-like structure and masses of delicate flowers out front. It would be a place Hilde or she could call home.

There was a note on the door and she pulled it off to read, "Left food in the icebox and soup on the fire. Chokecherry wine is on the counter. Bo is in the bedroom. Be cautious as she is in and out of dreams, good and bad it would seem. Danger is only found in the house. Outside area is very secure, focus on healing - you and her. H" There was an addition below Hilde's note, "Hotpants, we're all good. No worries – Superdruid is on it. Fix our Bo Bo Catwoman. Meow!" Lauren let out a small laugh. When did it get so normal for everyone to know that she was going to have sex, and to be encouraging her to do it?

She raised the latch and entered. The walls of the place were made of the same stone that lined the walk. The floors were large sections of slate set right on the dirt. She touched the floor and power flared between the large pieces of smooth stone. She sent a pulse into the earth and was hit with a warm welcome. This was a happy, happy little piece of land. The furniture was rustic and well-worn in. The small kitchen held a simple stove with a cast iron pot full of simmering goodness. She bypassed the old time refrigerator and grabbed a metal cup from the cupboard and poured a glass of wine. The taste hit the back of her throat and as she swallowed she felt herself relax just a bit. Taking a deep breath Lauren walked to the bedroom door. Pausing for mere seconds, "Did she knock? Did she look okay? When was the last time she brushed her teeth? Did Bo even want her?" A thousand questions shot through her mind as she pushed the door open.

Looking at the woman lying on the bed crying in her sleep ended the questioning and broke the doctor's heart at the same time. The tears began to flow down Lauren's face as she froze in place. Pulling herself together she said quietly, "I'm here Bo."

"_I will find you, Lauren Lewis, I swear it."_ The dream was the same. Bo was running thought Taft's compound. "Lauren!" she cried, "Kenzi!" she yelled, "Trick!" she pleaded for any response. Dyson and Tamsin were safe, she knew that. Her mother was being cared for but injured. The most important people in her life were missing. Try as she might Bo could not find them. Running into room after room, over and over again, but they were never there. There was the door at the end of the hall. She ran at it knowing what was coming. Tears were flowing down her face and she knew she should stop but her legs kept moving. She grabbed the door and threw it open. "You're mine!" screamed the Wanderer as he grabbed her and pulled her away. Bo jumped and woke with a scream.

"Bo Bo, it's okay, Bo Bo it's me Kenzi." a familiar voice called in the darkness then there was a bright light as a door flew open and arms grabbed her. Bo screamed and slapped away the hands, her breathing was too rapid. She couldn't catch her breath, it was like drowning. There was a strange power filled voice, "Get back child, she doesn't know you." Bo's felt her succubus nature rise. No one would hurt her again. The powerful voice sounded, "Easy child, back to sleep with you." A hand grabbed her and she fell back into blackness.

"_I will find you, Lauren Lewis, I swear it."_ Bo recognized this as a memory. She was wearing a plain cotton dress. The man who claimed to be her father was talking to her as she sat unmoving on a hard wooden chair. The audible words masking the cruel echo meant for her ears only. "Monster…Beast… Unworthy…Unloved..." the list of hurtful words pounded away at her psyche, _"I will find you, Lauren Lewis, I swear it."_ The words of purpose rang deep within Bo. _"I will find you, Lauren Lewis, I swear it."_ She had made a promise to herself to find the woman she loved. _"I will find you, Lauren Lewis, I swear it." _The doctor cared for her no matter what she had said. Bo would find her and remind her of that. _"I will find you, Lauren Lewis, I swear it." _There was a harsh slap to her face and the man's mutterings about wiping that smile off her face registered then faded. _"I will find you, Lauren Lewis, I swear it."_ Tears ran down her face as she used the thought to armor her heart against the ruthlessness to come. As the memory faded Bo thought she heard, "I'm here Bo." Right before she fell back into nothingness

Bo opened her eyes slowly. It was bright in the room and she blinked at the sunlight streaming through a large window. She didn't move because it was much better if no one knew she was awake. This gave her time to prepare herself for whatever the Wanderer could throw at her. There was some confusion at first, this was not her room in her so called father's estate and it took a moment for her memories of the evening's events to catch up with her.

There was a sound to the side of the bed and Bo held her breath as she rolled over. Heaven was bundled up in a chair next to the bed. Long blonde hair fell around a peaceful face. The body that had held her tight on the dance floor and pressed into her with all that delicious heat was wrapped in fluffy flannel PJs. Bo let out a strangled little laugh because the woman had never, ever looked more beautiful.

Lauren felt something on her face and she waved her hand to clear it away. There it was again, she waved her hand once more. It happened a third time and she snorted awake in irritation. "Oh very nice," said a tender voice with a hint of humor in the tone. Lauren's eyes snapped open to take in deep brown orbs with long lashes staring back. "Good morning Doc." said Bo sitting on the edge of the bed holding a daisy in her hand. She took the flower and let it drift down Lauren's face from forehead to chin. "I really missed you." she said with a broken voice and then leaned in and kissed Lauren lips softly. Reaching out carefully she placed a hand on Lauren's arm and pulled in a ragged breath as if the touch had solidified the woman's presence. Bo moved forward and Lauren pulled her on to her lap and into a tight embrace. The two women were satisfied to just hold one another for a long time.

Bo had fallen asleep in Lauren's arms and she had gingerly put her back to bed. Cursing herself for falling asleep while watching Bo, Lauren didn't want to think about what could have happened if the succubus would have run off. Needing to eat, she had soup and several pieces of cold chicken from the icebox. Lauren stayed in the soft night clothes and fought her want to go into the bedroom with Bo. She told herself that Bo looked tired and that sleep would help, but she knew that drawn look was beyond what a small nap could cure. Sleep was a means to an end for now, Lauren did keep the door open and checked often to make sure the nightmares had not returned.

There were no books at all in the place. Lauren would have to speak to Hilde about that. She refused to go outside to the garden and leave Bo alone in the house. There was an old radio on a shelf and Lauren gave it a try. It worked and Lauren found that only a couple of stations would tune in. Avoiding the hard rock more suited to Kenzi and a talk radio station she sighed when she found an old school R&B station and smooth sounds drifted around the room. Looking out the window, she smiled as a familiar song came on. Lauren started to move with the music and thoughts of the prior evening played though her mind. Holding Bo in her arms had felt so good, she smiled at the thought.

As a human Lauren would never have heard Bo's approach, but things were different now. She didn't turn instead waited until she felt hands on her hips. A quick intake of breath sounded in her ear as she felt arms move around to pull her tight into a curvy figure. They swayed to the music and enjoyed the feel of their bodies touching. Lauren moved to turn around but was held in place. "Are we safe here?" asked Bo. In the past Bo would have never uttered such a statement, but things were different now. Lauren could only nod as her voice was temporarily lost as her brain focused entirely on the hand that had moved under her thick flannel top. Bo relaxed her hold just a little as slowly she started to move up the buttons. Lauren felt herself become more and more exposed. When the top button fell open, Bo pulled Lauren's top down to catch on the doctor's elbows.

It was second nature for Lauren to cover herself and she raised her arms to place them over her breasts. "Don't," whispered Bo and Lauren slowly lowered her arms as she felt kisses moving along her shoulders and towards her neck. Bo's hands drifted up from Lauren's waist touching and exploring the soft skin of the doctor's body until her hands felt the swell of Lauren's breasts. With a strong push the doctor was spun around to press her body into Bo. Lauren leaned in to receive the kiss she expected and when nothing happened she opened her eyes and found herself looking into a face full of fear.

"I am so sorry." said Bo as she released Lauren and quickly stepped back. She had paled and looked panicked. Lauren was a bit taken back but it something she knew was coming. The moment they had been sharing was promising but the look of fear told Lauren that Bo was afraid of losing control if they went any farther. They had been through this before when they first met. The tentative gestures followed by rapid retreats. It had been all about Bo's fear of hurting Lauren. Closing her eyes, the doctor willed her libido back to first gear from overdrive.

Seeing Lauren close her eyes and watching the aura of the woman dim, Bo became frightened. "Oh god," whispered Bo with a tone thick with failure. "I've hurt you. I can see it. I am a terrible person. It's me, not you." She was holding her hands up, half reaching out but still holding back, a gesture that mirrored the confusion in the woman's mind.

Lauren shouldn't have done it but she started to laugh. There was a hurt that swam over Bo's face and Lauren shook her head at her stupidity, "Bo, no, stop." The succubus was moving towards the door fast. "BO, I AM HERE AND I NEED YOU!" Lauren yelled it and that got the woman's attention so abruptly she spun around on the spot. The doctor would never know that she had picked the only words that would have stopped Bo from running and never turning back.

Lauren said carefully, "I'm sorry I laughed, the 'It's me, not you' line was a bit much. Come here." She moved to Bo more than a little afraid the succubus would make another move towards the door. Reaching out quickly she grabbed a hold of Bo's arm and gave it a gentle pull back towards the middle of the house. The succubus flinched with the contact and glanced at the hand on her arm. Lauren wished she had the Wanderer here so she could rip his chest open and stomp on his heart. Quickly releasing Bo's arm Lauren said, "I shouldn't have grabbed you. I'm sorry."

"Yeah well, I'm kinda damaged good now aren't I." said Bo sounding much more herself. Still in pain but much more on the sarcastic side. The brooding Bo was something Lauren recognized and could deal with. Sometime a little anger could be a good thing.

Lauren looked at her, "Are you going to tell me why we stopped?" There was a thick silence in the room. Lauren could smell Bo's fear and anger. The succubus didn't want to tell her, Bo was ashamed at her lack of control and the air was suddenly bitter tasting with the surge of emotion. Lauren pushed, "I see," and began to button up her top quickly, she made sure to Bo had a full view of what she was doing and what she was covering up. "Fine, you don't want me. Well I am…"

There was a strangled moan from Bo, "I can't have you." The hopeless tone was painful to Lauren's ears. This is what Hilde had seen, Bo was on the point of collapse. The protective façade was cracking to expose the raw hurt underneath. "I will hurt you if I allow myself to hold you, make love to you. I will kill you. I am a monster and that bastard has starved me so that I have to be sedated if I feed. If I even get close to a full feed without his control I will... "

"Do you want me?" Lauren's voice broke through the almost frantic explanation that Bo was giving, stopping her flow of words.

Bo's eyes filled with tears, "I want you more than you'll ever know. Seeing you, touching you like I did a minute ago and knowing that I can't have you is almost worse than…"

"Will you allow me to help you? Her words were clipped and professional sounding. The rapid change in the tone of the conversation threw Bo. Lauren charged ahead, "I mean if you want me like you say you do. My safety depends on you feeding. Will you allow me to help you feed?" said the doctor. The tone was so clinical but Lauren needed Bo off guard, away from her dark thoughts and focused on her.

"I need to feed but I will kill whoever I snack on so this is a pointless…." Bo began her defeatist explanation again. Lauren watched Bo slide into this programmed way of thinking. She knew this was just the Wanderer's conditioning talking. He had used Bo's nature against her. He had found that deep down fear that she would hurt the ones she loved and had exploited it to the point it had broken her ability to feed. Bo would die if Lauren did not break the conditioning. Hilde was correct, she did have her hands full. Lauren steeled herself as she prepared to break that pattern and use those same qualities to bring her lover back. This was not going to be easy.

"Do I have your permission to help you feed?" Lauren snapped and Bo lowered her head just a little. "Damn it," Lauren said to herself. With that small motion, all the doctor wanted to do was run and pull Bo into her arms and hold her. No, she had to get the succubus riled up and if soft words and touches would not do it, anger was the next best thing.

Bo shook her head, "That bastard made it so I can never feed. I am dying slowly, I can feel it. I'm not stupid. There is nothing you can do about it. So yes doctor, do your tests, try and help me feed but I tell…."

Lauren moved so fast Bo could not react. She gathered the succubus in her arms and lifted her. She ran to the bedroom and threw the succubus on the bed. "What the hell are you doing…" said a startled Bo. Lauren pulled Bo's body down the bed, then stepped to the side and let her eyes flow to green. "Ah, Lauren is there something you want…" but Lauren moved forward and grabbed Bo's arms within seconds there was a snapping, crunching sound and vines came through the floor. Pulling at Lauren's grip in total confusion the succubus began to flare within Bo as a form of protection. The deep brown of the succubus's eyes took on a light layer of blue. The vines twisted around Bo's wrists holding her tight. Bo began to struggle realizing she was being restrained.

"I will hurt you." Bo's angry voice was mixed with the succubus and dangerous in tone. Lauren heard the threat for what it was. Bo's succubus nature was fighting back. Lauren's actions had caught Bo so off guard and without the Wanderer's interference her instincts for survival were able to move towards the surface. That is what Lauren wanted, in this frame of mind Bo would overcome her fear and fight to survive.

"No you won't hurt me. You love me as much as I love you." Lauren said her eyes still green as she pulled extra energy from the ground. The fear in Bo started to return. She knew Lauren would never hurt her, in fact Lauren would put herself in danger to save her. That realization flooded Bo with panic overcoming the fighting succubus. The blue began fading from her eyes. Lauren asked quickly, "Can you get free?" Bo looked confused. The vines gave a pull, "Can you free your arms?" Lauren asked again.

"No, this is crazy, don't put yourself in danger for …" Bo said as she pulled at the vines. Lauren smiled down at Bo and moved to rest on the bed next to her. Bo's eyes flash blue in anger as Lauren ignored her concerns and was purposely putting herself in harm's way.

"That's my beautiful blue eyed girl." whispered Lauren and then with a smile she leaned in and kissed Bo hard. Bo struggled against the fear that rolled off her, it was so strong it almost forced Lauren back. With just a little push she forced chi into Bo. There was a moan as Bo struggled against the want to feed and the fear of killing the woman she loved. Lauren felt the chi build up as fear overcame the feed and Bo blocked her. "Try again," she told herself.

Pulling back just slightly Lauren breathed into Bo's ear, "You won't hurt me, Bo I know it." She moved to kiss Bo again but the succubus turned her head. "Fine with me." growled Lauren and she started kissing down Bo's exposed neck. The heart beat under the Lauren's lips was jumping. She inhaled deeply just below Bo's ear. Thinking of Bo's words to her on the dance floor not so long ago, she used them, "You smell so good." She kissed and licked a line back down Bo's neck. Pulling back Lauren said softly, "You knew my touch." Lauren traced her fingers along Bo's chin and then brushed the succubus's lips with tender fingertips. There was a flash of blue in response to her touch, Lauren quickly pulled Bo to her and again kissed her. The push of chi lasted longer this time but again faded. There was a small cry from Bo and it startled Lauren.

She pulled her hands away and sat up. Bo's eyes were closed tightly and she was struggling to free herself. Suddenly, Bo was not the only one dealing with massive amounts of fear. Lauren didn't like the feel of this but logically there was no other way. Bo would let herself waist away before she allowed herself to feed fully. The doctor part of Lauren's brain recognized that Bo was in extremely bad shape but the lover could only see Bo's distress. Doubt started to seep into Lauren's mind. She wanted Bo back but was this too much, too fast. She should take a break, "I am sorry Bo. This was too much. I can pull the vines away."

"Lauren," said Bo fighting her fear.

"It's okay. I just wanted you to feel..." Lauren was turned away to hide her tears.

"Lauren, please kiss me again." There was want in Bo's voice and it caused Lauren's head to whip around. Wasting no time Lauren leaned in, the kiss started soft almost tentative. Bo moaned but pushed into the embrace. Lauren could not help herself she brushed her tongue along Bo's bottom lip. There was a pause then Bo's mouth opened and Lauren deepened the kiss. There was no need to check the eyes of the succubus, Lauren's own succubus could feel Bo's need to feed overcoming the fear. She pushed and the chi flowed. Bo did not resist this time. She fed.

There was a growling sound and Bo started to struggle against the vines again. Things had changed, Bo started to pull deeper and Lauren gasped as the flow of chi from her body increased rapidly. The speed of the energy drain was alarming but Lauren recognized what was happing in time. Changing position, she placed a foot on the ground. With a pulse of power from the earth she was able to pull away. Lauren stood and steadied herself. That had been a full on succubus attack and she knew it would get worse before it got better.

The multilayered growl from Bo was startling. Then a haunting laugh slipped from Bo's lips and her brilliant blue eyes flashed. The chi had helped make Bo physically stronger but she was far from in control. The Wanderer had drained her to a dangerous point. In the simplest terms Bo's feed was first to serve the most basic needs, then it was to insure her continued survival. Only when every other need had been taken care of would Bo begin to feel the control she once had.

Right now Bo's succubus nature was in control, it was totally focused on her continued survival. To hell with love or loyalty it just needed to feed. "You wanted me to feed and now you pull away. I see you're fear. Doctor you should have just let me die and be done with it. You have a big problem now, a tiger by the tail so to speak." She tugged violently at the vines and some of them started to pop loose.

Lauren growled and there was a flash of yellow at the threat to her personal safety. With a quick shift to green eyes, she pulled energy from the soil and redirected it into the grape vines. Green threads poured in and worked their way around Bo's wrists to help secure the hold. The succubus snarled in frustration at not being able to grab her prey. Lauren's own succubus nature blocked a second attack by Bo when she attempted to pull chi from a distance. At the denial of the precious energy, Bo gave a frustrated growl then laughed that unpleasant sound again.

Pulling a long draw of energy from the ground to fortify herself Lauren moved close and ran a hand down Bo's belligerent face, "Yeah you're a tiger," she snarled with a hint of big cat in the background, "and I really love that tail." With a fast motion she was on top of Bo kissing her roughly. The succubus's attack was stronger than before. As the pull of chi happened, Lauren didn't fight it she actually join in by pushing all the chi she could Bo's way hoping beyond hope that it would be enough. The world spun and Lauren felt suddenly weak. Something deep inside the doctor made her realized she must protect herself. Lauren pushed hard against Bo and rolled. She felt herself falling as she lost consciousness. She had no way to know that the blue of the succubus's eyes were slowly returning to a beautiful deep brown.

Bo closed her eyes as the feel of the energy coursed through her. This had to be how deserts felt when rain finally reached them to quench the parched earth. The relief to her whole being made her shutter with contentment. For the first time in years there was a joy and freedom to just being alive. She went to sit up and realized that she could not move her arms. She remembered bit and pieces, Lauren's crazy green eyes and plants crawling from the floor, "Hey farmer Green Jeans, we really have to talk." laughed Bo. "Lauren?" The silence filled with memory. The heart that had been singing a second ago was now frozen solid. "LAUREN!" she yelled. With a flash of blue eyes she slammed her arms forward and the vines shredded under the strain.

Swinging to the side of the bed, she saw the still form of the doctor on the floor. "God No!" she cried and jumped to the woman's side. She reached to touch her but almost couldn't finish the motion. If she had killed her it would be her undoing. Her hand brushed the soft hair away and she placed a gentle hand on Lauren's face. It was warm. Bo almost cried out but stilled as Lauren shifted just a little to press into her touch. There was a small smile on the doctor's face.

Lauren let out a little snore that brought a quick loving laugh to Bo's mouth. Bending and picked up the sleeping beauty, Bo pressed Lauren close to her chest as she turned laying her gently on the bed. Bo moved quickly to settle in beside her. Needing to feel Lauren's touch, Bo wrapped her arms around her lover letting the sensation of holding her close sink in. After a time Bo started to drift off to sleep, still holding Lauren in her arms, the quest _"I will find you, Lauren Lewis, I swear it."_ was changed to "Lauren Lewis, I will love you forever."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe. I don't own any of the music mentioned in this chapter either.

**A/N: This chapter is rated mature (M) if this is not your thing please wait for the next chapter. Only other material mixed in is a bit of relationship clarification.**

**Thanks so much for the reads and reviews. Have I told you all how wonderful you are…You're wonderful! *Hugs* to all.**

The sun was setting. No, the sun couldn't be setting. Why was the sun setting? Lauren sat straight up in bed so fast she gave herself a head rush, as she realized that she had been out for twelve or more hours. Almost yelling out for Bo, Lauren caught herself. Last thing she remembered was ripping herself away from Bo's body after a massive succubus attack. Lauren had controlled Bo's aggression by restraining her but if the succubus had freed herself Lauren would have been fighting for her life. After finally getting Bo's succubus nature to take over and feed, Lauren had done her best to push massive amounts of chi into the willing recipient. It had almost done her in. Only when Lauren's own survival instincts had kicked in did she have sense enough to pull away.

Recalling the feeling of falling from Bo's side, Lauren reasoned that it could only have been the succubus that had placed her on the bed again. It was encouraging, but that single act of kindness might not reflect Bo's emotional state, level of control or her feelings about the doctor's actions to intervene on her behalf. Lauren had recognized then blatantly disregarded how terrified Bo had been. Flatly ignoring the succubus's pleas for Lauren to keep herself safe, the doctor had done everything she could think of to get Bo to begin the healing process.

Lauren worried then and now that she had gone too far. How would Bo be feeling about the restraints? How would she feel about Lauren's chi attack of her own? She pushed the chi into Bo's body not taken it, but still it was a very aggressive tactic. Lauren was so different from the being Bo fell in love with, she wasn't even human anymore. There was a twisting deep inside Lauren as she worried that all the changes in her life and her attempts to help Bo might have backfired and driven Bo farther away. Lauren had lived through that before and didn't know if her heart could survive Bo rejecting her like that again.

Telling herself she needed to be ready for anything, Lauren decided to do a system check. Okay if she was honest with herself, Lauren was stalling but she did the check anyway. She stood up and realized how weak she was. Being careful, Lauren pulsed a small amount of her chi into the Earth. There was a more than generous pulse back. The little patch of nature still humming with blissful balance, Lauren gave a pull and was provided with more energy than she expected. "Thanks," she whispered with a smile, feeling her strength fortified. There was a very satisfied sensation to the earth, did soil laugh?

Looking at the door to make sure Bo was not watching, Lauren shifted quickly to her feline form and gave herself a once over. "Check." She thought as she stretched and flexed claws and muscles. Shifting back to human form she looked in the mirror and examined her eyes, that lovely blue was staring back at her. She had been flipping back and forth between her forms so quickly last night. It felt good to know that she had not broken anything. The fact that she still questioned the potency of her fae nature spoke to how new Lauren still was at being fae. Steeling herself for whatever she was going to be facing, Lauren walked slowly to the bedroom door and looked out. If she could get an idea of Bo's chi levels she could plan her next move.

The R&B station on the radio had not changed and was playing softly. Bo was seated on the floor in front of a small coffee table. She had a deck of cards and had the familiar formation of a solitaire game aligned on the small surface. Bo's hair was up, her lovely neck exposed and oh so very kissable. She was wearing a black tank top that showed off those well shaped shoulders and upper arms. Her skin looked flawless and was back to a healthy glow. It would be very soft to the touch or…. Lauren gave herself a bit of a shake. "Focus damn it." she told herself.

The little radio emitted a deep smooth voice, "Let's move into the evening hours with some old school sounds. Prince from 1980…," Lauren had to smile as Bo began to sway to the beat, a short time later the big tough succubus started singing softly with the chorus. "…but all I ever wanted to do…I wanna be your lover, I wanna be the only one that makes you come… running…" she stretched the last word with her best Prince impression. Lauren giggled softly, she couldn't help it. There was just the slightest turn of Bo's head and Lauren knew that she had been discovered. Holding her breath, Lauren waited for Bo's reaction.

Bo leaned over her card game as if concentrating hard on her next move. The succubus did not move for what seemed forever then finally said, "It's true you know." Lauren didn't understand. As if sensing the woman's confusion Bo continued, "The words in the song, they are true for me." With a fluid motion the succubus was standing and facing the doctor. She looked strong, healthy and hopeful, "All I ever wanted to do was be your lover, Lauren Lewis." With three fast steps she had the blonde in her arms. "How about it Doc, wanna be my lover too?" Lauren laughed and decided words were not really the way to answer the question.

Reaching up Lauren placed her hands on Bo's face and pulled her close claiming Bo's lips with such intense heat, the succubus's knees gave out. Lauren was just fast enough to take hold of Bo's body so she didn't hit the ground. Lauren pulled back quickly, held the succubus in a firm grip making sure she was steady on her feet. Lauren was in full blown doctor mode now and started to speak quickly, "How's your energy levels? This type of activity will spike you adrenaline levels. You have been through so much and all these changes could have triggered variations in your stress response. That affects your blood chemistry, specifically your levels of adrenalin and cortisol." With practice fingers, Lauren was checking Bo's pulse and moving to check her eyes.

"Lauren," said Bo with a smile on her face.

"Good god your dopamine levels have to be sky rocketing, going from an absence of sensation to me man handling you….

"Lauren," Bo tried to break in again a little more forcefully. Lauren didn't notice the intense look that was in the succubus's eyes as she place a hand on her forehead and with the other hand reached for Bo's wrist.

"Dopamine has this totally addictive quality. Sexual desire activates different areas of the striatum, an area of the forebrain.

"Lauren!" said Bo forcefully. She was now growling softly and her breathing was rapid. Lauren was pressing Bo's fingernail looking to do a fast check for blood flow.

"Dopamine in this area triggers an intense rush of pleasure. Then there is your Serotonin level…

"Dear God Doc if you keep talking about my brain chemistry or go into my serotonin levels I am going to drop you to the floor and take you right here," Bo took hold of the soft hands doing all the examining and pulled Lauren into a fast passionate kiss then pulled back just enough to continue talking. There was a hint a blue in Bo's hungry eyes, "Because watching you in geek speak mode is driving me out of my ever loving mind. I'm fine you just caught me a little off guard." Bo reached down and grabbed Lauren then picked her up. The succubus was kissing Lauren anywhere her lips could make contact.

"Oh, well okay, you're sure you're feeling okay?" ask Lauren sheepishly. Bo growled into the woman's neck as she walked towards the bedroom. The vibration of the sound on her skin caused Lauren to tremble, the doctor added huskily, "because I could tell you all about Oxytocin which is a powerful hormone released by women during orgasm."

"Now that sounds like a good one, please tell me all about it, over and over..." laughed Bo into Lauren's chest as she placed the beautiful blonde on the bed, several quick kisses were placed at the base of Lauren's neck before Bo stood up quickly. Standing just to the side of the bed, Bo pulled off her tank top. After that Lauren couldn't really remember what she had been talking about because Bo grabbed the flannel top the doctor was wearing and gave it a firm tug popping every button. Within seconds Bo's body was pressed firmly against Lauren's and as their skin touched the world outside of that contact ceased to exist.

Pressing her body into Lauren just enough, Bo heard the doctor let out a little gasp as the succubus slid down the bed, the friction of their skin touching allowed the feel of Bo's breasts to create a trail of heat. Bo stopped and Lauren felt the hot tip of the succubus's tongue as it circled her belly button followed by feather light touches as light fingernails began tracing circles all over her skin. The doctor had to move with the sensation, hands shifting from grasping sheets to Bo's hair and back again. The succubus looked up to meet the doctor's eyes just for a second. The look of happiness and lust they shared felt almost as good as the electric touches their bodies were enjoying.

Bo worked her way up Lauren's body slowly. The woman drove the succubus to distraction but Bo would not rush this. To be in control of her actions and desires again was amazing. Pushing her hands up Lauren's silky form, Bo moved over Lauren's breasts quickly making only the lightest contact. The doctor made a sound of surprise and possible disappointment, Bo grinned. Lauren grabbed at Bo's hands in an attempt to redirect them back down her body. A husky laugh left Bo's lips and she moved forward quickly to kiss Lauren's mouth giving her a distraction to focus on.

The succubus's hands reached the loose fabric of Lauren's top that lay open and to the side. She pulled the soft fabric off Lauren's shoulders and down her back until the top of the sleeves sat just above the elbow. Bo rolled the couples position. Lauren took full advantage kissing, licking and nibbling Bo's exposed neck and shoulder. Lauren felt Bo's hands moving around her arms and back fiddling with her flannel top but she was too busy running her lips and tongue down Bo's neck to care.

Lauren went to move her arms up and found they were held tight in place by the soft fabric of her flannel top. Bo had somehow tied the top to secure Lauren's arms to her sides pulling them back slightly. "Two can play the surprise restraint game." whispered Bo who rolled Lauren back over. The position of her arms forced her chest up. "Heaven on a display." said Bo in a thick voice looking at the doctor's sexy body push out and waiting to be touched. Lauren moaned loudly as soft full lips began to ravage her breasts. The succubus's mouth seemed to taste and tease Lauren's breasts in a never ending barrage of sensation.

Held at bay by the soft fabric and focused on Bo's attentions up top, Lauren almost lost it when gently pressing fingernails started to trace down her body for a second time. "Bo, Baby I can't …," said Lauren, her voice laced with all the emotion that was riding her body. The succubus moved up and kissed Lauren hard. The doctor swooned in an ocean of sensation letting her lips part and taking in all the passion of Bo's deep kiss. Pulling back just enough, Lauren drew in some much needed air that she had gladly given up during the embrace. She started to talk, "I couldn't…" Bo cut her off with another torrid kiss. Then returned to Lauren's breasts to build on the sensations she had started. Lauren writhed and cried out as the hot wet mouth of the succubus fell on her body again.

"I want you to feel it all, Lauren. I love you. I need you to know just how much I want you and how much you need me too." Whispered Bo in her ear and then kissed her hard again. Moving down Lauren's body, Bo's lips chased the hands that had led the way. Hot, thick wet kisses drifted between the now tender breasts and Lauren felt her insides go liquid and boil as hands and lips began exploring the top of her PJ bottoms.

The steamy feel of Bo's tongue drifting along the line of fabric made Lauren's hips thrust up. In one fluid motion Bo grabbed the waistband and she pulled. The succubus let out a strangled moan as Lauren now lay naked before her. Trying to control the need building in herself, Bo kissed slowly lower and lower on the doctor's body. The succubus's hands moved around pulling the doctor' body up into her embrace. Bo stroked down Lauren's lower back and ass feeling the trembles of the doctor's body reacting to the intimate caresses. Finally the succubus reached and pushed Lauren's thighs apart. Bo's eyes flashed blue with her need to take the last bit of Lauren's control. To provide the touch to release the full passionate response of the woman she loved.

"Bo I won't last…." cried Lauren voice pouring over with emotion. She had seen how Bo looked at her with want, lust, and love all mix up together and with her arms pulled back she was left only to focus on the pleasure Bo was giving her. Lauren knew her body was over ready for release but she was trying to hold on. "Oh Baby, I need you now." Bo did not delay. The succubus moved her hands and mouth to Lauren's center.

As Bo's touch traced the most intimate part of Lauren. The doctor thrust her body up at the sensation, a silent plea for something deeper. Bo obliged and entered her lover quickly. Finding just the right spot, Bo began a rhythm that brought barely constrained sounds of pleasure from Lauren. The emotion filled face and hot whimpers from the doctor almost pushed Bo to her own release. "I love you Lauren Lewis." said Bo and she stroked in and out of Lauren's body with more speed. Bo's head dipped and her mouth sucked and circled, working that most tender of spots until Lauren's body gave in to the pleasure and she came hard crying out Bo's name as she spilled over with passion. Bo felt Lauren tightening and then releasing in the wave of emotion and pleasure. She moved with Lauren's pace to prolong the strong response to her strokes. Bo reached around and undid the knot in the flannel to free Lauren's arms and then placed gentle kisses along her lover's body allowing the doctor's breathing to start to return to normal.

Lauren said in a raspy voice, "Feed Bo," as her body began to settle. The succubus's head snapped up and she focused on the doctor's half closed eyes. "God Bo please I need you to feed." Fear shot through every part of Bo as the Wanderer's dark conditioning reared its ugly head. She just about pushed away. Lauren swallowed and in a thick voice still affected by their lovemaking, "I need this for me Bo. Please Baby, just feed."

Bo moved fast, the plea in Lauren's voice was too much. The request was laced with more than a doctor's concern for her patient. There was a deep down need that fueled this request. It was coming from something Lauren wanted for herself. Bo would never be able to refuse Lauren anything this important to her.

"Can you protect yourself like before?" Bo's voice was just barely audible. Lauren nodded her head that she could. Bo's lips met Lauren's and she kissed her gently then with a nip of the bottom lip she requested Lauren open to her. The doctor was more than willing and the kiss deepened. There was a pull and Lauren felt the energy beginning to leave her body. Bo's pulled Lauren to her and the flow of energy increased. It was a full feed, Bo was not holding back. Lauren just started to feel the edge of concern when Bo snapped her head back with a yell. Flashing bright blue eyes and a brilliant smile, the succubus laughed in triumph. She dropped her head back to Lauren and placed a gentle kiss on her lips but did not attempt to feed again. Control was a beautiful thing. "Thank you." She whispered as she gathered Lauren in her arms.

Lauren broke into tears as she did her best to pull Bo close. With a voice broken by emotion the doctor said quietly, "I love you so much Bo. Finally, I am enough for you." the words and their meaning slammed into Bo's heart. So much had changed but so much was still the same. Pressing soft kisses into Lauren's head, Bo held her lover close for a long while. Her mind caught between her want for more physical contact with Lauren and the need for some type of clearing of the air about their relationship.

After sometime, Lauren tried to change position but Bo did not loosen her grip. The doctor at first thought Bo was playing but when Lauren looked into her eyes she caught the flash of concern that crossed the beautiful face. Lauren froze, there was something wrong. The doctor didn't mean too but a small cry escaped her lips. Hearing the sound of distress, Bo said quickly, "Hush Baby, okay please don't do that. It's okay." The voice was so caring that it almost made Lauren cry. "I love you, but we need to talk about you and me…us." Bo kissed her tenderly. "First, I need to know more about what has happened to you." Bo cleared her throat, as she watched Lauren's eye race and felt the doctor's pulse speed up. "You need to tell me everything Lauren."

Lauren got quiet then replied, "This might require wine." Bo let out a small laugh but her intensity did not wane. Moving from the bed, the women found something to wear. Seeing that Bo was still partially dressed Lauren blushed and placed a hand on the bed, "Things were a little one sided…maybe we should…" Bo raised an eyebrow as she tilted her head. "Can't blame a girl for trying?" said Lauren. She had meant to tease Bo but the idea of going straight back to bed with her lover was all kinds of a good idea. Refocusing Lauren grabbed Bo's arm and then walked to the small kitchen for a long overdue talk.

The jug of Chokecherry wine was empty by the time the story had finished. Lauren looked at Bo who was at a loss for words. The succubus had just let the doctor talk. At first it had been very fact oriented but as the memories started to flow so did the emotion. The disgust and horror of Taft and his plan, the pain at losing her humanity, Bo and all aspects of the life she had known, the fear she felt running for her life, the peace and fulfillment that came with her connection to the earth, the thrill of the power associated with her feline shifter and succubus powers. Then she expressed her deep connection to Hilde. That had been the only time Bo could not restrain her reaction. Lauren said that she had grown to love the woman and the succubus's eyes flared. Lauren had to clarify quickly how the relationship with the hag developed. "She is in love with Bruce the ogre and she is like a mother to me." Bo settled down and listened to the rest of the story, but she held Lauren's hand for the rest of the conversation.

Looking at Bo, Lauren waited for her to say something. It was so much to take in. With a deep breath Bo finally said, "How the hell did Tamsin and Vex hook up?" after a moment of silence they both broke up laughing. Standing up from the table and stepping to the door Bo held out her hand and motioned for Lauren to join her. They opened the door and stepped into the night air and moved to a bench seat not far from the front door. They sat side by side enjoying the stars and being near one another. Lauren could have pushed for more about Bo's time with the Wanderer but she knew that now wasn't the time. "I wish this was one of those swinging benches." said Bo. Lauren smiled in agreement but before she could tell Bo she had one of those on the farm the succubus started talking with such a serious tone it made Lauren jump.

"I love you, Lauren Lewis. Do you understand that?" said Bo with a bite to her voice. Lauren nodded but it was not good enough for Bo. "There is a power tied to words spoken aloud with conviction. I spoke aloud a vow to find you and make you realize how much I love you. It saved my life Lauren. It provided protection against the Wanderer. It gave me something to hold onto when I had nothing else. I need to hear you say you understand that I love you."

"I understand that you love me Bo." Lauren said firmly staring directly into Bo's eyes.

Bo tightened her grip on Lauren's hands, "Somehow I let you get the idea in your head that you were not enough for me…"

"I wasn't but I am now because…" the words shot out of Lauren's mouth. Bo reached up and grabbing the sides of Lauren's face gently to quiet her. The doctor stopped talking and reached up to take hold of her lovers hands pulling them down and holding them.

There was a growl and the succubus's eyes flashed that bright blue indicating strong emotion, "You have always… ALWAYS… been enough for me. You and others based my needs on feeding alone. I am more than my succubus nature. When you left I had energy to survive but I was empty inside. My soul, my heart, the hidden fragile parts of me needed you Lauren. I needed you but you ran from me." Bo swallowed hard, "I failed to convince you of my love by letting my family, the dawning and just about everything else get in the way. I let you think that you were not the most important thing in my life and I drove you to Taft. God Lauren, you are the most important thing in my life." The succubus's voice broke, "I love you but I am the one responsible for you losing your humanity." Lauren tried to interrupt but Bo shook her head and continued. "I will spend the rest of my life making that up to you."

"Don't you dare pity me." said Lauren with a flash of yellow eyes. It was Bo's turn to jump. Lauren stood and walked around in a tight circle. Finally she turned to look at the succubus, "Bo please don't pity me. You say you love me. I need you to understand that I love you too. Bo, I love you so very much. "

"I understand that you love me." said Bo watching Lauren intently.

"Taft was my mistake. I own that. It took me over a year to get over that fact. With all my reasoning power I was totally taken in by his attention to my work. When I said wasn't enough for you before I meant it. Bo it hurt me so much to be left totally out of sections of your fae life but I understood it. Human are not as physically strong as fae. As much as you dismiss feeding, you were having to go elsewhere for a very intimate part of your life. It hurt. Dyson and Tamsin were providing for your needs where I couldn't. They had and still have feeling for you Bo. I know it and you do too." Lauren turned away then quickly turned back, "I was also a slave. My loyalty to the fae assured through a cruel trick. I was a human pet and it tainted my whole being."

Lauren got quiet, then spoke again, "I went to Taft because I felt alone and unappreciated. I was sacrificing everything I had to the fae and not getting much in return." Lauren took a seat by Bo, "Like you said you were dealing with all these different things and I was doing my best to help you but it was not enough. I had saved the fae as a species two times, and I still felt less than everyone around me. I felt useless not being able to help you and having to watch others step in. " Bo's eyes were full of pain and she opened her mouth to say something but Lauren placed fingers on her lips.

"You love me Bo. I know that." She moved the succubus's hand and placed it on her heart. "I feel it in my heart. When I was with Taft I knew the magnitude of the mistake I made leaving you almost immediately. It was too late, I was trapped and couldn't get back to you. You showed up and I had to protect you so I was cruel. Something in me broke when I had to be so cold to you in the compound. " Lauren touched Bo's face, "I love you and I hope you feel that in your heart too. I ran to Taft because my pride was hurt and I didn't want to feel like I was less around you too. If I had stayed and been close to you, the Wanderer's attack on you would never have gone unanswered. In my own way, I allowed you to be held captive for two years by that monster." Lauren eyes flashed yellow, "I will spend the rest of my life making that up to you."

After several moments, Bo said, "Is that why you wanted me to feed off you. To show you and me that you are able to fulfill that need." Lauren nodded in response. Bo asked, "Did it make you feel better?"

"I think it did. It was such a perceived failing I held about myself but now…" Lauren reached out and stroked a finger down Bo's face. "My new fae life has allowed me to put aside that insecurity. I have accepted that I am more now and have come to terms with my actions and the results. Do I miss the old Lauren? Yes I do, but I am learning to accept the new me. I hope you can too." The two looked at each other for a while longer. "Bo there is so much that has changed for both of us. This talk is something we should have done so long ago. There is more to say and I need to know about your time with the Wanderer." Lauren kissed Bo lightly.

"We will have time for that later." replied Bo. "Thank you for coming to my rescue and breaking down the first of many issues the Wanderer has set in my path. I have been changed too I just don't know how much yet." said Bo. "I hope you can stick with me as I try to work through all that has happened. With any luck things won't get too weird."

Lauren growled shifted to feline form and then scooped up Bo in her arms and stood. Bo burst out laughing. Moving quickly into the house and then to the bedroom. Lauren placed Bo on the bed and shifted back to human. "Ya I think I can stick with you as you sort out your issues if you can handle some of my new quirks." Bo laughed again. The doctor smiled flopping onto the bed beside Bo, Lauren flashed green then blue then yellow eyes at her lover. Bo reached out and touched Lauren's face. It was a tender moment but there was no pity in the shared looks. The women were moving on together. "Your new eyes are beautiful Dr. Lewis." said Bo.

Sounds from the little radio drifted into the bedroom from the living room with the same deep smooth voice, "Here's one for all the lovers in need out there, Marvin Gaye has your back." The familiar music sounded and Bo and Lauren laughed, they waiting a few lines then both women started singing to each other…. And baby, I can't hold it much longer….It's getting stronger and stronger…And when I get that feeling…I want Sexual Healing. They laughed and then Lauren rolling onto Bo ending the singing when she placed a hot wet kiss on the succubus's full lips.

"We are going to be okay right?" asked Lauren. It was a question that covered the women as a couple, the women as individuals, and their future. Shifting around the doctor sat back and began pulling off the T-shirt that she had put on after her PJ top had been ruined.

"Baby we are going to be just fine." Bo's answer fit no matter which way the question was twisted. The succubus licked her lips at the display in front of her.

"Good," said Lauren she grabbed Bo's tank top and pulled it over her head then pushed her down and pulled the succubus's hands above her head. Bo thrust up and Lauren met the motion with a scorching kiss, their bare skin sizzling as they pressed into each other. After the kiss, Bo fell back on the bed and Lauren hovered just above her. "I believe you've met my little friends." Lauren's eyes flashed green. Bo heard a snapping crunching sound and felt the vines circle her wrists. Raising an eyebrow, Bo went to say something but the words never crossed her lips. The feel of Lauren slowly pulling down her PJ bottoms blasted every thought out of her mind.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe. I don't own any of the music mentioned in this chapter either.

**A/N: Hi everyone – **_sheepish author begs forgiveness for late post __**–**_** No really I am sorry for the late post. Thanks to anyone who has stopped by to check up on the story. Hit a bit of a mental block but good to go now. I had the first 14 chapters fleshed out before I started posting and figured I could finish up. Changed a few things as posting moved along and ended up having to rethink things before I could continue. Reviewer Ujin - thanks for the note it got me going again. :)**

**As always loved reading the reviews from the last chapter and appreciate all the favorites and readers who stopped by. We left off with our girls talking about their relationship amongst other activities, but time does not stand still and the cruel world is moving on….. **

* * *

It was a dream but it just felt so real. The dark clouds rolled across the sky full of energy. Thick and viscous like rolling masses of ash. Bo's heart was thundering in her chest as she ran towards the unknown danger. Her eyes glowed with an iridescent blue sheen that crossed the deep brown hue of her human form. She was in a warrior's leathers, soft but heavy enough to give them the feel of armor. She looked to the side and the beautiful shape of Lauren's shifter was pacing her. They were a powerful team, each so dangerous on their own, a complement to each other in every way. Their prey was just ahead of them, they both sensed it. Lauren let out a loud growl and stretched out letting her powerful muscles extend for maximum reach. The cat turned golden eyes to her mate and snarled a challenge to keep up.

As the feline body moved ahead, Bo laughed at the rush of power she felt as she freed something deep insider herself. Her legs pulsed with power and she charged after Lauren. They crossed into an open field locating their target. A huge smoky beast stood directly ahead of Bo, a Minotaur looking thing. The goliath stamped its hooves and smoke swirled around monstrous horns. A voice roared out of the creature, the familiar echo touching Bo's ears, "worthless beast, unloved whore, weak, pathetic …."

Throwing her head back, Bo screamed in defiance of the hurtful words. Lauren matched the succubus with a primal scream. They defeated the evil sounds with their combined efforts. With a fast shift, Lauren was standing next to Bo in leather armor of her own. Wearing a satisfied smile, Lauren knelt to the ground and her eyes pulsed green with the power she received. Rolling her neck, Lauren was awash in the earth offering. Bo felt small but had no time to dwell on it as Lauren leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Be more Bo. Trust in yourself and let yourself be more. I know you can do it."

Lauren's soft words sang in Bo's heart and she felt like she truly could be more. Then to the succubus's dismay the doctor turned way. Walking with confidence, the doctor sheathed in her most dangerous form, began to approach the dream monster. Bo cried out to stop her but she knew it was impossible. Lauren was on a mission. Bo looked around desperately for a weapon. There was nothing to be found. Lauren was getting closer and closer to the danger, doing what she felt she had to. The beast snorted and stamped its foot. "Lauren," screamed Bo. Lauren just looked back with a sad smile but kept going towards the danger.

A crackling voice said, "Pity you can't save her." Bo swung around looking for the source. There was nothing but dark eerie sky and barren ground.

Crying out in desperation, "Do you have a weapon? Can you help me?" Bo pleaded to the voice as she watched the beast lower its head and run at Lauren.

A harsh scratchy laughing filled her ears, "My dear girl you don't need a weapon, you are a weapon. You can help yourself and at the same time help that silly child walking into battle with a beast. "

"My succubus powers won't work here, I am a good fighter but this is too much." whimpered Bo as she watched Lauren dodge the first powerful blow. The beast's huge arms striking out with deadly force hammering the ground where her lover had just been standing. Lauren had thrown herself to the ground and then rolled to the side. Bo knew it was just a matter of time before she was unable to avoid the deadly blows.

There was a "humph" sound and then a flash of red eyes right beside her. Bo felt a strong hand on her shoulder, it was not a violent move. No, it was the action of a friend giving support. "You haven't even begun to use your succubus powers. Be the weapon child, be what you were meant to be." Bo's body tingled and a blue glow covered her skin. The rush of chi power sang in her blood, looking to her hands she could not believe her eyes. Bo began to laugh as she ran to Lauren and to kill her enemy. Never before had she felt so complete, so at ease with who she was. The positive feeling caused the power within Bo to surge again.

Bo sat up in bed so fast, her head was spinning and she was covered in sweat. Looking to the side she saw that Lauren was not next to her. Jumping out of bed, Bo ran to the front room. Through the large front window she saw Lauren out in the garden. Collapsing onto the couch, Bo willed her heart back into her chest. She held her hands in front of her and raised an eyebrow then smiled. "That was a dream, right?" she asked herself as she flexed her fingers. After a few more moments, Bo stood to go to Lauren, she had just reached the door when "They call me Dr. Love. They call me Dr. Love, I've got the cure you're thinking of" sang through the room. It was loud and funny and so, so Kenzi.

Rushing into the cabin, Lauren gave Bo quick kiss and a good morning before she began rummaging through the duffel bag for the phone making the all proclamations of Lauren's special medical skills. Finding the noisy little bugger Lauren answered, "You will be changing my ring tone back immediately." There was the sound of laughing as Kenzi rolled with her little joke.

"Lauren, please say our girl is right as rain. I miss you. The wonder couple and wolf are driving me insane. A druid has to get some work done and you are the only one that appreciates that." Lauren smiled at the girl's tone. Somehow through all of this Kenzi and the doctor had become very good friends.

"I miss you too. It is safe to say that our girl is back to fighting shape maybe better." Lauren winked at Bo.

"Brown Chicken Brown Cow," sang Kenzi with extra feeling. Lauren rolled her eyes. She never got the joke but Bo who was listening in busted up as she moved towards the bedroom to change. At the sound of Bo's laughter Kenzi stopped talking, and then said quietly. "Is she really okay? I mean she was pretty out of it. Her nightmares… she didn't really know me." Lauren heard the fear in the girl's voice.

"Won't lie there are some things she will need to work through. The Wanderer is her Massimo and Taft all tied up in one big asshole." said Lauren with a bitter snap. The names of Lauren and Kenzi's tormentors were a reminder that they all had their issues now.

"But with friends like you, a powerful druid and all, she will be able to make it. She fed." Lauren giggled as Kenzi made a T.M.I. sound, "I, Dr. Love, took care of that." Kenzi laughed at Lauren's reference to her clever choice of ringtone then grossed out again. Lauren said with a smile, "I think we need to get back to the shack so you two can have a better reunion. Bo needs to hear all about your adventures Druid."

There was a sharp intake of breath, "Well that is easier said than done. Evony is on the warpath since you walked away from her dungeon. Trick is up to his eyeball in fae legal crap and Vex is still in the hospital. Think you two might want to stay put until we figure out a way to get you back to the farm." said Kenzi.

There was a pause in the conversation as Lauren froze. Cocooned in this protected place, the future had been put on hold, Lauren realized with brutal clarity that she had been lying to herself. Hiding in Bo's love for her and her own feelings for the succubus she had made the real world disappear. It was now time to face reality. She did not have a future with Bo as she had been pretending. Her future followed a path that would make Bo and her friends safe. The bitter truth settled into the doctor's mind and she had no choice but to accept it. Lauren cleared her throat and said in an emotionless voice, "Kenzi, I am not going back to the farm. I am guilty of crimes against the fae. I will be turning myself into Trick and going to trial."

There was a cry off to the side and Lauren swung around to see Bo at the door of the bedroom. She looked pale and angry. Kenzi was yelling through the phone vocalizing everything Bo was not saying. Lauren couldn't focus on anything but Bo's face. Finally she got some words out, "Kenzi… Kenzi, Please keep us posted. I will talk to you soon." She ended the call and shut off the phone. "Bo let me …"

There was a flash of blue eyes, "Were you going to tell me about this?" the hurt in Bo's tone made Lauren wince. Bo cleared her throat. "I love you Lauren. You will not just give yourself to them. I will not, cannot, stand by and let them hurt you." Bo walked to her lover and pulled her into a crushing embrace.

"I will not let them take you from me Lauren. Please don't leave me." The doctor was quiet as she felt the warmth of Bo's arm surrounding her. Lauren let tears form and then fall as tried to find a way to explain to the woman she loved most in the world that she had to face her crimes. They had used Bo to find her once and there was no doubt in her mind that they would do it again. All her friends were in danger because of her actions. Facing fae justice, Lauren laughed at the idea of that, facing fae justice was the only way the others would be able to live normal lives. Her sacrifice would be worth it for all of them to be safe.

xxxxXXXXXxxxxxx

* * *

he dark fae bounty hunter was flat on the floor. He grunted in pain as a high heel was ground into his head, "I don't want your damned excuses. It has been over two days since that bitch escaped." More pressure was applied and the man started to cry out. "I want her. No, I want both…women dead. The doctor and the succubus need to die." The heel was pulled back and the flat of the shoe snapped down and pushed the man's head to the side violently. Scrambling way he reached up to his hair line and wiped away the blood that had begun to flow down the side of his face. "Find them, kill them, kill their friends if they will not give them up, just get it done." The man dumbly half bowed and seemed to be lost as to what to do next. Evony screeched in frustration, "Get the hell out of my sight!" She laughed cruelly as he bolted from the room. "It's good to be the Morrigan. Okay she wasn't officially the Morrigan yet but it only a matter of time." she thought to herself as she went back to planning the new color scheme of her office holding paint samples up to the wall to see how they played in the sunlight.

"Counting your chickens before they are decapitated, bled out and thoroughly fried aren't you." rasped a harsh voice from the doorway. The Wanderer entered the office and the darkness of his being filled the room. Since he had almost been killed by that freakish mutation, as he called it, in front of the fae community he had done his best to reestablish his reputation. It had not been a pretty repair job. His bloody campaign had quickly reminded anyone stupid enough to question his abilities that he was not to be trifled with. The campy music and the cards had been replaced with vicious hexes and dark mage power.

"Wanderer," said Evony with the smallest break in her voice. Then she continued in that practiced cool tone, "What can I do for you?"

"You can lie to me and explain to me how I was not used as a means to an end." The dark mage snarled. Evony gave the man a cool, pleasant smile but did not reply.

The older man cleared his throat, his voice was permanently damaged by the feline shifter. He walked further into the room. Evony tried not to smile at his continued use of a cane. The little doctor had really done a job on the man. The Wanderer said sharply, "I must commend you for having the patience to wait for me to make a mistake. Waiting and watching on the sidelines for the doctor to make her gallant attempt at a rescue as I held on to the precious bait. Two years is a considerable amount of time to sit on a plan."

Evony said sweetly, "Don't act so used, the succubus's chi kept you fat and powerful for two years. However as you say I had to wait two years. It is a considerable amount of time for someone not to make some type of mistake. I commend you …"

"Didn't take you nearly that long to screw up. Did it?" The man barked. Evony's eyes flashed in anger. "Yes, my dear, I know about the mutant's escape. By the way your hair and skin have recovered nicely." This time it was the Wanderer that displayed a cool, pleasant smile. The enraged woman was about to reply but the mage held up a hand, "Fear not, I killed the sources willing to share such damaging information." He waved a hand and smoke flowed from his palms. The dark tendrils formed into the faces of the two spa attendants that had helped repair the damage to Evony's body the night of the escape. "I could not get the names of who truly was responsible for such an… ugly…" the man emphasized the word to great effect, "personal affront to you. My sincere apologies." he gave a small bow and the smoke vanished.

Watching the dark magician closely, she noticed his powers were not fully returned but he was still very strong. He had been gathering chi somewhere and more than likely the donors had not survived the process. Evony asked, "What do you want?"

The man walked to the desk and pulled out the chair. He sat down and settled in. Swinging his feet up on the desk and leaning back lacing fingers behind his head, the dark mage said, "I think this office has room for two desks. Don't you?" The Wanderer paused, and then with more speed than his injuries should have allowed, he was suddenly standing in front of Evony, "I want my revenge on the mutant shifter. That is best accomplished by killing the succubus. The doctor's actions speak to how deeply she cares for Bo. You want to hurt the succubus. Killing the feline shifter would be an excellent start. What I say is the enemy of my enemy is my friend. We combine our little plans and then when both women are dead by horribly painful means we decide who gets to play Morrigan."

Evony considered for a moment. "Why not?" she said and the Wanderer nodded his approval. "Ideas of what to do next?" she asked.

"Why my dear Evony, the law is on our side. I say we seek out the fae elders and make a stand for justice for all fae kind." He sounded so pompous and holier-than-thou, it made the would be Morrigan laugh. Using fae law against the succubitch and the mutant doctor, she liked it. The Wanderer held out his arm and Evony moved to take it. "Shall we, my dear?" The handsome couple moved out in style to press their case, really was there anyone one who could stop them?

xxxxXXXXXXxxxx

* * *

"Everything just hurts." groaned Vex from a bed in the fae hospital. The current leader of the dark fae's black and blue eyes were almost swollen shut as a result of his badly broken nose. His leg was in traction with a spiral break. Tamsin rolled her eyes and held up the pump to his pain meds. The goth stopped complaining and grabbed the small trigger device and clicked it four times fast before the blonde valkyrie pulled it out of his hand. As the strong drugs hit him, he grinned at her stupidly, "Thanks Pumpkin how'd I ever get so lucky…," Tamsin watched as he drifted off to sleep. Shaking her head she brushed a hand through the jet black hair. With a quick look at the nurse's station to make sure she wasn't being watched she leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

Trick cleared his throat. Tamsin jumped then said, "Hey, Hi Pops, missed you there." She was a bit embarrassed getting caught in something of a tender moment. He had moved in to the special care ward of the fae hospital by way of a back passage from the light fae compound. Hiding his smile, Trick nodded his hello and walked to the edge of the bed.

"How is the Morrigan doing?" asked Trick.

Tamsin said quietly, "He is recovering. The hex that hit him was a doozy. There was all kind of nasty magic in the mix. He will survive it but his recovery cannot be fae enhanced at this time. The doctors are working on it but for now he is in pain, grouchy and very pissed off. Saving grace is that he did not harm his arm or voice. All of his Mesmer powers are functional." The Valkyrie paused then said, "I take it Bo and Dr. Lewis got away?" she didn't wait for an answer. "Trick this is bad. You brought in Lauren." She looked at Trick who could not hide his wince that she already knew about the doctor's return.

Tamsin continued, "Yeah Trick, Evony let the world know that she captured Dr. Lauren Lewis, human fae mutant. The fugitive human turned feline shifter succubus underfae responsible assaulting a group fae outside the La Shoshain celebration." Tamsin did a fair impersonation of the former Morrigan for that last part. The valkyrie then snapped showing her temper, "How the hell could you do that to us? Now it looks like we all were working with the fae enemy number one." She hissed with anger and worked to calm herself.

"In my defense, I didn't know about it either. Dyson came to me with what seemed like a simple request and then Lauren was there and she had changed and … I know this is bad." whispered Trick. The ash continued, "There is more news…"

Tamsin interrupted, "Does it have anything to do with the influx of emergency room patients that hit this place. Broken bones, burns, slime… all sorts of weird crap. They are still coming in two days later. All claiming to be attacked by some superfae?" her pale blue eyes flashed.

Trick nodded, "A mob tried to take Bo by force at the shack. We don't know if it was the Wanderer or Evony or who, but Kenzi, Hale and some others fought back."

"Some others…okay… and?" the woman's attention was caught as Vex shifted in his sleep but then let out a little sound of pain, she took his hand and he relaxed. "Out with it Pops. Tell me more, we are all caught up in this together."

Stepping in so no one would hear, "Lauren broke out of Evony's estate. Now Evony is on the warpath to recover her before the trial." Tamsin narrowed her eyes in concern and confusion. Trick sighed, "Evony called for a trial when she took Lauren from us. There is nothing official now but it is just a matter of time before things get very serious. If Lauren is found guilty then Evony requested her bounty reward be…" he was interrupted by a voice just the other side of Tamsin.

"The silly woman wants to be Morrigan again." Vex growled buzzed but coherent. Tamsin and Trick refocused on the goth in the bed. He looked to Tamsin holding his hand. He gave her a cheeky grin then pulled her hand up and gave it a quick kiss. "No worries my love," he gave Trick a mock scowl, "her not you old man," said Vex then grinned broadly, his facial expression quickly switched to a grimace. Trick rolled his eyes. Vex said after a small moan, "Well, we're not just a collection of pretty faces. If it's a trial they want, it's a trial they'll get. But I need to know everything Ashy or we will both be tossed out on our asses or worse."

xxxxXXXXxxxx

* * *

Kenzi remained yelling at the phone long after Lauren had hung up. "How can people be so smart and so dumb at the same time." she shouted. The druid threw the phone hard at the wall. Dyson who had just rounded the corner reached out and caught it with ease. He raised an eyebrow and then gently set the phone on the counter. Kenzi glared at him for leaving her with an unsatisfying end to her rant.

"Do I want to know what that was about?" asked Dyson. He was using his calm voice. The one he used as a cop not to provoke the meth heads he encountered. It was not working for the clearly upset woman in front of him.

"Lauren," Kenzi said it like that would explain everything. Dyson rolled his hand to indicate that he needed a bit more to go on. Rolling her eyes Kenzi snapped, "Lauren says she is not going back to the farm. She is going to turn herself in and go to trial." Dyson was quiet. "Arrgh," yelled the little druid.  
"Dyson, don't you get it. Going to trial is a death sentence for Lauren. What the hell is she thinking? She needs to run. Get safely away from here. We have to convince her."

The wolf knew immediately what Lauren was thinking. The doctor never really failed to amaze him. It was like the woman had no care for her own well-being when her loved ones were in danger. "Kenzi, why do you think she is going to turn herself in?" he asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. She and Bo need to get out of town. Hilde can make it happen." Kenzi jumped up to find the hag. Dyson caught her by the arm.

"Lauren has to turn herself in, she can't take Bo away…" said Dyson.

Kenzi yanked her arm out of Dyson's grasp. There was a look of hurt on the girl's face. It quickly switched to anger, "Well of course you would like Lauren to turn herself in. Leaving Bo all alone, hell you could just step in and …." Kenzi didn't finish instead she turned and ran for the door. She mumbled something as she left. Dyson growled, slammed his fist into the couch and then ran after her. He grabbed the door and howled as a strong snap of electricity popped him. "Screw you." He yelled shaking his hand and he made to walk back to the living room. With a second yell he turned and ran back to the door, the shifter slapped at the doorknob and found that the spell was over. Dashing outside he saw the old pickup truck peeling out of the lot. Banging his fist into the wall, he watched the vehicle go. Dyson was about to turn away when he saw the two SUV's. They just appeared out of the shadow, hidden by another of those stupid illusion spells. "Kenzi Damn it! Bruce I need you." he yelled into the house but didn't wait for the ogre's response. Dyson was off in pursuit.

Kenzi wiped the tears from her eyes as she wheeled the old truck around a corner. She was being stupid. Of course he would not care if Lauren turned herself in. Dyson was in love with Bo. It would allow him back into Bo's life. Hell, she had been the one that got his love back for him. "No good deed." She thought to herself. Refocus, what the hell was Lauren thinking. She would drive over there and talk some sense into that woman and then she and the two superfae would jump in the truck and hit the road. No wolves allowed especially if they had great abs, a charming smile, had always been honest… crap, crap, crap…" Kenzi yelled as she hit the steering wheel. They were friends, Dyson and her, and that was all it would ever be.

She signaled to make the next left and a glance in the rear view mirror flashed the image of the menacing black tail. Kenzi's stomach seized as she watched the SUV speed up. Stepping on the gas she headed for her turn, maybe she could find a way to lose them. As she rounded the corner, Kenzi let out a little scream seeing a second SUV racing down the street towards her. She did her best to maneuver the old truck but it was not meant for quick getaways. Kenzi attempted to make a U-turn, she was only five or six blocks away from the shack. The SUVs closed in fast. The vehicle nearest the truck moved up behind striking the back left hand side. The impact spun the truck violently. It was only by sheer luck that the truck didn't flip. When Kenzi regained control she found that she was pinned in.

Four bounty hunters stepped out of each of the vehicles. Kenzi let out a squeak of alarm as she recognized them as part of Evony's crew from the night Dyson was shot. Cursing her stupidity at leaving the house, Kenzi had checked the obvious hiding spots but she had somehow missed them. Of course, she had not really been thinking straight at the time. Kenzi dropped low in the seat as she heard the men's laughter.

"Hey, little human, your fear smells so good." said one voice dripping with menace, "I think you might just taste as good as you smell." Kenzi held her hand up and flipped them the bird. The men laughed harder. "Take her," said a deeper voice. Kenzi mumbled quickly and when her attacker touched the door handle there was a loud pop and then a rather girly scream of pain. "God damn it!" yelled the first voice and the sound of crunching boots moved away. Kenzi smiled in relief. Score one for the fearful human.

"Okay you don't want to play nice. I think Evony has you marked down as just as good dead as alive so I will give you one chance to step out of the truck or we are going to kill…." There was an odd crunching sound that ended the flow of words.

The roar that broke through the next few seconds was unmistakable. Kenzi peeked up over the edge of the door and out the side window. Dyson was in his man wolf form. He was working over two of the bounty hunters with his claws and teeth. Bruce was working on several more, he had a sledge hammer and the crunching sound was cleared up as he swung the tool with violent efficiency. The heavy metal meeting flesh and bone was surprisingly loud. Kenzi made to open the door but Dyson roared in her direction and she quickly ducked back down.

There was no escaping the two men, once Dyson and Bruce had been enemies but now they were working in harmony. Dyson yelled and tossed a man in the air Bruce made a rapid twirling motion with the heavy sledge hammer and connected breaking bone and sending teeth flying. Within the battle itself time stretched making the encounter feel drawn out, but to the outsider the battle was over in a few short minutes. At the end of the encounter the tiny battlefield was littered with the bodies of the enemy. The ogre beat his chest and yelled and Dyson howled to match his friend's war cry.

Kenzi opened the door to congratulate them but stopped short as both men glared at her. Bruce jabbed his finger at the truck. Both men cared for the girl and were irate that she had put herself in danger. With a quick spin, Kenzi climbed back in to the cab, just before Bruce pushed into the driver's seat. Before Kenzi could get out the other side, Dyson was seated at shotgun. Kenzi opened her mouth to say something but both of them snapped angry eyes at her. The short ride back to the shack was made in silence. Hilde was sitting on the porch when they pulled in. The men walked into the house without a word. Kenzi, who was equally as angry now, sat down by Hilde. The hag just waited and finally Kenzi said, "Boys are stupid." Hilde couldn't help it, she let out a loud laugh and then got quiet again. Kenzi groaned, "I didn't mean to cause any problems. I did check before I left. Dyson is just…"

"Dyson is just what?" the deep voice of the man in question made Kenzi freeze then blush then panic. She stood and then raced into the house not looking at the wolf once. Bruce who was on his way to the porch too jumped out of the girl's way. "What is wrong with her?" said Dyson to no one in particular as he walked to the truck to clean up the cab. Hilde looked at Bruce and then to Dyson.

"Some boys are stupid." Then she laughed again. "Bruce go talk to him please. We don't need these two at each other's throats." The ogre shook his head and then walked out to have a bit of a heart to heart with the grumpy wolf. Hilde checked the sky, it would be best if the air was cleared before the real storm arrived.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe. I don't own any of the music mentioned in this chapter either.

**A/N: So the clearing of the air so to speak…. Thanks to all readers, reviewers and followers.**

Dyson was muttering to himself as he wiped down the old upholstery. The wolf shifter didn't even notice the very large intimidating ogre leaning on the hood watching him work. Dyson said in a high girly voice mimicking Kenzi, "Well, of course you would like Lauren to turn herself in." then adding a "hell, you could just step in…" with a growl the man rubbed at smear of blood on the head rest. Back to his own voice, "Thinks I'm a heartless animal… she never listens, just runs off like…." Dyson was lost for words.

Bruce spoke up to help, "a love sick teenager." At the sound of the ogre's voice Dyson jumped and hit his head on the door frame. "Of course," the ogre added paying no attention to the wolf's cussing and grabbing his head, "people in love tend to talk to themselves too." Dyson spun around and looked at the Bruce with narrowed eyes. Bruce didn't move, "Just saying."

"Bruce what in the hell are you talking about?" Dyson growled and went back to cleaning. Bruce shook his head.

"I spent two years with Kenzi and there is really nothing we don't know about each other's past. We passed the time telling stories to keep our memories intact. So let's review the facts shall we. Kenzi has been on your side since she met you, going so far as to be happy for you and Bo in a relationship. Besties do not give their stamp of approval lightly." Dyson winced at the ogre's use of Kenzi speak. "Kenzi was the one that you switched bodies with in the Dahl, she retrieved your half dead body when you attacked the Garuda, She attacked the Norn to get your love back, she is the one…." Seeing Dyson's eyes dancing with the memories, Bruce switched it up.

"Then there is you, finding her in the park when was dying, telling Kenzi how strong she was as a human living in the fae world, chasing after her when Massimo had her." Holding up a hand, Bruce said, "and don't say you were looking for her to help Bo." Bruce had seen Dyson starting to speak, "That was only half of it and all of us but Kenzi knows that. Do I really need to go on?"

"I have a mate bond with Bo…" said Dyson there was a tone to his voice that told Bruce he would live up to his obligation no matter his feelings.

"Do you feel it?" ask the ogre. Dyson shot him a fierce look. "Bah, you can't feel it, can you?" The ogre chuckled and then grabbed the wolf's shoulder. "There is no bond stronger than friendship between you and Bo now." Dyson looked confused and then disturbed as he searched within himself for what had been part of him for so long and only now realized was gone. Seeing the concern on the wolf's face Bruce said, "You didn't do anything wrong, Dyson. Mating bonds are for a life time. Your heart stopped for some time when you were shot. No heart beat means dead. Dead means end of life time. Clean slate. I had an Uncle Ted that got out of four mate bonds by stopping his heart." Dyson looked affronted at the idea of the cherished bond being treated with such disrespect. Bruce laughed, "I'm an ogre. My family tree has some pretty twisted limbs."

"Bruce, I am over three hundred years old and she is in her twenties and a human." said Dyson more than a bit shook up. Age was a feeble argument in the world of fae.

Seeing that all of this was hitting the wolf to hard Bruce said, "Okay, I'm just over one hundred years old and Hilde is over three thousand years old and Kenzi, she's a druid now not fully human so whole new ballgame. Look, I'm not saying that you and Kenzi have to be a couple, you may still have a thing for Bo for all I know. Anyway, just know that if you were so inclined to test the waters with our little druid, you might make a nice couple. But please talk to her, Hilde wants everyone focused on the problems we are going to be facing and not in the middle of a junior high love drama.

Dyson nodded, "I can't believe I just had this conversation with you." The wolf expression matched the sentiment of his words.

"Anytime, my brother, anytime." Said the ogre missing Dyson's meaning. Bruce grabbed the wolf and forced him into manly chest shoulder hug then said, "You missed a spot." Dyson shook his head watching the ogre walk away. Feeling confused but strangely happy Dyson thought to himself he had missed a lot more than a spot. He turned to finish up on the truck but stopped himself. He tossed the rag on the hood and followed the big man inside.

xxxxxXXXXXXxxxxx

Lauren could feel Bo watching at her. "Bo, I need you to tone it down a bit. Please, I feel your eyes…"

"You feel my eyes." The succubus snapped in frustration, "Damn right you feel my eyes. They are burning so blue right now I doubt they will ever be normal again." Bo steeled herself. The shock of Lauren's plan to turn herself into the fae had come and gone. As much as Bo asked, then pleaded for Lauren to consider another way, the doctor just stonewalled her. Bo was not giving up so she began the argument again. "You are the love of my life and after all we have been through you are giving yourself up to a group of people who only want you dead. I can't live with that, Lauren. I won't. Damn it, I am on the verge of losing control, grabbing you and running…." Bo shuddered in frustration, "running away." She spit out finally.

Slamming the t-shirt she had refolded for the twenty-fifth time into her duffel, Lauren spun around. They had been at this all day and both women were at their breaking point. "See you can't think of a way out of this either. Run away, okay run away where? We will be on the run forever. Fae time means literally forever." Lauren yanked at the zipper of the bag and then hurled the bag towards the nearest wall.

"They will never stop hunting me, I have embarrassed the wrong people. I had this two year break from being hunted because they had you as bait. Hell, for two years they tortured you until I finally found out and came back to help free you." Lauren fist tightened and for the seven hundredth time tears started to fall. Fighting them back, she almost yelled, "You, Kenzi, Dyson, Hilde, Bruce…everyone I know. You all will never ever be safe as long they search for me. I will not be responsible for that. The rest selfishly maybe I could live with but Bo I will never put you in that position again." With a weary sigh Lauren leaned over and picked up the bag, "Just let me go okay."

That did it. Bo roared and had Lauren up and over her shoulder in the flash of an eye. She threw open the door and ran outside. Bo still did not know where she was going but she was on the run and taking the good doctor with her. Lauren was shocked at first and then furious. She pounded on Bo's back, when that didn't work Lauren shifted to her feline form. Using strong muscles she twisted out of the powerful grip to gracefully land on the ground in a kneeling position. She righted herself and turned to walk back towards the house.

Spinning on her heels, Bo growled with the succubus lacing her voice and said, "You think I am so weak I will be taken again?" It was a pain filled question. The succubus growled an answer to her own question to clear up any confusion. "I can take care of myself just fine. I can and will take care of you too. Anyone that dares come at us will be asking for a beat down of epic proportions." Not thinking it was possible Bo's blue eyes flashed brighter.

The next words she spoke were just above a whisper, "Just let you go," the succubus rumbled, "Lauren that is never going to happen." Before Lauren could react Bo was on the move taking hold of her arms. Lauren slapped away her grip. Bo dropped low and took out Lauren's legs knocking her to the ground. Diving at her lover, Bo only hit dirt as the feline shifter was too fast, rolling away and then snarling a laugh of sorts in Bo's direction. The cat's eyes went wide as Bo pushed up immediately in a power move and grabbing the doctor's leg in a stronger grip than before pulling Lauren down on top of her and into Bo's strong embrace. Rolling over she was moving in to pull chi. "What does a furry Lauren taste like?" Bo cooed leaning close to the cat's muzzle. Not touching but close enough too pull deep on Lauren's chi. Bo was going to knock the doctor out by lowering her energy level. If she could get the woman away from the city, maybe to this farm of hers, Bo could talk some sense into her.

Lauren snarled and twisted away from the chi pull. She shifted flashing her own blue eyes and blocking Bo's attempt to subdue her. Lauren gasped, Bo's attack had lowered her energy levels more than expected. Lauren stilled and Bo's head dropped to her shoulder. The doctor said, "I know that you can protect me but placing yourself in danger over and over. I will not stand for that. I love you too much." Throwing a hand to the side, the blue eye's faded and green eyes surfaced as Lauren pulled extra power from the ground. Lauren twisted and rolled, Bo was forced to loosen her grip giving Lauren the chance to flex then slide out of reach. Lauren was up and walking away, Bo started to scramble but she felt her leg grabbed by some viney plant and she was pulled back roughly then held in place. Kicking out hard, Bo snapped the plant. Lauren shot her a hard look.

"Damn, sorry," said Bo who bent down and patted the plant. "A friend?" That was the wrong thing to say.

Lauren's eyes flashed green, she yelled, "Do you care so little for my emotions? I need you to hear me. This is killing me." Lauren threw her arms in the air in frustration. "I want more than anything to be with you. But my friends matter," Lauren pushed by Bo slamming her shoulder into the blue eyed woman as she passed. The doctor pulsed the plant and it repaired itself. Lauren pulsed it again with extra force. The little plant grew to monstrous proportions in a matter of seconds. Bo stepped back as the once small delicate vines were the size of garden hoses. Lauren's eyes flashed green and the vines slithered at her command. Lauren shook her head and her human eyes returned.

The doctor made to move towards Bo but her steps were unsteady, a reflection of the amount of energy she had just expended. Once she was stable Lauren moved forward and said, "My friends matter. God Bo," Lauren said with a cry, "You matter so much. But this is me, it is who I am. As a shifter I care for my territory, as a nature fae I tend to the earth, as succubus I look out for those I love." A shaky hand pushed a strand of hair back from Bo's face. "I need you to respect my decision Bo. Please, I am terrified." Lauren paused to catch her breath, "I am so very scared, but this is my decision." Weak from exertion and emotional strain she started to fall to the ground but she never made it. Bo had her in her arms, safe and protected. There were no more harsh words or rash actions. Lauren felt Bo push chi into her and her strength returned. Lauren struggled but was calmed by Bo's lips which were gently touching the top of her head and the endless streams of murmured, "I love you, Lauren."

xxxxXXXXXxxxx

The kitchen of the shack looked like the cabinets had exploded sending a fragrant mix of herbs, spice seeds and flower pedal debris everywhere. The pestle and mortar, that had been purchased in Bo and Kenzi's pursuit of creating the perfect guacamole, was in the hand of the druid and she was grinding something called a Trinidad Moruga Scorpion Pepper into a fine powered. This variety of pepper, Kenzi had learned, was the current record holder for the hottest damn thing on earth. It was the perfect thing to match her mood. Kenzi, being Kenzi, had talked the organic foods guy into giving her a sample in dehydrated form. She only had one which was a good thing because about half way through her attack on the chili the fumes from the vile little seed pod had Kenzi's eyes watering and the back of her throat burning. It was a good thing the shack was poorly insulated or no one could have stayed inside long.

Hilde entered the shack and raised her eyebrows at the chili laced atmosphere. Bruce was chatting with Dyson at the truck and she considered moving back out onto the small porch. Deciding against it, the old fae shook her head and walked to the couch in silence. She thought to herself that perhaps she was getting too old for this type of thing, love and all its angsty bits. After three thousand years you learned to skip the red tape so to speak and get to the heart of the matter quickly.

Kenzi sniffed loudly then apologized. Hilde wondered if it was hurt feelings or scorpion pepper revenge? Who was she kidding, Hilde smiled to herself, this stuff never got old especially if you had feelings for the people involved. The group of people Lauren had brought into Hilde's life had become important to her now. The hag stood and shuffled to a stool for a better view of the druid's creative process. Kenzi looked up as if expecting to be hit with questions or a reprimand but Hilde just smiled and watched. The little druid gave the hag a half smile in relief and went back to work.

Hands out and concentration etched on her face, Kenzi was slowly moving over her ingredients with care. Hilde watched as little druid paid little attention to what she was grabbing. The focus was on the feel of the item and how it fit into the final goal. The skills of this young one were high considering the strange ways she had gained her knowledge. Hilde was about to comment but the hands stopped and fennel seed was selected. Kenzi poured a fair amount into the mortar and the grinding commenced, the older fae stayed quiet just watching the druid work.

Nutmeg, Pomegranate seeds, Cayenne, were the next victims, Kenzi worked the materials to a pulp as the pomegranate gummed things up a bit. Hilde bit her lip to hide an amused smile and then asked quietly, as the girl focus had led her to Cinnamon and Coriander, "What is on your mind with this creation druid?" Kenzi used a microplane grater to rip the cinnamon stick and then worked everything into contents of the mortar.

Kenzi stopped for a moment looking to see if Hilde was making fun but found she was looking into a truly interested face. "Creating something powerful!" snarled the Druid. Seeing Hilde's need for more explanation, "Dyson alright. My focus is on how mad I am at that..." Kenzi struggled for words. "The man just doesn't get it. He is alright with Lauren giving herself to the fae for trial." Kenzi stopped and looked at Hilde as if she had just dropped a bomb shell on the hag. "God Hilde we didn't tell you."

Hilde held up a hand. "No worries child I heard you yelling at your phone. Bruce and I got the idea of what was going on."

Kenzi started speaking fast, "Good so you know that we have to help Lauren escape and Dyson is like Lauren can't leave, she can't take Bo away and…" the druid's hand flew out and she grabbed poppy seeds, edible rose, jasmine and pansy pedals." The small woman was grinding the flowers so hard that Hilde was afraid that the pestle might slam through the bottom of the mortar bowl. "He wants to step right back into Bo's life. Renew the mate bond thing which would be fine…," the word fine was hissed out like it hurt to say it aloud.

"He said that?" Hilde asked as she watched Kenzi hold her hands up again to look for any last additions. Kenzi opened her eyes and looked at the hag, Hilde repeated herself, "He said he wanted to renew his mate bond with Bo?"

Kenzi faltered, "No not in so many words but he said that Lauren should go to trial…." Hilde raised an eyebrow. Kenzi said more sure of herself, "he said Lauren had to turn herself in and she can't take Bo away." The druid spun and held her hands out again. Within seconds she was stomping through the kitchen bowl in hand. Kenzi grabbed the bottle of special occasion tequila from the top of the refrigerator and added a splash to the mix.

"Did you wait to find out what he meant by that? Or bother to answer the question he had asked you right before that about why Lauren might do such a thing?" The strong deep male voice made Kenzi's head snap up. Dyson was sitting next to Hilde. The old hag held up her hands to say this was not her fault. The over three thousand year old woman truly looked ill at ease to be caught in the middle.

"Right," growled Kenzi narrowing her eyes at the man, "I have just channeled my intense feelings of rage into this powerful creation. Beware wolf." she added a second shot of tequila for good measure. Replacing the cap with gusto she mixed in the final ingredient while she stared straight at the wolf shifter. Finishing she held the bowl in front of him as a threat.

Dyson looked at the strange mixture with concern. Kenzi had done some remarkable things since receiving her new knowledge set. He remembered the snap of the doorknob on his hand. Kenzi saw his expression and was about to make a statement she would regret. Hilde cleared her throat, "Kenzi, child you want to be careful with that." Kenzi and Dyson both looked at the bowl's contents and then back to Hilde. The hag shifted, "How the hell did I end up in the middle of this?" she thought to herself.

"As a rule of thumb you should direct your skills to a specific task and not let feelings lead you. If you choose to go, how should I say it, free form, keep track of what you are using so you have some idea of what you have created. That liquid there is quite well made and truly powerful as was your purpose. If it is used incorrectly could cause great harm." Hilde spoke to the girl as a teacher and making no judgments.

"Were you going to poison me?" said Dyson in shock. Kenzi looked horrified at the thought.

"No, I would never hurt you…badly." She snapped, "I was just so angry with you not wanting to help Lauren and …."

"You made this creation thinking of me and it could cause great harm. I came in here after Bruce told me I should..., " Hilde rolled her eyes these two were really something. The lack of balance made her teeth hurt.

"Enough." The hag said silencing the room. "I said if used incorrectly the liquid could cause great harm. I am very sure that Kenzi had no want to hurt you with this creation Dyson. Just like you had no want to cause Lauren harm and have very good reasons for supporting her want to go to trial and not run." Hilde grabbed the bowl and held it up and sniffed it. "Be done with your arguing it is not what either of you really want now is it." The two look uncomfortable.

Hilde handed the bowl of liquid to Kenzi. The hag considered the two in front of her, they looked like pouting children. Time to grow up. Turning to the wolf first, "You, wolf, just came running in here because you learned you don't have a mate bond with Bo anymore and are free to find of someone else to care for." Dyson pulled in his breath as his eye flashed to Kenzi then looked away.

Spinning quickly Hilde flashed quick red eyes at Kenzi, "Druid you just used Dyson as an inspiration to make an incredibly powerful love potion. A highly effective aphrodisiac, hell I'm not sure I could do better myself." Kenzi looked from the bowl to Hilde and then to Dyson. If she could have died she would have. Hilde continued, "I think you two have some things to talk about." With a second look at the bowl Hilde took it from Kenzi. "You two try this we might not see you for a week." The hag moved off trying not to laugh.

Kenzi didn't know what to do, "Okay I'm going to go find a rock and crawl under it for all eternity. Bye bye." The girl made to run for it. The wolf was ready for it. Dyson had her in his arms after three steps.

"No you don't." growled Dyson. He held Kenzi until she stopped fighting. He could feel her heart beat and knew she was scared, embarrassed, and so much more so he did the talking. "Before you yelled at me, I asked you why you thought Lauren would turn herself in." Kenzi tensed and struggled as if to argue a new, Dyson spoke again, "I should have told why I thought Lauren would turn herself in because it is the same reason I would." Pulling back Kenzi looked at him. "Lauren is turning herself in so Bo will never again be in danger because of her. If she turns herself in they can't use the people she loves against her. They will be safe."

"But that's just stupid…" said Kenzi

"No it's not." Dyson's grip on Kenzi strengthened. "I would do anything to keep the people I love safe too." He looked at her with such intensity that Kenzi felt her knees begin to shake. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "Kenzi, I have been so…"

"Bo!" said Kenzi sharply.

Dyson sighed, "I will have to talk to Bo, but Kenzi I have to say that….

"No Bo!" Kenzi was tilting her head to the side, looking around the wolf. Dyson turned and saw Lauren and Bo were standing in the doorway. He let out a small growl, but then smiled and reluctantly released his hold on the woman in his arms. Kenzi held his eyes for a few second but it was enough to let him know that they were going to finish this conversation. She turned and ran for her friend who pulled her into a huge hug.

Lauren got caught up in the hug but managed to free herself and walked to Dyson, "Don't really think our timing could have been worse. I'm sorry." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome back Doctor, were you followed?" the wolf's eyes were on Kenzi and Bo.

"No, I used my shifter form and met up with Bo just outside. Hilde left instructions for a back way out of the cabin. I didn't detect anything. Thought there would be guards posted here but it would seem that someone took out two carloads of Evony's men about five blocks down the way. I did some cleaning up for you." Dyson flashed teeth and growled as Lauren's eyes yellowed, their shifter natures recognized one another. The doctor continued, "It won't matter if we were followed anyway, I have a call into Trick. He will be here soon. I will be turning myself over to him. I heard what you said to Kenzi, thanks for understanding." Lauren placed a hand on his arm. She smiled at him and said, "Is there something you want to tell me about what we just walked in on?"

There was a hoot of laughter giving Dyson an escape from the question. He just smiled as they turned to see Kenzi showing her back tattoo to Bo. As the druid readjusted her top, Bo looked at Lauren and Dyson. There was no mistaking the concern in her eyes. Dyson said, "Bo is not in agreement with your plan." It wasn't a question.

"No, but after a battle or two she has agreed to respect my wishes." Lauren said and turned at a soft sound she detected behind her. "I missed you Hilde. Do you want to tell me why you are in the big bad city?" The hag cackled and waited for the doctor to reach her and pull her into a tight hug.

Breaking away from Bo, Kenzi made her move to talk to Hilde and Lauren. Bo walked over to Dyson with raised eyebrows, "So looks like you have decided to move on and with my best friend no less." Dyson was at a loss for words. Bo smiled and then kissed him on the cheek, "She is a very lucky girl to have you. Don't hurt her." They both grinned knowing just how serious the succubus was about that last comment. Bo kept a watch on Lauren and the strange being she was talking too. This had to be Hilde the hag. Bo felt that she had met the woman, she had heard so much about her. Giving them their space, Bo walk around and looked at the mess in the kitchen, "Hey, anything to eat in this mess? Looks like someone made some salsa or something . Smells spicy. It's got tequila in it. Does it taste good?"

The chorus of, "Don't taste that!" shook the shack. Dyson was at Bo's side so quickly she jumped. He smiled and removed the mortar bowl from Bo's hands. "That's… you don't want to…" he was stammering. He walked to the sink and then turned to Kenzi. "Just to let you know, this will never be needed. You are potent enough all on your own." He growled low again and then dumped it down the sink. Everyone turned to look a Kenzi who had gone beet red.

Bo looked at Kenzi, "Do I want to know?" Kenzi, who was still looking at Dyson, just smiled. A noise at the door drew everyone's attention and Bruce entered with a big smile and warm welcomes. Lauren moved off to greet the ogre.

A hand landed on Bo's shoulder, it was a friendly gesture. Something you would expect from a person you were long acquainted with. Bo knew that hand belonged to someone she had never met. Watching Lauren and Bruce get reacquainted, the succubus said to the hag. "I can never thank you enough for caring for Lauren." Turning to look at Hilde, Bo continued, "It is a debt I can never repay, and yes I know that is unwise to mention debt to a powerful fae."

"Child," the voice from her dream said, "It's your turn to step up. The silly child still insists on running towards the beast. She will need your help for real this time." Bo felt the weight of the hag's words. A smile crossed the old fae's expression and kindness and power matched the concern that oozed from the old fae. It was almost overwhelming for the succubus to be near that much energy. Bo felt an instant bond with the woman. Hilde asked, "Are you ready to be the weapon she needs?" red eyes flashed.

The blue of Bo's eyes responded. "I'm not sure I know how, but yes I am ready." The grip on her shoulder tightened. "I felt my blood sing in the dream." Hilde let out a "humph" and Bo laughed. "My hands, can I truly do..." Lauren left Bruce and started walking towards the women. She had noticed their exchange and the flash of power between them.

Hilde said quickly, "Yes child, that and so much more. You will just need to trust yourself to let it happen." The hand on Bo's shoulder reached out and patted Lauren's cheek as the doctor had moved close. The hag shuffled away to Bruce's side.

"Everything okay?" asked Lauren then added quickly, "between you and Hilde." Bo went to answer when there was a loud sizzling sound. A flaming spear like object shot through the house. It slammed into the far wall.

"We have incoming," yelled Kenzi and the house was suddenly shaking as something or someone outside was making their presence known. As soon as the attack started it stopped, Kenzi's wards holding the intruder outside. The startled group looked outside but nothing was there. Dyson let out a muttered curse that caught everyone's attention. The back wall was scorched with writing. "The high council of fae charges Lauren Lewis with crimes against the fae people at the most grievous level. Trial begins with the reading of the charges on the rise of first quarter moon in the council chambers.

Hilde growled and placed her hand on Lauren's arm, the doctor replied, "Yeah, I know. That's tomorrow night."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe. I don't own any of the music mentioned in this chapter either.

**A/N: This chapter is a bit on the M side at the start here. The trial looms large...**

If you didn't know better, peeking in the window of the shack would have felt like you were spying on a normal extended family dinner. Rowdy conversation around a food covered dining table. Family members enjoying dessert and coffee as quiet stories were told that ended in huge bursts of laughter. Group clearing of the table and finishing the dishes, followed by small groups of people gathered in various areas of the house to focus on topics more in depth.

The hag, human fae hybrid and druid were all in a corner of the kitchen talking healing powers and wine making. The ogre, ash of the light fae and wolf shifter were talking sports and weapons care. A siren and a succubus were entertaining two goblins by talking bartending and the worst tippers they had ever seen. The night had been all about family but it was far, far from normal. On the surface it was as close to perfect as most of them could remember. The elephant running around the room was flatly ignored by everyone. In less than a day Lauren would be on trial in front of the fae council. If she lost she would be put to death. Run elephant run.

When Bo and Lauren had arrived at the shack, Kenzi took it upon herself to cheer everyone up. The druid was forced to join the rest in supporting Lauren's decision, but like Bo she still didn't like it. The girl knew the only way she would feel better was to throw a party. The food and company arrived fast. All were given instructions to let things go for the evening and not talk about the trial. When Trick showed up the little druid almost didn't let him in the door. "Kenzi, I am not taking Lauren anywhere. She is the one that called me. I trust that she will make it to the trial without a problem now open up the damn door." The ash said still not believing that he was trapped on a porch having to argue his way in to his granddaughter's house.

Dyson had placed a hand on Kenzi's shoulder. Waiting for her says so he pulled her to him as he reached around and undid the lock. He held Kenzi to him as his old friend walked by hands full of a pot of his famous mutton stew and muttering to himself. Kenzi went to move away but Dyson kept his hold for a few moments more. He felt the little druid's heartbeat speed up and that made the wolf happy and he let her go.

At the end of the evening, Trick was the last of the visitors to leave. "Lauren, I will see you tomorrow." He held a hand out to her and she took it. "Try to relax if you can, I think we have a good defense." The acting ash smiled and then reached out for Bo too. "Granddaughter, it is so good to have you back." He squeezed her hand and Bo could feel the regret he felt for not finding a way to step in and get her away from the Wanderer. She had forgiven him over and over but he had yet to forgive himself. They shut the door after watching Trick draw a symbol on the side of the shack and then again twenty paces away from the house, tracing the pattern with a stick in the dirt. A protection spell with the power of the Ash of the Light fae behind it was a powerful ward. He had turned and waved before he got into his car. They would not be having any unwanted visitors tonight.

Turning around Bo found that she and Lauren were alone. The place had cleared out of all friends and family. It was obvious that the group wanted to give the women some time alone. Hilde and Bruce went to the cabin, the rest went to the Dahl to continue the party. Bo looked around, "We don't even have any clean-up to do?" She said it lightly but Lauren caught the hint of worry in Bo's voice. Throughout the get together Lauren could feel Bo watching her. The succubus was no longer fighting Lauren's decision but she was not just going to let Lauren face this trial on her own. It scared the doctor to think what Bo might do but she covered her thoughts as best she could. Holding her hands out with a "what should we do now" motion, Lauren didn't say anything she just watched Bo as she started to walk around the place.

Seeing Lauren watching her Bo shrugged, "Stills feels weird being here. Back in the shack I mean." They had walking into the place and found Dyson and Kenzi, then after that people just started showing up. They hadn't even been up stairs yet to put anything away. Their duffels had just been tossed to the side. Bo's earlier returns to the shack had been when she was not fully herself yet. Where she was standing after two years was a lot for Bo to process. She was quiet and let the memories of her home filter back in.

Soft arms moved around her waist. Lauren whispered in your ear as she pulled her close, "It will take time Bo. You have your energy back but no one is expecting you to get over things immediately." The good doctor squeezed Bo's waist then with a half-smile walked towards the kitchen. "Wine or something stronger?" asked Lauren opening boxes and then cupboards. Hilde had told her about a hidden jug of Chokecherry wine she had stashed just for Lauren. Finding it she held it up and Bo nodded in agreement. Lauren grabbed two coffee mugs, the jug of wine and pointed towards the bedroom. Bo smiled shutting off the last of the lights and followed Lauren upstairs. The both were a little worried. The bedroom was so full of old memories, good and bad, for both of them.

Bo almost ran into Lauren who had come to a stop at the top of the stairs. Lauren had felt the illusion spell and smelled the oregano scent of Kenzi's charm. Bo didn't know what had caught the doctor's attention and was confused. "Lauren what are you…what in the world?" said the succubus. Lauren had pulled Bo forward and as they crossed the threshold the image of their old bedroom faded and something new appeared. The bedroom was completely finished. There were no more exposed two by four studs or duct taped wiring.

The large room was elegant with modern touches. Rich leather and crisp linen textures colored dark brown with blue, yellow, and green accents, blended into their furniture that had all been refinished or reupholstered. The use of the older furnishing left the room with a familiar feel. The space felt inviting as if someone had scrubbed the room leaving only the good feelings behind. There was a glow off to the side and Bo giggle in excitement, "No way." Taking Lauren by the hip and moving her into the room and towards the master bath.

Pausing at the doorway Bo almost jumped up and down in anticipation. They pushed open the door and Bo made a sound that caused Lauren to blush. The huge master bath was beyond amazing. The infinity tub was only the starting feature, followed by the two person steam shower, double vanity. The list of good stuff could have just gone on. A spa should have something this nice. A note hung off the mirror. "I missed you Bestie and Hotpants. New coolness courtesy Druid's International an off shoot of LauLew Incorporated. Here's to new memories and only happy dreams. Welcome home. P.S. Hilde, Bruce, Dyson, Hale, Ted and Ed were the labor, and I did the hard work and the illusion charm – Skills"

Bo laughed at the note, she understood about half of it. Handing it to Lauren to read, the succubus moved to the tub. She let her hand drift over the key pad then programmed in the temperature of the bath and pressed a large red button. Water cascaded down every side filling the deep tub. "Oh my god," said Bo in a husky whisper and Lauren's head snapped up a little jealous at her lover's tone. Bo was staring at the tub then turned to look right at Lauren, "Clothes off, tub now." There was no arguing with the succubus on this point. Lauren placed the wine on the counter and reached for Bo's shirt with a smile.

"What are you…, oh my god, Bo… holy shit…." Lauren was blushing and laughing. Bo was nothing but giggles showing Lauren all the advantages of multiple shower jets with adjustable settings. The two women had laughed and snickered their way through the spa like bathroom and still had things to try. Moving back to the tub, Lauren mumbled, "This is worth every freak'n penny," picturing the number of digits on her next credit card bill as she settled into Bo's body. Bo just sighed and wrapped her arms around Lauren. One drunken night Kenzi and Bo had planned how they would redecorated the shack when they were rich and famous. The girl had not missed anything on the list.

"We are going to be permanently pruney if we stay in here much longer." whispered Bo into Lauren's ear after a long soak in the perfectly warmed water. The doctor had to agree and she adjusted her position exiting the tub. Bo was next. Stopping she programed the spa to drain then do a steam clean, technology was a good thing. Bo turned as Lauren had grabbed a towel and was off to the side starting to dry off. The succubus went motionless and just watched. Such a simple act, Lauren's beautiful body, it had touched Bo deep inside. She had pushed her fears for their future to the back of her mind. Watching her lover now she wanted to memorize every motion.

After a moment Lauren looked up and rolled her eyes, "What are you doing?" she said with a laugh. Bo did not answer she just kept watching. Lauren shook her head and then held out the towel. "Do you need a towel?" Bo shook her head no. Lauren lifted an eyebrow, "What you just want to watch?" Bo let a smoky expression settle on her face and Lauren swallowed hard. Slowly she brought the towel back towards her body. She stretched her leg out and pulled the towel down the well-shaped limb. She repeated the action with the second leg.

The lines of the doctor's body were not lost on her lover. Slightly blue tinted eyes traced the movement of each muscle group. Lauren stood and wrapped the towel behind her, turned her back and did a shimmy thing that made them both laugh, but Bo did not end her stare. "Bo, I …" Lauren said but stopped as the succubus tilted her head, the softness in her eyes was intoxicating. Lauren moved quickly and pulled the towel down her arms. This was silly but Lauren was feeling flushed. The intensity of the woman's stare almost felt like a caress.

Two can play at this game, Lauren pulled the towel around her back and then slowly pulled it over her chest. She stopped for a moment holding the towel over her body to cover it then dropped it down. There was something about the towel covering Lauren's body then dropping down to allow full view that made Bo shifted just a little. The doctor raised an eyebrow moving the towel up to make another pass, Lauren had looked down and when she lifted her head Bo was right in front of her.

The succubus took the towel from the doctor's hand. Lauren allowed her body to be turned and then groaned as Bo pulled her back hard. The breasts of the succubus pressing into her back as their two bodies melted together. Lauren arched just a little and her ass pushed into Bo making the succubus growl. The towel started to make its way down Lauren's torso. The cloth moved over Lauren's breasts then down to her stomach. It did not stop until it had reached the apex of her thighs.

Lauren felt Bo place a hand around her waist to steady her. Gently Bo pushed Lauren's legs apart. Lauren fought to breathe as a fabric draped hand dipped between her legs and pulled across her core. The plush fabric moving back and forth as Bo pressed the thick cloth up firmly creating an interesting friction. Lauren shuttered and Bo added more pressure. When Lauren moaned, the towel was suddenly gone replaced by stroking fingers instead. Bo focused attentions caused Lauren's legs to give way. Bo's strong hold was ready and she lowered herself and Lauren to the cool tile floor. Lauren said breathless and about to lose herself to the sensation of Bo's touch, "Dear god just imagine my reaction when we redo the laundry room." Bo chuckled and then moved her hand just a little to the left to stop Lauren thinking at all.

Lauren woke early, way too early considering the emotional ups and downs of the day before. She quieted herself then sighed at the sound of Bo sleeping soundly beside her. Turning her head, the view of the peaceful face of her lover soothed Lauren's heart. Bo's hair was a mess. The woman's strong arms were relaxed to her sides. Only one leg was touching Lauren, it was swung over her leg holding Lauren in place. The succubus's steady breathing reassuring the doctor that the woman was in no distress. This woman loved her so much, Lauren still had a hard time believing that. Lauren carefully moved out of bed and entered the bathroom. She used the shower with a grin at the various wall jets. Before leaving the bathroom, Lauren used the back of Kenzi's note to let Bo know she would be downstairs or outside. Locating her clothing in a closet that had been nothing more than an old pipe between wall studs before the renovation, she dressed and moved to the kitchen to make coffee.

Kenzi and Dyson were on the couch. Well Kenzi was on the couch and Dyson was on the floor. This was the normal position after a night at the Dahl. Lauren had to smile as the druid's hand was lying possessively on Dyson's bare chest. Lauren shook her head and wondered just what lay ahead for those two. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping couple she opened the door and stepped outside. Her senses were assaulted by the reek of the city. Lauren truly did miss her farm. A tremor of fear shot through her and she forced it down with a vengeance. The fae elders would not get the best of her. She may not stand a chance at the trial but they would not break her. Careful not to move past Trick's ward, Lauren stepped onto the bare ground around the shack.

She sat down and let the sunlight hit her. Leaning back she felt the post of the railing by the steps supporting her. Placing a hand on the earth she said hello with a small pulse. There was such a response Lauren could have sworn that the ground rumbled beneath her. This patch of soil was so pleased to be in contact with her. The joyous feeling set Lauren on a giggling fit. It was not the feel of the well balanced soil around Hilde's cabin. No this was like a happy puppy overjoyed at seeing someone they knew.

A huge jolt of power hit Lauren and she closed her eyes to hide the green glow. She said aloud, "Okay hey, take it easy. I feel you. I feel your gratitude and you're welcome. But you should be thanking Bo and Kenzi they are the ones' that started taking care of you again." She pulsed some of the energy back into the earth. The soil couldn't understand her words, Lauren knew that, but sometimes she just felt like talking to the earth. The puppy-like energy of the ground settled to something more like rolling over to have its belly scratched.

Lauren stood and ran into the house then came back with some sunflower seeds from Kenzi's supplies and a cup of water. Taking a seat on the ground to the side of the stairs, Lauren created a small circle shape on the ground with some rocks. She used another rock to start to break up the soil, then pouring out half the water from her glass. The patch of earth rumbled again. It was like when a puppy's leg twitches when you scratch that one special spot. Lauren giggled she couldn't help it. Dropping the seeds into the ground she pushed the soil over and added the remaining water. She laughed out loud as she felt the soil jumped to life again under her touch.

"You have no idea how cute you look right now do you?" Bo's voice was quiet behind her. Lauren turned and smiled into the face of the woman she loved. She had been so caught up she hadn't felt Bo's presence. "Please don't make those little plants seven feet tall right away. We don't know whose watching."

"Just introducing your land to some friends." Lauren said. She flashed green eyes to Bo and touched the ground. Four three inch sprouts shot out of the ground. "By the way your land is so thankful you have cared for it. I almost was overloaded by its gratitude."

Bo furrowed her brow then looked guilty, "I haven't done much. Cleaned the place up is all. The battle that was raged here could not have done the lot any good." Technically the shack was not her property but she had found it when she first got to town and now considered it home.

Looking around the place showed no scars, "I think the druid took care of things… Hilde might have helped." said Lauren she placed a hand on the ground and felt the curiosity of the soil as it considered the new little plants that had taken root. It was always good to have a new toy. Lauren giggled again and Bo just smiled.

"I need to tell you something." Bo said seriously. Lauren looked up more than a little wary. "And please don't argue. Yesterday was more than enough for a lifetime." Lauren had to agree. "I will be acting as your champion tonight." Lauren opened her mouth but Bo raised a finger, "If you need it. Hilde has been moving in and out of my dreams. I guess a champion is in case of a challenge or something." That took Lauren back. "I know, strange but it's all good. She wants me with you at the trial and I agree. My place is by your side. I can't live without you and I would make a guess that you might feel the same, so we shouldn't try to fight it. I am by your side tonight and always." Bo leaned down and kissed Lauren's concerned mouth. Bo giggled this time, "Easy tiger." Lauren pulled back, Bo raised an eyebrow and nodded her head down. The sprouts of the flowers were now almost a foot tall.

The sky was filling with the telltale signs of approaching nightfall. The only good thing about pollution was the beautiful sunsets it provided. The day had been quiet. Kenzi forced Lauren to bake muffins for her. The druid hoped the task would give Lauren something to focus on and it did. Bo had left for a few hours to go to the light fae compound and talk to Trick. It was a strange move and even Dyson questioned it but she left anyway telling Kenzi and Dyson not to leave Lauren's side. Hilde and Bruce did not make an appearance. The doctor knew that the hag was nearby and that was enough.

Dyson being a wolf could tell you the exact position of the moon at any point during the day. He told the group that they needed to get ready. Lauren watched as Bo dressed. The lace and silk covered by leather would be a nice memory for a long time. Holding up a selection of knives, Lauren offered, "Sharp or sharper?"

Bo smiled, "None, thank you." Lauren looked puzzled. Bo said, "Never take a knife to gun fight." The doctor looked taken back, when did Bo start carrying a gun. Seeing the concern on Lauren's face Bo held up her hand, "Only a saying doc, only a saying. No firearms here. I have something else up my sleeve so to speak." Lauren wanted more explanation but she was not going to get it. Slipping on her old leather jacket she and Bo left the room. Only to be bull dozed by Kenzi, who pushed Lauren up against the nearest wall.

To shocked to move Lauren watched as Kenzi started shoving small bags of things into Lauren's pockets. "Damn girl your jeans are tight." As Kenzi forced a leather pouch into Lauren front pocket.

Bo stepped in and grabbed her friend's hands. "Kenzi stop feeling up my girlfriend." Bo was trying very hard not to laugh. "What are you doing?" the succubus had to look down because of the look on Lauren's face and the determination of druid's face. Maybe it was the stress but if she started laughing she might not stop.

"I am not feeling up your girlfriend. I am arming her." snapped Kenzi.

Lauren froze, wondering what the hell Kenzi had just placed all around her body. "Kenzi if these are snap traps or slime bombs…." Bo didn't feel like laughing any more.

"No, no, see I just had this idea. They are…" Kenzi went to explain when Dyson yelled that it would be better to be early than late for the pretrial meeting with Trick. The women stopped talking and almost ran out of the room. They had all been so busy trying to keep each other calm, the swift movement spoke to how close to freaking out they all were.

The women moved quickly down the stairs. Dyson joined them and left the shack. Stepping off the step, Lauren smiled at the four green sprouts near the step. They were settled into their new home and doing nicely. Walking to the car the group was all talking with nervous energy about who got shotgun and whatnot. Crossing the lot toward the SUV left by the Ash, Bo released Lauren's hand as moved to walk to the opposite side of the vehicle. They had only taken two steps before the group broke the threshold of the protection ward. Lauren cried out. The group turned just in time to see the doctor fade away right before their eyes. Bo reached out not having been more than a foot from Lauren at any time but was too late. The last thing she saw was Lauren's terrified face.

xxxxXXXXXxxxx

Lauren crashed to the hardwood floor in a heap. She was stunned by the impact of her body against the solid surface. She was yanked to her feet by rough hands and then left to stand on her own. Fighting to regain her breath, Lauren looked around to get some idea of where she was. An impossibly strong light surrounded her. She could see nothing in any direction. She listened and heard people breathing. She drew in the smell of the room and was shocked by the number of individual scents she found around her. The doctor worked her mind to identify any of them that she could.

"This is your enemy Ladies and Gentleman. The human hybrid Lauren Lewis." A snobby voice cracked through the space. There was a sea of muttering around Lauren. "You doubt the stories watch," A fist appeared from nowhere and slammed into Lauren's face. She moved with it and shifted as she fell to the ground. She had been expecting the blow and directed her body's response. Rolling, she bounded up the nearest solid surface she could find holding tight with her claws as she cleared the light and got some perspective on where she was. What she saw shocked her. She was in the chambers of the dark fae elders. There were elders of the dark and the light seated around her. Other powerful fae were there mixed in with the others.

She unable to hold on any longer Lauren crashed back to the floor and into the blinding light. Quickly she changed back to her human form. The muttering changed to shouts and rapid angry voices. Lauren yelled, "What is this? I am to be put on trial in an hour by this very group. There are rules…" The room fell silent at her outburst.

"Rules, mutant, you call for rules." The pompous voice crowed. "Leaders of the upper fae, this abomination thinks that she is worthy of standing before us and receiving the full rights of being fae. She is no better than the lowliest of the underfae. A vile mix of discarded off bits of fae and human science, I cannot truly think of another being more heinous than this creature. I call on you to act now. She is not one of us, she serves only as a threat to our survival. Strip her of her powers and then end her life. I beg of you as a concerned citizen and a victim of her attack. A trial is not warranted here, justice can be served with her death.

Lauren stilled her wits catching up with her. "I have only done battle with one individual that would be cowardly enough to run before one of us was dead. Wanderer you are a vile being and I would question the intelligence of anyone who listens to your advice. A dark mage leading the elders of the fae speaks to how far the fae have fallen."

There was again an eruption of conversation. Lauren yelled over the crowd, "Just battle me Wanderer here and now. Let us finish the encounter we shared." Lauren shifted to her feline form and let the cat scream in anger.

The Wanderer laughed, "See my friends nothing more than a beast. Rip her powers away and share them amongst yourselves. Then kill the human for her crimes against us all. " There was a scream of agreement from somewhere. The fact that the Wanderer had told them to feed off her powers told her he was speaking directly to the darkest fae in the room. Lauren felt the pain of multiple attacks all at once. Her body felt like it was being dissected, the skin fraying at the joints and her soul being opened so that fingers could pull and pick at it. Lauren screamed in pain but she fought with all she had. Attack after attack she forced away with strong claws and fast motions but it was hopeless. Falling to the ground she was thought of Bo.

"HOW DARE YOU!" thundered a voice across the room. A wave of heat slammed across the room and the Earth shook beneath their feet. Screams of terror and pain filled the room. Lauren was out of pain, a strong rush of restorative chi filled her body and soul. She felt encased and protected once again. Striking out where she could, Lauren was frustrated as there were only bodies running around her now. It was impossible to see what was happening. No one was attacking her, the most powerful and oldest of the fae where running for their lives. "YOUR PARTICIPATION IN THIS ACT OF COWARDICE WILL BE A STAIN ON YOU AND ON YOUR FAMILY FOREVER!" the voice shaking the room again. The fae pushed and shoved at the exits, others burst into smoke or vanished to make their escape. The light around Lauren dimmed and she saw the Wanderer fleeing for his life in a cloud of black smoke. She wanted to chase him but she didn't have the strength. Lauren sat back down as to not fall on her face.

Only when the place had cleared did strong arms gather Lauren and hold her tight, a whispered, "My child are you hurt?" The soft touch to the voice and the wealth of feeling behind it made Lauren tear up. "I will remove their skins one square inch at a time if you are injured."

"Hilde, I love you too." said Lauren. The responding 'humph' let Lauren know that the hag was returning to less than uberfae levels of power. "And no you cannot kill them that drops us to their level. You are as bad as Bo sometimes."

The hag wondered how the girl she held knew what she was thinking. Hilde helped Lauren stand but would not let her move. She gave Lauren the once over. Forcing the doctor to shift to her feline form then pull chi from her. At this Lauren complained but Hilde was having none of it. Lauren completed the task. Hilde sniffed and reached into Lauren's pocket and drew out a small baggie of something. Lauren rolled her eyes, "Kenzi put that there, I don't even know what it is."

Hilde looked so pleased Lauren wanted to ask what was up. The hag tucked the little pouch back into the doctor's jacket pocket. "Our little druid is a smart one. I think she will rule the world one day at the rate her Druid sensibilities are growing." Lauren went to pull the bag out but Hilde grabbed her hand. "I think you are about to be late for your real trial." They took two steps and then Hilde stopped them, turning she looked at Lauren and said in a tone that she very rarely used, "Which, by the way, I am only allowing because you wish it. I reserve the right to put an end to the thing at any moment." Lauren started to argue.

"Daughter hush! I don't know why you want this battle but like your champion I will not stand by and let you get hurt." The hag said. Lauren breath stopped as it settled in that Hilde had called her daughter.

Lauren could not argue, she wrapped an arm around the older fae and said, "Like I said, I love you too Hilde."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: Everything is made up here from the companies to the trial system - just went with it. Huge thank you to the readers, reviewers and followers – your support of the story is greatly appreciated.**

"Elders of the fae, most distinguished council, I have just been told that the mutant Lauren Lewis has attacked her transport bringing her to this trial. She is on the run and we are all in danger." There was an audible gasp from the full audience of fae in the chamber room. The place was like a circus and Evony was the perfect ringmaster.

The circular room was surrounded by wooden benches which had been filled by every type of fae imaginable. Two tables sat on a round center floor. They faced a lower set of benches that held the council. Evony looked around the room then at the faces of the council. Most had just arrived themselves, some of them looking ill while others appeared to be sweating profusely. The moon had yet to rise but what was a minute or two if all the characters were in place for the little performance. The former Morrigan, shouted over the den of voices, "The members of the fae community, and men I considered family, so cruelly cut down by this lowly human mutant are just the latest in the list of her victims."

"Victims, my ass," yelled Kenzi as she sat in the area right behind Trick. "Redcap mercenaries do not qualify as victims." Hale was trying to keep the druid quiet and failing miserably. Trick was rapidly scanning through books on the defense table as Dyson was explaining exactly what had happened. The defense area looked to be in total chaos. The attack on Lauren outside the shack had them crazed with worry. They didn't help their cause any when they had stormed into the chamber more than a little out of control. The only saving grace was that Bruce had arrived in time to grab Bo before she killed Evony.

He had the succubus outside and somehow was keeping her under control. Bo had been on the edge when she reached the chamber. Evony had looked at her and said something to the effect that the filthy mutant would be learning her lesson soon. The next thing everyone knew was Evony was flat on her back and Bo was pulling the life out of her. If the ogre had not been there the former Morrigan would be dead now.

Evony looked at the frazzled group of defenders and smiled, "You saw the succubus moments ago and her attack on me. After only a few days in the clutches of that mutant freak and away from her loving father, my friend the Wanderer, she is on the verge of relapsing to a primitive state. Falling from one of the most powerful of our kind to nothing more than a pitiful underfae." There was a mummer in the courtroom, not all of them in agreement with what the woman had just said.

Evony continued oblivious to anything but her plan, "I say you rule now, good members of the council, you rule to kill Lauren Lewis on sight, protecting the good citizens of the fae community. Return Bo the succubus to her father and his tender care…" There was more loud conversation around the hall and one of the council began banging his gavel. Loudly he started to call for the question, the slimy old dark fae smiling at Evony knowingly. The woman was on such a roll that you could almost hear theme music playing behind her.

A single set of hands clapping broke the pandemonium. They echoed through the chamber overwhelming anything else that might be happening. "Do I have your attention?" The true Morrigan of the Dark Fae said and his power bounce everywhere.

Kenzi yelled a "Can I get an Amen!" and Vex turned and winked at her.

The man walked up to Evony, "Very nice, did you work on your little speech in front of the mirror?" Vex looked to be good as new. There were no visible bruises and his leg was totally healed. The Morrigan, for as good as he looked, was not a happy man and everyone knew it. Tamsin was not at his side but there was little doubt that she was nearby.

There was a banging of a gavel and the old man on the council, "Vex my boy, I have called for the question you need to step down and let me finish this."

"Funny that, calling for the question and all." Snarled Vex, "Being that the time for the trial hasn't even started yet and no charges have read, no defense has been given. That would be breaking how many of our laws? You being a council member and all should know that. One might think that you and Evony have been…collaborating… about this. I hear she is very good at collaboration." The whole place broke out in cat calls and yells. The slimy old man smiled a toothless grin. "I mean her getting to be Morrigan again and all when you convict the doctor tonight. Who knows what she might promise someone in return ..."

"How dare you." stammered Evony. "When I am Morrigan I will…"

Cutting the woman off, Vex sneered, "But you are not Morrigan now and you have no place addressing the council any more so shove off. As your Morrigan, I say you go sit your ass down and keep your mouth shut until I find a way to deal with you." The "whoop, whoop" from Kenzi brought another wink from Vex and a wicked smile in the girl's direction.

The man on the council said, "Vex, my boy, why are you fighting this. The woman is light fae…"

Vex grinned at the old man, "Then why would you agree to let Evony back as Morrigan when Dr. Lewis is found guilty. I mean if it is only light fae business?" The man sat back he had no reply.

A spear of flame shot into the chamber and hit the center of the room. A voice called, "The moon rises and the trial of Lauren Lewis begins." Stepping out from the wall a fae almost the same color and texture of the worn wood of the building itself cleared his throat and in a deep rolling voice said, "Lauren Lewis you have been called. Step forward to hear the charges brought against you."

The crowd went rigid with anticipation to see if the doctor would truly show up. If the accused did not appear when called to face the charges they were immediately found guilty. Evony had claimed that Lauren had run off after killing her escort.

There was silence and no one moved then the sounds of confident footsteps caused every head to turn. Lauren walked into the chamber and to the middle of the floor. There was a bruise, hot and fresh on her cheek, but she stood tall and defiant. "I am Lauren Lewis. What are the charges?"

"Oh thank god," yelled an emotion filled Kenzi and it echoed through the room. Hale dropped his head and gave up. The little druid's words set off an explosion of sound and activity. The council members were all banging gavel and yelling for order. The prosecution table was now in chaos seeming surprised to see the woman. Vex shook hands with Trick as they smiled at their first win of the day. Lauren had made it to the trial alive.

A hand fell on the siren's slumped shoulder. Praying it was Dyson to take over protection duty of the outspoken human. Hale looked back, jumped and groaned at his continued bad luck, "Are you okay? Going to try to kill anyone else?" he hissed fearing his babysitting duty had just become that much harder.

"No, I've got this. I need to be close." Bo said and moved in to sit with Kenzi who grabbed Bo's hand and squeezed. It was only as a favor to the Ash that Kenzi was allowed into the trial. Drawing the attention of the council was not a good idea but the girl couldn't help it. Letting Bo watch Kenzi was like adding gas to a fire. A bad idea on so many levels, but Hale was surprised to see they had a calming effect on one another. The two friends sat and watched as Lauren stood in the middle of the storm. She showed more poise and grace than anyone else in the room. Lauren turned and met Bo's eyes she smiled but couldn't hide the fear in her eyes from her champion.

When Lauren had been taken outside the shack, the rest of the group lost it but Bo went primal. They had travelled to the find Trick as fast as they could as Kenzi tried to help Bo calm down. Bruce showed up in a panic just after the SUV from the shack arrived. He was looking for Hilde and just happened to hear Evony's stupid comment and reacted in time to pull Bo off woman and get the succubus outside before she was charged with murder.

She started to fight him but a flash of red eyes in her head told her that he was never to be harmed. Bo roared in frustration and slammed her fists into the wall until chunks were flying. Several nosy onlookers let out little shrieks and ran away at the display. Bo switched to pacing and counting to five hundred to calm down. "Bruce," she said with fiery blue eyes and the succubus thick in her voice, "I will take out every member of the council till I find her and so help me if she is…" She did not get the rest out as she was spun into a firm embrace and hard kiss.

"It's okay Bo, it's okay." Lauren said and kissed her again and again until Bo started to return the embrace. Bruce pulled Hilde into a firm hug too. He was more than relieved to find Hilde safe and have someone a little tougher there to handle the pissed off succubus.

Pulling back Bo saw the bruise on Lauren face. Her eyes exploded with blue electricity. "I will kill them."

"No, you won't." said Lauren and she brushed some hair away from Bo's face. Hilde mumbled something about she wasn't allowed to hurt them either and Lauren pressed her face into Bo's shoulder to keep from laughing due to stress. She looked up and said, "Bo, I need you to be calm here, it was the Wanderer behind this."

"Did he hit you?" snarled Bo low and dangerous.

Lauren reached up and touched her face then reached for Bo's face, "I can't be sure, but…" Bo tried to pull away but Lauren held tight. "He will be trying something again and it is not just me that he wants. You need to be protected too." Before there could more conversation a sizzling sound slashed through the air.

Hilde sighed, "You must enter the chamber daughter. Go quickly." Lauren ran for the building and Bruce followed her as a body guard. Grabbing Bo, Hilde said quietly, "Be ready child, the attack on Lauren was a cowardly but deadly attempt on her life. They tried to rip her powers away. That is a vile cruel act and a capital offence in its own right. I will do what I can to control the politics, but you will have to be her champion and protector tonight. There is no question of that. The trial is one thing but the battle will be another." Bo nodded and placed a hand over Hilde's. The women began walking toward the chamber. Hilde stopped them again, the hag's red eyes blazing as bright as Bo's blues, "and Bo if they push it and harm her in any way I say we kill them all." The hag walked off and Bo watched her go. The succubus felt her blood begin to sing.

xxxxXXXXXxxxx

"Order in the chamber, Order in the chamber," the fae in charge of the chamber had never seen the place so out of control. His booming voice had no effect and he looked around helpless. Bruce felt a tap on his leg and Hilde nodded her head for the big man to go help him. The ogre smiled and stood, walking to the helpless fae and offered his hand in greeting. After a moment of discussion, the chamber fae nodded and stepped to Lauren, he bowed his head in greeting and she did the same. He escorted her to the side. The noise was growing as Bruce walked to a gaudy art piece, a metal sculpture showing the fae community or something. There was a large hammer in the hand of one of the characters. Bruce put his hand on it and turned to look at the room. Gavels pounded and shouts poured in from all areas, he figured something drastic had to be done.

With his big hands he ripped the solid steel hammer off the sculpture. With a mighty yell he swung it in the air and then slammed it to the floor. The crash was deafening, the sounds of the room faltered, Again Bruce swung the big hammer hitting the floor. It splintered and cracked, He swung again and again unto the floor was a mess of broken wood and cracked stone. The chamber was silent with shock. With a smile and a bow to the fae in charge Bruce walked to his seat.

"Will you kindly take your seats and regain your composure. This is a chamber of law not a sports stadium." said the fae in charge of the chamber. He snapped his fingers and thousands of small furry puff balls rolled across the floor removing the damage and leaving only the cracked cement that went straight to the ground below. The fae of the chamber with his deep voice said, "I would like to thank Dr. Lewis for her control. She is the only one in the whole place who showed any restraint. That says something in my book." He ended with a huff and then led the doctor to the middle of the floor again.

With an apologetic look at the doctor he cleared his throat, "Lauren Lewis you are charged with crimes most grievous. You are charged with knowingly and willfully turned against the fae breaking your vow of servitude. You are charged with knowingly and willfully providing information to a human to help kill members of the fae community. You are charged with knowingly and willfully experimented on humans to given them fae abilities to harm the fae community. These charges are of the highest level and are punishable by death if convicted. Have you heard the charges placed against you?

Lauren almost couldn't speak but she finally said, "Yes." There was a break in her voice. Bo pulled in her breath. It was something about the way Lauren was standing. She looked defeated. A horrible thought occurred to Bo. Lauren wouldn't give up like that would she? Lauren was not going to plead guilty to the charges?

The fae said, "And how do you …" Lauren looked at Bo and a tear was running down her face. Bo mouthed the word "No" Lauren turned her head then looked back at Bo with a silent "I'm sorry." Kenzi grabbed Bo with two hands figuring out what Lauren was going to do as well, "plead?" the fae finished.

"I plead…" was all Lauren got out when Trick yelled. "Defense objects to the charges and we demand that they be dropped. "

The crowd erupted again, Bo fell back into her chair in relief, Lauren was so startled by the interruption that she didn't finish her sentence and Vex just laughed at the bedlam. The fae in charge of the chamber looked like he might cry. Bruce stood and picked up the hammer and walked to the middle of the floor. With every step the big man took the room became quieter. He took up a position behind the smaller fae and Lauren eyeing the crowd.

A voice spoke in the quiet, "You cannot object to the charges Ash of the Light." The pompous voice made Bo's hair stand on end. A black mist drifted in and the Wanderer took his place at the prosecutor's table. The council turned and many of them nodded at the man in relief. "I have been assigned to speak for the fae community in this matter and I say we hear the accused's plea." He shot a look a Bo and smiled with confidence. He must have been lurking and seen the exchange between the two women. He knew that Lauren was about to plead guilty to the charges.

"Dr. Lewis," Lauren's name on his tongue was just wrong, "How do you plead?" sneered the man.

"I plead…" said Lauren looking pale, almost ill.

"The man asking the question, by the way nice of you to finally show up, and half the council are criminals and therefore the trial is a wash." broke in Vex who had just popped his feet up on the desk. The goth's voice once again stopping Lauren's words not allowing her answer. The stress of the situation was written all over her face. Two times she had found the will to speak the words to sacrifice herself for her loved ones and both times she was blocked.

The crowd started up again but Bruce slammed the head of the hammer on the floor and silence fell. Hilde smiled at the ogre and he raised an eyebrow and grinned back.

"Well, I mean really." scoffed the dark mage in disgust. "There is always a bit of cross talk between the two sides down on the floor but members of the council is this a joke of some sort? You must not allow a member of the defense team to slander you. I am ashamed for him and apologize in his stead."

Vex snorted with laughter, "Hey Kenzi you ever heard a better bullshitter in your life?" Kenzi went to answer but Bo put a hand over her mouth. Vex laughed again. "I'll tell you what. As Morrigan of the Dark I hold a bit of power. According to the law if a fae leader feels that something on the council is hinky he can investigate." Vex motioned to Trick.

Trick cleared his throat, "In the trial of Fritha the Huldra , two member of the council brought the huldra to trial on charges of treason to cover their vicious attacks on her person. They charged her so that she could not speak of their crimes. The ash at the time, a Mesmer, called for an accounting of the council and justice was served." With a nod from the Ash, Vex stood and held his hand out at the council. He laced his voice with power, "If you were doing something illegal, a how'd you put it, a grievous crime, before you entered this chamber stand and leave this room."

All but four of the twenty-one council members stood and walked out of the room. Vex howled in laughter. It was a good ten minutes before things quieted down in the chamber after that. Bruce didn't even try to get the crowd's attention.

When Trick learned that Lauren had been taken, he figured the Wanderer had something to do with it and when so many of the council members arrived just as the trial began. Trick had the idea most of them had been involved somehow. The Ash smiled and watched the Wanderer scowl deeply as his influence with the council walked right out the door.

After things settled the fae in charge of the chamber stood to speak but was interrupted by the Wanderer. He was not on the council and Vex's call had not affected him. "Fae law states that if a full council is not available for trial the fae in question shall be imprisoned until a full council can be convened." The dark mage turned to the crowd with arms extended, "I am shocked by the actions of our council members and bow to the power of the Morrigan and his great wisdom." Vex flipped him the bird. Kenzi's grabbed Bo's hand so she could not join in.

"Dr. Lewis will now have to be remanded to fae prison until seventeen council members can be replaced." The mock concern in the Wanderer's voice turned Bo's stomach. "The law clearly states that the place of internment be left up to the prosecution. I feel the fae community would be best served by Dr. Lewis's placement in the dark fae prison system. Too many friends over on the light side." The Wanderer grinned in satisfaction beating Vex and Trick at their own game. He chuckled darkly as he walked to the prosecution's table and took a seat.

The two fae leaders looked at one another but said nothing. Kenzi almost cried out as Bo grip on her hand became vice like. "This was it, was Lauren going to dark fae prison to wait for who knows how long." Bo thought. There was a clearing of a throat and the fae in charge of the chamber stepped forward. He looked at Lauren with remorse, "That is the law as stated, in lieu of a member of royalty stepping in to oversee the trial; Dr. Lewis is remanded to Dark Fae Prison until such time …"

"I am royalty." a crackling voice spoke from the side of the room. A simple figure dressed in black stepped forward.

The Wanderer rolled his eyes in disbelief. "The little underfae means of the First Blood royalty. Not queen of the hags of Middleville or something like that." The Wanderer waved his hand out to shoo away the woman and turned his back starting to clear the table.

"Oh I am well aware of what Thoth, son of Maat, overseer of justice and balance, master of the council chamber means. I would refrain from calling him or any other fae something under in my presence again." The clarity of her voice snapped like electricity just spoke. The air of the whole chamber dried and the people stilled as if they were prey in the presence of a mighty predator.

Thoth, the fae of the chamber, dropped to a knee and when he looked up his eyes flashed white. He said, "My lady and my friend. It has been a very long time since I have heard my title. Thank you." The Wanderer spun around. When he did not immediately kneel, Thoth hissed something and the man was slammed to the ground. Hilde smiled and placed a hand on the small fae's shoulder.

"I am glad to see you remember your power now. You are not now or ever have been an under anything my friend." Hilde grinned. "I will be over seeing the trial. Dr. Lewis will not be going anywhere." Her words echoed in the large room and it was as if she had whispered in the ear of every person in attendance. She shuffled towards the council row and the four remaining council members bowed low. Hilde greeted them warmly and then they walked off heads held high. When Hilde was seated, Thoth released the Wanderer who struggled to his feet wiping his now bloody nose on his sleeve.

Thoth called across the venue and his voice rang deep and strong, "Hildegard the Sorrow, daughter of Abelard the Grand graces us with her knowledge and wisdom. My lady this is your court and follows your wishes."

Hilde snapped, "Read the second charge."

"My Lady," oozed the Wanderer bowing deeply, "If it please the court we have not heard the plea of the defendant to the charges. If she is guilty then there is no need for a…" Hilde raised an eyebrow and Thoth stepped forward. The Wanderer stopped talking.

"If I felt there was a need to hear the woman's plea I would ask for it. There is no such need here. The truth of these matters will be found out. I will hear evidence in the worst of the offences. Read the second charge….now." the words crackled.

The Wanderer narrowed his eyes and began, "Lauren Lewis, you are charged with knowingly and willfully provided information to a human to help kill members of the fae community." The man bowed to hag again changing up his tactics. Lauren tried to control her breathing. The trial was truly beginning. She looked at Hilde, gone was the woman who called her daughter replaced by an icy faced powerful fae.

"You knew Dr. Isaac Taft didn't you?" asked the Wanderer.

"Yes," Lauren replied.

"Yes, yes you did. In fact you worked for him didn't you." the Wanderer said tossing an ID badge with Lauren's picture on the floor in front of her. "You left the Light Fae medical center to join him at his compound to do some type of research on saving humans. You broke your vow of servitude in the process." Seeing Hilde's eyes flash he said quickly, "Something we will address later."

"Yes, I took a leave of absence to work with him to research new techniques to cure various human diseases." said Lauren.

"And how many fae did you help him kill in the name of research doctor? The police report starts at twenty but if I'm not mistaken the number topped off near seventy." There was a muttering in the room but it ended when Lauren spoke.

"I did not know about any of that when I joined him. It wasn't until I refused the doctor a request that I was made aware of the man's treachery. I swear." said Lauren. Bo was relieved that Lauren was at least standing up for herself. "He somehow tapped into my computer, copied my research but I never knew."

"Oh yes," said the Wanderer with a tsking sound, "We believe you Dr. Lewis. The top medical specialist for the fae, a truly brilliant mind, has no clue that the man she was becoming romantically involved with, and working for was stealing her findings."

"I never had a relationship with that man." yelled Lauren, "We went to one stupid award ceremony together and no I had no idea that he had accessed my work."

There was silence in the court. "Hum," said the Wanderer, "okay." The man slammed down a ream of paper. "Here is the printed history of your computer use. There are thousands of exchanges between your computer and an IP address associated with Dr. Taft found here. Many facts about fae species were shared in those exchanges." The man flipped through the pages. "So much information about the fae given straight to the man bent on our destruction." There was a strong rumble of voices around the room.

The Wanderer let a solemn look cast over his face. "These are the names and personal histories of the murdered fae," he held up a large amount of files and slammed them on his table. "Every dead fae species found could be matched up with a shared document from your computer. Cabbit, wolf shifter, succubus, warlock…do I need to list all seventy? I think that is just a bit too much of a coincidence to ignore don't you. You provided all the background information to Taft so he knew just what he had to do to find them and kill them. It's all in black and white." The Wanderer grinned and then nodded at the bench.

"No, I didn't do that." Said Lauren she was almost in tears. She looked at Bo who was struggling not to run to her and give her some type of comfort.

Hilde spoke up, "Defense." Her voice was emotionless and hard.

Trick stood, "My Lady," he bowed. "May I see the computer print outs." Hilde nodded and the Wanderer smiled thinly and handed them over. As Trick expected the print was triple spaced and the margins were greatly enhanced. The man was a sneaky bastard. What would have been about fifty sheet of paper looked like a phone book. The dark mage was ready to be called on it. Trick let it pass.

"Taft was a powerful man?" Trick asked

Lauren looked at him and replied, "Yes he was."

"How was he powerful?" asked Trick. Then he explained himself, "Powerful for a human is different than powerful for a fae."

"He was rich and intelligent. He owned and ran a large corporation, Taft International, which covered all areas of business, research and technology." said the doctor. Bo watched her swallow hard. Talking about the man was hard for Lauren.

"When you said he ran them, what did you mean?" asked Trick.

"I meant he was actively in charge of the daily running of the business." said Lauren

"How actively in charge was he?" Trick asked.

"Nothing happened without his approval. He was the equivalent of an Ash or Morrigan on a business level." said Lauren finally getting at what Trick was after. The crowd murmured their understanding.

"He would have the power to gather, look at, use any of the things or information at his various businesses." Said Trick

"Yes, he would have access to it all." said Lauren. Her mind was racing, what was Trick talking about. Bo saw Lauren's brow furrow thinking about what the ash was saying.

The Wanderer cleared his throat, "I think that we have established that our killer was powerful and had access to the things his business owned. Can we get on with it?" Hilde sat up but Trick bowed to the Wanderer.

"Thank you for your input." Said Trick with a smile. Turning to Lauren he said. "How was patient information recorded at the fae medical center when you were working there?"

Lauren started listing off the basic charting at the bed side to lab work. Trick held up a hand. "So everything, even the smallest detail was entered on a hospital computer."

"Yes." Lauren said sounding confused.

"Dyson, how is information recorded at the police station." Yelled Trick

"On computer, my Ash." Answer Dyson from the side of the room.

"Vex, Morrigan of the Dark, how are money matters entered at fae clubs and restaurants around town?"

"On computers." Said Vex sounding board.

"Yes, yes your … majesty," the dark mage settled on that form of address. "Information is recorded on computers. This gentleman is stalling, he has nothing to add. Can we just call for the question now and be done with…" The ash walked the large stack of printed paper back to the Wanderer and slammed the paper down on the table in front of the dark mage.

Ripping the top inch off the stack he walked the papers to Lauren, "Read the last line of every page." Lauren read the first several pages then looked at Trick confused. Clearing his throat Trick said, "Please read the line aloud for the court."

Lauren tried once and her voice failed, she straightened stance and then read in a loud clear voice, "The last printed line on each page reads, ICEBLOCK digital security." There was silence in the room.

Trick held up the police report and yelled, "ICEBLOCK digital security," grabbing the files on the murdered fae, he yelled, "ICEBLOCK digital security." He walked to the stands and seized a printed daily agenda from the hands of one of the audience members, held it up and yelled, "ICEBLOCK digital security," handing the paper back, the Ash walked to the defense table and clicked a remote. A screen lit up with the all too familiar company commercial, the crowd moaned as the penguin and polar bear danced around a computer to a horribly catchy jingle. "Listen," yelled Trick. The commercial closed, "and remember ICEBLOCK digital security is a proud member of the Taft International family." The Wanderer grabbed the pages in front of him and started flipping.

Trick snarled. "Taft International is the corporation that the murderer owned, ICEBLOCK owned by Taft had access to every piece of data we typed into our systems, even the Wanderer agreed, Taft had the rights to that information at any time." Spinning to address the crowd, Trick spoke with controlled aggression. "I remember that the council was thrilled to get such a good price on this great program. Tried to get me to put it in the Dahl but I didn't have any computers. Virtually every fae business or service provider got in on this great deal. They bragged about duping the human out of millions of dollars in software rights. We, the fae, entrusted a murderer with every piece of digital data we recorded for ten years. Financial information, medical information, criminal information, all of it. Our leaders were so happy to pull one over on the human they never questioned why one so savvy in the human business world would be so gullible on this deal. Their arrogance and greed only cost us seventy lives in the long run." Trick roared.

Lauren asked Trick, "What about the information files, the thousands of IP connections? The connection to the murdered fae?" Bo had to bump Kenzi as she groaned at Lauren's question.

"Yes what about those files?" The Wanderer snarled from this desk, not missing an opportunity.

Trick smiled and grabbed doctor's shaking hands. It was the first time Bo realized that Lauren truly had felt herself in some way guilty of helping Taft murder those fae, whether she had been actively involved or not. Trick smiled, "Lauren every single time you turned on your computer the security software connected your computer to Taft's network. A basic fae medical encyclopedia on all hospital computers, including the one in your home, was the source of the information he retrieved on each fae species. Your personal calendar was the program Taft tapped most often. The man was cyber stalking you for two years before he ever met you. You did not provide him any assistance at all. The only person your computer information put in danger was you. He was watching your every move.

"The question?" Thoth asked quietly. Hilde nodded going old school without a council. The small fae stepped to the center of the floor, "How say you good fae? Stand and face front in support or stand and turn your back to shun. There was a mass shuffle of bodies. Lauren's hand moved to her mouth as almost every face looked her way in a mass show of support.

"The wisdom of the fae rule the accused innocent of the charge." growled Hilde. Silently she cheered and thought, "Two more to go my daughter."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: I can't thank you enough for the reads, reviews, favorites and follows on this story. The trial continues…**

The Wanderer scoffed under his breath at the people as they showed their support for the filthy mutant. He stood with a pasted on smile. "I bow to the people's decisions." He waved the crowd a salute. Turning a truly sinister face towards the opposite table he glared in the direction of Vex and Trick. Snapping a paper in his hand he refocused on the doctor with cruel eyes, "Lauren Lewis, You are charged with knowingly and willfully experimented on a human to give them fae abilities to harm the fae community." He grabbed Lauren by the arm and yanked her towards the crowd. Bo was standing and moving to intercept him when Thoth appeared from out of nowhere and slapped the dark mage's hand away Lauren.

"You will not touch the defendant again. She is in my care until the final judgment." The small fae's eyes flashed white. He gently touched Lauren's hand and led her back to the middle of the floor. "My apologies for his handling of you, it will not happen again on my watch." Thoth gave her a small bow then turned to place his body between the Wanderer and Lauren to make his point.

"Please excuse my passionate feelings, but I am a victim of this… woman." He forced the word out like it was somehow the wrong term for who he was addressing. In a hurt tone he continued, "This charge is personal to me." The Wanderer bowed to the little fae, who rolled his eyes and walked away in disgust.

The Wanderer stood before the crowd and said, "The woman's current state of being acts as damning evidence. She was a human and is now a fae. Her powers unrefined and grotesque, this is true. But they are up to the level of an under… excuse me a lower powered fae." the Wanderer bowed to Hilde. Turning he caught Bo's eye, she growled and he laughed. In a dramatic move the man ripped open his shirt showing the white scars of claw marks on his neck and down his chest. There was a gasp from the crowd and then a mumbling chorus as he paraded around to show the impressive amount of damage Lauren had done to his body. He sighed dramatically and spoke to fixated group, "She shows the abilities of a succubus and then shifts to a mutation of cat. This woman kidnaps my precious daughter and then attacks me as I tried to bring that damaged girl back under my protection. Look at the scars on my body as evidence of this freak's intent to kill me. The charges are met, she experimented on herself and I am the victim of her violence with scars to prove her harmful intent. I call for the …"

Vex let out a loud snort, "Oh I am the victim, I have scars…" the Mesmer mimicked the man. Hilde cleared her throat and Vex gave her a little bow, "Sorry, my Lady." Vex could have sworn he saw the royal smile for a moment. "Anyway, just to be clear she is the human she experimented on right?

The Wanderer looked from the goth to the crowd, "You all knew her as human servant before." The crowd responded with the acknowledgement that Lauren had once been human. "So, yes Morrigan, she experimented on herself."

"Right," said Vex, "Just checking, Okay, I looked into this medical thing while I was recovering from an attack on my person." He looked at the Wanderer with cold eyes. "And I have it on the best authority of these doctors." Vex made a motion and a large group of people stood up. He motioned and they sat down. "That this hybrid stuff can only happen with an injection directly into the spinal cord." Vex made a face like the thought of that was unpleasant then continued, "You, doctors. Would that leave a scar?" They all nodded that it would. "Ya, you see you have to use this big ass needle." The Morrigan held his hands out about a foot apart.

Vex walked to Lauren and gave her a cheeky grin. "Going to need to see a bit of skin Doc." There was a muffled sound and Vex leaned back and yelled. "Only looking at her back Bo, pipe down." Vex raised an eyebrow and Lauren turned around he pulled her shirt up. The goth ran a finger down her back and stopped just below the shoulder blades. "Found it. The needles are big enough to make scars." He motioned for Thoth to walk forward and verify the marks.

The Wanderer stood, "I call for the question. The Morrigan of the Dark Fae had just provided evidence of the injection mark…"

"Shut it!" yelled Vex. "You on the end, bring me the syringe." A man from the doctor group left the stands and walked to Vex. The Morrigan motioned him to hand Lauren the device. As the doctor left, Vex said loudly, "Go on now Dr. Lewis, press the needle into your back." Lauren stared at him.

The Wanderer scoffed, "Really, of course she won't be able to do that. She won't even try. She is not stupid enough to incriminate herself in front of…."

Vex turned to the man and raised his arm. Power laced his voice. "Hit yourself in the face." The Wanderer hit himself hard. Thoth cleared his throat. Vex said coldly, "You didn't want to do that did you, Wanderer. So you will understand that she will have no choice but to inject herself as I command." Turning to Lauren, he raised his hand and said in the same power laced voice. "Press the syringe into this spot on your back." the Goth touched the scar. Lauren flexed and tried to the point of pain before Vex released her. It was clearly impossible for Lauren to have injected herself.

"She had someone else do it, a human doctor who helped her." The Wanderer squealed in protest.

"Hey doctors what is the chance of survival for this DNA replacement procedure anyway?" yelled Vex.

One woman stood up, "There is a one in two hundred sixty four million chance of surviving this procedure."

"Awww yes," rolled Vex, "With odds of survival like that I would bet the words 'A human doctor who helped' were wrong. The good doctor here survived a murder attempt as I see it. Worse than being shot up with the vilest kind of poison that hybrid junk. No one in their right mind thinks that they are going to survive those odds."

The Wanderer stood but he had nothing to say then shouted, "Taft, what about Taft?"

"What about Taft?" said Vex.

"The fae that escaped the compound say that the doctor promised to make him fae." The Wanderer smiled.

Vex yelled, "Dyson, have the police found a hybrid fae named Dr. Taft running amok?"

Dyson smiled, "After a thorough search by the police, there is not living soul that fits that description."

"I call for the question." barked Vex. The Wanderer was helpless to object. With the okay from Hilde, Thoth called out, "How say you good fae? Stand and face …" he didn't even get the words out before the whole place was standing and looking straight at Lauren in support.

"The wisdom of the fae rule the accused innocent of the charge." Said Hilde. There was a smattering of applause.

The Wanderer growled and spat out the last of the charges, "You knowingly and willfully turned against the fae breaking your vow of servitude to the fae." The wanderer never got another word out.

"I invoke the law of three to nullify the charge." said Trick loudly. Hilde nodded for the Ash to continue. Standing and walking to the doctor's side, Trick spoke clearly for all to hear, "Lauren Lewis, as a servant of the fae, performed at least three acts of protection earning her freedom from her pact with the fae." There was silence in the court. The generosity and kindness of the doctor was well known. There were few that doubted that she should have been freed long ago. Those of the audience that knew she had been trapped by a former Ash with the illness of a loved one were more than sure the sentence of servitude was null and void.

Trick spoke clearly, "One, Lauren Lewis developed a vaccine to protect all fae from a vicious form of plague that killed thousands and would have threatened us all." Trick smiled as people were already standing. Applause had started, he continued, "Two, she found a way to stop the Garuda and honored the sacrifice of Lachlan, Ash of the Light." More people were standing, the ovation was louder and cheering had started. "Lastly Lauren Lewis refused to help a murderer of fae by denying him access to our secrets and her medical procedures that would be used against us. She kept the fae safe even when she was not treated with respect. The price she paid was her humanity. How many of us would be willing to give up our fae nature to assist another? She has earned her freedom." The rest of the fae stood and the crowd was in full salute. Lauren bowed her head. She was truly free.

There was a scream of fury from the Wanderer. "I CHALLENGE!" The room fell silent. The Wanderer frothed at the mouth as he spoke, "They invoke the law of three, I claim challenge." The dark mage turned to Hilde, "and since you have already granted their motion I cannot be denied."

Hilde smiled and said, "I agree. You are within your rights to challenge. Thoth I call you to hear the challenge."

Thoth said to the Wanderer, "What are your grounds?"

The Wanderer smiled and then said flatly, "Undue influence by the Ash and Morrigan over their constituents. Really who would expect the lower fae to go against their lord and master. Of course they stand and cheer, but in support of the ones doing the defending not the accused herself."

The fae of the chamber sighed, "The challenge is weak my Lady but has been used before. I say it stands due to precedence and nothing more."

Hilde looked down at the man, "Choose the form of your challenge test."

The Wanderer turned to Lauren, "Combat," he spit the word at her.

"I was hoping you would say that," said Hilde, "Thoth."

The little fae stepped forward, "Call forth the champion."

"What is this? I called a challenge on this mutant not some champion," said the Wanderer

Vex snorted, "Forgot about that part didn't you asshole. If the person challenged is killed in combat then they cannot be punished by the court. You get to battle because you are dumb enough to question the will of the people, so you have to battle the champion …blah, blah, blah something about King Author." He waved a hand as if the rest everyone knew anyway.

Lauren felt Bo right behind her and almost didn't turn. Bo watched the doctor's body language and knew the pain she was in. Placing a hand on Lauren's shoulder, she turned her so they were facing. Slowing Lauren reached out and cupped Bo's face. Tears were running down her face, "I have put you in danger again. I am so, so sorry." Lauren sobbed.

"What? You're the champion?" the Wanderer broke up laughing, "My Lady I withdraw any objections. I welcome challenge combat against the champion."

The look that crossed Bo's face was one of total hatred towards the man. Shaking it off, she pulled Lauren into a hug, "This is who I am, I am a big, badass succubus and I am your champion." Lauren let out a tear filled laugh, "Okay you were much more eloquent when you described yourself, but truly Lauren I am a protector. This is what I do for those who need it, and most especially for you." Bo leaned in and kissed the doctor lightly and then leaned forward so they were touching foreheads.

"This is exactly what I was trying to avoid," Lauren pulled Bo closer, "I love you and …"

"Lauren," Bo's blood was singing. Standing up for Lauren meant the world to her and she was feeling it through her whole body. "Kiss me." Lauren didn't have to be asked twice. The emotion filled exchange was a surprise to Lauren. She pulled back and then touched her lips. Bo raised an eyebrow, "Think Hilde showed me how to get in touch with my inner child." She whispered into Lauren's ear. "I love you too." Bo turned to move on to the floor as Thoth directed Lauren away.

Kenzi yelled, "Bo Bo!" and ran up to her. The little druid threw her arms up like she was going to embrace her friend but instead she stuck her fingers in her ears. Bo jumped back.

"What the hell? Now is the time for a wet willy fight?" said Bo all confused but smiling.

"Yay tension breaker, right?" Kenzi laughed then leaned in and whispered, "No, just thought you could use a little druid help."

"Clear the floor," said Thoth. Everyone was forced to move up to the stands except the two involved in the battle.

The dark mage removed his cloak and stood to one side, flexing his arms the man looked powerful. He grinned at Bo, "Daughter you never fail to disappoint me."

"What not covering up the nasty little comments anymore? Everyone will hear what a heartless bastard you are. Oh and buddy you are not and never have been my Father." said Bo flatly. She moved to the far side of the floor. They both turned to look a Hilde.

"Wanderer as the challenger you pick the weapons." said Hilde.

"What we hold inside us." The man snapped.

Thoth raised his hand, Hilde added one more thing, "Remember who and what you fight for." Checking that the Lady had finished with her comments, the small fae just started to drop his hand, when the Wanderer attacked. Technically he did not break the rules but it was damn close.

Two smoky hexes smashed into Bo and she flew across the room. She was just able to catch her breath as she forced her body to move. The bastard had cut her arm and the blood was flowing. Bo rolled and moved avoiding the next series of strikes. "Daughter," boomed his voice the eerie Mesmer quality, "stop breathing now." It had been rumored that he lost that ability when Lauren attacked him. The rumors were very wrong.

Lauren let out a strangled scream but watched as Bo began to laugh. The echoing voice was there but Bo found she was not forced to obey it. Reaching to touch her ears, Bo heard Kenzi yell, "Super powered druid spit baby. Now kick his ass!" She smiled.

"Yes, well you should take your own advice about the breathing," Bo ducked low and then charged the man slamming into his midsection and knocking him back. He jumped up holding his side. Bo knew she had struck a rib as he struggled to pull in a breath. The man tried again, "Succubus," the voice rolled with power. "Pluck out your eyes." Again Bo just laughed in his face.

"Really, pluck out my eyes? You are even more twisted than I thought." Roared Bo and she leapt at the man. He scrambled around her, but didn't get far tripping on one of the uneven spots of the broken floor. As he stood Bo kicked him viciously in the jaw and throat. He rolled shooting hexes in her direction driving Bo back but the damage was done.

Spitting out teeth he gathered himself. "Succubus," the man rasped out. "Drop to your knees." But the Mesmer ability was gone. The hold chamber could hear the change in the voice. The damage that the Lauren had done to his throat had been reinjured by Bo's kick. He had lost a big part of his arsenal, but the dark mage did have other powers. With fury in his eyes, he called on his other weapons.

Smiling Bo charged but had to change course rapidly as a thick smoky tendril snaked from the man and headed her way. There was no telling what he could do with that smoke demon power. More and more smoke formed. It struck out at Bo as if it were a snake. The succubus dodged and dove out of the way fighting to find some way to get within the range of the smoke appendages and charge the dark mage. Not fast enough one time, Bo was caught by the edge of a tendril and a gash split open across her back. Lauren let out a yell but Bo could not afford to lose focus. The wound burned and pulsed. It took all the succubus had to overcome the hurt.

Hexes and slashes from the smoke seemed to gain from the injury. The strikes came faster and faster. They were tiring Bo out, she needed some type of defense or weapon. Her blood was not singing any more. "Getting tired little Bo?" called the dark mage. A barrage of hexes flew at her and the smoke followed catching her as she jumped. Slashing blows surrounded her and she felt her skin being sliced. The smoke felt like flowing masses of broken glass.

Through the pain, Bo thought of Lauren and not being there to protect her. There was a flash of blue and Bo found that the smoke was forced to back off. Rolling quickly, she was able to get away. The Wanderer forced the brittle smoke and hexes at her again. Was it really that easy? She thought of protecting Lauren and her blood sang with power. The new wave of smoke was forced back and as she threw her hands up she blocked the hexes. Bo saw the shimmer of blue as the magic hit her hands and then watched it fade when the threat was gone. Remembering the sensation, Bo pulse a little, the shimmer extended taking shape.

As if struck by lightning a stinging mass slammed into Bo knocking her to the ground. A hex had hit her full in the side. An arrogant voice shouted "Mustn't lose focus in a battle little daughter, it will get you killed." Bo knew she had a cracked rib and there was more blood pooling from somewhere. Her head hurt and she fought to stay focused.

"Oh my, the beast is hurt," snarled the Wanderer as he shot a lethal hex her direction follows by a whip like smoke tendril.

Bo rolled and snarled back, "I am no beast," her chi flared and she blocked the man's attack.

"Just give up, you have nothing in this life worth living for. You've hurt everyone you ever have come in contact with." The hexes and smoke came at her from every direction. "You are unworthy of happiness and…"

Screaming in anger, "I am loved and fight for Lauren." Bo did not have to look down as she felt herself charge with power. She charged into the smoke and fought it back. Startled by the sudden retaliation of his enemy, the Wanderer blasted a set of hexes at the woman. Bo was sent diving to the side but rolling to her feet she was still ready to fight him.

Seeing the succubus in pain but still fighting back, the man laughed out loud then thought to himself, "How about a little something to break that spirit little Bo." With a dramatic flourish the Wanderer seemed to be oozing smoke from his entire being. "Time to meet an old friend," sneered the Wanderer and he held his hands out in front. Bo watched the man as she struggled to find a way to attack him. The smoke retreated into the dark mage and then poured from the man's hands taking the shape of a creature. The man was calling his familiar to his side. The giant sized Enfield, the foxlike creature that was the man's companion, took shape directly in front of his body. The snapping white eyes focused on Bo. "Yes, your little dog friend. You were never smart enough to realize that it was a beast and nothing more. I guess now you will see his true nature." The animal began to pace back and forth awaiting his master's command.

"Enfield?" said Bo "Hi baby." The smoky beast stopped moving and pricked up it's ears. "It is you?" She asked and the massive smoke creature tilted its head to the side at the sound of her voice. Bo smiled, the small fox she knew had been a source of joy and solace during her years of torture. Bo liked to think that the little animal had enjoyed her company too. "Hi puppy." Bo said with all the feeling of seeing an old friend. The creature took two steps forward. The distorted features looking anything but puppy like.

"Enfield, kill her. End this charade." The Wanderer said coldly. The white of the animals eyes snapped and it ran at Bo.

"Who's a good dog?" said Bo and she knelt down and held her arms out. The enfield slammed into the succubus and she offered no defense.

The stands were going crazy. Lauren had to be restrained by Dyson and Kenzi about three seconds after the challenge started. The first sight of blood on Bo, had Lauren shifting forms and diving towards the floor. Thoth had stopped her and with all the gentleness of before got her back to her seat. After that it had been painful to watch but no one dared look way. Now the whole group screamed as they watched the smoke creature smashed into Bo. Lauren, who had seen first-hand the damage that beast could do, was beside herself with fear.

The Wanderer let out a roar of delight as he saw the smoke envelop his enemy. He waited like everyone else for the screams of pain and soft dripping sounds out chunks of flesh being removed by the strong smoky jaws of his powerful servant. The laughing from the clouds of darkness was disappointing to say the least.

"Enough, okay you got me, enough," giggled Bo. She rolled out of the smoke with the now small and furry enfield jumping and wiggling around her legs and body. She was not wiping blood but enfield drool from her face. "Thoth, fae of the chamber, I call a time out." gasped Bo between playful attacks of furry happiness. "You need to remove an innocent from the field." There was silence in the hall as everyone looked on in disbelief. There was a loud huff of exasperation and the little fae Thoth appeared near Bo's side.

The small fae said as if his career had just hit an all-time low point, "In the history of challenges of the fae courts, there has never been a "time out" called." That in itself set Bo laughing again and the enfield, who was enchanted by the sound, started yipping and jumping to give more kisses to the succubus.

"Look I don't want him hurt, just get him to my friends and we will continue." said Bo.

"He is part of my magic he cannot be taken." growled the Wanderer who had just recovered from his thousand year old familiar's betrayal and he shot a hex at Thoth.

The hex froze then turned and slammed into the ground at the Wanderer's feet. "I would not do that again if I were you." said Hilde. "Call the animal to you if he is yours to command."

"Enfield return," snapped the dark mage. After a moment he added, "Now." It didn't help. The little creature flatly refused to budge from the succubus.

Hilde let out a humph and said, "The animal is no longer part of you so technically it is out of bounds. Thoth remove the enfield and then continue the challenge." The fae of the chamber walked the enfield out and the little guy ran into the stands to sit by Bruce as if they were long lost buddies.

Bo smiled and turned back to the Wanderer, "So let's see you can't use your voice trick, your dog likes me better than you so….. you are left with," she smiled, "your succubus powers and magic tricks. I think I can deal with that." Bo looked deep within herself and thought of Lauren and why she was fighting. Her blood sang.

"You are nothing more than a worthless whore, unloved trash, beast." The Wanderer yelled and started to hurl hexes at her.

Bo dodged the hexes with ease. She thought of her friends and family and wanting to be more for them. The blood sang louder and she tapped the energy deep inside herself. Standing still Bo focused on all she had in her life and let her power grow.

"I will drain you and put you out of your misery, ridding the world of a dangerous pest," The Wanderer went on full attack and ran at Bo with death magic flying from his hands and pulling at her chi with his succubus powers.

Bo eyes flashed open burning blue. She raised her fists, chi shaped energy extended from her hands in the shape of sericon swords. They were like weapons she had held in Trick's office long ago. The real sericons would hurt any fae and allowed the wearer to remain free of corruption. The swords formed from Bo's chi were no less powerful. The Wanderer's battle cry sounded as he gave his all to end the woman before him.

He never even got close. Slashing away the hexes with easy motions, Bo countered every one of his attacks. The dark mage watched as his chi attack bounced away like it was nothing and for the first time doubt crossed his mind. Shaking his head in disbelief, "No, you will not live!" The man shrieked unwilling to believe he could ever be defeated and dove at Bo. She spun and dropped to one knee. The motion crossed the blue blades through the Wanderer's midsection. He gasped and crumpled to the ground behind her. The smoke, blood, and chi seeping from too many places to count on the dying man's body.

The succubus stood eyes still glowing and arms encased in blue chi blades. She said in a growling whisper, "I do this because this is who I am. I protect the people I love. You are not my father, You…" she leaned over him, "You are no one." Crossing the thick chi blades across his neck Bo pull her arms out hard. She severed the man head and then watched as the body deflated with belches of thick black smoke. "You will never hurt me or anyone else ever again." Bo growled the last comment at the man who had tortured her for so long. The chi from his body escaped into the blades, which grew in brightness and character, becoming etched with ruins of white hot energy. The Wanderer was dead and the room was quiet as no one moved waiting for what had to come next.

"No need for the question Thoth. The challenge had been defeated." said Hilde. The small fae smiled and bowed in agreement. Turning to the stands, Thoth moved to Lauren's side then accompanied her to the middle of the floor to stand by her champion, Bo. Dropping the doctor's hand gently, Thoth smiled and then moved to the side of the room leaning back he melded into the dark worn wood, his job complete. Hilde said loudly, "All charges are dropped, Dr. Lewis you are found innocent of all charges and are free to go." There was a sizzle to the air and a blazing arrow shot out of the room officially ending the trial.

There should have been cheering. There should have been hugs of congratulation, maybe even drinks at the Dahl. Instead at that very instant, Tamsin stumbled into the room, bloodied and barely conscious. Her appearance stunned the crowd. "They are coming." She wheezed dropping to her knees. "Protect the royal…" but it was too late.

Black forms stepped through voids in space, seeming to appear out of nowhere. The fae in the chamber gawked as the very air they breathed opened to pour out evil. Cloaked forms filled the floor of the chamber and four had surrounded Hilde. The iron spears had rocketed from the voids before their owners had made themselves present in the space of the chamber. It was the fae equivalent of being shot in the back. Hilde's attackers struck at the old fae's body at odd angles. She had moved quick enough to avoid three major hits. Adjusting herself, Hilde had taken only slight injury to her thigh, shoulder and hip. The fourth spear had struck home in the middle of her body. She fell to the ground without a word; there was just a gurgling sound as she made to draw her labored shallow breaths.

The chamber erupted in violence and chaos after the attack began. The spectators rushed the exits. The defense area ran to Hilde and towards the floor. The four attackers around the hag jumped to the chamber floor to join the fight. Vex was trying to get to Tamsin, Dyson was trying to get to Lauren and Bo. Kenzi, Bruce and Trick were running to Hilde's side. The two women in the middle saw none of this. They were too busy trying to stay alive.

"NO!" Lauren had screamed as she watched her little mother fall to the brutal attack. She had been smiling at the pleased look in the old woman's face as the first spear hit. Bo, who had been watching Lauren, caught the distortion of the air directly to the doctor's side and was in full defensive mode immediately. She did not wait for Lauren to join her. Instead she whirled and spun around her lover blocking the killing blows that were directed the twosome. She caught a lucky strike and slammed a long glowing sword through a tall woman that had run at Lauren's back with two daggers. As she swung the dead body to the ground the hood fell back revealing the face of a shunned elder. One of the group that Vex had sent from the trial in disgrace.

As if a signal had been sent, the attacking fae now all lowered their hoods to show the sixteen remaining council members. The slimy man that had been working with Evony spoke. "We are the elders of the fae. A footnote in our law will not keep us from our rightful ruling place and making our final judgment. Hildagard the Sorrow had no place in this world of modern fae politics. She interfered and paid the price. We are here to finish the judgment from the earlier trial. We the elder fae find Lauren Lewis guilty of crimes again the fae. We the rightful rulers of fae order her to pay for her crimes with her life.

"Bo," screamed Kenzi. "Trick can get Hilde back to the shack but it has to be now. I love you guys." There was a flash and the druid, ogre, ash and hag were gone.

"I think that is a good idea. Orson some privacy if you please." The slimy man cooed. A second man stepped up, a warlock by the looks of it. He slammed a wooden shaft on the ground and everyone disappeared but Lauren, Bo and the council. The slimy man tilted his head as he looked at Bo in surprise. The spell had been intended to leave Lauren alone with the council. "Succubus, you should not be here. We give you the chance to leave now. Think of it as a thank you for ridding us of that buffoon, the Wanderer." Three of the council members slammed the handle end of their spears into Lauren knocking her to the ground, then pointed the business ends of the weapons in Bo's direction.

Stepping over Lauren, Bo let the blue chi blades flow to full form on the ends of her hands. She rumbled a low growl, "I am by Lauren's side forever. I am her champion." The succubus swung the blades fast and the council members jumped back. Extinguishing the blade on one hand, Bo grabbed Lauren by the back of her shirt and pulled the doctor to her feet. The awkward yank on Lauren's clothing caused two of the bags Kenzi had placed in her pockets to fall to the ground. Lauren watched as they hit the hard surface and burst open. Seeds bounced along the cracked concrete and then fell through the thin openings landing on the much neglected Earth below.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: My hat is off to all of you. You have made this story so much fun to write. I appreciated all the comments from the reviews and the readers who have stopped by. This chapter is a bit violent to the point of being M in parts. So after you read this go water your plants just to be safe. The battle begins….**

"She threw something on the ground. I saw her. I saw her" squealed a woman to the gathered crowd. "Kill her now. They are planning something. It could be a trap." The woman's harsh voice was making more than Lauren and Bo wince. The frantic tone of the woman was an insight to the feelings rolling through the attacking mob. They were holding on to their control by their fingernails, anything would be enough to set the group off. An iron spear flew in Lauren's direction. Bo knocked it to the side with a chi blade while keeping a firm grasp on the woman next to her. The doctor was on her feet but she was staring at the ground, her mind spinning as she processed the best way to proceed.

"Enough," the slimy leader of the group shouted, "Doctor empty the rest of your pockets and we will offer your champion another opportunity to leave." The oily tone made both women shutter. There was a touch of Mesmer to it but it was something else neither woman could place. Lauren started to dig in her pockets as if trying to please the man and get Bo a chance run for her life. Using exaggerated motions, Lauren hid the fact that she had pulsed the ground with energy. Just enough to introduce herself to the slivers of soil in the cracks, this was an old and hallowed space for the fae. There was no telling what she might encounter as the land responded.

Bo brushed at Lauren's hands as best she could while keeping an eye on the group surrounding them, "Babe you can give them everything you have but I am not leaving you." The succubus was tired but her resolve was firm. Lauren had to smile at the woman's tone and her heart fluttered at the affection she felt for her protector. Holding the remaining bags in her hands, Lauren offered them to the assembly with her head held low as if fearing the group.

There was a general shuffling of the council as no one wanted near what the doctor had in her hands. The shrill voice of the panicked woman rang in the room again, "Toss them to the side far away from us." Lauren went to throw them but a shouted, "Stop!" halted her motion.

A giant of a man stepped up and snatched the small bundles from Lauren's grasp, "I see you were kind enough to label the little bags doctor, the epitome of organization to the very end." Lauren recognized the man as a Malek, a mix of wolf shifter and Wendigo lineage. This was an old, old fae. Lauren had met the Malek when she started work at the fae hospital. He had a history of breaking into the fae morgue and removing bodies and organs for his own personal study. The gentleman fancied himself a scientist of sorts and had an arrangement with a few of the fae that worked in the hospital to turn a blind eye and allow him access to what the morgue had to offer. When Lauren had come to work at the medical center on a permanent basis she discovered his comings and goings and had the Ash put an end to the man's use of the dead. There was nothing scientific about the man's activities he was just enjoying the occasional snack as far as the doctor could tell. The man was aligned with the light, but he crossed the boundaries more often than not. Needless to say he was not fond of the doctor.

The man held up the bags and read the various Kenzi scribblings, "Let's see what we have here. Bougainvillea glabra which is Bougainvillea, Cylindropuntia bigelovii which is teddy bear cactus, Rosa rugosa which is a variety of hedge roses, Urtica dioica which are stinging nettle, Campsis radicans which is Trumpet Vine, Acacia greggii which is Cat Claw Acacia, Olneya tesota which is Ironwood, a type of tree. These are nothing more than plant seeds." Said the man in some disbelief of what he was reading. "Nothing more than species of flora you would plant in a desert garden. Was there a purpose to these?" he asked but Lauren did not raise her head. "Does your mutant cat form need something harsher than cat nip?" There were snorts of laughter. The man continued, "The thorns on these plants, as mature specimens, are quite something but as seeds they are of no concern to anyone." There were continued laughs and murmurings but they were forced sounds as the group tried to figure out what a shifter succubus hybrid would be doing with bags of seeds.

"Toss them or pour them out. I am tired of this foolishness." said the leader of the council flatly. Clearly he was finished with any delays. "Bo you are free to go." The man tried to sound grandfather like, "This is the last time we will be extending you this offer. You are not on trial. You have and will continue to serve the fae community well. Your fae lineage is pristine and it would be a shame to lose you because of this…thing." He waved a hand at Lauren. "Perhaps even one day you might think of taking a spot on the council yourself?" the sickie sweet tone was nauseating.

Spitting on the ground, Bo laughed, "Like hell," she snarled, "You are all nothing but a weak willed, hypocritical group of cowards. I will give you all an offer, Run." She said, "Run fast and hard away from here and you will live a few more days. You try to hurt us now and you will die. I promise you that. You…Will….Die."

Lauren head was still dropped. While the group was talking to one another the doctor had sent a new pulse into the Earth. There was no response. The breath caught in Lauren throat. Would this power spot for the fae not speak to her? Would it withhold help because she was so different? Carefully she pulsed again, there was a prickling along the nature fae's fingers. "Please, I am in need of your assistance?" Lauren thought and pulsed with a larger amount of energy. Peeking up she saw a few of the fae looking around. They had noticed the energy of the room had changed. Lauren breathed easier as she saw they were unable to pick where the flare of power had come from. Lowering her gaze again, the doctor waited for some type of response. Nothing came.

"You dare threaten the council?" snapped a brittle voice of a pinched face man, "A baby succubus just now finding out she can do more than screw someone to death and steal chi. We have ruled. Kill them now."

Lauren waited.

The Malek held the bags he had taken from Lauren out in front of him and dumped them on the ground in dramatic fashion. Kicking his foot through the piles of tiny offerings sending them skittering all over the floor, he smiled as he smashed some to powder with a large boot. Bo made an "Oooo your scary" face and the man frowned at her undaunted attitude.

Lauren waited.

The group stepped back so they were shoulder to shoulder. Some held iron spears at the ready, others extended hands with powerful attacks growing with their palms. The Malek and the slimy leader where shifting into their beasts, the Malek taking the form of an emaciated wolf while the council leader changing into a spider form growing additional arms and an enlarged mandible. "We speak for the fae. The sentence is death….." Bo was not watching Lauren, instead she called on her chi and reformed the sericon swords at the end of her hands. The eyes of their opponents were large with excitement and now fear, not a good combination.

Lauren waited and then her call was answered with such force that the doctor was sure her heart stopped for an instant. The sensation was overpowering to the point of being painful. There was a reverberation throughout the room, a deep mix of the woman's moan of pain and something much more. Two spears thrust forward and Bo blocked them both easily. The spears had been close together. Lauren did not react to the attack and Bo was afraid that her partner was losing it. Not being able to see the doctor's eyes and their strong glow, Bo figured she could protect on three sides but the fourth was up to the doctor. The succubus was frantic with worry as she started moving and slashing the swords in fast, intricate patterns to back the enemy off. Could she keep them both safe?

The Earth suddenly shifted violently and all but Lauren were slammed to the ground. With a strong hand, Bo felt herself lifted up, "Kiss me champion." said the doctor with flaming green eyes pulling the startled succubus into a strong and generous kiss. Bo fought the embrace in confusion and concern for their safety. Lauren allowed her to pull away for a few moments and the succubus felt the world continue to roll. No attack was coming close to them as everyone else struggled to find some type of footing. Lauren smiled and then kissed her protector again, Bo leaned into the doctor's arms and she felt chi starting to flow into her, it was like fine wine. A mix of Lauren and all that was good in the world. Breathless they pulled away from one another. Lauren raised an eyebrow, "Tap that chi baby." then she giggled almost a buzzed sound, alcohol did nothing for her but massive doses of Earth energy was a heady experience.

Bo reached within herself again and threw her head back in the rush of sensation as chi sizzled around her body in a burn strong enough to make Bo gasp at the sensation. Looking down she was armored within a layer of blue chi energy. Lauren reached up and touched Bo's chin forcing their eyes to meet again, "I think we need to fight now. I love you Bo." said Lauren. "No matter what happens. Remember that." Before Bo could respond Lauren pushed off and shifted to feline her form and began to run.

"What kind of trickery is this? Illusion and mutant deception. Kill them now." screamed the spider shifter as he finally was able to regain his balance. The attacks came from all angles but Bo was flying. As she spun her body, the blades on her arms were in constant motion. There were flashes of blue as the powerful blades sliced in a blur of movement. Thick meaty sounds of chi energy blades to flesh connections followed Bo as she traveled across the room. An iron spear escaped Bo's blade and smashed into her chi armor. Instead of the piercing pain she expected, the harsh metal simply skimmed off to the side. Bo smiled and the spear bearer who had attacked the succubus screamed as a long blue sericon sword removed his arm in one stroke.

Lauren was jumping and slashing with strong claws. Bouncing from wall to the seating areas and back, she was grace and death in a neat little furry package. The fae chasing her did not realize she was circling up a nice sized group of council members and leading them off to the side. "We have you now mutant bitch," there was a tittering and a series of hexes flew at the feline shifter. One hit Lauren's arm raising a group of ugly boils and she snarled loudly in spite of herself. Landing on her feet she shifted to human. "She is done for, lost her shifting ability. Attack now." It was the silly shrill woman. Lauren started laughing and flashed brilliant emerald eyes. They crackled with power. With a quick pulse a mix of thick green foliage began to sweep from the broken floor crawling out in all directions. "What is that?" wailed the woman as she danced backwards. She shot several attacks at Lauren but in her panic sent them way wide disrupting several other spells that council members had sent the doctor's way.

"They are unworthy of their gifts," Lauren said with that same giggle of power she felt with Bo. "That is what this place tells me." The fae around Lauren started to jump around as the plants on the ground were starting to pile on one another, grabbing and scrape along their legs. "It asked me to show you what real power is like." Lauren dropped to her knee and slammed a fist to the ground forcing power into the Earth and the plants went insane with growth. The council had never seen Lauren's nature fae construct and they were shaken by the power she displayed.

There were screams as stinging nettles and cat's claw entombing the group of fae in a tidal wave of growing plant life. Snagging skin and tearing clothing, the barbs of the plants made themselves known. The elders fought back and the more they blasted and fought the worst their situation got. Gaining a bit of control over herself, Lauren said, "You need to learn control and show remorse for your actions. Stop fighting and working against the people's wishes and your pain will stop." It was almost a plea coming from Lauren's doctor side. "Continue to abuse your power by pressing your assault and these emissaries of the Earth will kill you."

"Let's all fire at once, burn and batter this mess down. It's only some thorns and prickles for god's sake. We are elder fae. On my mark." a strong voice called from within the mess of plants. Lauren shifted to her feline form and ran. She had given them a choice but they had not listened. There was a flash of power as the fae made their attempt to escape. A violent rustle of leaves and branches sounded and then there was nothing but screaming. Huge cati grew up into the group and then the thorned plants began to thrash like they were in the most violent of winds. The rapid movement of the prickle covered branches made the stems act like hundreds of serrated knives. The motion of the plants moving back and forth was like the movements of a saw. The fae inside were cut and scrapped over and over again.

Cactus barbs pierced the fae's skin and became embedded deep as the size of the plants became huge. The barbed nature of the spines made them near impossible to remove without causing more damage to their victims. The fae still never stopped their attack on the plants. The foliage drank in the power becoming thicker and stronger. The thorns serrated nature thrashed harder and those inside the mass of greenery were sliced thousands of times. After making her way to the other side of the room Lauren stole a look back at the now silent mass of plant-life and shuttered at the pool of blood seeping from bottom of the vegetation.

Bo had caught a bit Lauren's plant attack and she knew the doctor would not be happy about the outcome. Slashing as she ran, Bo grabbed Lauren's arm pulling her away from a powerful blast of energy. The feline shifter tried to bound away but Bo held tight turning the cat to look at her. Lauren's eyes were wide and tear filled as Bo knew they would be, "This is not your fault Lauren. These people have come after you. They were given the chance to leave and instead stayed to kill you. We need to finish this." The feline's eyes were cold and animal like now. "Lauren, I love you and I will do whatever you want but I will not let them hurt you. Please fight to stay with me too."

"Touching," hissed the man spider. "But time to die now." The man sprang at the two women. Bo shoved Lauren away and slammed the man with an armored chi elbow. He staggered back. Opening his distorted mouth, thick gel-like mucus started to flow. The venom of his shifter form would be toxic. A warlock came up beside him. With a thick Indian accent he said, "Sir it would be my honor to help dispatch these two abominations." The warlock slammed his wooden staff to the ground and a power charge bloomed at the top. "We will help," there was a choir of voices rushing at Lauren and Bo from the back.

As Bo spun to handle the attackers moving in from the back, Lauren shifted to nature fae in an instant. Throwing her hands out, the doctor called to the wood in the staff of the Warlock to renew itself. The Earth felt her pull and answered with passion. The wooden staff was jerked down into the ground at least a foot deep. There it developed long thick roots. New strong branches shot out in all directions. Being closest to the restored fiber the Warlock was impaled deeply three or four times as the new growth burst out with incredible speed. He died within seconds, a look of shock and disbelief on his face. The spider shifter jumped to the side and spit a stream of vile yellow gel at Lauren. Knowing she could not duck because Bo was behind her. Lauren called for rapid help and a thick mix of green leaves with purple pink flowers exploded before her. The thick bougainvillea plant blocked most of the attack. Flecks of the liquid landed on Lauren's arm and side, she screamed as it burned like harsh acid on her skin. The burning then began to burrow inside the doctor as the toxin worked its way inside.

Three bodies dropped at Bo's feet. Turning back to Lauren, Bo stepped up and supported the nature fae's body, cautiously lowering her to the ground. The spider was hopping away from the advancing plant as it tumbled towards him in a spiky mass. Bo ran straight at the plant. Leaping into the air straight at the large plant, Bo was please as the mass of foliage bent low opening a direct path to her enemy. The council leader was taken by surprise as Bo flew over the plant straight at him. His hands went up but Bo was too quick and she ran him through with her blade. She lifted the man and then slammed him to the ground allowing the body to slide off the end of her chi weapon. There was no flourish or fanfare as she chopped straight down with the other hand allowing the second blade to remove the shifter's head. She kicked the severed body part hard into the wall hearing but not seeing the wet impact. Bo was back through the plant and running to Lauren.

The masses of dangerous plant life were twisting and growing in every section of the chamber now. They had groups of fae trapped. Only Bo and Lauren were allowed safe passage but it was still a chore to move quickly. By the time Bo returned to Lauren's side two council members had found her and were jabbing at the doctor with iron spears. Lauren had shifted to feline form and was fighting back with her claws but the venom had done some damage and the doctor was barely hanging on. Bo yelled, "Hey, chicken shits, aim those bad boys at me." The two swung around and their eyes went wide as the whirling blades at Bo's fingertips mowed the metal points down to pegs. The succubus feigned high then dropped her knees and drove the blades up into their guts. The chi drained from their systems to the blades and then into Bo. Extinguishing the blades for a moment the bodies thudded to the floor in heaps.

"Switch to your succubus now." Bo's tone left Lauren no option. The doctor shifted in seconds and the pain bit into her. Bo grabbed the doctor and pushed chi into her. Bo forced Lauren's succubus nature to accept what she offered and for the first time Lauren felt herself heal from life force chi. The burn of the venom subsided and Lauren was able to concentrate again. She shifted to nature fae during the exchange and reversed the chi flow as she took more from the Earth. Bo was caught off guard and was almost tossed backward as huge amounts of energy shot into her. Pulling away in time to block a hex attack from somewhere. Bo said, "Okay doctor, we are going to have to talk boundaries and chi sharing when this is through." She now had the giggles and her eyes blazed blue. "Damn, that's a lot of power." Bo licked her lips and then kissed Lauren's hard and fast. The succubus flashed a dazzling smile and then ran off to find a fight.

Rolling with Bo's motion, Lauren was recovered and standing. There was a roar to her side and she saw the Malek racing at her. He had been waiting for the right moment. The venom attack should have weakened Lauren but fighting his way through the wild plant life had allowed Bo to get there first, restoring the doctor's good health. Seeing the skeletal form rushing towards her Lauren shifted to her feline form. With a piercing predator call, Lauren met the man's challenge and ran at the Wendigo wolf mix. The big bony frame was leaping forward with dagger like claws extended. Dropping to slide on her knees, Lauren ducked under the canine nails and then raked the exposed flesh of his torso as she moved underneath. Her sharp claws cut deep and when the man landed he was holding in organs that should never have seen the light of day. He screamed in fury and rolled to the side grabbing on to a fallen body that was close to him. Lauren shifted and her eye flashed green.

"Don't do it." Lauren said. The beast extended his jaws in an evil show of intent. One of his paws held his guts together while the other pulled the body closer to him. The soft belly of the corpse had already been opened by Bo's blade. Lauren could see what the Malek was going to do and she would stop it. His Wendigo nature would recover when he consumed the dead flesh. "The dead are not food for you today." The Malek snarled and pulled a bloody paw to his mouth licking at the crimson fluid that covered it. In a surprise move he grabbed the body and flung it at Lauren's feet with incredible strength. The mass of flesh traveling at her was a shock and Lauren was taken off guard and knocked to the ground.

The beast shifter rocketed at her in a full attack. Lauren rolled and then dug her fingers into a crack in the floor touching soil and pulsing as much energy as she could to that spot. A huge Ironwood tree grew directly in front of Lauren. The beast slammed into the hard wood and the man's exposed flesh felt the thousands of tiny stabs as the barbs of the tree's bark and branches touched deep inside the jagged wound.

Lauren winced and the shifter pulled himself off the tree. She could see where the barbs snagged and held the meat of the man's body. Each area of snagged flesh pulled to peaks before they snapped off or pulled free of the barbs. The blood was pouring from the fae. He was still trying to attack her, flinging claws at her in desperation. Lauren reached out and with careful fingers touched the tree. A branch split from the trunk and stabbed the shifter through the heart ending his attempts to come after her.

A clash of hissing metal sounded and Lauren turned to see the remaining seven fae all ganging up on Bo. Her champion was spinning, jumping and defending but there were too many to go on the offensive. Laruen pulsed energy into the ground as if to say I still need your help. The fae land responded with a strong offering. The smell of roses scented the air. Lauren ran towards Bo with her hand out. The ground started to shake as vining green shoots broke the floor near the feet of the remaining seven council members. Climbing masses of roses on strong stems snaked upwards in a wall of beauty and danger, clinging to whatever would hold them.

Bo did not have time to notice the plants, but she did feel Lauren's approach. The speed of her sword work was starting to fail. The succubus was getting tired again and the help would be appreciated. Raising her arm to block a blow, Bo was taken by surprise as two of the fae closest to Lauren were suddenly hanging in midair. Their feet entangled in thick stems and beautiful blossoms of color. They made surprised shouts which caused others in the group to lose their rhythm. Bo made quick work of their mistakes. Only three were now left. They turned to run but the wall of roses tumbled down on them. Their limbs were soon bound by the strong thorny steams.

Bo raised her swords but Lauren placed a hand on her shoulder. "It is over. They are finished." Turning to the five ensnared fae, "Do you hear me? This is over. No more." She yelled her voice shaking with fear, fatigue and all the other emotions she barely had under control. "Your fight has been lost. There has been enough death." Lauren turned her back to the last of the council and walked towards the door. "Bo we have to see if Hilde is…." There was a cracking as stems were broken and then the clash of metal and energy. With a jump Lauren spun around to see Bo was standing behind her in full blue armor. There were five spell attacks bouncing off in various directions, black marks marring the surface of the succubus's chi protection. The fae had freed themselves and shot at Lauren's back, the same cowardly act that they had used against Hilde. While Lauren had been satisfied that the fight was over, Bo had known something was coming and not dropped her guard. She had pooled all her remaining energy and been vigilant as Lauren's protector waiting for the council's last move.

Without looking back at the doctor, Bo raised her arms and then held them straight out at the five people in front of her. The blue chi swords blazed as bright as Bo's eyes, "Try that again." She said with the succubus riding her voice. The fae looked to one another and did just that. With deadly intent they launched another hard attack. It was over in seconds. Bo's blades directed each assault back at its source. Each of the remaining council members died feeling the bite of their own evil intentions.

Lauren felt the breath reenter her body. The waste of life was sickening to her. Dropping to the ground, Lauren bid the Earth open and take in the bodies and the plant life. Bo was silent as she watched the ground split and roll as it started the cycle of renewal pulling everything deep underground then closing up as if nothing had happened. Lauren pulse energy into the ground as thank you and was answered with a sad but satisfied feel. Bo reached out taking Lauren's hand and led her out of the chamber.

As they pushed open the door they were met with a crash of noise and a flurry of activity. Hundreds of fae were outside the building. Dyson, Vex and a worse for wear Tamsin were at the door. "Oh thank god," said Dyson and he pulled them into a hug ignoring the gore on his friends. "The council?" he said to Bo. The look on Lauren's face was too shocky for him to address her directly. Bo nodded and with the motion said all that there needed to be said. The wolf shifter sighed, "Thoth will have witnessed it all. There will not be another trial." Said the wolf raising his voice as the sound of the crowd was growing. People were cheering and yelling as the news spread that Lauren and Bo had defeated the council.

"What the hell is going on?" said Bo pulling Lauren close. More out of it from the battle than she would like to admit.

Dyson shook his head, "The news spread like wildfire about the elders and their attack on Lauren and Hilde. We have all been trying to breaking into this place to help you since we were sent away by that warlock."

Lauren pleaded through the chaos, "We need to get to Hilde. Is there a car or something…"

"Easy Doc, your royal is at your farm with Kenzi. They moved through the passage in the shack. I can pop you over to the shack, you will be there in seconds. Trust me to send you over?" said Vex. He could understand if the two women were not in the trusting mood right now. He was not in the mood for anything but straight talk. It was obvious Tamsin was the one that had made him stay. Once Bo and Lauren were gone he could get his love some medical attention.

"Do it now please." Said Lauren and she didn't have to ask twice. Vex nodded and then pushed both of them backwards hard. Instead of hitting the ground they landed on Bo's bed in the shack. "Damn," said Lauren in disbelief as they scrambled off the bed and ran down stairs. "The door," and Lauren ran towards the front door. Bo caught her arm.

"Wrong door," Bo pointed to a sign taped to a new door in the wall that said "To the Farm." Bo held Lauren back as she started to run. "Do you need anything from here?" Lauren turned and ran to the kitchen and came back with her old med kit. Bo grabbed the doorknob and they walked over the threshold and into the farmhouse kitchen. Once through the door, it disappeared behind them.

There was a scraping sound followed by a fast shuffle. Lauren and Bo found themselves enveloped in arms squeezing them tight. Two massive beefy limbs and two small but muscular ones, it was a Bruce and Kenzi sandwich. Someone tried to talk but it didn't work. Finally Lauren gathered her wits. "I need to see Hilde." It broke the spell and they all pulled apart.

Kenzi looked ashen with stress, "I have tried everything I could think of Lauren. Hilde is stable but she is not improving." The druid held out her hand and Lauren took it as they ran upstairs.

Bo looked at the ogre, he looked to be beside himself with emotion. Bo could relate. She pointed a hand as if asking for directions, "I believe farms have porches that people sit on and discuss things." She was trying for a down home voice but it didn't really come off. Bruce smiled anyway and pointed towards the front door. "Lead the way." She walked with the big man to the little retreat and they settled in. "Lauren's going to help her." said Bo. Bruce gave a nod but it was far from encouraging. He reached out and took Bo's hand and held it as they sat in silence.

Hilde was in the same room Kenzi had been in for her recovery. The wounds had been packed and some stitched up. Greenish slime with that distinct odor of Kenzi's cure all was smeared everywhere but the large puncture wound to the midsection. The hag was propped at an angle. Kenzi saw Lauren checking out the crazy position and said quickly, "On her side is the only way we could keep her breathing smoothly. When she is flat she begins to gurgle and ..." Kenzi was ringing her hands and then wiping them on her pants.

Lauren sighed deeply and then pulled Kenzi into a crushing hug. "Druid you have done an amazing job." The doctor felt the shaking of her friend and knew the girl was crying in relief and fear. The doctor continued, "Something is wrong with her lung I am going to need to open her up to find out what that is. Can you help?"

Kenzi sniffed and nodded. "Okay," said Lauren, "Send Bo back through the door to the shack to get Hale if she can. Then bring me the med kit from the kitchen. Tell Bruce to boil a big pot of water. Okay?" there was a nod from the girl. "Good, now go."

Alone in the room with the hag, Lauren bent down by the fragile looking woman on the bed. The doctor took a small hand in hers. "Hilde I'm here. Please don't give up. We all need you so much." Lauren kissed the still, cool hand. "Little mother, I need you so much." The tears fell freely and would not stop.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: Hi All – Thanks so much for the reviews, reads, follows and favs. They are truly appreciated! As many of you have guessed the story is coming to a close. There are a few more things to wrap up, so one more chapter after this one… We left off with Hilde in need of Lauren's help…**

"Guys, Guys, Guys," yelled Kenzi and she ran to the porch and pulled open the screen door. The succubus and the ogre were up and off the bench swing in seconds. Holding out a hand as she caught her breath, Kenzi finally wheezed out, "Lauren needs you," she pointed at Bo, "to run back through the door and get Hale for her. Bruce, you need to put on a big pot of boiling water. I need to get Lauren's med kit." Turning on her heels Kenzi ran back into the house with her friends directly behind her.

As the group entered the kitchen, they gawked at the solid, smooth wall that was in front of them. Rushing to the structure, Bo and Kenzi felt all around for any signs of the door to the shack. "Damn," muttered Bruce and the women turned around to see the big man with a pained expression on his face. He swallowed hard, "Hilde's magic created that portal, for it to fail her strength must be fading." The ogre turned quickly and grabbed a pot from the top of the refrigerator. "I'll just fill this up." He said but his voice held no emotion as if his feelings were bottled up so tight he might explode if he allowed anything to leak out. With a nod at Kenzi, Bo took the med kit from her hands headed up to Lauren. Kenzi waited for the ogre, she would stay with Bruce. As the big man turned Kenzi pulled him into a hug and let him know they were all there for him.

Making her way up stairs, Bo stopped at the doorway to Hilde's room. She saw Lauren holding the small woman's hand and crying. Thinking back to all that Lauren had shared at the cabin about her relationship with the hag, Bo wasn't surprised to find Lauren's emotions running slightly unchecked. The trial, the battle, and now having to face this, hell they should all be flat on their backs, the whole lot of them. Bo sighed and felt like she should just grab Hilde's other hand and join in with her own tears. So much about the quiet scene in front of her caused the succubus to worry. "If Hilde didn't recover would Lauren be lost too?" Bo thought then asked herself, "So what are you going to do now champion?" Within seconds she gave herself a big mental kick in the ass.

Wasn't this just a battle in another form? If Lauren's emotions got the better of her now, Hilde didn't stand a chance. Steeling herself Bo spoke up, "Hey Doc, you just going to sit there or are you going to do your medical thing and get our girl up and on the mend?" Lauren jumped at the strong confident sounding voice from the door. She wiped her eyes and looked at Bo. The succubus looked as tired as Lauren felt but she was trying to put on a strong front. Seeing the doctor's attention on her, Bo smiled, "Okay Beautiful, one more task before you rest." Bo held out the med kit.

Lauren shook herself, then stammered a bit, "I…I need you to go get Hale so…." The doctor saw Bo's face falter. Thinking back the doctor dropped her head for a moment as she remembered that the doorway vanished after they entered the kitchen. "The doorway is gone isn't it?" Bo nodded and held the kit out again. Standing and walking in a small circle, a look of utter exhaustion crossed Lauren's face. "Bo, I might be too close to her…."

There was a ragged sound from the bed and Hilde's body started to tremble as brittle sounding gasps shredded the quiet. Lauren was at the bed side in a moment. She started barking orders at Bo who was on move too. Thank goodness, just like everything Lauren owned, the med kit was perfectly organized. Calling for various instruments by description, Bo did her best to find the requested materials. Lauren had an idea of what she was looking at but she had to help her friend through this attack first before she could investigate further. "Bo there is a large pen tucked in the side. Find it."

Lauren was positioning the hag's head to double check the air way was open when Bo handed the largish plastic tube to the doctor. With no delay Lauren twisted open the pen, popped the release cap and slammed the pen down into the older fae's leg. There was little to no response, "Toss me the second one." In seconds the pen was in the doctor's hand. She directed the second shot into Hilde's other leg. The gasping stopped and Hilde's breathing resumed that shallow pattern Lauren recognized from when she first entered the room.

"I will get on the phone and have Trick get Hale on a plane right now." said Bo a bit wide eyed.

Lauren growled and then said in a controlled voice, "There is no time. That was an allergic reaction and I just used two of my four epinephrine shots for that small attack. Humans would never need two that close together but fae metabolism is different. Hilde is fading, Hale will not get here in time."

Bo understood, "The iron spears. She is an older fae and they are sensitive to iron."

"The deep wound must have iron fragments embedded inside. The others are healing up with the help of Kenzi's cure-all, but the large wound still looks very fresh." Lauren temperament had switched entirely.

"I was hoping that," Bo pointed to the slimy ointment, "was not part of the problem." She sniffed the globby looking material and grimaced. Lauren did not hear Bo's comments about Kenzi's creation; the doctor was working out her next move. Without Hale to heal the wound Lauren was in trouble. Seeing the furrowed brow, Bo asked, "What's the problem Lauren? Tell me."

Clearing her throat the doctor said, "Hale can cauterize the wound and begin the healing process. His sound waves are very precise and will stop any excess bleeding. I can stitch up the damage to the lung as I remove any fragments but I will be hard pressed to stop the bleeding from the flesh the iron had touched. Then there is the problem of finding the iron and picking it out. There can be no iron left inside her. A fae body will died slowly as the iron shifts and contaminates everything it touches, killing the tissue. It's a slow and painful way to go."

"You have got all that handled Doc," came a voice from the door. Kenzi was standing at the frame looking in. Seeing the look of confusion on her friend's face, the druid clarified, "You have succubus in you that can heal by pushing chi. You have the senses of a shifter, exceptional sight and smell. You are the best doctor of fae and humans in the whole friggin world, and you have the power of the earth to back you up. You have this handled Lauren." Kenzi stepped to stand by Bo. "Besides we're here to help you too."

Bo gave a laugh, "Couldn't have said it better myself. So where do we set up for surgery Lauren?" The doctor was going to argue but there was just the smallest sound of distress from Hilde. A catch in the pattern of her breathing and Lauren knew she was out of time. The iron was shifting and the damage was just getting worse the longer she delayed.

"The laundry room," said Lauren, "There is a metal table there and access to water. Clear everything out that you move. I need to wash up and then we can transfer Hilde. She is stable for now, you two go prep the room as much as you can. Use Bruce's boiling water to sterilize these" The doctor handed off a group of instruments then took a deep breath as she watched the two friends move out. With a double-check on Hilde, Lauren ran to the bathroom and jumped in the shower for the quickest rinse off of her life. With an effort Lauren ignored the gore that ran off her body as she let the water flow over her. She grabbed some clean clothes and was back with Hilde in less than five minutes.

"Bo I need you. Grab the ironing board and come up here." Yelled Lauren and within moments her partner and board were by her side along with an ogre and a druid. With as much care as possible they moved Hilde to the flat surface and had her transferred down to the small metal table of the laundry room. "Kenzi I need more of your cure-all in liquid and salve form. I also need a sleeping draft just in case Hilde starts to wake up during the operation. Can you help?"

"On it." Said Kenzi and she ran from the room. Bo watched her go and shook her head. She had not been around to watch her good friend in druid go mode. It was impressive.

"Bo," said Lauren bringing the succubus around, "I need to make sure I have enough chi…" Bo grabbed Lauren and kissed her soundly and started to push chi. Lauren made a small sound and tapped Bo's shoulder. There was confusion on the succubus's face as Bo pulled back. Lauren gave a small laugh, "Thank you very much but watch me during the operation okay I am going to be switching forms really fast and my energy levels might drop off from the stress on my body." Bo looked rather embarrassed but Lauren smiled and raised an eyebrow. "I will need more of that," letting her eyes drop to Bo's mouth, "When Hilde is out of the woods." Bo let out a small laugh and nodded that she would be available.

There was some noise from the kitchen and Lauren asked Bo to stay with Hilde as she stepped out. The blur of human motion that was Kenzi, was putting the final touches on her creations. Bruce was using tongs to move Lauren's instruments to a small metal bowl. The big man had just removed from the tools from the water. "Would you please place those in the laundry room?" Lauren asked gently and Bruce moved quickly in that direction.

Stepping outside Lauren move to an open patch of land and centered herself. "I missed you," she said and sent a strong pulse of energy into the ground. There was an instant recognition of her contact. The warmth she felt as her land greeted with a swirl of energy so thick it brought the taste of fresh herbs to her lips. Lauren bit her lip and wiped away the tears that came to her eye. This place was truly her home, the connection was undeniable. "We have some work to do. Hilde needs our help." The doctor whispered and pulsed the ground again. Standing still Lauren then made her request for energy; the answer to her request was massive. "Thank you," Lauren said as she moved back into the house.

There is a mental switch that trips when a person starts a task that requires total focus. As Lauren crossed the doorway of the room that held Hilde, the doctor portion of her brain fired. She walked to the sink and rewashed her hands. It was habit, a fae's body, even one as weak as Hilde, would easily fight off normal infection threats. Turning Lauren found that her instruments had been laid out. All her med kit supplies were stacked neatly, gauze and dressing at the ready. There was even a strong shop lamp standing at the ready. Looking up, Lauren saw an apprehensive Bo and Kenzi off the side. Kenzi shrugged at the prep work, "We watch a lot of T.V." Lauren gave them a smile and stepped up, it was time.

Pulling the dressing and packing away for the center wound, Lauren let her shifter sense go and caught the smell of the iron damage right away. Letting her enhanced speed take over she began to examine and clean the cavity. She shifted back and forth between her succubus and nature fae forms as she gathered than forced chi into small locations speeding healing in the area. Her hands were fast but steady as she worked. Without breaking focus Lauren said, "Bo move to Hilde's head and watch her breathing. Kenzi, I am going to need you to assist here." The women moved without argument.

"Hold this back," Lauren handed Kenzi a clamp. The druid stepped up and grabbed a clamp. There was a slight tremor to the girl's hand but it was not a problem for Lauren. "Found one," Lauren ground out between her teeth. With a fast motion she pulled out a needle like shard of the metal and dropped it into the small bowl. She quickly pulsed the area with chi and the flesh started to recover but it was not fast. Taking back the clamp from Kenzi, Lauren said with a concerned tone, "Kenzi grab an empty syringe from my kit and fill it with your liquid cure all. Hurry please." As the girl ran to get the needed materials Lauren pulsed again. The flesh responded but it was still slower than she would have liked. "Bo can you give me a hit." Bo leaned over and pushed chi into Lauren. Lauren transferred the chi and saw better results with the stronger energy Bo had shared. Kenzi showed up and furrowed her brow at the exchange.

"Really guys, is now the time?" Said the druid as Lauren grabbed the syringe. Bo shot her friend a half grin appreciating the tension breaking comment.

Bathing the contaminated area in a small amount of the cure-all provided the needed push for the recovery that Lauren wanted to see. The flesh responded quickly and when Lauren pulsed again with chi the iron tainted area healed up nicely. Turning to Kenzi, Lauren smiled and said, "Girl you got some skills." Kenzi beamed and grabbed the clamp. They had a protocol that was successful, now it was just time to work.

All in all there were twenty four major fragments of iron spread out through the wound. Lauren worked at intense speeds but even so the procedure took hours. The thin iron pieces were fragmenting as she attempted to remove them. The doctor had to be sure that every tiny piece was removed before she could heal the area. Lauren was flipping between forms at incredible speeds using the nature fae to tap the energy the land and Bo had shared with her, using her succubus nature to redirect the healing energy into the part of the wound that needed to be healed, then incorporating her enhanced sight and smell from her shifter form to help with the location of the next piece of metal in the wound. Bo and Kenzi did their best not to break Lauren's focus. The tiny flecks of iron she was pulling out were barely visible by the naked eye. The stress on the doctor as she worked to find them all was extreme.

The worst moment was when Hilde was hit by a second allergic event. It required Lauren to use the last of her epinephrine shots to open Hilde's air way. In real time the attack was short but it felt like an eternity as Lauren struggled to keep the wound from ripping further or for the tender newly healed flesh from opening back up. Bo had pushed chi into Hilde as a way to speed the flow of the epinephrine through the hag's body. It was a painful thing to watch as Hilde's body had contorted in its fight for air.

After that scare, Lauren worked even faster and with even more focus. The movement of Hilde's body had spread some of the metal. There was a huge risk that some would drift away unseen by Lauren. No longer asking for help, the doctor was just a mass of determination and concentration. Finally after hours had pasted, there was a clanking noise as forceps dropped into the metal bowl off to the side of the table. Bo and Kenzi looked up at Lauren who was staring down at the sutured area. They watched as the doctor place her hand above the closed wound and pulsed a weak stream of chi into the area. Bo saw what was coming and grabbed Lauren as she staggered due to exhaustion. The doctor looked into Bo's eyes, "I…I don't think I can do any more for her. We can't heal with more chi in case…..We will just have to see if I missed anything. Her body will let us know soon enough." Turning Lauren looked at Kenzi, "Could you please cover the wound with your salve, and then put a light dressing on the wound."

"Sure thing," said Kenzi, "I will be on first watch Doc." Lauren started to argue saying she just needed some coffee and didn't want to leave Hilde's side. Kenzi gave Bo a nod and the succubus pulsed and pulled just a tiny amount of chi from the woman in her arms to cause her to pass out. Bo picked up Lauren and held her close. "Damn," said Kenzi, "You have some girlfriend there Bo Bo, and she is going to be some kind of pissed at you in the morning."

Walking out the door, Bo smiled down at that doctor's beautiful face and said, "Don't I know it, on both counts."

xxxxXXXXXxxxxxx

The hillside was covered in grasses and wildflowers. Lauren was lying on her back looking a bright blue sky with huge fluffy clouds so low that it just might be possible to reach out and touch them. The breeze was blowing to provide just the right amount of cooling for the warm summer day. "Clang," the sound rang out followed by another, "Clang, Clang." Lauren moved up to her elbows and looked down the hill. Bo was holding her hand out to a figure on the ground and helping him to stand up. The succubus was decked out in some type of heavy leather shirt and jeans. She held a long sword and small shield. The twosome were sparring one another. Bo was laughing as she motioned to her opponent. Lauren's champion had helped the man to stand and then made the first move to continue their encounter. Lauren growled and flashed yellow eyes as she recognized the man with Bo as Dyson.

"Do you honestly think that your champion has eyes for anyone but you daughter?" said a crackling voice laced with a large amount of mirth.

Lauren smiled and continued to watch Bo school the wolf shifter in the long sword, "I suppose not but it's an old hurt that rattles around my mind." The familiar humph made Lauren laugh. Turning her head, the doctor looked into the older woman's smiling face. "You gave me quite a scare little mother." The grin that touched Hilde's lips at Lauren's use of the new nick name for her, showed how much it pleased the hag to hear it. The doctor continued, "Please don't ever do that again."

"Like I planned it child." said Hilde with a dismissive tone. "I did not see their treachery coming. I have always failed to see how deceitful people can be. I am afraid that you have that problem too." Lauren thought of the way Bo had protected her back as the final council members had attacked her when she moved to leave the chamber and had to agree with Hilde.

"Clang….Clang, Clang." rang through the dream followed by a loud, "Damn it, Bo." Dyson was on the ground again. Lauren smiled and Hilde bumped her and laughed.

"I am afraid you are smitten daughter. Will you be leaving with her back to the city?" asked Hilde.

"No," said Lauren. She did not even pause as she said it. "No." she repeated as if to double check her thoughts. Hilde just kept looking forward. Lauren continued, "Something tells me that I have to return to the city for a short trip but this is my home now. I will not leave this place or you for long again. Bo and I will figure something out." There was some concern in her voice but no real doubt.

"Clang," Lauren frowned as the sound was louder than it had been, "Clang, Clang" Lauren was annoyed now. The peaceful setting was blurring and distorting. Looking at Hilde the doctor said, "I have to wake up now, I'll see you in a minute."

Hilde said with a smile, "Good because I am waiting for you, my daughter."

Lauren's eyes snapped open, she was in her bedroom and after a moment figured out she had been dreaming. Last thing she remembered was finishing up the operation on Hilde and then Bo pulsed her. Bo had pulsed her. With a flash of yellow eyes, Lauren was throwing on clothes and running to the laundry room. She let out a muffled yell as she found the place was spotless. No sign of Hilde, her equipment, the mess from the procedure, it was as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened there. Lauren ran through the bedrooms, they were all made up and there was no one around, Bo, Kenzi, even Bruce were gone. Where the hell was her patient? Lauren was about to call out when, "Clang, Clang, Clang…" sounded from outside. Heading for the front door, the doctor burst on to the porch and came to complete stop.

"Sleep well daughter?" came a weak but firm voice. Hilde was seated on the bench swing with a cup of Kenzi's cure-all in her hand. The older woman went to say something else but found herself in a gentle yet very thorough hug from Lauren. The doctor pretty much lost it for a small amount of time and the old fae was happy to hold her as she gathered herself back together. Carefully placing her drink down, Hilde hushed the doctor and stroked her hair as they sat together.

"I think you are a far more talented healer than I ever gave you credit for. I should be a goner, thank you for saving my life daughter." Said Hilde and that set Lauren off again. The old hag said, "Now stop that or I am going to make you drink this stuff with me." The hag let the cup of Kenzi's elixir drift towards the doctor's nose and that made Lauren laugh. "Clang, Clang, Clang" Hilde laughed.

"What is that?" asked Lauren. The dream invading noise was coming from the barn area.

"Oh that," Hilde grinned, "The others were getting underfoot, so I gave them a mission." Lauren sat up and looked at her friend. Hilde appeared a bit guilty, "Well, they were driving me insane with their fussing so I told them to go fix that old grape press I found a few months ago." Lauren looked confused, Hilde smiled, "I told them they were making some special fae medical equipment that would help me get the essential oils from… something I can't remember what I told them anyway…." Lauren was laughing now. The older fae smiled, "They are happy to be doing something to help and I am free to recover in peace." Hilde held up the cup of muck she was holding and downed it in two gulps. Hilde shuddered and so did Lauren. They sat quietly and just enjoyed each other's company for a long while as they listened to the noise coming from their busy loved ones.

xxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxx

"They call me Dr. Love, they call me…." Lauren, who had stepped inside to make her and Hilde a bite to eat, reached out and grabbed the phone making a mental note to talk to Kenzi about that ring tone. The caller I.D. said Trick. Lauren wanted to decline but answered anyway. "Hi Trick." said the doctor.

"Lauren good to hear your voice, how is …. everyone." Lauren understood his stammering through the question. So much had happened to all of them. There needed to be a status report on everyone. Trick had helped by moving Hilde and the group assisting her to the shack. He had not traveled to the farm but instead moved back to the Light Fae compound to try to get a handle on the chaos that the trial and the battle had created.

Lauren answered carefully, "We survived Trick. We all survived."

Hearing her cautious tone, Trick answered, "Good to hear it. Is Bo around?"

Lauren laughed, "Trick you called to talk to me. I hear it in your voice. You don't need to go through Bo. Why do you need me back there?"

Sighing Trick answered, "It is just a formality, but as your representative I strongly…"

Lauren cut him off, "When Trick?"

"The sooner the better." he said and left it at that. Lauren let out a humph and hung up.

Lauren looked at the phone in her hand and considered how many ways she could destroy the little piece of technology. "Don't harm the messenger." Bo's voice was light but tinted with worry. "That phone has to last six more months before you can get a new one." Lauren head snapped up and she had Bo in her sights. Holding her hands out in a gesture of 'just give me a minute,' Bo said, "Okay let me explain."

The succubus had been watching Hilde from the barn as Kenzi and Bruce worked on the old piece of metal. They all knew that Hilde just wanted them to give her some space. The hag had made a remarkable recovery. Kenzi, Bo and Bruce took turns sitting with Hilde through the night. They were all amazed at the speed of the healing process. By early morning the hag was up and walking around against the wishes of everyone. Tired of being asked how she felt, Hilde had sent them on a mission to create an essential oil press needed to speed her recovery. The hag was not in a mood to be argued with so they agreed to do it only if she sat on the porch while they worked.

Kenzi, under Bruce's watchful eye, was having way too much fun beating the shit out of the rust covered device with a big hammer, so Bo agreed to be on Hilde watch which was really Lauren watch. When the doctor had exploded on to the porch, Bo breath caught as she watched the two women reunite. She thought about going to see if Lauren was okay but both Bruce and Kenzi talked her out of it. Best to let her cool down a little longer they both had said. When Lauren moved inside an hour later, Bo was done hiding. As she walked past Hilde, Bo asked her if Lauren was mad, the hag just giggled.

Now Lauren glared at the succubus in the doorway, "Well," the brunette cleared her throat, "First of all Hilde looks great. You did a fantastic job." Lauren tilted her head to the side. Bo swallowed and bravely continued, "Kenzi, Bruce and I took turns watching her as she slept through the night. You were exhausted. I was not going to stand by as you…" Lauren started walking towards her prey yellow flashing in her eye. "Oh shit." Bo was off and running but Lauren did not cut her any slack she shifted and was on her heels. Bo did not make it out of the house before strong pointy claws had her in a firm grip, Bo was thrown over the feline shifter's shoulder and marched up stairs.

"Okay, okay," said Bo in a pleading voice, "Pulsing you to knock you out was a bit much but in my defense it was Kenzi's idea…" Lauren growled loudly. Laughing now Bo was air bourn as Lauren threw her on the bed. The succubus landed with a bounce and put her hands up. "I surrender. I am so sorry, but you were dead on your feet and if we needed you I would have hit you with a blast of chi." Lauren shoved the succubus down on the bed. "Do with me what you will, but I do not regret my actions." The doctor shifted fast to human and kissed Bo hard on the lips. The succubus let out a moan as Lauren hands moved to interesting tender places. "Lauren I…" The pull of chi was fast and Bo started cussing as she felt dizzy and knew she was about to pass out.

The sound that woke Bo was familiar. Rolling over she blinked a few times and then shook her head. The sight of her remodeled bedroom in the shack made her laugh then she quickly wished she hadn't. Her head hurt from Lauren's succubus attack but Bo knew how to fix that. That sound was the new shower and if she was lucky the answer to all her problems was located right behind the door. Bo stood and moved towards the small spa retreat and pushed the door open. "Lucky me," thought Bo to herself as she caught a glimpse of the occupant of the shower. Closing the door softly behind her, it was a fast disrobe but Bo figured that Lauren already knew she was there. Stepping in to the warm, wet space, Bo said in a mock scolding voice, "Really, a succubus attack, did that make you feel better? Is my apology accepted now?" Lauren started laughing, stepping to the side allowing a strong jet of warm water to hit Bo in the face. Bo's eyes flashed blue, "Okay little missy this means war." sputtered the succubus who had grabbed the shower wand and wasn't afraid to use it.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: So the story continues as Lauren and Bo return to the city to talk to Trick….**

When Lauren had told Hilde about Trick's call, the powerful fae restored the doorway to the shack with a well-placed recovery spell before the doctor could stop her. Lauren freaked out and gave the older fae a talking to about over taxing herself. The reprimand was met with a reply of a smile and the doctor having her cheeks patted by the older fae.

Knowing that she was not going to get anywhere with Hilde, Lauren moved herself and Bo to the shack, then it was just a matter of getting cleaned up. After a soggy but fun forty-five minutes of playtime in the shower, the women were dressed and on the move to the light fae compound. This time the car had been left for them well within a ward boundary. The way Lauren had been snatched before was still fresh in Bo's mind and she did not let her partner's hand go until the doctor was seated in the car with her seatbelt on. The drive to the light fae compound had been quick. There was a spell of some sort on the vehicle that turned all the traffic lights in their favor.

They entered the compound almost at a run, not pausing to give either woman a chance to think about it. The recent treatment of both women at the hands of the fae, Lauren's years of forced servitude and Bo's general disregard for authority, made the building the last place they wanted to be. Finding the Ash's hall, Lauren and Bo entered as two aides bustled past them, hands full of paperwork. They saw Trick at his desk talking to Vex. The two men were laughing and if you didn't know better they looked to be the best of friends.

Lauren thought about how well the fae leaders had played off each other at the trial and decided that after all this they at least had some type of better understanding of each other. Bo cleared her throat and the two fae leaders turned at the noise. "Well look what the cat dragged in." Vex snarled and then flashed a cheeky grin. Bo shook her head and Lauren rolled her eyes which made the goth laugh. "And hello to you to Doc." Trick ignored the Morrigan and moved to greet his granddaughter and the doctor.

"Thanks for coming so quickly." said Trick. "I take it that Hilde," the man still had trouble with the informal name. "Hilde has survived." The strong older fae had to have helped with the travel plans to get the two women here this quickly.

"Thanks to Lauren," said Bo. "It was touch and go for a long time, but she is on her way to a full recovery." She saw the relief cross her grandfather's face. "Trick why is Lauren here. What's up?" An aide rushed in with paper work for Trick to sign. Muttering under his breath Trick took the paper and gave it the once over and signed it and handed it off.

"Endless paperwork, my apologies." said Trick. He then continued fast, like ripping off a Band-Aid, "Lauren needs to complete an entry rite battle and then choose a side." Both men grimaced knowing what was coming.

"Excuse me?" exclaimed Lauren who then took a deep breath to continue voicing her displeasure. Bo stepped up in front of her and let the long blue chi weapons slide out of her hands. She said in a very serious tone, "I don't think that Lauren will be doing any more fighting." The foursome was exchanging looks of challenge when two more aides rushed in with more paperwork. The office assistants looked startled by the tense scene but nothing would keep them from their signature hunt. The powerful group of fae was forced to step aside and wait for Trick to finish the documents. Bo looked back at Lauren and shrugged as she extinguished her blades and waited on her grandfather. Vex threw his hands in the air in exasperation and then placed his hands on his hips in a pose that screamed his impatience.

"Ahhh… excuse me…the trial, the battle, repairs to the chamber...Where were we?" asked Trick then recalled his place. "This entry rite battle will make Lauren recognized as fae in all the books. Dots all the I's and crosses the T's."

Trying a different tactic, the doctor softened her tone and said, "I appreciate all you two did for me at the trial." Stepping forward she gave both men a hug. Vex was going to say something smart but Trick bumped him to keep him quiet. The doctor continued, "But guys I just worked with Bo to fight off seventeen council members and won, I think there is little doubt that I am fae. There is no need to battle anyone or anything to prove…" Lauren was interrupted as two different aides came running in with even more documents.

"That's it!" yelled Vex. The goth gave Bo a shove that knocked her into Trick and they both hit the ground. He threw his arm out and with his Mesmer's voice said to the two aides. "Fight this woman, Lauren Lewis, as her rite of passage." The two aides froze at his command then spun and ran at Lauren. The flash of yellow eyes indicated her shift to her feline shape. Fully changed to this powerful fae form, Lauren let out a dangerous growl and bared her teeth. The two aides skidded to a halt and screamed in terror. In a rather undignified burst of power, the two men went all furry with the exception of the formation of large fleshy pink ears and tails. Chattering in squeaky voices, begging for forgiveness they ran away in total surrender." With a smile Vex grabbed Trick and placed the man between himself the two angry shocked women. "There you go, the fight's over. Lauren won. Check it off. Now tell us you don't want to be aligned." Vex had a wonderful way of cutting through the bullshit.

Lauren stared in disbelief, and then mumbled "No, I don't want to be aligned." There was a pause as Lauren caught sight of four or five sets of eyes peeking around the corner, "Did you just command two rodent shifters to attack a feline shifter?" said the doctor. Bo who had been royally pissed only moments ago was dusting herself off and trying to hide her laughter at what she had just seen.

"Mice shifters to be precise," said Vex, "They are the perfect little office workers, but they bug the shit out of me when I come here. Ashy you have got to set some boundaries with these people. I mean really." The goth made a snapping noise with his teeth and all the unwanted observers vanished. "Beside I was tired of this little game of cat and mouse." He laughed and looked for the other's to react to his joke.

Trick was shaking his head, turning to Lauren, "With your successful rite of passage battle over." He rolled his eyes at Vex. The Morrigan had a unique way of solving problems. "And with your refusal to pick a side. The remaining power players in the Light and Dark camps are a bit nervous that with Bo, Hilde and now you Lauren, as exceptionally strong fae, have formed an alliance of sort. Frankly, many are worried that you are starting to establish a new power group amongst the fae… for lack of a better name, the unaligned. We," Trick motioned to Vex and himself, "As the leaders of the other two camps, we would like to offer a treaty between all our sides. The two of us have already signed it.

"What?" said Bo, "A treaty, like the accords between the Light and the Dark?" The two men nodded. Bo was about to argue but Lauren stepped up and took the paper.

Looking it over, she folded it and placed it in her pocket. "I will have Hilde look it over. How much time do we have?"

"Not enough," the voice was as smooth and unhurried as ever. Evony walked into the hall. "I believe I have arrived in time to prevent a travesty." The former Morrigan sauntered into the hall as if she owned the place. There were six body guards that lined the doorway. "Wait outside boys." Evony said and the men turned and left. There was a pattern to the click to her high heels as the woman moved forward. She wagged her finger back and forth, "You boys are running an interesting game here, secret meetings and everything. The council is down so you are playing fast and loose with the rules. I have been watching and waiting for you to call these two back." Evony walked past Bo and Lauren with a look of disgust.

"What do you want Evony?" growled Trick. He knew the woman had been busy building up support against Vex and himself. She was using the fears of those close to the slain elders to push a very traditionalist plan of government as the council was reformed. Vex was her main target, but if she could get a good shot in at Trick too, all the better. The company that Evony kept felt this Light and Dark fae cooperation had to stop and an unaligned faction was unthinkable. Evony was selling herself as the person who could take control of the situation. The bitch never missed an opportunity to grab some power.

The woman touched a hand to her chest with wide eyes, "How nice of you to ask. What do I want? I want part of the action." An evil smile touched her lips and she turned to Bo and Lauren, "You see ladies these gentlemen are rushing all of this fae ritual stuff because your position as heroes today will soon be turned to the role of villains." Confusion crossed Bo and Lauren's face.

Evony laughed, "Right now everyone is behind you. Power to the little guy and whatnot, but shortly the story will get twisted with help from me and others with my same gift. Soon most fae will just remember that you two were powerful enough to kill seventeen fae elders. Unaligned, with no one to answer to, which makes you very dangerous people."

Taking a seat on the edge of Trick's desk, Evony continued, "By placing that idea in the mind of the people and with just a little persuasion in the right direction." Flashing bright eyes, the woman continued, "Persuasion is something I am so good at, well those nagging thoughts can be nurtured into real fear. Fear strong enough for people to do things they normally wouldn't do. Something like overturning a court ruling." A cruel smile crossed her lips. "Things might get a little rough as there is no fae council and who will we get to blame for all the problems of the fae people? Humm I wonder."

"I have been cleared of all charges, Evony. What does this have to do with me or Bo?" said Lauren

"Well mutant," snarled the woman. Bo stepped up fast and held a long chi blade to the former Morrigan's neck.

"Bo," said Trick, "Please stand down. You can't harm her. According to our laws she is protected as she has an audience with the Ash. She has done nothing illegal." Evony smiled as Bo was forced to step back. "Mind your tongue Evony." warned the Ash.

"Doctor, what this means is that you are just a few days away from being fae enemy number one again, with a whole new set of bounty hunters on your trail." Evony laughed, "Now if I was the Morrigan of the Dark again. Vex here moved out of the picture, temporarily or permanently, all this speculation might just be a figment of my imagination. You and the succubi….succubus could just fade away and no one would care."

"Are you trying to blackmail us into hurting Vex?" said Bo, disbelief in her voice.

"Blackmail is such a harsh word. Your life would be just that much easier if I was Morrigan is all I am saying. We are standing in the Light compound and no one would know if something unfortunate would happen to the Morrigan here." Evony smiled. "You killed all those elders, neither one of you are above taking a life for a good cause."

"So let me get this straight you will slander me… us." Said Lauren pointing to Bo and herself. "Put our lives in danger by lying to the people and creating a panic amongst the fae population if we don't hurt or kill Vex so you can have your old job back?

"My, my, you are as bright as they say you are." smiled Evony in triumph. "So come on now Bo, let's see those new weapons of yours in action shall we. Or would you rather have the doctor here go on the run again."

"Heard enough?" yelled Vex. There was the sound of heavy objects hitting the floor. Everyone spun to see six bodies laid out cold on the floor of the entry way. Tamsin and Dyson were standing over Evony's body guards with smiles on their faces. The Valkyrie's face was bruised but she was definitely in better shape than when Bo and Lauren had seen her outside the chamber. Dyson was his normal handsome self as he nodded a hello to his friends. "Pumpkin, you have what you need?" yelled Vex again.

"Babycakes, I have heard more than enough." The valkyrie started walking forward. Lauren looked at Bo and mouthed "Babycakes?"

Evony was unconcerned, "I am under the protection of the Ash's hall. Nothing I have said can be held against me. I have protections under fae law and…"

Holding up a hand to interrupt, the Ash cleared his throat, "That's all true but there are just a few new thing that might have affected your plan." The Ash moved to stand in front of the former Morrigan. "You see we heard about your little campaign of evil against Vex and our girls here. You do remember that we are Lauren's representatives and still feel responsible for her fair treatment amongst the fae. Oh yeah and Bo is my granddaughter, I might be a little sensitive about people trying to harm her." The Ash yelled then smiled as Evony narrowed her eyes. General emotions and thoughts that were beyond power plays never crossed this woman's mind. It was the one thing that made her so dangerous and predictable.

"Well we figured you would never let this go, dog with a bone you know. You helped hand Bo over to the Wanderer and waited two years to grab Lauren last time. We didn't want to wait that long for you to make your move." said Vex with a giggle to his voice. "So we called them back here."

Trick followed quickly, "You just threatened your Morrigan in the presence of witnesses and with our new peace treaty between the Light and the Dark Fae." Trick motioned to Lauren who pulled the document out of her pocket. "I am in my rights to turn you over to your people for questioning as a show of good faith between our sides." Trick smiled. "It's a new extradition clause we put in."

"I will have a field day with this new treaty in court." spat out Evony, "I mean you worked the trial together. Most will just think it is a plan to discredit me." snarled Evony

Lauren laughed, "I guess that is where two unaligned fae who have nothing to gain by helping one side over the other might make excellent witnesses to the offence." Trick and Vex looked guilty but very satisfied at the same time.

"If you would just sign here," Trick held out two witness forms and pens. Dyson walked up and took the papers after Bo and Lauren had signed them. "These will be on file with the police if you need them." smiled the wolf shifter.

Standing and rolling his neck on his shoulders, Vex said, "Pumpkin, think you might want to help Evony back to the Dark Fae Compound so we can have a chat." Evony started to protest about being handed off to a vengeful girlfriend. Vex made tutting sounds, "Tamsin is more than the cream in my coffee darling, she is the dark fae chief of security. I believe she might have some questions about her attack the day of the trial and how seventeen council members made it back into the chamber after I dismissed them too. Loose ends and all that…just doing my job as Morrigan." Vex looked very pleased.

Evony was now pale, her mouth kept opening and closing but no words were coming out. Tamsin raised one eyebrow and smiled as she took the woman by the arm. There was sound of a solid smack of fist to flesh just as the two women moved out of sight. "I hope there is something left of Evony to question after Tamsin gets done with her." grinned Bo. Looking to the older man in front of her, "So Gramps, you could have let us in on this little plan and what Evony was up to."

Trick just smiled, "I didn't want to be in court defending my granddaughter against murder charges." Bo smiled back because she couldn't argue with his logic. Clearing his throat Trick said, "How about a drink at the Dahl?"

"You're buying and we are making it a party." Snapped Vex who laughed and grabbed Lauren's arm and led her out of the hall, "So tell me what a great lawyer I am?" Trick held out an arm to his granddaughter and they followed close behind.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Vex was not lying when he said it would be a party. The call went out far and wide and the Dahl was hopping. Trick financed the first hour but after that so many people were buying rounds that Hale just stop charging for drinks. There was more than enough money to fund several days' worth of celebration. He set aside so many cases and just let the customers drink until it was gone. Besides he wanted to have some fun too. The siren was holding court at the side of the bar with a lovely group of ladies. The man never looked happier.

Ted and Ed were happy too. They were running around everywhere picking up glasses and cleaning up bottles and cans. They had never felt so useful or appreciated. The twosome was becoming quite well known by the regulars and their tips were growing as the night activities got wilder. It was fun challenge for them to keep the place nice and neat as the chaos of the party grew.

Darts and pool games were going strong. As some point, music started playing and a dance floor was formed. Kenzi brought Bruce and Hilde with her to the party but the couple only stayed long enough to say hello to everyone and have one quick dance. When Lauren saw Hilde and Bruce on the dance floor her doctor side flipped and she insisted that she go with them back to the farm but Hilde stood her ground. "This is a party for you child, stay and have fun. We are going to the cabin for a few days anyway." Lauren moved to object. "I am healed daughter. Don't worry." A flash of red eyes told Lauren the discussion was done. Bruce held up his cell phone behind the hag's head to let Lauren know she could still get in touch with them.

"Come on Doc. We dance." Kenzi grabbed Lauren's hand and moved her to the dance floor were Vex's club music was pumping from the speakers. Soon the doctor and the druid were the hit of the party and the dance floor was their domain. Bo was watching the women from the pool room where she and Tamsin were kicking all types of butt. Tamsin's hands were in terrible shape but her pool game was top notch. Dyson was talking to Vex and Trick at a near-by side booth. He was also watching the dance floor. The former lovers caught each other's eye and then smiled, friends.

The alcohol flowed and the party surged, Lauren made her way to a safe corner for a breather. "You come here often?" said a voice in her ear. Lauren had to grin. Bo had watched Lauren escape the crowd and followed. Bo continued, "Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ..." Lauren turned and placed her finger on Bo's lips to shut her up. The succubus just started to laugh. "Believe it or not I have actually heard that one used." The doctor giggled turned and Bo pulled her into a nice long kiss.

"Get a room!" Kenzi yelled and ran over pulling both friends into an alcohol fueled hug. "I love you guys. Dancing, we should be dancing." Kenzi grabbed hands and pulled.

Lauren laughed and said, "I'm done. You two have fun. I have to take care of something any way." Bo looked concerned but Lauren waved her off. "It's okay, a nature fae thing. I will be okay." The druid pulled harder on Bo. Lauren insisted, "Go have fun."

Bo motioned to her cell, "I really don't like this but okay. I will see you at home." The succubus leaned forward and kissed Lauren again. Kenzi yelled and Bo was pulled into the mob on the dance floor.

Lauren ducked out the back. After making sure she was covered by shadow she shifted and started running. The noise and the crowd were almost too much for her any more. When Vex had mentioned tying up loose ends Lauren remembered a promise she made. The run took her along the railroad tracks and then to the city limits. The small vacant lot she had stopped at when she first arrived back in town still looked to be in disrepair.

The nature fae placed her hand and the ground felt that the little section of earth was still not happy but like most land had patiently waited for her return. After checking for anyone who might be watching, Lauren raised an eyebrow as she reached deep inside herself. She thought of all the things that had happened since her first visit. Swimming in the memories of the recent and long past, Lauren breath caught. At any moment everything could have could have gone so wrong. It didn't. Knowing better than to question it, the powerful fae focused on how lucky she was and then tapped into that energy. Lauren smile and then slammed a massive amount of energy into the earth.

Watching, the damaged patch of land just sat for a moment, and then the soil began jumping like someone was setting off tiny explosions everywhere. Grasses and weeds started growing in fast forward. They grew to maturity in minutes then died and were pulled under the ground only to cycle again and again. Each time the soil was fortified and became richer. Finally the land started to calm, Lauren reached into her pocket, she open a small pouch. Kenzi had made her put an emergency pack of seeds in her pocket before she left the farm. Who was Lauren to argue with the idea?

Tossing the seeds out to various areas Lauren had to laugh as the ground literally exploded with patches of roses, sunflowers, and wildflowers. The pricklier plants Lauren weeded out by moving them through their life cycle having the Earth reclaim them to add even more enrichment to the soil. In the end the little lot was a lovely lush spot of greenery, flowers and soft grasses. Placing her hand on the soil now a delighted feel shot up her arm and made her fingers tingle, "Promise kept." she said.

It was not lost on Lauren that with just the right amount of fae influence something quite ordinary was transformed into the extraordinary. It made her wonder just for a moment if she had really done a good thing by interfering? Her own situation mirrored before her in the little area of earth. The wind picked up and the leaves swayed. One or two fell to the ground. Some of the bare dirt was picked up and moved away exposing the next layer. Lauren smiled to herself and thanked the Earth for the reminder that change was inevitable, no matter how it happened. Her strength came from how she had learned to adapt, a trait she had always had in any form. Lauren shifted and ran towards the shack. Time to go home, now where home would be…well, Lauren decided she would figure it out in the morning.

Lauren approached the shack and out of habit checked the area for trouble. There was nothing amiss so she entered the shack with her key. The place was dark except for the LED lights that peppered the electronics. Lauren tried to be careful but slammed a shin into the coffee table. "Crap," she growled as she moved towards the stairs to the bedroom. "Lauren, where are you going?" came a deep voice from the kitchen. Lauren jumped around and flashed gold eyes which triggered her night vision. Dyson was standing in the kitchen holding a container of ice cream and two spoons.

"What the hell Dyson? You scared me to death." Hissed Lauren then she noticed he was naked. Being a wolf shifter he had no problem with this but Lauren was caught off guard. "God, Dyson what are you doing?" Lauren spun around, then spun back. "What are you doing here?" A horrible thought hit her. "Where is Bo?" The growl that touched Lauren's lips was anger and jealously and hurt all rolled up in one nasty package. Dyson started to laugh; it was the wrong thing to do. The flash of yellow, green and blue eyes made him hold out his dessert fill hands in defense.

"Hey wolf, get your beautiful bod up here before the water gets cold." Kenzi's voice drifted from the bedroom. "Bo was right this tub is to die for." Lauren looked from the bedroom door to Dyson and back again. The wolf smirked and started walking as he reached Lauren he stopped, kissed her on the cheek and pointed at the door to the farm. "Good night Lauren." said the wolf shifter as he took the stairs two at a time. Lauren watched him go and then did a dance of happiness all around the living room.

After all Bo and Lauren had been through could things really be as easy as this? She ran to the farm door and with a quick motion threw it open and crossed the threshold. Holding the doorknob Lauren pulled the door closing it firmly behind her. She took a hint from Dyson and was up the stairs two at a time. Making her way to the bedroom she opened the door to find Bo stretched out asleep with the T.V. on.

Gently removing the remote from the succubus's grasp, she turned off the device. Shutting off the lights she sat on the edge of the bed pulling off clothing then pulling on her night shirt. Moving to take her spot next to Bo, Lauren tried not to disturb her partner who looked so peaceful. So different from when Lauren had found her crying in her dreams. There would still be memories to deal with but things were good now and they would deal with what every came their way. Lauren reached over and pushed some hair away from Bo's face and caught the soft expression that touched her features. Her partner was awake.

Lauren laid back as Bo reached out pulling the doctor into an easy embrace. A soft set of kisses drifted down Lauren's neck as she snuggled in. Bo opened one eye and smiled a sleepy smile, "You okay?" Lauren felt her body relax and she melted into her lover's warm arms and nodded. Bo shifted. "I'm glad you're home."

Lauren said quietly, "Are you good with the farm as home. You haven't spent much…" Bo tighten her hold on the doctor as she felt the woman tense up.

"If we are together, then anywhere is home." Bo interrupted into Lauren's shoulder. "The farm just happens to be extra special to you and that makes me very happy. So yes Lauren I am all good with the farm as home. Now relax, make love to me and let's just enjoy our time until the next interesting …"

Lauren kissed Bo hard, "Don't even say that." The doctor poked the succubus hard in the ribs, "We are done with our adventures. Right?"

Bo giggled at Lauren's tone. "Whatever you say my lady, I am just your champion waiting to serve."

"Well Champion let's just see how far you are willing to go to serve me?" said Lauren as she bit down gently on an earlobe. There was a burst of laughter as Bo gave a mock roar and threw the covers over them both and all the cares of the world drifted away.

**A/N: There it is – Our girls are left in a safe and happy place —I can't thank you all enough for making this such a great experience. I truly enjoyed the comments and they encouraged me to try and keep the storyline strong and creative. The support of the story through all the readers and followers was terrific. I was touched but how many people stopped by to take a look. **

**I did leave the end open. Some of you have asked about a sequel and I just don't know. To tell the truth the idea of writing a sequel scares the heck out of me. LOL. I do have a different story in mind, but after that I could get my gumption up and give the sequel a go. **

**Hopefully you won't mind if I spend some more time in the Lost Girl universe. As with this story, I want to get most of it fleshed out so posting will be consistent. I look forward to reading all your stories and then with some luck hearing from you again when my new story is ready. Again thanks so much for your support. – gt2012**


End file.
